My Turn For Happiness
by allim227
Summary: Ok so this is my take on 518 except in my world that RiverCourt scene with Peyton writing all over, and the proposal scene never happened! It will be a Brucas eventually, Brooke-Centric
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!!! This is my first story, I have been convinced by BrucasFan23 to try my hand at the publishing thing!! So I owe a big shout out to her for this!! Thanks Hun!!!! Ok so this is my take on 518 and beyond of OTH, It will be a Brucas eventually but it is going to be pretty Brooke Centric!! I hope you Guys Like it!! Please read and Review!! **

**Unfortunately I don't own anything related to OTH (cast, characters, etc.) cause if I did things would be a lot different!!!**

**Anyways on to the story!!**

—————————————

We walk among them all; the good and the bad. The lonely and the content; the in love and the heart broken. Those with determined minds and those losing their way. Our curious nature makes us wonder what category a person falls under, and most often people are wondering the same about us. The weak have the desire to be strong. The lonely wonder what love feels like. Those in love often question what it would feel like to be alone once again.

Children can't wait to grow up, while adults long for the lost days of their childhood. The days when life was so much simpler, so much easier.

If you knew then, what you know now, do you think you would you have been so eager to grow up or would you have stopped and enjoyed things a little bit more?

Now, children represent the innocence that no longer exists in the adult world.

Four years ago I left that innocence, and grew up too quickly just like most everyone I know.

Now I'm home where it all started and hoping that maybe I can grasp some of that missing innocence; maybe I will be able to reclaim some of that lost time. Unfortunately though, it hasn't been that easy.

What happens when the place you call home, the place that represents the best times of your life, suddenly becomes the place that you know will either have you rising higher then you ever thought possible, or could drag you down to the lowest of lows?

In the end it must be a risk that you are willing to take, and I guess I'm willing to take it.

People say I'm too selfless. They think I will sacrifice my own happiness for someone else's, and I guess that is true. I mean, I have done it more times than I can count. I've given up my own happiness for someone else so many times that now it seems as almost second nature.

I'm only now realizing that it may just be my time for happiness; it's my turn now.

Today has probably been one of the saddest and most difficult of my life. Angie had become a part of my daily existence and the thought of not being able to see her everyday is killing me inside. I know what I did for that little girl will ultimately give her a life full of possibilities and the chance to seek out happiness and follow her dreams, but it still hurts and I can't help but to feel sad and empty.

Of course being Brooke Davis, I planned on dealing with the pain alone. I don't like people seeing me so vulnerable and I don't like putting my pain out there for the world to see.

Lucas, of course though, had other plans. To be perfectly honest, though, I am thrilled that he was there; that he still came to the airport even though I told him not to. Being able to walk into his arms, though, that was the most comforting feeling I had felt all day. It was as if he had finally fulfilled the promise he made me all those years ago. He saved me; he rescued me from all of it.

He brought me back home and we talked about Angie. We talked about where our lives have taken us and where they are going. We even said those three little words to one another before he said goodbye. And before he left I gave him Angie's purple monkey; so that he'd always have a piece of her with him, because I know that he had gotten quite attached to the little girl in the short time that he knew her. When I called to tell him that Angie had made it home okay, he told me I knew where he'd be if I needed him. Now, here I am, walking up to the place that had become a big part of my world. Once I finally reach the Rivercourt, I see him and he looks so content running around on the pavement.

I glance at the bleachers and see the purple monkey and I smile to myself because I know it's his way of keeping her close. He smiles at me as his eyes finally catch sight of me and he slowly walks towards me as I make my way towards the bleachers. "So it looks like you decided to come out and clear your head a bit huh?" he says to me, and I find myself breaking out of the gaze the purple monkey had me under. "Yeah, I guess so. Not necessarily clear my head, but just come to the place that always made me feel like to world can't touch us," I tell him, "You know your mom would kill you if she knew you've been out here playing for as long as you have been." I say this to him in an almost playful manner, but the reality is that even after all this time; his heart condition still scares me. "Well, actually, I haven't even been playing that long. Me and my purple monkey over there have been having some good conversation, and thinking some things through. I just started shooting around; it's been a while since I've played for the heck of it," Lucas says and I can see the sparkle in his eyes; the one that has always been reserved for basketball. It had been a while since I'd last seen it, so it was good to see it back. "Alright, Then the next time I talk to your mom, I won't have to rat you out," I say and he immediately responds. "Well, now I know I need to be on my best behavior around you then; never know when you might feel the urge to sell me out to my mom. I swear she loves you more then me sometimes!" It feels good to have this playful banter with him. It's been too long and I realize that even though we have kind of kept in touch over the years, these past few months have been a reminder of what we used to have.

"The adoption agency called; Angie is home safe and sound and she's doing well." I know that Lucas can sense the sadness in my voice as I repeat what I already told him over the phone because he instinctively walks up to me and wraps his arms around me; and once again that safe feeling consumes me. "It'll get better Brooke, I promise. I'm here for you no matter what, day or night; whenever you need me," he says and I know he means it. "Thanks Luke. I really appreciate everything you have done for me. Like I said earlier, I wouldn't have made it through today without you." I say as I finally, yet reluctantly pull out of his embrace. It's late and I have been walking, for what feels like hours, so I know I should head home, but what am I heading home to? Angie is gone. My roommate is going through whatever the hell she's going through and to be honest I don't want to deal with it tonight. And as if right on cue, Luke breaks me out of my thoughts. "Well, me and the purple monkey have decided that it is time to head home, and since I know that you don't want to go back to your place, why don't you head home with me? We can talk some more. That is, if you want to." He almost seems like a shy little kid begging for permission. "You know me too well, that actually sounds great," I say to him. And as we start the short walk back to his house, I think that just maybe things will be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys here's chapter 2... thanks for all the reviews, I hope they keep coming as the story goes on.... I tried to make this chapter a little longer

As usual I don't own the Characters/ or anything related to One Tree Hill Cause like I said if I did things would be a lot different!!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think!!

Song Credit goes too-State of Shock Best I ever had...

Now onto the story..

* * *

The walk back to Lucas's was filled with a content comfortable silence. It's so odd but Lucas has become my rock during this whole time with Angie, the reason it's odd is because you would think I would be leaning more on Peyton or Haley, but I think since I know that Lucas has been through this whole heart trouble before he knows the fear that is associated with it. I know that he has been having a rough time with Lindsey leaving and to be honest as we approach his house I'm wondering what to expect because from what Haley and Nathan told me he was a little worse for the wear there for a while.

I'm pleasantly surprised as we walk into the house and it's clean and organized and shows no sign of what Nathan described as a disaster area, and Lucas hears the sigh of relief that escapes from my mouth. "So I'm guessing by your reaction that you were informed about my antics the last couple of weeks from Nate or Haley huh?" He says as he pulls two beers from the fridge and hands me one. "Well I don't like to reveal my sources but yeah they told me you were having a bit of a rough time, can't say I blame you, if the person I was supposed to marry a month ago called and told me that they were dating somebody else, I'm pretty sure I would have the same reaction." I say as I settle down on the couch and take a drink of my beer. "Well, maybe the reaction was justified but the whole poor me attitude is over, I think I have to realize that it's over and move on, I mean that's all you can do right?" he says, and although there is a sense of sadness in his voice, I can almost hear a slight bit of contentment, as if he has accepted things. Lucas Scott may have hurt me in more ways than I can imagine, but never again would I want to see the broken man that I saw after the aborted wedding. I only want to see him happy and I know that's all he wants for me and for now that's good enough.

We talked for hours about anything and everything and I actually laughed and smiled and joked and genuinely had fun. I didn't force him to talk about Lindsey but he did and I know it's still painful but he will make it through. He didn't force me to talk about Angie but I did and he knows my heart is still breaking for the loss of her but at the same time I know that she is happy and back with her parents and on her way to a healthy life, and that is all I can hope for. I finally glance at the clock and notice that it is almost 3 in the morning, and I do have a business to run so I realize that it is time to say goodnight even though I'm not ready to face the real world. "Seriously Luke, I have had so much fun tonight, thank you for letting me escape for a while" I say as I slowly start to make my way off the couch. "Well I believe you helped me escape too. I had fun, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time, well I mean at adult conversation. Jamie of course cracks me up on a daily basis" Lucas says as he stands up with me. "Well I guess if my only competition to your funny bone is a five year old, I'm in good shape!" I say as I slowly but surely make my way to the door. I don't really know why I'm going so slow but something is pulling me to stay and I just can't quite figure out what that is.

"Do you want me to walk you home Brooke? It is pretty late?" Lucas says and I know he's concerned but I've walked these streets late at night many of times. "No it's ok, you look like your about to fall asleep as it is, and I think I need a little bit of alone time before I get home. Thanks for the offer though, I appreciate it." I say as I finally make my way to the door and am now standing in the doorway. "Anytime Brooke, I meant what I said, I'm here no matter what day or night whatever you need" he says as he once again pulls me into a hug, and again I have that feeling of not wanting to let go, I just can't put my finger on why. "Well same goes for you, you need anything, you call me, and you know Luke, at Naley's wedding I said to them that Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, and I know that it may still be hard to hear this, but maybe you and Lindsey just weren't meant to be." I say hoping that it doesn't kill him to hear me say this. "Maybe your right, Brooke, I guess it's just something that's going to take a little time. I understand what you mean though I promise. I want you to call me or text me when you get home ok?" He says as we finally break apart from the hug. "Sure thing, we should do this again, hang out just us it's kind of nice." I say as I walk out the door and he smiles and nods as I slowly walk down the street and as I walk home a genuine smile is toying at my lips.

As I walk home and the cool air blows against my face, I realize that for the first time since I came home, I'm not worried about Peyton and it relieves and scares me all at the same time. It relieves me because I feel like ever since I came out I have been consumed with trying to help her with this whole Lucas mess and I need a break from her feelings about it. It's like she conveniently forgets that at one point I was in love with Lucas and we were the "epic" love story. She forgets that I broke up with Lucas senior year because of her. But let's face it in the world of Peyton Sawyer I was just a minor speed bump in her road to Lucas Scott. Well in my world, Peyton was a huge barricade that signaled the end of a road before it was done being built. Part of me hates her because of it, part of me hates myself because of it but it's in the past for me as far as Peyton is concerned and that's how it's going to stay, because seriously I don't need anymore drama. I'm scared because Peyton and I went years with only a few e-mails or occasional phone calls between us and I can see her starting to pull away from everyone and I'm afraid that if she leaves again, this time it will be for good, and as much pain as we have caused each other over the years, I still can't imagine my life without her.

I find myself drifting back to the evening with Lucas, he still seems like such a shell of his formal self but it seemed like the more we talked the more and more of the Lucas Scott that I love is re- emerging. I wonder if he thinks the same about me, I hope he does. I meant what I said to him about hanging out more just the two of us, I feel like we need to. When I came back me and Haley and Peyton just kind of resumed where we had left off like no time had passed, where as Nathan and I and Lucas and I have taken a little bit longer to get back to where we used to be. I guess it's taking a while with Lucas because where we used to be as friends wasn't that great of a friendship.

I walk into my house and of course it's dark and quiet. I can hear music coming from Peyton's room so I know she's awake, but I don't have the energy to deal with her right now, but since she never called and asked where I was I doubt she cares. I mean she doesn't even know Angie left today so shouldn't she show a bit of concern as to where I am at 3 in the morning. Oh well I walk into my room and change into something a little more comfortable and as I lay down to go to sleep I remember the promise I made to Lucas so I grab my phone and shoot him a text.

-Hey Luke, home safe. Thx again for 2nite. TTYL-

I put the phone back on my nightstand and lay my head down to go to sleep, I know that even though I'm hurting sleep will come easy because I'm exhausted and I have to be up in 4 hours to go to the store, as I close my eyes my phone vibrates to let me know I have a text, I grab my phone to read it.

- No problem. Anything 4 u Pretty Girl. Good Night.-

Pretty Girl!! Are you serious he called me pretty girl!! I haven't heard that name in so long and just seeing it written on a screen brings back so many memories, and for the first time in a long time I don't let the bad memories come back only the good, I pull out my ipod to drown out the annoying angry music that Peyton is listening to and the song I hear is almost like a soundtrack to my memories.

_Now I know I messed up bad_

_You were the best I ever had_

_I let you down in the worst way_

_It hurts me every single day_

_I'm dying to let you know_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_And ask for a second chance_

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

_I could surely use a friend_

_So many things I would take back_

_You were the best I ever had_

_I don't blame you for hating me_

_I didn't mean to make you leave_

_You and I were living like a love song_

_I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone_

_Now I know you're the only one that I want_

_I want you back, I want you_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_And ask for a second chance_

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

_I could surely use a friend_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_And ask for a second chance_

_All I want to do is make it up to you _

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

_You were the best I ever had_

_We fell in love for a reason_

_Now you're leaving_

_And I just want you back_

_So many things we believed in_

_Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back_

_I'll never let go of the heart I broke_

_You and I were living like a love song_

_Now I know you're the only one that I want_

_I want you back, I want you_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_And ask for a second chance_

_All I want to do is make it up to you_

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

_I could sure use a friend_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_And ask for a second chance_

_All I want to do is make it up to you _

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

_You were the best I ever had_

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams _

_I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me_

_I feel so bad, I feel so bad _

_You were the best I ever had_

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams _

_I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me_

_I feel so bad, I feel so bad _

_You were,_

_You were the best I ever had_

As I fall asleep I feel the tears forming in my eyes but I don't think they are tears of sadness, I grab a picture of my nightstand and in the moonlight I fall asleep with a smile on my face looking at the picture in front of me, it's a picture of Lucas, Angie and I the perfect little family, a picture of what could have been, maybe a picture of what's meant to be, I won't get my hopes up this time, I won't expect anything more then friendship. As Brooke Davis always says people that are meant to be always find their way in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright guys!! Here is chapter 3.... I know I said this was going to be Brooke Centric but I'm going to do a few chapters that have Lucas' POV as well, simply because I realize I need to have both sides of their feelings in order for this to work the way I have planned. Thanks everyone for all of the reviews, they mean a lot so please keep them coming. They make me write faster and of course if anyone has any ideas or suggestions don't hesitate to let me know. I tried to listen to some suggestions that I received so I hope you like. Big Thanks to Morgan (Brucasfan23) for the inspiration to write this story!!!_**

**_As usual I don't own the characters, or anything related to OTH because if I did things would be so much different for Brucas!! Song Credit goes to Vega4!_**

**_And now onto the story!!_**

**_Lucas POV:_**

Simple clarity some would call it, a moment in time that you finally wake up and realize that what you have been doing, has not only affected you, but everyone around you. A decision that you make to finally stop living your life the way you have been and live the life the way you want to.

As someone pretty special once told me, how many moments can you look back on and say that's when it all changed? For me that moment is right now although I think it has been coming for a while.

I woke up this morning to the sound of my phone vibrating off of my nightstand, and in my head I was still living in my drunken world of ignoring the phone calls and the knocks and the doors and continuing in my deserved wallowing. It only took a minute to realize that I wasn't hung over and when I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00 in the morning I cursed whoever was responsible for this early morning wake up call. That was until I saw the text message that was waiting for me.

_-Morning Luke, if I have to be up this early you do too!! Haha! :)__- Brooke_

I swear if it's possible you could probably see the smile through the walls in my house, and it was like my day had a new jump start. I can't really pin point the feeling and why I'm feeling it but if there's anything I have learned over the past few weeks, it's to not try to hide your emotions or your feelings because in the end everything is going to blow up in your face. I sit down at the kitchen table while I wait for the coffee to brew and decide to send her a text back. I know she's probably all alone at the store and she's still hurting over the loss of Angie, and to be honest so am I.

_-Morning to you too Cheery! Thanks 4 the wake up text, I guess the saying is true, misery loves company, right? – Luke_

I sit at the table and drink my coffee and do a little writing I see the purple monkey sitting there, and I wonder how Brooke is doing. Knowing her like I do I know she is going to pretend that everything is ok but I'm going to make sure that she knows she can break, I will be there to catch her when she falls. I know I haven't always succeeded in that but now things are different.

When we all left 4 years ago, it didn't take long for Brooke and me to lose touch. I mean I kept updated on her through Peyton, and the couple times I went to see Peyton I saw Brooke, but the connection we used to have was gone. I guess in reality it was gone the minute she walked out of my bedroom door senior year, because even though we became friends or some variation of friends, we never really had that spark back, even after meeting up in New York things went right back to normal which was almost no contact other then the occasional e-mail. It wasn't until she walked back into my life a few months ago that I feel like we are finally getting that connection back, and at this point in time I don't know what I would do without it.

I decide that instead of sitting around the house, that I'm going to work on getting the old Lucas back, so I lace up my tennis shoes put two envelopes in my pockets and head out into the brisk morning air, put the headphones in my ears and run. Not a fast gets your heart racing so fast you can't feel it kind of a run, just a simple jog that makes you feel alive. As I move along the streets that I have known my entire life, I find myself thinking back to all the times we have had over the years, both good and bad.

_Life is beautiful  
We love until we die_

When you run into my arms,  
We steal a perfect moment.  
Let the monsters see you smile,  
Let them see you smiling.

Do I hold you too tightly?  
When will the hurt kick in?

Life is beautiful, but it's complicated.  
We barely make it.  
We don't need to understand,  
There are miracles, miracles.

Yeah, life is beautiful.  
Our hearts, they beat and break.

When you run away from harm,  
Will you run back into my arms,  
Like you did when you were young?  
Will you come back to me?

I will hold you tightly  
When the hurting kicks in.

Life is beautiful, but it's complicated,  
we barely make it.  
We don't need to understand,  
There are miracles, miracles.

Stand where you are.  
We let all these moments pass us by.

It's amazing where I'm standing,  
There's a lot that we can give.  
This is ours just for a moment.  
There's a lot that we can give.

Somehow someway I ended up outside of Clothes over Bro's, maybe it's because I used to make this run every single day of my life when I would visit my mom at the café, or maybe sub consciously I wanted to see in person how Brooke was doing. I find myself coming to a stop right across the street looking at a building that holds so many of my memories not only the building itself but the person inside of it as well. As if on cue my phone breaks me out of my thoughts when it signals that I have another text.

_-Running! Seriously Luke! Get your ass in here now! – Brooke_

Great, I'm in trouble, I guess I could just turn around and pretend I didn't get the text, but if I know Brooke, then I know she is standing at the window watching me look at my phone at this very moment, and sure enough as soon as I lift my head up I see a pair of hazel eyes staring at me through the café window. Like a kid that's about to get scolded I hang my head as I slowly make my way across the street and into the store.

"Seriously Lucas Scott, what the hell are you thinking? I mean you play basketball last night for god knows how long and then you're up running around town today." She says as she slaps me upside the head, I can't help but smile at the particularly feisty brunette standing in front of me.

"Alright, calm down Pretty Girl, it's not that big of a deal" I say back to her, and I realize what I just called her, I also see the small smile that comes to her lips when she hears that name but that quickly goes away and the angry face is back. I realize that I also called her Pretty Girl in the text last night, and I called her Cheery this morning, little nicknames that at one point were the most commonly uttered names out of my mouth.

"Not that big of a deal Luke, are you crazy? Are you forgetting that you have a heart condition, a potentially fatal heart condition?" She says and as I see the tears starting to form in her eyes, I realize why she is so upset.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I really am. I promise you I am taking my medication every single day, ok and I wasn't even running that hard. I was simply taking a little jog. I needed to feel alive Brooke; I needed to make sure that I was awake from the funk that I have been in. I promise you I am not going to do anything to jeopardize my health" I say and I hope she believes me. When she looks at me with those eyes, I know she does.

"You are right, and I'm sorry I over reacted, it's just that with everything that we just went through, I don't think I can handle another extended hospital stay for anyone ok?" She says as she pulls me into a hug, and even though I'm sweaty and a little wet from the rain that had begun falling slowly after I left the house, she doesn't hesitate to bury her head into my chest as relief seems to wash over her. I noticed she said what we went through, and it brings a small smile to my face that she knows we faced this all together, and she knows that I won't leave her side. Not this time.

"I promise you, no more extended hospital stays for me, you are stuck with me Brooke Davis." I say as she slowly pulls away from the hug and for a reason that I can't quite figure out yet, I feel a void when she pulls away.

"Well as much fun as it would be for you to stay around here all day and keep me company, and keep me awake since you are part of the reason I am so tired, I'm afraid that duty calls, and if customers see you in hear all sweaty and gross looking, you might scare them away" she says in a playful manner but I know she's serious, and since I do have one more stop to make, I know it's time to get a move on.

"Yeah you are right, I have a couple things to do today anyway, but I have something for you, but don't look at it till I'm gone ok?" I say as I pull one of the envelopes out my pocket and hand it to her.

"What's this?" She asks as I slowly walk towards the door. And as I walk out the door I simply smile and say, "You'll see Brooke Davis, you'll see." And with that I am out the door and on my way to the next destination.

_**Brooke Pov:**_

I am left open jawed as Lucas walks out of the door, but I can't wait to see what's in the envelope. I mean I know it's a letter, but I wonder what it says. A small part of me is scared that he is leaving. Haley had told me that he was thinking about leaving town for a while and I pray to God that this isn't a goodbye letter. I need Luke in my life right now and I can't even imagine going through any of this without him. To be honest I can't imagine any part of my life without him, and it scares me. There were a couple times in my life when I could imagine my life without him, but I know I was only fooling myself, my life changed because of Lucas Scott and it would never be the same. My hands are shaking as I sit down on the couch and prepare myself to read what he has written.

_Dear Brooke,_

_Well I figured I should let you know something that I couldn't do in person. I'm going to take off for a bit. Ha Ha, just kidding, I just needed a good opening. You know for a best selling author sometimes the words don't always come easy. Anyways I just wanted to say how proud I am of you and how far you have come. I told you that you were going to change the world someday and even if you think you haven't, you have. I mean how many people at our age can say that they have a world wide fashion line, a magazine with their name on it, and a company that is only going to continue to grow. And if you still don't believe me about changing the world, believe me when I say that you have changed my world. You changed it the minute you walked into it, the minute you walked out and luckily the minute you walked back in, and I'm sure you will continue to change it for years to come or at least I hope so. These past couple months that we have spent together with Angie have been exactly what I needed. Something that I needed to make me feel like I was needed by someone and wanted by someone, so I thank you for that. I don't think you will ever know how much you have helped. Even though I lost my way for a bit, I can honestly say that I am on my back and I'm hoping you'll stick by my side on this journey because I don't know what I'd do without you by my side. I know that losing Angie was not easy, and I can't lie and say that it is all going to get better right away because I know it's not, and I know those words won't bring comfort. What I will say is that I will be there for you for whatever you need, whether that be a night out at Tric (don't worry, I'll take it easy on the alcohol, since even though you won't admit it, I know that Haley and Nathan telling you I was getting out of control scared you a little bit and for that I am sorry) or a night sitting on the couch watching Weird Science, I will be there. You once asked me to rescue you from all of it, and I didn't fulfill that promise, at least until now, and even though I don't think you need rescuing because you are on of if not the strongest person I know, I promise you I will be there to rescue you whenever you need me. Things are changing Brooke Davis and I hope that you will stand by me through it all. __Because, sometimes, you have to step outside of the person you've been. And remember the person you were meant to be. The person you wanted to be. The person you are and I think I finally realized that._

_Love,_

_Lucas_

The tears flowed from my eyes as I read this, because there were so many things written in here that I have wanted to hear for so long and it makes me so happy, but it makes me sad to realize that Lucas thinks he never saved me, but he did, in so many little ways he did. If it weren't for him I don't think I would have become the person I am today, and although I have had my trips and falls along the way, I think I am a pretty damn good person, and Lucas says I changed his world but he changed mine in just as many ways. I don't really know what he means by things are changing, but I do know that no matter what I will stand by him not only because he needs me, but I want to be. I want to rescue him just the way he has promised to rescue me. I realize that I need to get myself presentable before the store opens and Millie gets here, so I put the letter in my purse and grab my phone as I head to the bathroom to re do my makeup, but first I have a text to send and as I send it a smile comes across my face that I don't think will be going away anytime soon.

_-that was beautiful Luke, thanks. You me Weird Science tonight? - Brooke_

_**Lucas POV-**_

I smile as I read the text that Brooke just sent, to be honest I was a little worried about how she would react to those words but when I see her response I know everything is ok. One of the biggest problems Brooke ever had with me was my inability to let her all the way in and I know she's right, but not for the reasons she thought. Just like the other day when Brooke said she didn't like people to see her vulnerable, I didn't want her to see me that vulnerable, because then I wouldn't be the knight in shining armor that she thought I was, but now I realize that I need to let her in all the way. She is one of the most important people in my life and I'm going to make sure she knows that. So I send her a text back as I reach my destination.

_-sounds like a plan! Ah the family jewels! C U 2nite- Lucas_

I know I should probably be nervous for what I'm about to do, but to be honest my heart has never been so sure of anything in my life, and as I knock on the door, I know my future is about to change in a way that can never be taken back, because when you make a wish and hope that it comes true, you have to believe in it with all your heart, and that is what I am doing. When they come to the door I know in this moment, at this time, I'm going to look back and say, yep that's when it all changed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews…. They really help me when I'm writing the next chapter… Sorry for the bit of delay in updating, I had a slight case of writer's block, and Morgan can attest to the fact that I had a bad case of writers block and rewrote this chapter a couple times…. **_

_**Anyhow as usual I don't own the characters, but I wish I did….**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Lucas POV:**_

When Peyton opened the door, this rush of nerves came over me, I didn't doubt what I was going to do, but I didn't want to cause anyone anymore pain. I knew that I needed to look after myself for once and not go for the safe choice or for what people thought I should do, and in the end someone was going to get hurt because of it.

"Hey Luke, didn't expect to see you here." Peyton says and I can see the smile toying at her lips as I walk in the door and sit on the couch.

"Yeah well I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I realized that we should probably talk." I said and I realize how awkward things have become between us, and I know things are only going to get worse.

"Oh, ok well make yourself at home; can I get you something to drink?" She asks and as I shake my head no and she sits down next to me, I wonder if I can get through this.

"So how are things with you, with the label?" I ask and sit patiently waiting for an answer.

"Oh things are good, Mia is getting ready to go out on another tour, Haley is slowly making her way back into the studio, and so things are busy but good. How about you? How's the book?" Peyton asks.

"Good, the final editing process is finally done just waiting on a dedication, and then it will go into print." I say and I know what's coming.

"Well that's Good Lucas, I'm happy for you, so you said we needed to talk?" Peyton asks as her arms cross protectively over her chest.

"Yeah, look things have gotten pretty complicated since we all got back to Tree Hill, and with Lindsey leaving and her reasons behind it, I feel like we need to get a couple things straight." I say as my hands fumble with the envelope in my pocket.

"Ok, and what is it that we need to get straight Lucas?" She asks and her tone is almost monotone which is rather intimidating.

"I just feel like you need to know the real reason Lindsey and I broke up, she thinks The Comet was about you." I say and I swear I see a smile toy at her lips and to be honest it kind of makes my stomach cringe a little bit.

"Yeah that's what she told me when I went to visit her, she gave me the book Lucas, and it's pretty obvious it's about me." She replies and I swear she sounds cocky, at this point I no longer doubt what is about to happen.

"Wow you went to visit her? That takes balls Peyton. You go visit the person who thinks you are the person that destroyed her wedding." And as I say this I stand up and am now pacing around the room. I'm angry and I'm hurt but not shocked because it seems to be a classic Peyton move.

"Well I went to apologize to her, but then it turned into her giving me the book." She says with no emotion and like it's not even a big deal.

"Well she shouldn't have done that, but to be honest Peyton the book isn't about you." I say with such certainty that I assume she will believe me.

"Come on Lucas, its called The Comet I drive a Comet, it's about waiting for someone to come back to you, and you conveniently write it when I come back to Tree Hill." She says as she stands up and moves closer to me, I put my arms on her shoulders and gently push her away.

"Peyton, you have to listen to me, yes I did write the book when you came back to town, but that was also when Brooke came back to town, and that was also the first time in 4 ½ years that we had all been in the same town together for more than a day or two. The comet is a metaphor for waiting for what's important to come back to you and when it does, you don't want it to leave again." I say and I slowly make my way away from her, I see tears starting to form in her eyes and as much as it hurts me I know that it had to be done.

To be honest though I didn't really prepare for this conversation much after those words that I just spoke to her, I guess that's where the words written on the piece of paper in my pocket come into play. I admit it, when it comes to hurting people I, Lucas Scott, am a coward.

"Wow, ok so the books not about me, but what about everything else, what about the kiss? What about the first book when you said you would forever be in love with me? Huh Lucas? What about that, does that just not exist anymore?" She screams at me and its then in that moment I realize how screwed up things have become.

"I was in love with you when I wrote that book, Peyton. And to be honest I assumed that we were destined to be together, that everything that had happened to us meant we were supposed to be together, but when you said someday to me when I was going to propose, that was it. It took a long time and I was lost for a while, and when you came back here I admit that my head got a little screwed up, but Peyton I'm over you and I have been for a long time." I say and it's like one weight has been taken off my shoulders and another one put in its place.

"That's great Lucas, just great, well if you don't have anymore fantastic news, I really need to get to the studio." She says and the anger and sadness are evident on her face.

"Yeah I figured as much, but here I want you to have this." I say as I hand her the letter. "I knew you wouldn't let me say everything I needed to say, so I wrote this, you don't have to read it now, you can read it whenever you want, but someday I hope we can be friends Peyton." And with those words I walk out the door, leaving a crushed and heartbroken Peyton in my wake.

It's probably horrible that after I break one girl's heart I'm pulling out my phone to text another girl, but who cares. The last few months with Brooke have been great, and I'm thankful to have her as a friend and with Haley being so busy with the family, school, and even music, it's like Brooke has actually become my best friend, which a few years ago would have been so unlikely.

-Could this day go any slower I want to watch Weird Science- Lucas

And as soon as that text is sent my ipod is back on and I'm running back the way I started, and for some reason I'm hoping to get a glance of that brunette that seems to work her way farther and farther into my heart with every given day.

_**Brooke POV:**_

My phone vibrating pulls me out of this otherwise boring day, and as I read the text Lucas has sent me, a smile forms on my lips that has been missing all day. I grab it and reply in an instant.

I think it could actually go slower but I hope not! What are u up to?- Brooke

It only takes a couple of minutes before he replies back and the words immediately peak my interest.

I have a surprise for you!- Lucas

Seriously what the hell is he up to? At this point I welcome the distraction since there is not a soul in this store,

and what is that?- Brooke

I write back and at that moment my phone vibrates and I have 2 new texts, one from Peyton, and one from Lucas. For whatever reason I choose to ignore the one from Peyton, maybe it's the fact that she still hasn't bothered to ask me about Angie, or maybe it's the fact that I'm finally in a good mood and don't want it to be ruined. I read Lucas's text and he is now my favorite person ever.

Well if you come outside there's an iced coffee with ur name on it!-Lucas.

I walk outside and sure enough standing right in front of me is Lucas with two cups of iced coffee. He smiles and hands me my cup.

"Iced vanilla latte with 2 sugars and whip cream, just the way you like it" He says and I'm shocked that after all this time he still remembers how I take my coffee. I'm actually surprised he's not making fun of me for how sweet I have to make my coffee.

"Well what do I owe the pleasure of not one but two Lucas Scott visits in one day? I say as I waste no time starting to drink the coffee he just brought me.

"I was just out and about and figured I should bring you coffee since I am the reason that you are so tired today, as you so eloquently pointed out to me when you woke me up this morning." He says and it is so nice to see him smile and actually know that it is sincere.

"Well in that case. Thank you! I could really use this; it is so boring in there today. But seriously Luke, why are you in the same clothes as you were in this morning? Have you ever heard of this thing called a shower?" I say as I gently push him and he starts laughing.

"Well I had something to take care of, and it took me a little longer than I thought it was going to, and then I came here too apparently get made fun of." Lucas says and the voice he makes when he tells me is actually quite distant but I'm not going to push it right now.

"Alright, alright I'll stop making fun of you, but at least take a shower before I come over for the movie tonight." I say and a smile instantly appears at the thought of hanging out with him for an evening.

"Ok deal, well I will let you get back to work, I guess I will see you later." He says as he starts to head in the direction of his house. Although I don't want to nag, I find myself asking him one last question.

"Hey Luke you okay?" I ask as he turns around and looks at me with those icy blue eyes.

"Actually for the first time in a long time, I am one hundred percent ok. I'm actually pretty great. See ya later Pretty Girl." And with that he is off running, albeit slowly running down the street and I am left to ponder his last statement.

I finish my coffee and help the few customers that saunter in throughout the day, and pretty soon, it's almost time to close and in that minute I realize that I totally forgot that Peyton had text me earlier.

Hey B. Davis, come home soon. I need to talk to you. - P. Sawyer.

Ok is it bad that I totally don't want to deal with her, but I know I have to, so I slowly lock the door and close things out for the day. As I'm heading home and wondering what Peyton needs, I at least smile the thought that my day will end with hanging out with Lucas.

Hey Luke, running a little late, c u soon though- Brooke

I walk into my house as my phone vibrates with a text back from Lucas.

No problem, I'll order pizza when you get here- Lucas

I walk around the house and notice that it's pretty dark and quiet, maybe Peyton went to sleep. I start to walk into my room to change when her door opens, and I see that she has been crying.

"Hey, thank god you're home" She says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Yep, here I am home sweet home, what's going on ?" I ask as we walk back into her room.

"Lucas came here today." She says as she's sobbing, and now I seem to know why Lucas was so hesitant with me earlier.

"Ok, and what did he say?" I ask as I sit down on her bed and slowly attempt to pull myself from her embrace.

"Oh nothing much, just told me that he wasn't in love with me, that The Comet isn't about me, it's about all of us, and how when I said someday when he was going to propose, he basically considered that it for us." Peyton says and I feel bad for her, but at the same time hope this is the end of her pining over Lucas.

"I'm sorry Peyt, I really am, but hasn't he said this all to you before?" I ask and I know he has, but for some reason I think this time he really means it, or something in my heart is telling me to believe that.

"Yes he has but this time there was no hesitation in his voice, and he gave me this stupid letter, but I couldn't read it, because I don't really want to read it because then it will all be final you know?" She says as she puts the letter in front of me, and I'm actually kind of hurt that he wrote her a letter to, but that's so not the point right now.

"Well maybe you should read it, Peyt, stop torturing yourself." I say as I push the letter back towards her.

"Actually I was hoping that maybe we could hang out tonight, have some wine and maybe later I'll read it." She says and she looks at me with her stupid pleading eyes and I can't say no to her, no matter how much I want to. Dammit I wish Luke would have given me some warning to this, maybe I could have just avoided going home.

"Sure thing P. Sawyer, just let me go change, and stuff ok." I say as she nods and I walk out of the room. I grab my phone and of course there is another text from him asking me where I am. He sure does get impatient, and for whatever reason my mood is instantly shattered even more when I send him the text back.

Hey sorry can't make it, explain later. - Brooke.

And with that I put my phone on silent and head back out into the kitchen for what is sure to be a lovely evening. Yep tonight now officially sucks, it officially sucks.

* * *

_**Alright guys, what did you think I know it's a little shorter than usual, but it will be worth it in the next update I promise!! Please Review!!?!?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, I got this chapter up as soon as I could... I can't gaurantee that updates will be this fast all the time, but I promise that I will try to get at least one update in a week, but sometimes life gets in the way! Thank you all for the reviews. That is the biggest thing. If you read this story please try and review... It helps keep me motivated knowing that people are reading what Im writing.... As usual Thanks to Morgan for getting me to put my writing here...**

**I don't own anything related to One Tree Hill, if I did, well lets just say Season six would have a different twist.**

**Song Credit goes to John Mayer....**

* * *

Brooke Pov:

So I have been sitting here for almost two hours listening to Peyton go on and on about Lucas and how sad she is. I have been the good friend and said the right things but it's still funny to me that not once has she even asked me how I'm doing about Angie being gone. As a matter of fact it's like she hasn't even acknowledged that Angie is gone and as irritated and hurt as I am, I of course being the supportive friend am not going to say anything. I am going to keep sitting her and comforting her because I guess that's what is expected of me.

I wonder if Lucas is mad at me, I mean I didn't give him any explanation as to why I cancelled so I can only assume that he must be somewhat upset. I was really looking forward to spending the night hanging out with him, it's great having him simply because he knows when I want to talk and when I don't, and he doesn't pressure me or expect too much, which is exactly what I need right now. I guess I'll just text him after Peyton goes to bed and maybe we can reschedule or something.

"Huh?" I say as I realize Peyton has been talking but I've been too absorbed in my own thoughts for the past couple of minutes to notice.

"I said, should we read the letter now? Where'd your head go just then B?" she asks as she looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Nowhere, sorry guess the wine is just getting to me." I lie through my teeth because the reality is I've barely had two glasses of wine, and let's face it Brooke Davis always did know how to handle her liquor. But if I tell her where my head was at, it will be can open worms everywhere, and to be honest I don't have the energy to defend myself.

"Ok then, so should we?" she asks as she refills her glass and mine and all I can think is dammit why do I have so much wine in my house?

"Should we what?" I ask again as I signal for her to stop pouring.

"Should we read the letter?" she asks again and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Oh I don't know Peyton, maybe that's something you should just do by yourself." I reply as I take a sip of the wine. I mean really is she crazy? She wants me to sit here while she reads a letter from Lucas. Because let me tell you, that sounds about as fun as poking my eyes out with a stick. Actually poking my eyes out sounds just a smidge more appealing.

"I can't do this without you Brooke, please?" she looks at me with her damn puppy dog eyes and I can't help it as usual I cave.

"Of course Peyton, we can read it together." I say as I rub her shoulder and she hands me the letter. "Why are you giving it to me?" I ask.

"I want you to read it." She says and I have to mentally stop myself from looking at her with a wide open jaw because she has to be kidding. Anyone have a stick? Anyone? Anyone?

"Oh ok, well here goes then." I say as I open up the envelope and begin reading the letter.

_**Peyton,**_

_**I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, even though I haven't talked to you in person yet, I know that by the time you read this letter I will have and believe me when I say I never wanted to cause you any pain. I know that everyone says we are the "Epic" love story, and to be honest there was a time when I believed it too. I believed that fate had brought us together and forced us into all these situations to challenge us and for us to realize what we felt about each other. I realize now and have known for a while that we aren't an "Epic" story. In reality our story had a beginning middle and end and as much as it may hurt for you to hear, I believe our story has ended. The beginning of our relationship was surrounded by pain, the pain we caused to Brooke, and the pain we caused to pretty much everybody. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about the pain that I have caused to the people I care about over the years, and the first name that always comes to mind is Brooke Davis.**_

Tears are in my eyes and I'm struggling with the words, but Peyton doesn't seem to notice, because she is so caught up in what Lucas is saying, and to be honest so am I. So I catch my breath and try to stop the tears as I continue reading.

_**You once told me that she gave up her happiness for you, and I never quite understood exactly what you meant, but trust me when I say that it amazes me to this day that Brooke still talks to us, let alone can still be considered a dear and important person. When you said that you wanted to wait to get married, I was crushed, I was heart broken but over the years I realized that I was ok. I found love again and although it didn't work out, I realized that our love story was over. I wasn't in love with you anymore. You coming back did mess with my head for a little bit, but my feelings have not changed. I want so much for you to be happy Peyton, but it can't be with me. I know we all believe that Nate and Haley are soul mates, and I believe that you and I are Soul twins, we have the same interests and we can talk about the same things but in the end is that enough for a relationship?. It took me a long time to realize that it's not. I hope someday we can be friends and I hope nothing more but for you to find a love that completes you. I hope you wish the same for me. Follow your Dreams Peyton; they will not be achieved unless you try.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Lucas**_

I closed the letter and put it back in the envelope and Peyton cuddles into my arms as she cries. It's crazy but in this moment I feel a sense of relief knowing that the Peyton and Lucas story is over, because I really feel like it is.

"You ok Peyt?" I ask as I slowly pull away from her and take a sip from my wine, for some reason I think I might need it.

"Um… what do you think? How would you feel if the guy you have been in love with for years pretty much tells you, that it's over and he doesn't want you?" She asks and she kind of seems angry with me.

"Well Peyton, as you well know, I've been there done that, and I know it sucks, I'm trying to be a good friend here but sometimes you make it damn tough!" I say as I get up and start to walk away from her.

"Wait, Brooke. I'm sorry ok, it's just hard you know?" she says and I can already feel my guard dwindling down and my anger going away.

"Yeah I know P. but at the same time, isn't it better to know the truth." I say and I mean it, I'm glad she now has what she needs to get her closure.

"I guess it's just going to take a little bit of time. I think I'm just going to go to bed if that's ok. I kind of just want to be alone." She sighs as she starts getting up off the couch.

"Not a problem, I think I'm just going to head to bed too." I say, and part of me wonders if she expected me to stay with her, but I can't handle it anymore.

"Ok then, thanks for tonight Brooke, I really appreciate it." Peyton says as she pulls me in for one more hug and then she heads to her room.

"Don't worry I'll clean up!" I mutter under my breath as I grab the empty wine bottles and glasses and take them into the kitchen. I head to my room and turn my phone back on and as soon as it starts up, a message from Lucas comes through. Well actually two, no make that three texts from him. I sit on my bed and open the messages hoping that he's not to upset with me.

What happened why aren't u coming? – Lucas

hello….at least give me a reason…. – Lucas

I actually think I know the reason, and I'm sorry…txt me later I guess… if you want, I'll be home and bored.- Lucas

As I read the texts I realize that he's not mad, and he actually feels bad because he knows that the reason I couldn't make it to our movie night was because of Peyton. He doesn't know that I read his words that he wrote for her. He doesn't know that my heart skipped a beat when he acknowledged me in a letter where he was saying goodbye to Peyton and their relationship.

I grab my phone and turn off the light in my room and head out the door. I need to clear my head for a bit, and guess what Peyton has her music on and it's even more depressing than usual given the events of the evening.

I walk around for a while and without even realizing it, I'm outside of Lucas's house. Doesn't surprise me in the least considering that this is where I wished I was all night. I see the light on in the living room and decide to knock hoping that he's still awake, it's pretty late but I know he's a night owl. I hear him shuffling around as he makes his way to the door.

"Hey!" He says with enthusiasm as he opens the door for me to come into the house. He looks like a little kid in his gym shorts and t-shirt, but I have to admit that's always been my favorite look on him. No frills.

"Hey, right back at ya!" I say as I walk in and turn around to face him.

"So I can't say I expected to see you tonight, but I'm happy that you came over." He says as he walks into the kitchen, and grabs a soda from the fridge, he gets out two glasses and pours me half. That was our thing when we were dating, I would always get mad at him if he didn't split his soda with me and eventually it became a habit for him. Guess old habits die hard.

"Yeah, well I should be mad at you for the lovely evening that was awaiting me when I got home, but you have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you needed to do." I say as I take a seat at the kitchen table next to him.

"How is she?" He asks as he leans back in his chair a little bit. "Did she read the letter?"

"Um... well she's, well she's Peyton, there is no other way to describe it, she cried, said she wanted to be alone then went into her room and turned her music on." I say very matter of factly and then I realize that I can't lie to him. "And yes she heard your letter, she didn't read it though, I did."

"You what?" he says and I swear if he would have had soda in his mouth at that time, it would be all over me right now.

"Well she didn't have the heart to read it herself, so she made me do it. Believe me Luke wasn't exactly the thrill of my evening." I say and I think it comes out a little harsher than I intended because he looks at me rather oddly.

"No that's not what I'm saying Brooke, I didn't say anything in that letter that I wouldn't have said to you, I promise." He says as he puts his hand over mine, a simple gesture that means so much.

"Ok good, I need you to do 2 things for me though? I say as his eyes look at me quizzically.

"Ok and what's that Pretty Girl?" He says and I swear it's like that damn nickname is second nature to him now and it's funny how much I don't mind it.

"Ok first, I need you to promise me that you won't hold onto that regret about the hurt that you caused. It's in the past and we have all moved on." I say and I mean it, no need to dwell on the past anymore. He slowly nods and I see the sadness in his eyes so that one might take a little convincing. I see him patiently waiting for the second thing.

"And secondly my friend, your ass needs to order a pizza and we need to start our movie night, albeit a little, ok a lot late." I say with a big smile on my face.

"Are you sure? I mean I know it's late, and you didn't get a lot of sleep yesterday." He says and he looks at me, with those damn eyes.

"Yes I'm sure, tomorrow is Saturday so Millie is running the store, so I don't have to worry about getting up early. So like I said before, you owe me a pizza and a movie, Broody!" I say as he lifts himself out of his chair and over to the phone to order our pizza, and the smile is finally on his face.

I walk into the living room and I can hear the music coming from speakers, and since it's a song I love I turn it up just a bit. Without even realizing it my body starts moving to the music.

Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so-called problems  
Better put them in quotations

It's funny because when Lucas comes up next to me and puts his arms around my waist, its instinct that has me wrapping my arms around his neck. We start moving together and I can't help but remember the last time we danced together. This time though I know what he's doing.

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_

Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead  
If you could only

He's letting me know in his own way, that he is doing what I asked. He is letting go of the past and moving on to the future. He's not going to hold that regret anymore, he's finally moving on. I move closer to him and I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. If anybody were to walk in on us, this would probably be a compromising position, but to me and Lucas, this is a moment five years in the making, finally letting go of all that pain and allowing ourselves to begin moving forward.

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_

Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Than never to say what you need to say again

That moving forward part though, that's the funny thing, because at this time, in this moment I have no idea what path we are on, but I know it's going to be an interesting ride.

_Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open_

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_

_

* * *

_

**_Hope you guys liked this, it was probably one of the easiest chapters I've written..._**

**_Read and Review my friends and the next update will come sooner than you think!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright guys here's chapter six… I hope you guys like it… I know it's a tad shorter than usual, but I promise the next few updates will more than make up for it. I want to thank you all for reviewing and please keep it up… It really helps me to see how people feel about what I'm writing, so I can know what I should change or what people are liking. **

**Song Credit: Bethany Joy Galeotti**

**As usually I don't own the characters or anything related to OTH. If I did maybe I would be watching it more than I am right now!**

**

* * *

**

_Lucas Pov:_

As the credits start to roll on the movie, I look over and half expect Brooke to be asleep but of course she's not. I think this is the only movie she can watch without nodding off at some point, and the smile on her face lets me know that all is ok in the world of Brooke Davis when it comes to Weird Science.

"Seriously I think I can watch that movie every single day, and it will never ever get old!" Brooke says as I get up to turn off the DVD player.

"Well that is why it's a classic, and that is why it is our favorite movie." I say as I sit back down next to her on the couch.

"Thanks for this Luke, it was fun." She says as she non chalantly puts her feet up on my legs. I begin to question myself and wonder why this feels so completely natural.

"Anything for you Pretty Girl." I say back and I prop my feet up on the coffee table in an attempt to make myself more comfortable. I notice Brooke's eyes when I say those words, and I know she's remembering back to the last time I said them but not in a bad way.

"Look Luke, Can I ask you something?" She asks as she moves her feet ever so slightly and leans her body further into the couch.

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything." I say and my mind begins to race at what she is going to ask.

"If Peyton wouldn't have come back, do you think you would be married to Lindsay right now?" She asks and I can almost hear the fear in her voice.

"Honestly?" She nods her head so I continue, "I don't think so. I mean when Peyton came back the insecurities came up, and I rushed into trying to protect Lindsay and proposed to try to convince her that Peyton couldn't destroy us."

"Then why did you guys break up? Why can't you make it work?" She asks and I don't quite know how to answer, I guess just go with my heart.

"She thought that Peyton was the reason that I was inspired to write again, and she couldn't deal with being second best. The truth is Brooke, Peyton is part of the reason I started writing again but so are you, Nate, Haley and even Jamie. For the first time in four years our group of friends was back together so of course I would be inspired to write." I say and I find myself instinctively placing my hands on her calves.

"Ok, but you still didn't answer my question Broody?" she says as she gives me the signature Brooke Davis Eyebrow kink.

"She thought that I was still in love with Peyton, and I can't blame her because of the way I acted around her. She said that she deserved to be loved by a man whose past wouldn't be his future and I couldn't guarantee that." I say and I know that she doesn't quite understand what I meant.

"Most people when they break up have the occasional e-mail or phone call. The awkward run in at the store or the communication through other friends. But with my ex-girlfriends it was too hard for her to realize that they are a very very active and important part of life." I say and I make sure she knows I included her when I had this conversation with Lindsay.

"Well I guess that makes sense, I mean not exactly thrilling being the foot note in the Peyton and Lucas love story." She says and it comes out a lot harsher than I think she anticipated.

"Um… I don't really know why you would think that you were a foot note in the Peyton and Lucas love story and in case you forgot that love story is over." I say back and I can actually feel myself getting a little angry that she would ever doubt how I feel or how I felt about her.

_Brooke Pov__:_

"Oh I don't know Lucas, why would I think that I was a foot note in the Peyton and Lucas love story? Maybe because you wrote a whole damn book about how she was your destiny, but you managed to make our relationship sound like it lasted five minutes." I say in a much louder tone than I anticipated. I don't even know why this is happening, but now that it's started I can't take it back.

"You have got to be kidding me. Seriously Brooke, what happened in the last five minutes? I mean we were having a good time and now were fighting." He says as I take my feet off his legs, and pull them just a little closer to my body, and I know he knows that I'm using them as my defense mechanism.

"I don't know ok. I don't know. It's just that everyone seems to forget that we were ever a couple, and it pisses me off." I say and I feel the tears start to come and he pulls my legs back onto his lap, he's not letting me pull away and I guess I should be thankful.

"Well it should piss you off Brooke, because it pisses me off too. That was actually something else that Lindsay and I argued about quite a bit." He says and he actually has tears in his eyes too.

"What do you mean? You guys fought about us?" I say and I'm not going to lie I'm interested in seeing what he means by it.

"Brooke, no matter what that book said, you are one of the biggest and best parts of my past. Actually you are one of the best parts of my past, present and hopefully future. Lindsay made a lot of changes to the book. A lot of changes that I didn't approve, and there were a lot of things that I didn't realize were happening." He says and I know he's being sincere.

"I guess that's the world of a best selling author, your words aren't always printed the way you anticipate huh?" I say in an attempt to lighten the mood just a bit, but I see that it's not working.

"Look Brooke, they wanted a clear cut ending to the book, so that's why they ended the book the way they did." Lucas says and he seems so defeated and I feel horrible for even bringing it up considering that just a few hours ago we were dancing and letting go of the past.

"I know I'm Brooke Davis the ultimate party girl, and apparently the girl that can kill the mood at any given moment, huh?" I say and he taps my legs slightly with his hand.

"You didn't kill the mood Brooke, it was something that needed to be talked about I guess, just please promise me that you won't doubt what we had." Lucas says and I know he's being sincere but sometimes it still hurts, well actually all the time.

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

"I won't Lucas, at least I'll try not too." I say and I try to sound as sincere as possible but I'm not sure it's working really well.

_It's gotta be this one,_

_You don't have to fake it_

_You know I can take it_

_What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored_

_And everything that was taken can be restored_

"Actually, I think I have something, that could help." He says as he pulls my legs off of him and walks back into the bedroom. I'm confused but I sit and wait patiently.

_Feel this_

_Can you feel this_

_My heart beating out of my chest_

_Feel this_

_Can you feel this_

_Salvation, under my breath_

I'm sitting here waiting for Lucas to come back, and show me whatever the hell it is that he wants to show me, and I can't help but feel guilty for acting the way I did tonight. I don't even know where it came from, but the Lucas Scott that answered those questions tonight, wasn't the Lucas Scott from high school, because this Lucas Scott let me in and didn't try to make things seem as if they were perfect, he actually knew what he said would hurt me, but he knew he had to tell the truth, and this is the Lucas Scott I wish I had always known.

_It's gotta be just right_

_Soul and spirt_

_Chord and lyrics_

_What if I told you that innocence is yours_

_And the beauty you have now is brighter than before_

_Before_

"Sorry it took me a little longer to find than I thought it would." He says as he walks back into the room carrying what looks to be a big folder.

"Ok no offense Luke, but educational materials? Are you kidding me?" I say as I look at him as though he's crazy.

"In a way I guess you could call these educational materials, but not in a school-work kind of way." He says as he hands me the folder.

"Being just a little bit vague, aren't we Luke?" I say as I take the folder, damn not going to lie this thing is pretty freaking heavy.

"Have you ever actually read my book Brooke?" he asks and damn do I feel like a deer caught in the headlights. Busted.

_Feel this_

_Can you feel this_

_My heart beating out of my chest_

_Feel this_

_Can you feel this_

_Salvation, under my breath_

"Um…well you see…the thing is…um…alright no I haven't read the whole book, just bits and pieces!" I sigh as I put the notebook on the table and wait for the wrath of Lucas Scott.

"I'm hurt, Cheery, really hurt! You don't even read my book, but I read your damn magazine!" He feigns sadness but I know he's just kidding, I'm going to assume that after our previous conversation he understands why reading that book might not have been the easiest thing for me to do.

"You read my magazine? Ok since were friends I'm going to keep that between us because that could cause some serious mocking. But in my case you have earned some points Broody, you have earned some points.

"Please keep that between us, don't need anymore mocking than I already get." He says as a smile crosses his face.

"Anyways, what the hell does that big ass notebook have to do with me reading or not reading your book?" I ask as I point to the folder.

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

"That is the original copy of my book, unedited." He says and I swear it's as if my heart skips a beat.

"Why are you giving me this?" I ask and I can't bring my eyes to look away from the book, but he helps me by putting his hand under my chin and pulling my face up to look at him.

"Because Brooke, you need to know that you weren't a foot note, that you were a big part of my life, hell you still are, and I know you always say I never let you all the way in, and this is the best way I know how." He says and he just stares at me almost as if he's pleading with me to believe them.

Let go, let go and believe, let go, let go and believe, let go, let go and believe, let go

"Wow. I don't know what to say Luke. I mean I didn't expect this night to turn out like this." As I say this his hand never leaves my chin and his gaze never leaves mine.

"You don't have to say anything, just promise me that you will read it. I'm honestly glad that this happened tonight Brooke, we both agreed to move on from the past and in order to do that I'm sure there are quite a few things that we are going to have to face and deal with, and that's ok because we can do it." He says and pulls me in for a hug.

_Feel this_

_Can you feel this_

_My heart beating out of my chest_

_Feel this_

_Can you feel this_

_Salvation, under my breath_

"I'll read it Luke, I promise. There might be a couple parts that I skip, but I'm just being honest. I'll read the important parts though" I finally look at the clock and realize that it is a lot later than I thought. "Well I guess I should probably head home."

"I didn't even realize how late it was." He says as he slowly pulls away, I miss the contact.

"That's what happens when you hang out with me, you lose track of time." I joke and he playfully nudges my shoulder as we start making our way towards the door. Of course on the way I have to grab that damn notebook, and even though the thing is annoyingly heavy I honestly can't wait to read it.

"I'm not even going to ask if you want me to give you a ride home because I know the answer, but do you want me to bring that by for you tomorrow, so you don't have to carry it home?" he's pointing at the notebook when he says it.

"No way mister, it is now my property, well at least for the time being, sorry pal." Laughing while I say this as he opens up the door and pulls me in for one last little hug before I leave.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to try to take it back. Get home safe and you know the drill. Text me and let me know you got home safe." He says and he has this goofy little kid grin on when he says it.

"Ok dad! Seriously though, thanks for tonight, sorry it got a bit delayed." I say as I walk down the steps.

"Some things are worth waiting for, Pretty Girl. Some things are worth waiting for." And as I turn around to acknowledge what he said he is already inside.

As I walk down the quiet empty streets of Tree Hill, I keep glancing down and looking at the notebook. I know that at some points this will probably be very difficult to read. I'm sure it's going to bring up painful memories, and to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if I argue with Lucas over something that is written in this book. But if it will help us finally let go of all the pain and sadness of the past, then it's what I have to do. Scratch that. It's what I need to do.

I'm not really sure why but when I think of Lucas it gives me the feeling of hope. We can all use a little hope sometimes, you know? That feeling that everything is going to be ok and that there is going to be somebody there to make sure of that, and for me right now that person is Lucas, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Ok... so what did we think?? Like?? Dislike?? Please review!!**

**THanks MOrgan!!!! (you know I wouldn't be posting this if it wasn't for you)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Woo Hoo!! I have another chapter done!!! I'm trying to get them done within 3 days or so but like I said before sometimes life gets in the way and I don't get this updated quite as fast as I would like. Thank you all so much for the reviews. It's awesome knowing you guys are liking this story.. Please keep the reviews coming, they brighten up my day and have even helped with a couple of cases of writers block!! Big thanks to Morgan for this chapter because she helped me figure out which way this chapter was going to end up.... I'm saving your song choice for the next chapter because I think it will fit a lot better with what I have planned for it. _**

**_Song Credit goes to Faith Hill_**

**_As usual I don't own the character or anything related to OTH but if I did oh what a day it would be!! And Now on to the story..._**

* * *

You know those mornings where you wake up and you just want to get right back under the covers and stay there for the whole day. Well I'm having one of those, and it's thanks to Lucas Scott, and for that I want to kill him, well actually I don't want to kill him but I should considering that thanks to him the last couple of nights I have gotten no sleep! I do like my sleep every once in a while. I came home last night and wanted to go to bed but that damn book was staring at me, and I couldn't help but open it up and then I couldn't help but start reading it. I finally fell asleep for a little while and unfortunately now I'm up and sleep is not happening!

Its weird going back and reading something that someone else wrote about a period in your life. I mean I have read parts of his book but seeing the unedited edition there are a lot more details and it's slightly odd reading this from Lucas's point of view. I'm not going to lie the chapters that were talking about Peyton and his feelings for her were a bit of a stomach turner but I just skipped through them and read a lot of the stuff that I had never read and a lot of the parts that weren't included in the book.

I pretty much skipped through all of the stuff about the first time we dated because there was no need to go back to that mess and that was a period of time that did not need to be rehashed. I was anxious to learn about Lucas's feelings during the second time we dated but in all honesty I was scared so I kind of just hid the book under my bed until I am ready to face that. It's funny that just last night Lucas and I are dancing as a way of saying we let go of the past and yet here we are rehashing the past. I guess we have to though or else there will always be something holding us back. Holding us back from what? I haven't quite figured that out yet.

So in the meantime and to not get completely wrapped up in that damn book, I jump in the shower and put on a pair of jeans and a tank top and head out into the kitchen. As I start to brew some coffee and plan my day, I see Peyton shuffle out of her room.

"B. Davis, what the hell are you doing up so early." She says and she is obviously in a fantastic mood.

"Well Perky it's almost eight so technically it's not that early, but I just couldn't sleep anymore." I say and I hope that didn't come out quite as sarcastic as it sounded in my head.

"Yeah whatever, is there enough coffee for me?" she asks as she goes and sits on the couch.

"Yeah, when it's finished brewing there will be more than enough. So how did you sleep?" I ask as I sit down at the kitchen table. I hope she doesn't give me some long drawn out answer.

"Ok I guess, just taking it all one day at a time. Brooke I know that I haven't been that great of a friend since I've been dealing with this whole Lucas drama." As she says this I want to scream out what a big freaking understatement that is. "But I just want you to know that I'm here for you with this whole Angie thing.

"Thanks I guess, even though you haven't been here for me at all." I say and I know that came out bitchy and I don't care.

"Geez Brooke, I'm sorry ok, I've just been…" I cut her off before she has the chance to say it.

"I know Peyton you have been going through a rough time, believe me I know that. I don't think there is anyone that doesn't know that. But you do realize that Angie has been gone for three days right? Three Damn Days Peyton and you are just now asking me how I'm doing, I mean how messed up is that!" I say and I see her face and it hits me that I am obviously in the mood to pick fights with people.

"I mean for God's Sake Peyton do you even care about anyone else's problems? Here I am going through my own hell but what am I doing? I'm trying to make sure you are ok."I say as I slightly bang my head on the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I really am." As she says this it doesn't even sound remotely sincere, it sounds almost robotic. I shake my head as I get up from the table and walk towards my room and grab my phone and car keys off of my dresser.

"You say you are sorry, but you know what it sounds like you don't even give a damn at all and the fact that I think that about the person that is supposed to be my Best Friend really sucks. Have all the coffee you want, I'm going out." I walk out the door before she has the chance to say anything. My own damn house and I don't even feel comfortable there right now. I get in the car having no clue where I'm going when my text signal on my phone goes off.

_-Morning-thx4 texting me last night- Luke_

Crap, I knew there was something I forgot to do last night!

_-Sorry, fell asleep, forgive me? - Brooke_

I say and I know it's a little bit of a lie, but I'm not ready to tell him that his book is already keeping me up at night.

-_I guess what are you up to this morning? Thought you were sleeping in? – Luke_

Seriously does he remember everything I say?!?

_-Couldn't sleep, what about you? – Brooke_

I really have no clue what I'm going to do, I mean I guess I could go shopping because let's face it that's always fun, but I am starving.

_-Going to the diner for breakfast care to join me? My treat! – Luke_

I swear it's as if the guy can read my mind sometimes, and after the lovely beginning to my morning, and my lack of coffee nothing sounds better than breakfast.

_-Sure, I can come pick u up I'm already in the car- Brooke_

My phone almost instantly dings again, and I make a mental note to make fun of his texting skills.

_-Sounds good, see ya soon- Luke_

It doesn't take long for me to get to his house and as soon as I pull up, he is already on his way outside. Not going to lie he looks pretty damn good in his jeans and simple t-shirt look. That has always been my favorite look on him. Although he does pretty much look good in anything.

"Morning Cheery!" He says as he slides into the passenger seat and puts on his seatbelt. He throws on his sunglasses and I pull out of his house and into the direction of the diner.

"Well I would say morning to you to Broody, but you don't seem very Broody today." I say and I have to laugh because he really does look pretty damn happy.

"Why would I be Broody, it's a beautiful day and I get to spend time with you. What more could I ask for?" He says as he starts messing with the radio, I'm sure he sees me blush when he says he's happy to be spending time with me. The ride to the diner is pretty quiet except for him constantly changing the station trying to find a good song.

When we walk into the diner we instantly grab a table and start looking over the menu, and when our waitress comes up to us, we are all ready to order.

"Good morning, what can I get you guys?" She asks and before Lucas gets the chance to open his mouth I speak for him. I'm going to prove that I know him just as well as he knows me.

"2 cups of coffee, and then I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes and he'll have the Western Omelet with white toast." I say matter of factly and Lucas just nods his head in agreement as the waiter rushes off.

"Well, well Miss Davis. Should I be scared that you knew exactly what I was going to order?" He asks as the waitress drops off our coffees.

"Well to quote you my friend, I do know some things about you Lucas Scott." I say as I watch him even the score by putting the perfect amount of cream and sugar in my coffee. "Well played, well played." He laughs as he takes a sip of his plain old black coffee.

"Like I said, I do know some things about you too. I don't think I'll ever forget how sweet you take your coffee." He says and when I take a sip it is perfect.

"What can I say I like things sweet, sweeter is so much better!" I say and he just smiles and continues sipping at his coffee.

"So any big plans for the day, or are you just going to take it easy?" He asks and he can probably see that I look tired.

"I might do some shopping later, but who knows. Just play it by ear I guess." I say and it's true I really have no clue what I'm going to do today. "What about you?"

"Nothing much I'm going to go over to Nate and Haley's later and go swimming with Jamie. I haven't exactly been the Fantastic Uncle Lucas lately, so I'm trying to make up for it." I can almost hear the sadness in his voice as he says this and his head drops down just slightly. I put my hand over his to try and comfort him. It's a simple touch but it can mean so much.

I take my other hand and put it under his chin and lift his chin so he is looking me in the eye.

"Hey you listen to me and you listen good, don't you ever doubt your skills as an Uncle. Do you know that every single time I talk to Jamie he always has some story about you. I mean every single time Luke! That says something, that kid thinks you are a super hero. So you lost your way for a little while we all do, but don't you ever think that Jamie thinks any less of you because of it" I say and I hope he believes me because I mean every word of it.

"I know you're right, it's just hard I promised myself that my problems would never affect him." He sighs and before I can respond the waitress is dropping off our food. We eat in silence but it's not one of those uncomfortable silences. It's a content silence, a comfortable silence, a silence you could probably get lost in. When we are done eating we ask the waitress for a couple coffee refills and then we attempt to resume our conversation.

"So you still think you are a bad Uncle?" I ask hoping that he doesn't think I'm trying to push him into a conversation he doesn't want to have.

"Not as much but I do think I owe it too him to spend some time with him when I'm not hung over or upset over Lindsay." He says and I know he's trying and I can't fault him for feeling a little guilty.

"Well good at least that's a start." I say back before a stare at my coffee cup and the table goes silent for a little bit but this is the minor uncomfortable silence.

"Alright, I was going to ignore it, but what's got you upset this morning Brooke?" He says and I swear I don't know how he can read me so well.

"What are you talking about?" I ask and I hope that maybe he'll just drop it.

"Come on I can see it in your eyes that something is bothering you. I'm not oblivious." He says and I realize that once again I'm not going to be able to hide from him.

"Peyton and I had a fight this morning and I kind of stormed off, hence why we are at breakfast right now." I say and he is now the one putting his hand over mine.

"Not trying to sound conceited, but please tell me you guys were not fighting about me." He says as he leans back into his seat but not once does he move his hand.

"No, we weren't fighting about you. Well not you directly but yes your name was mentioned." I say and he once again looks at me and I can see that he feels bad that we are fighting about him.

"And why was my name mentioned?" Could he have said less? I mean seriously!! But I know he's just trying to let me tell the story at my own pace and not interrupt.

"Well she came in and was telling me how she's here for me if I need anything, and I just kind of went off! I mean do you know that today was the first day she even asked me how I'm doing without Angie, I mean can you believe that? So I just told her that she's been so caught up with you that she seems to forget that other people have problems too." I say and I'm suddenly back in that emotion filled state I was in this morning. Lucas senses this and gets up out of his side of the booth and slides in next to me and my head just falls onto his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Pretty Girl, I'm sorry that you guys fought, and I'm sorry that she hasn't been there for you. But most of all I'm sorry that the reason she hasn't been there for you is because of me." He says as he leans his head onto mine, for anyone that looks at us it most likely looks like we are a normal couple having an emotional conversation, but to us it's so much more than that.

"Don't do that Luke." I can feel his body tense up when I say this, "I mean don't defend Peyton. It's not your fault that she's acting this way about you, ok I mean I guess in some tiny little way it is, but don't you dare try to blame yourself for any of this ok." His body once again relaxes against mine and I can't even tell you how perfect I feel in this moment.

_You turn around_

_  
Then you ask me behind tears of doubt  
_

_Just what do I see in you_

"Well just remember I'm here if you need to get away, although I hope you're not just using me as an excuse to get away from her." He says this and I can almost sense the nervousness in his voice.

_I know sometimes it seems we barely get by  
But you don't see how much you do  
To get me through_

"Of course not Luke, I'm not using you as an excuse to not have to see her. You are just an added bonus!" I say and I'm finally smiling again as we slowly pull out of each others embrace.

"I'm a bonus now, am I? I guess I can come to the same conclusion that you are quite a bonus too me to Cheery!" The waitress drops our check off as he says this and I can almost hear her mutter something about being a cute couple and it brings a smile and a bit of sadness as well.

_When the world is cold  
And I need a friend to hold  
You give me love  
You give me love_

Lucas doesn't hesitate to grab the bill and of course he leaves a more than generous tip for our waitress. I guess he gets that from watching his mom work her tail off for tips for most of his life. We get in the car and the ride back to his house is filled with stupid jokes and witty remarks and I know that Lucas is just trying to keep that smile on my face as long as possible. When we finally pull up to his house he unbuckles his seat belt and looks at me.

_And when my hope is gone  
And I feel I can't go on  
You pick me up  
You give me love  
You give me love_

"Do you want to come in for a while?" He asks and as much as I want to I decide to decline.

"I actually think I'm going to head to the mall and do some shopping, what better way to get over a slowly fading bad mood right?" I say and he just looks at me like I'm crazy.

_I apologize  
If I never told you what you are in my eyes_

_Oh baby, let me tell you now_

"Alright well don't spend too much money. Although who am I kidding you and shopping are the perfect team." He says as he opens the door and starts to get out but he looks at me one more time. "Would you buy something for me? He says and I just look at him confused.

"Um...depends on what that something is?" I say and the infamous Lucas Scott smirk makes an appearance once again.

_Every day  
Looks sweeter knowing you'll be there in every way  
Now how can you say that's not enough_

"Oh nothing much, just a bathing suit I guess." He says and I know he can see the weird look I'm giving him.

"You want me to buy you a bathing suit?" I say and I can't help but laugh at him.

_Cause when the world is cold  
And I need a friend to hold  
You give me love  
You give me love  
And when my hope is gone  
And it feels I can't go on  
You pick me up  
You give me love_

"Ha-ha very funny, but now that you mention it would you mind looking for a new pair of trunks for me? As far as the bathing suit goes I want you to buy one for yourself." He says very matter of factly not going to lie I'm still a little confused.

"Ok and why would I need to buy a bathing suit?" I ask this little game of twenty questions is getting irritating.

"Well you buy a new suit and me some new trunks then you come over here around three this afternoon and we go over to the Scott household and have a little quality time with our godson." He says with the most perfect smile in the world.

_Everything my heart desires  
Morning sun and midnight fires  
Someone there to share my dreams  
With you I have everything_

"Luke that's sweet but you need some time with him by yourself." I say but he is having none of my arguing.

"Actually when I talked to him, he made me promise that I would invite you there, so I'm inviting you. So go shop have some fun and then let me know if that sounds like a plan ok." He says this leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek and then he gets out and closes the car door and walks into the house.

I guess I have some shopping to do, because the outlook of this day just got a whole lot better, and as usual I have Lucas to thank for it.

_When the world is cold  
And I need a friend to hold  
You give me love  
You give me love  
And when my hope is gone  
And I feel I can't go on  
You pick me up  
You give me love  
You give me love_

* * *

_**Please Review and make me a happy happy camper.... any thoughts Ideas on what you want to see next... here's what I'm thinking... Brucas roadtrip and some Peyton drama....but don't worry she won't be trying to cause problems for Brucas....**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: First off I meant to have this chapter posted earlier this week but my computer crashed and I lost all my work. :(... So I had to start over from scratch with this chapter and it took me a little longer than I thought. I promise it won't take this long for another update again!! Second of all I want to once again thank you all for the reviews they mean so much to me and they truly make me want to make this story as great as I possibly can!! This chapter was probably one of the most fun to write so I hope you guys enjoy it and please please please review!! Big Thanks to Morgan for helping me with the song choice and for helping me so much with this story!! Love Ya Hun!!!**_

**_As usual I don't own anything related to the show because if I did all this would be onscreen instead of on the internet!!!_**

**_Enjoy!!!_**

* * *

_I Got Rice cooking in the microwave  
_

_Got a three day beard I don't plan to shave  
_

_And its a goofy thing but I just gotta say  
_

_Hey I'm doing alright_.

So I walked around the mall for like two hours debating whether or not I should go with Lucas. Who was I kidding though the idea of spending time with Lucas and Jamie and of course Nathan and Haley was more than enough to put a smile on my face. I guess I should probably be thinking about going and talking to Peyton but I'm not, she text me earlier and said she was on her way to Tric for the night and wouldn't be home until late. Not really sure why she even bothered to text me, maybe she thought I was out wallowing over our argument but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

Lucas is also texting me non stop asking if I am coming with him and Its actually kind of fun ignoring him and making him sweat a little bit. The last one I got told me he was leaving at two o'clock with or without me with a frown face. Now I really couldn't wait to make fun of him for his texting skills. I walk into the swimsuit shop as I look at my watch and see that I have about 30 minutes before I need to leave the mall in order to get back to Lucas's in time to leave with him. I walk around for a few minutes before I see a pair of black and grey swim trunks that I know Lucas would like and I find myself a black bikini as well. I walk up to the register to pay and when I open my purse I see Lucas's credit card with a little note written on a napkin telling me not to spend too much money. Well played Lucas Scott, well played.

The drive to Lucas's is relatively quick and when I pull into the driveway he bounds out of the house like a little kid running to catch the ice cream truck.

"Geez Luke where you running too off to find someone that can text faster than you or maybe someone that won't make fun of you for using smiley faces?!" I laugh as I get out of the car with my shopping bags in hand.

"Ha ha very funny, I'm sorry that my texting skills are so fantastic but as far as the being in a hurry I'm just glad you decided to come." He says as he grabs the bags and walks into the house.

"What can I say; you presented me an offer I couldn't refuse." I say as I sit down on the couch.

_Yeah I think I'll make me some homemade soup  
_

_Feelin' pretty good and that's the truth  
_

_It's neither drink nor drug induced  
_

_No I'm just doin' alright_

"You couldn't resist the opportunity to see me in a pair of swim trunks huh?" He says with a goofy smile on his face.

"Very funny, actually I couldn't resist the opportunity to see Jamie." I say even though the thought of Lucas in a pair of Trunks is another reason to go.

"Alright, I guess seeing Jamie is a pretty good reason as well." He says as he walks towards the kitchen and grabs a couple bottles of water and brings them out and hands me one. "So did you find yourself a suit?"

"I sure did although you didn't have to pay for it, but I'm not going to lie when I see someone else's credit card, I'm not going to hesitate using it!" I say and of course he just looks at me and laughs.

"Well I couldn't very well ask you to buy me something and not offer to pay now could I? So did you get me a pair of trunks?" He asks as he leans over to peer into the bag.

"Of course I did shopping is my talent. Are you changing here or are you changing at their house?" I ask as I reach in the bag and throw the trunks I got him at him.

"I think I'll just change over there." He says as he looks at the shorts I picked out for him. "Nice job, Brooke these are perfect."

"Well I wouldn't be Brooke Davis if I couldn't find a pair of trunks that would look good on you." I say as he slips on his flip flops and starts heading for the door.

"Well I might just have to put you in charge of some future clothing purchases for me." He says as he walks over to the passenger side of the mustang and opens up the door for me.

"Are you saying you need Brooke Davis's expertise in fashion for something else? I say as he gets into the driver's side.

"I just might someday, I just might." He says as we start driving over to the other Scott household. The drive is once again filled with laughter and pleasant conversation and within no time we are walking up to the front door and knocking on the door. Haley answers the door and she of course is playing the lovely hostess.

_And it's a great day to be alive  
_

_I know the suns still shinin' when I close my eyes  
_

_There are some hard times in the neighborhood  
_

_But why can't every day be just this good?_

"Just like you Lucas Scott go nuts for a couple weeks and now show up looking like the guy that's been my best friend for most of my life, it's good to have you back buddy." She says as she pulls him into a hug.

"About that I'm sorry I went off the deep end there for a little bit but I promise you I'm back and this Lucas Scott isn't going anywhere." He says as they pull apart from the hug and she starts to turn towards me.

"Glad to hear it and as far as you are concerned Tigger, I know things haven't been easy the last few days but I'm here if you need me." She says and pulls me into hug as well.

_It's been 15 years since I left home  
_

_Said good luck to every seed I'd sown,  
_

_Give it my best and then I left it alone  
_

_Ohm I hope their doing' alright._

"Thanks tutor mom that means a lot, you stopping by the other night meant a lot too! But your best friend over here has been doing a pretty amazing job keeping me sane." I say as I point over to Lucas and we all walk into the house. I swear I'm not even in the room for thirty seconds before a little five year old is plowing into me not that I mind it in the least bit.

"Aunt Brooke!!! You came!!" Jamie says excitedly as I pull him up into my arms.

_Now I look in the mirror and what do I see?  
_

_A lone wolf there ... strain' back at me,  
_

_Long in the tooth but harmless as can be,  
_

_Lord I guess he's doin' alright_

_  
_

"Are you kidding? Do you think I would miss a chance to hang out with the most handsome guy in the whole wide world?" I say as I wrap my arms him and shower his head with kisses.

"You are right who could resist a chance to hang out with me!" He says as I let him out of my arms.

"Um…Hello? You could at least pretend that you are happy to see your Uncle?" Lucas says as he frowns and looks at Jamie with the saddest eyes.

"Oops sorry Uncle Lucas, of course I'm happy to see you, I did invite you!" He says as he runs and gives him a hug too.

"I guess I should feel special since you did invite me and all." Lucas says as Jamie runs towards the back door and Lucas follows him.

"I think someone is just a little excited to go swimming." I say as I walk into the kitchen with Haley.

"Well ever since he got over his fear of the water a couple days ago we haven't been able to keep that kid out of that pool. You want a beer?" She says and as I nod my head she grabs a couple beers out of the fridge and hands me one.

"Thanks, and thanks for having me over today. I know it's supposed to be family time." I say as I slowly take a sip of my beer.

"Yes it is family time Brooke, and you my dear are part of this family so don't you forget it." She says as she wraps her arm around my shoulder and we slowly make our way towards the door, but as we are about to open it Lucas walks back in.

"Hey can I have my trunks? Jamie and Nate are already in the water, I feel a little left out!" He says and he has a pout on his face that reminds me of Jamie when he's in trouble. I can't help but laugh as I walk over to the bag and grab his trunks and hand them to him.

"There you go little guy, now you can play with the big kids!" I say as I pat his head and he sticks his tongue out at me and heads to change. I turn to face Haley who is looking at me with a smile on her face. "What?"

_And it's a great day to be alive  
_

_I know the suns still shinin' when I close my eyes  
_

_There's some hard times in the neighborhood  
_

_But why can't every day be just this good?_

"Nothing it's just good to see you happy, and it's good to see Lucas happy, I've missed it. So are you going to change now or later?" She says before we head outside.

"I should probably change now, no need to be outside in jeans on such a beautiful day. Do you have a pair of shorts I could wear?" I ask as we walk into her room and she pulls out a pair of shorts for me to wear over my bottoms, and then she leaves me to change.

_Sometimes its lonely  
_

_Sometimes its only me and  
_

_The shadows that fill this room,  
_

_Sometimes I'm fallin' desperately callin'  
_

_Howlin' at the moon  
_

_Ahhhwwoooooo! Ahhhwooooooo!_

It only takes me a couple minutes to change and when I walk back into the living room I see Lucas grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"You know your nephew is waiting in the pool for you." I say as I walk up to him. I'm trying my best to ignore how good he looks in his trunks.

"Well I was thirsty and I promised Nate I would get him a beer." He says and I can almost see him looking me up and down.

We slowly make our way outside and as I watch Lucas hand Nate his beer and set his on the deck I see it as my perfect opportunity to sneak behind him and push him into the pool. He's too quick for me though because he gets a good enough grip on my leg and I go in with him!

"Dammit! That is not how it was supposed to happen!" I say as I try to regain my breath and of course I look around and see everyone is cracking up at my expense. "You are so going to pay for this Scott!"

"It was an excellent attempt but I do know you well enough to know that you were going to try and do something like that!" He says as he splashes a little water at me and I can't help but laugh.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" I hear Jamie yell and before I know what's happening I'm on top of Lucas's shoulder staring at Jamie who is attempting to push me back into the water.

"You know what James Lucas Scott. It is not nice to try and knock your favorite God Mother into the water" I try to say this as stern as possible but I know its not working.

"First of all, you are my only God Mother so you of course are my favorite and second of all that is the point of a chicken fight to knock the other person in the water! Duh!" he says and in that second he succeeds and I am once again in the water.

"Alright alright you win, I think I'm gonna go sit with Tutor Mom for a bit but you guys have fun." I say as I push Lucas's head under the water on my way out. Haley hands me a towel as I sit down on the chaise lounge next to her. "You better be glad your son is cute or else I would have knocked him into the water."

_Well I might go get me a new tattoo or  
_

_Take my old Harley for a three day cruise  
_

_Might even grow me a fu man chu...  
_

_Ahhhwwoooooo! Ahhhwooooooo!_

"Oh whatever Tig, he beat you fair and square and you know it." She says but let's face it, who wants to admit they lost at a chicken fight to a five year old! "So how are you really? I heard about your fight with Peyton."

I should want to kill Lucas for telling Haley about my argument with Peyton but the reality is he saved me from having to do it. "I'm ok, I promise. I guess the question is should I feel bad about the way I handled things with Peyton today?"

"Honestly I don't think so. I mean sometimes you get to the point where you have to say how you feel and I think that's just what happened." She says as she takes another drink.

"Yeah that's exactly what happened. I'm so sick of hearing about her and Lucas since Lucas made it pretty damn clear that he was over her." I say as I look out and see the boys playing basketball in the pool and it brings a smile to my face to see Lucas so happy.

"That he did and I'm so glad he did it, I was getting a little tired of listening to here go on about how The Comet was about her." She says and it makes me laugh that she feels the same way I do about it.

"So you really don't think that The Comet is about Peyton?" I don't even know why I'm asking it but I guess I just want confirmation.

"No I don't I mean knowing Lucas and the way he writes he wouldn't make a metaphor as easy to figure out as someone driving a car that is the same title as the book." She says and it's said with such certainty that I can finally believe it. "I'm going to get another beer, you want one?"

"Sure" I say and as she heads into the kitchen I find myself just watching the boys and relishing in the contentment of this moment. All of the problems with Peyton seem to pretty much disappear and by the time Haley gets out with a new set of beers for everyone I'm back in the pool and it doesn't take long for her to join us.

_And it's a great day to be alive  
_

_I know the suns still shinin' when I close my eyes  
_

_There's some hard times in the neigborhood  
_

_But why can't every day be just this good?_

We hung out in the pool until everybody's body was pretty much a prune and now we are all sitting around the patio table. Well actually Haley Jamie and I are sitting around the patio table while Lucas and Nate are manning the grill.

"So Aunt Brooke did you have fun today?" Jamie asks and I can't help but smile at the little boy with red Popsicle juice all over his face.

"Of course I did Jimjams, what could be better then this?" I ask and it's true this has been one of the best days I have had in a long time.

"I agree with Brooke Jamie this was a great day and I'm glad you came up with this idea!" Haley says as she looks at her son and then Nate and Lucas walk up with plates for everyone.

"Food looks great Nate, thanks again for having me over." I say as Lucas puts a plate down in front of me before asking everyone who needs refills and heading into the house to grab some more drinks.

"You don't have to thanks us for having you over you are welcome here anytime you want. I know I haven't said it in a while but I'm really glad you are home and decided to stay in Tree Hill." I swear I almost have a tear in my eye but I hide it pretty well.

"I'm glad I decided to stay too Nate! I couldn't imagine it any other way" I say as Lucas walks back up to the table and hands everyone their drinks.

"Cant imagine what any other way?" He says as he takes his seat next to me.

"We were just talking about how glad we are that Brooke came back and decided to stay in Tree Hill" Haley says as she rubs my hand.

"I wholeheartedly agree with that one. I've said it before Tree Hill would not be the same without Brooke Davis!" He says as he rubs his hand on my knee and then we all take a little while to enjoy the food.

_And it's a great day to be alive  
_

_I know the sun's still shinin' when I close my eyes  
_

_There's some hard times in the neighborhood  
_

_But why can't every day be just this good?_

Not long after the sun goes down Jamie has fallen asleep on the chaise lounge so I help Haley get him upstairs to bed and when we come back down the conversation that is going on is not what I expected.

"So Luke you ready for the hearing on Monday?" I hear Nate ask Lucas and I see Lucas's head drop. I walk up to him and rub his back.

"You didn't tell me anything about another hearing." I say as Lucas looks up at me.

"I just got the e-mail this morning. I was going to tell you later, I didn't want to ruin the day." He says and I just nod my head in agreement.

"So what's this hearing about?" I ask and Nathan quickly responds.

"This one is to determine if Lucas has learned his lesson from his ten game suspension." He says and I can feel Lucas tensing up and recounting what had happened to get that suspension.

"Luke I'm sure everything is going to be okay. The school board suspended you because of a mistake. You have accepted your punishment and now it's time to get back in the game." I say and I know he's trying to play the strong one for me but it's not working.

"I grabbed a kid Brooke. I mean I grabbed him and I threatened him. I'm honestly surprised the board didn't fire me without hesitation." He says as he leans back into his chair.

"But they didn't Luke they obviously realize that people make mistakes and that you are worth giving another chance to." Nate says and I can sense that Luke is slowly relaxing.

"And just to help your case I will make sure you look damn good!" I say excitedly and the tension is slowly lifted from the air. We hang out for a few more hours before we decide to head home and the car ride is pretty quiet but I think that's because we are both exhausted from swimming and playing around with Jamie.

"Thanks again for today Luke I had a lot of fun." I say as we slowly make our way to my car.

"Not a problem Brooke, and besides today was all Jamie's idea I just agreed to the fun." He says as he opens up my car door for me.

"I will remember to thank him when I talk to him but I wasn't just talking about this afternoon, I was talking about buying me breakfast and then sending me off on the mall mission. You really gave me a great day." I say as I lean up against the car.

"I do have one little favor to ask of you and I'm hoping that since I gave you such a great day you will agree to it." He says jokingly as he leans into the car door and I can see how tired he is.

"Of course I can repay you for being soooo sweet to me today!" I joke back to him but I see his face get serious. "Luke what's the favor?"

"Um… I was kind of wondering well hoping actually that you would go to this hearing with me on Monday. I mean I know you are busy with the store and I completely understand if you can't but…" I put my hand to his lips before he can continue speaking.

"Luke you know I will be there for you if you need me. So of course I will go to the hearing with you. Besides if I wasn't there I would be worrying about you all day and then Millie would go crazy and we can't have that." I say as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"No we can't have that she is one of the few that can put up with Brooke Davis owner of Clothes over Bros! On a serious note though, thanks Brooke I appreciate it" He says as he kisses the top of my head and slowly leads me into the car.

"Anything for you Luke, anything for you, and before you even say it or think it, I will text you when I get home I learned my lesson after not texting you last night." I say and he just smiles at me as I start the car.

"Goodnight Pretty Girl have a safe drive home sweet dreams" He says as he closes my car door and slowly makes his way inside.

Even though he is trying to act like this whole hearing thing isn't scaring him I know it is scaring him to death that the board might not agree to let him coach again. I am so thankful that I am able to help him through this and it's a great feeling knowing that he is letting me in. If I had a chance I would tell that school board what a mistake they would be making if they didn't let Lucas coach. They would be missing out on the opportunity to have their kids work with brothers who can not only teach them a thing or two about the game but a thing or two about life and that should be reason enough to let Lucas continue to coach.

I pull up to my house and see Peyton's car and I hope she's asleep because I'm not ready to deal with her and the "we need to talk" that I know is going to be happening. I have had a good day and I just want to go to sleep and deal with Peyton tomorrow.

All the lights are off when I walk in the house and I go into my room and set my bag on the bed and when I turn to walk into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before bed I see Peyton standing at my door.

"So care to explain why your car was parked at Lucas's tonight? She asks and all I can think in this moment are two things. One this is going to be one interesting conversation and two "I am so busted." But the funny thing is I really don't feel that bad about it, not that bad at all.

* * *

**_Ok I know I know I left it with a bit of a cliffhanger but I had too because then it will make the next chapter even more special!!! Review Review Review!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Woo Hoo!! 2 Updates in 2 days!! I have to say I got on a bit of a writing streak probably because I had the day off of work and had some time to kill. This will be the last update till At least thursday or friday but rest assured I will not keep you waiting for more.... Thanks to those of you that have taken the time to review or story alert me it means so much to me!! Please keep them coming the more reviews I get the faster I post I promise!!! Song Credit goes to Kate Voegele because the lyrics were exactly what I wanted to express.**_

**_I don't own anything related to OTH if I did we wouldnt' be depressed BLERS!!!_**

_

* * *

_

_So, you see  
You've got me back again for more  
And it seems  
Your song is in my head  
This is war  
Mystery; how I could feel you breathe me_

I'm staring at Peyton and I honestly can't help but feel a little sorry for her. Wait scratch that I don't. As a matter of fact it kind of saddens me that even after Lucas has made it perfectly clear to her that his feelings for her are gone she won't move on.

"Ok creepy mccreeperson that's just a little odd that you are driving around Lucas's house" I say and I know it's mean but come on we are not in high school anymore.

"Whatever Brooke I asked you a question why was your car at Lucas's house?" She says and it's funny that she actually thinks I owe her any explanation.

_I was sure you would keep  
Every promise; you would keep  
Every word_

"Peyton, Lucas and I are friends and we hung out today hence why my car was at his house when you drove by." I say as I sit down on the bed.

"How can you be friends with him after what he did to me? She asks and I can't help but laugh.

"Oh my God you have got to be kidding me, Right now! First of all he didn't do anything to you other than be honest with you about how he felt and last time I checked that doesn't give me any reason not to be friends with him" I yell at her as I start pacing back and forth in my room.

_Well,  
I try to put your stories in line  
But nothing adds up right_

"Well I figured as my best friend you would not want to hang out with someone that broke my heart" She yells back.

"FYI Peyton he broke my heart too, long before he broke your heart." I say and I know that this has just set up a showdown between us.

"What the hell are you talking about Brooke he broke my heart first!" She says as we take this argument out into the living room.

"Actually Peyton you chose to not be with him and then well we all know what happened! Then of course right when things were going good between me and him BAM! You all of the sudden have feelings for him again. I handed him to you on a freaking silver platter Peyton and what do you do? You say no when the guy asks you to marry him! I mean how stupid are you?" I yell as I start looking around the kitchen and I see a bottle of wine and a bottle of vodka. Wonder which one I'm going to choose.

_For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
And you're not invited_

"You know the reason I didn't say yes to his proposal. We were 19 for god's sake we weren't ready to get married." She says as I pour myself a drink.

"Well Haley and Nate were 17 when they got married and look magically they made it work! Funny how if you want something bad enough you make it work!" I say and it's funny because I feel like I'm back in high school but there are so many things that I have wanted to say to her and as they say no time like the present.

"It's different and you know it. Why does it matter anyways?" She says as she sits down on the couch.

"Why does it matter? Why does it matter Peyton? Oh I don't know maybe because you are trying to make me feel guilty about hanging out with Lucas, who by the way has been there for me a hell of a lot more than you have over the last few months. You made your choice in LA because you thought that Lucas would either stay or come crawling back but he didn't." I say and I realize that there are a few things that need to stay buried in the past and some things that don't.

_Its a shame  
That you left me hanging like you did  
It was brave  
But it was much more foolish_

"Well from what I heard he was pretty miserable after we broke up!" She says as she goes to pour herself a drink.

"He was but for about 6 hours I managed to make him forget that you even existed." I say and I realize that I just let a secret out. Oops!

"What the hell are you talking about?" She says as she is standing in the kitchen.

"I was there the night he found out his book was getting published. We went out got drunk and hung out! So I can honestly say that he wasn't to broken up about you at that point." I say and even though I know it's not entirely true but she doesn't need to know that.

"Wow you hung out with Lucas the day after I broke his heart aren't you lucky. But then again I guess you were always good at playing second best to me huh?" She says and as much as I want to slap her right now I am going to maintain my dignity.

_Don't you think?  
Cause you know I wont be satisfied  
Until you realize_

"You crossed a line Peyton you really did. You honestly think I ever played second best to you?" I say as I pour another drink I have a feeling that by the end of the night this bottle is going to be gone.

"Um… You did Brooke, I mean he was always leaving you to save me and you know it." She says and once again her voice has that scary no emotion thing happening.

"Yeah but if you remember correctly after he was done saving you, he was coming to bed with me! And who has he been saving for the last few months oh that's right me." I say and I am actually pretty happy with myself.

"Well that's something to be proud of! And let's not forget that he did break up with you twice to be with me!" She says and I'm glad that she is giving me something to argue back!

_For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
And you're not invited_

"Just so were clear I broke up with him senior year and I did it for you!" I say as I start to walk back to my room mentally reminding myself that it's probably time to talk to Lucas about that considering what is written in the book about that time.

"No you broke up with him because you knew it was inevitable that you guys wouldn't last." She argues back as she is once again standing at my door.

"Well considering that he spent the next few weeks trying to get back with me he obviously wasn't too concerned with you. And what did he say when you told him you were in love with him? That's right he said "oh". Know what he said when I told him I was in love with him. He said I love you too Pretty Girl." I say as I sit back down on my bed.

"This argument is not going anywhere." She says as she leans against the door frame.

"You are right it's not. I've reached two conclusions from this conversation. One is that you seem to forget that there was a me and Lucas that were more than friends. I wish you would have the decency as my friend to at least acknowledge that." I say and I see no emotion on her face. "And two I think we need some space from each other."

"What are you saying Brooke?" She says and it cracks me up that she is so oblivious sometimes.

"I'm saying that once you get back from this mini tour with Mia, I think it might be a good idea for you to find somewhere else to live. I know the record company is doing well so money isn't really an issue." I say and it hurts but I'm done with Peyton thinking that she is better than me.

_These things are oh, all so typical  
These things are unforgivable  
I'm gone and you're invisible now  
Don't let me catch you followin'  
Don't ask, cause I'm not offering  
You've caused enough of my suffering, oh_

"Brooke it was just a fight nothing we can't move past." She says and now all of the sudden she is getting emotional.

"You are right it was just a fight but the reality is it's so much more than that. I'm not going to live with someone if I have to apologize every time I want to hang out with Lucas. Because to be honest Peyton I'm having fun and I'm happy and I think I deserve it." I say and yes I'm starting to get emotional too.

_For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
And you're not invited_

"Let me just ask you one question ok?" She says and I nod my head so she continues. "If you were given a chance to have something more with Lucas would you take it?"

Not going to lie wasn't expecting that question out of her mouth. "Honestly Peyton I don't know, I honestly don't know."

"Well I guess I should thank you for being honest with me, Huh?" She says as she walks up to me. "So are we not friends anymore?"

"No were friends, I just don't want to hear about this crap from you any more Peyton. High school is done and the Bermuda triangle from hell is done and as much as it hurts You and Lucas are done and it's time to accept that." I say.

"Well I leave next week for the tour and once I get back I will start looking for a new place to live." She says as she gets up and starts to leave the room. "You know what's funny though?" and I look at her with a confused expression. "You didn't say that you and Lucas were over and I think that says a lot. Goodnight B. Davis."

"No rush on the looking for a place to live Peyton. I just think it will be better in the long run if we get some space from each other." I say and I do mean it I have had a lot of fun living with her but if Peyton and I have any chance of keeping our friendship together we need to not live together anymore.

"I agree with you besides I'll be on tour for a while so maybe things will be a bit better when I get back." She says and with that she walks out the door closing it behind her. I lay down on the bed and remember that I was supposed to text Luke! Crap! Of course as soon as I look at my phone there is a text from him.

-I thought we had an agreement? - Luke

I don't really want to go into why it has taken me so long to text him back but I know he is going to find out eventually.

-Are you going to be up for a while? - Brooke

I hope that my response isn't to cryptic for him but this isn't something I want to explain over text.

-Probably for a while why? – Luke

I feel bad because I know that he was completely exhausted when I left him a while ago but now that he thinks something is going on he's going to be worried about me until I tell him what is going on.

-Something happened 2nite. Don't want to explain over phone. – Brooke

Okay I officially suck because I know that sounded cryptic and now he's going to be even more worried.

-Now I'm worried, I'm coming over – Luke

No, no, no, that is not what I want I really don't want to get into round two with Peyton right now.

-No I'll be over in a bit I promise- Brooke

He responds with an ok and I change my clothes into a pair of gym shorts and a tank top and as I am brushing my hair back into a pony tail I see the notebook staring at me from under the bed. I pull it out and turn to the page that I was remembering earlier and read it again just to help myself with what I was about to do.

_**So Brooke broke up with me today and I wish I knew why. I want to think that it's because Peyton kissed me but the reality is I think there is more to it. She said that I never let her all the way in and the truth is she's right. She's the strongest person I know and all I want is for her to be by my side and to be my shoulder to cry on and lean on when times get rough but for whatever reason I won't tell her that. I can't tell her that when I said I missed her the entire time I was away I meant it with every fiber of my being. I love her with all of my heart but with her telling me that she stopped missing me I feel like it's going to take more than a few words to make her understand. I'm confused and lost and don't know what to do without her but she won't know that because I'm a coward and I don't want her to see me weak.**_

As I read that part of his book I realize that the break up really did mess with his head and I do owe it to him to be honest with him about my reasoning behind breaking up with him senior year. Even though it is so far in the past we did agree that me reading this unedited version of his book was going to bring up things from the past and we would face them. After the conversation that I just had with Peyton I realize that maybe there is something more between us and if we are ever going to explore that we need to get every little thing that has ever caused a problem between us out in the open.

I look out into the living room and see that Peyton has gone to bed so since I know she sleeps like a dead person most of the time I know she won't hear me leave. Don't really want to explain this late night visit to Luke. I hop in my car and I try to calm my nerves by listening to the radio but the song on the radio doesn't really help.

_This road is anything but simple  
Twisted like a riddle I've seen high and I've seen low  
So loud, the voices of all my doubts  
Telling me to give up, to pack up and leave town_  
_  
Oh, oh, oh, just begun  
Lift me up, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah, now  
Oh, oh, lift me up  
Lift me up  
Lift me up_

Even so, I had to believe  
Impossible means nothing to me, yeah

So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun

Somewhere, every body starts there  
I'm counting on a small prayer,  
Lost in a nightmare  
But I'm here, and suddenly it's so clear  
The struggle through the long years  
It taught me to outrun my fears

Everything worth having, oh  
Comes with trials worth withstanding

So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun

Oh, lift me up  
Oh, lift me up  
Oh, lift me up  
Lift me up  
Lift me up  
Oh, Lift me up

Down and out is overrated  
And I need to be elevated  
Looking up is not enough  
No, I would rather rise above

So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun

I pull up to Lucas's house and he is already standing at the door waiting for me. His face is a mixture of exhaustion and worry. His eyes meet mine and I don't know what's coming over me but I run up the steps and basically hurl myself into his arms and he wraps them so tightly around me. I realize in this moment that the only time I feel this safe is when I am in his arms.

"Pretty Girl you have to tell me what's going on?" He says but not once does he try to pull out of our embrace.

"Short story Peyton and I had another fight and I may or may not have kicked her out." I say and that is when he pulls away but only slightly.

"Well this night once again took an interesting turn. What did you two fight about this time?" He asks and I realize that if I don't say what I came here to say right now I'm going to chicken out.

"Um… we fought about you and I need to tell you something first and then we can talk all about it but I need to get this out before I lose the nerve" I say and he just nods his head. He hasn't let go of me and I'm thankful but I think that might change.

"Okay so I read the part of your book today about how you didn't really understand why I broke up with you senior year and the truth is it was because of Peyton." I say and he almost immediately interrupts me.

"You told me that you breaking up with me had nothing to do with that kiss. Why did you lie?" He asks as he rubs my back.

"I didn't lie it had nothing to do with the kiss. It did have to do with the fact that Peyton told me she was in love with you." Okay I have said it and now there is no going back.

"Oh" that's all he has to say… kind of funny considering that I made fun of Peyton for him saying that to her.

"I'm sorry I never told you I just felt like you and Peyton…" He stops me before I say anything.

"You felt like Peyton and I needed to be together." He says and I just nod my head.

"Well we have a lot to talk about Pretty Girl but for now lets just go inside and unwind for a bit." He says and I'm shocked.

"Wait you aren't mad that I never told you?" I ask as we slowly make our way inside.

"I'm not mad but I am hurt that you didn't have enough faith in me and in us to know where I wanted to be. But to be honest I didn't really give you a lot of reasons to have that faith." He says and we walk into his house and we collapse on the couch and I lay my head on his shoulder.

We need to talk but for now I'm perfectly content lying in his embrace.

_So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun_

* * *

**_OK So what did we think?? Please review and let me know!! TTFN_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Alright guys I promised you an update by Friday and I try to always keep my promises!! This chapter went in a totally different direction then I planned but to be honest I'm happy about it and I hope you guys will be too. I know you guys are waiting for Brucas to get together but I'm trying to be as realistic as I can considering that this whole story has only covered 3-4 days in Tree Hill but things will be heating up in the next few chapters I promise. I already have the next few chapters planned out and I will have some free time this weekend so I should be able to get some more updates!! Reviews Please… I get a lot of story alerts and author alerts but if you could take the time to review that would be awesome, it tends to make me write a little faster!!**_

* * *

_**Lucas POV:**_

I was getting ready to go to bed when Brooke finally text me back and now here she is lying in my arms and I can tell how broken she is. Even though she is acting like it's not bothering her, this situation with Peyton is bringing back painful memories of the past. And unfortunately the painful memories have a lot to do with me. I want to ask her why? Why did she think that just because Peyton told her that she had feelings for me that I would leave her? But I know that I can't ask those questions right now, I know I just need to be here for her in whatever way she needs me.

"Luke?" Her voice pulls me out of my own thoughts as I look down to see her staring up at me.

"Yeah" I reply as I softly run circles over her arm.

"Where were you just then? Where did your head go?" She says and it's weird how well she can read me.

_Hopeless, wondering if anybody noticed,  
Feeling like you're drifting out of focus  
Cause you're hopeless  
You're just a hollow soul_

"Honestly? I was just thinking that I know this has not been a great evening for you and I wish there is something I could do to make it better." I say and I mean it. I would take away her pain in an instant if I could.

"Well you are doing a pretty good job just letting me lay here for a bit. I mean after what I told you when I walked in I'm sure you have a million questions." She says as she lifts her head up and moves to where we are now sitting face to face.

"I think a million questions might be pushing it a bit." I say as I try to lighten the mood. "I do have a couple though; I guess the first one would be what caused you to kick Peyton out?"

"Eh… I don't know…I came home and she had driven by here and saw my car. Next thing you know we were arguing about how I was always second best to you and…" I cut her off before she can continue.

"Never ever think that you were second best when we were together I was in love with you and there is no where else in the world I wanted to be." I say but unfortunately she was shaking her head at me.

"You do realize that the day we got back together you left on a road trip with Peyton. I know that you made a promise to her and I know how you are about keeping promises but honestly Luke How do you think that made me feel?" She says as I see the tears filling her eyes.

"I know Brooke, I know. I just got caught up in the hero complex that Peyton had for me and I…" Once again she is cutting me off.

"And you forgot how to have a girlfriend. Actually you just forgot how to have that hero complex for your girlfriend." She says as she leans her head back into the couch.

"You never needed saving Brooke and you know it." I say and it's true she never needed my saving.

"Maybe, Maybe not but it would have been nice to know that you would put me before her." She says and its true back in high school Peyton came before anybody and I regret that more and more everyday of my life.

_Crying, feeling like a part of you is dying,  
Reaching for the strength to keep you trying  
Still you're crying  
You're living in the cold_

"You are absolutely right I wasn't a very good boyfriend in high school." I say and she looks at me with a small smile.

"Well you weren't a horrible boyfriend and you are doing a pretty good job at saving me now a days." She says as she slowly leans back into me.

"You don't need saving Pretty Girl you could do this all on your own." I say as I lay my head on top of hers.

"Probably but it's a lot better having you around." Sighing as she says this and propping her feet up on the coffee table to make herself more comfortable but I can tell it's not really working.

"So back to the topic at hand what led to you actually kicking Peyton out?" I question and I can feel her body stiffen.

"Like I said we started arguing and it just kept going and going and then I just told her that we needed to take a break." She says and I can't help but chuckle. "Why are you laughing?"

"You are taking a break? Who are you Ross and Rachel?" I chuckle and in a few seconds she's laughing too and it's good to hear her laugh.

"Friends reference huh? I guess you watching those marathons with me paid off!" She says and I know she's proud of herself. We used to watch them all time and even though I complained I secretly enjoyed it.

"I guess so anyways back to the story so you told her you needed to take a break is there more to it then the arguing?" I ask and she sighs as she moves to the other side of the couch but pops her feet onto my legs.

"The fighting was a pretty major aspect but also it feels like since we came back here we just don't communicate at all and we're just different people now. We'll always be friends but I think it's time for her to stand on her own two feet." She says and there's no anger or bitterness just a sense of sadness and relief all rolled into one.

"I'm proud of you" I say and she looks at me with her kinked eyebrow and I smile and continue. "I really am it's about time you put yourself first for once."

"Thanks Broody that means a lot coming from you." Now it's my turn for the inquisitive look. "Well we both put people before us so I guess I should be proud of you too for putting yourself first."

_Say goodbye to the people  
You don't need in your life  
Say goodbye to the heartache  
And darkness of the night_

I'm thinking in this moment that I need to do something anything to confirm in Brooke's head how much she means to me not only now but how much she really meant to me in the past. I know she is going to get a lot of it from the book but I need something for her that no one else has ever seen. I know exactly what I can do and I can honestly feel my heart start to beat faster. I gently move her legs and stick out my hand to her she looks at me with questioning eyes.

"I want to show you something" I say as I slowly lead her into my bedroom.

"Luke, I have been in your bedroom before" She says smiling at me.

"I know Brooke" I say as I reach into my desk drawer and pull out an envelope that has been there for 4 years I hand it to her.

"What's this?" she asks while looking at the envelope.

"This is a letter I wrote to Keith after he died, no one knows I wrote it." I say as I sit down on the bed.

"Why are you showing this to me?" She says as she sits down next to me.

"Well for two reasons actually. The first is your name is mentioned quite a few times in this letter. And the Second is I want you to have something that shows you how much you meant to me regardless of what other people say or even what you think at times. This letter wasn't supposed to be for anyone else's eyes. This is how I felt at that moment in that time and no one and no thing can take that away." I say and I see her crying. "Don't cry pretty girl"

"This is a lot Luke are you sure about this?" She asks and there is not doubt in my mind.

_Say hello to the rising of the sun  
There will always be a brighter day  
You got to carry on_

"I have never been so sure of anything. I want you to read this I actually think you need to read this." I say and she looks at the letter and then back at me.

"Can I read it now?" she says in barely a whisper.

"Of Course I'm going to go back into the living room and you just take all the time you need" I say and she just nods her head and I make my way out into the living room.

I have no idea what she is going to think when she reads it but to be honest I'm not afraid because at this moment in this time those words on that piece of paper are words that Brooke needs to see.

_**Brooke POV:**_

_Fire, burning with the passion it desires,  
Suddenly you're hands are reaching higher  
You're on fire  
Your love has made you whole_

So here I am sitting on Lucas's bed holding a letter that contains his feelings and thoughts during the darkest time of his life and I honestly don't know what to think. My hands are trembling so much because this is what I wanted all along was for Lucas to let me in and now that he is it's scaring me. He says my name is mentioned quite a lot in this letter and to be honest I don't know if that's a good or bad thing but I guess there is only one way for me to find out. So I open the envelope and begin reading the words that Lucas never intended anyone else to see.

_Dear Keith,_

_To be honest I have no idea why I'm even writing a letter considering that you will never read it but I guess since Brooke and I have started writing letters I realize that it is a great way to get your feelings out. This will probably be a bit jumbled but these are all things that I wish you were here for us to talk about. So we buried you today and I have so much anger in my heart and I don't know what to do with it. It's been such a long day and Brooke just left but she will be back at least I hope she will. She has been my rock the last week and I haven't done a good job at thanking her for being here in fact I've done just the opposite. I shut her out most of the time and even if I do let her in it's only for a few minutes then I'm closed off once again but for whatever reason she won't leave my side. Her best friend was shot and she has barely seen her because she's been too busy trying to be there for me and mom. Speaking of Peyton she kissed me the day of the shooting, I have been debating in my head whether or not I should tell Brooke but I'm so afraid that she will leave me if I do and I don't think I could handle that. The kiss didn't mean anything and I can still say that I am 100 percent in love with Brooke now more than ever. She threw a party at the school tonight and I actually got mad at her but all she was trying to do was show me that we are all still alive and I'm going to make it up to her somehow. Were headed up to Rachel's cabin in a few days so we can all try to heal and I guess that's all we can do maybe we will smile and not be faking it and maybe we will laugh. I miss you Keith and I will miss you every day for the rest of my life but I need your help. I need to help Mom slowly move on and I need to move on because I know that is what you would want for me and for all of us. If I stumble or fall help me along the way and if for whatever reason Brooke and I don't survive this together help me to make sure she knows how much she means to me because I don't know how good I am at showing her. Who knows what life has in store for me but I know I won't be the same without you. I don't know if this is the only letter to you that I'll ever write but know that I'm still going to be looking to you for advice. So keep your eye on all of us because you will always be in our hearts._

_Love Your Son,_

_Lucas_

It's amazing the power that Lucas's words have over me. In an instant I was brought back to that time in our lives. A time when we had no idea why the world had chosen to become dark in our eyes and our hearts. It's a sense of relief to know how Lucas felt during that time because he didn't come out of his darkness very often.

I don't even know how long I've been sitting in here but I have read those words a few times now. I finally get up off the bed and walk out into the living room but he is not here. I see the back door open and I walk out to see him sitting on the porch steps. I slowly walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him and he leans his body back into mine.

"Those words were amazing Luke." I say as I attempt to make myself comfortable.

"I meant everything I said about you Brooke, My mom and I wouldn't have made it through that if you wouldn't have been there." He says as he lets out a breath he seems to have been holding for a long time.

_Say goodbye to the people  
And poison in your life  
Say goodbye to the heartache  
And trouble and strife  
Say hello to the love that's just begun  
There will always be a brighter day  
You have to carry on_

"You would have been just fine Broody, you are strong and you know it." I say and then there is a silence. Not an uncomfortable silence but a peaceful silence where no words need to be said. At least until Lucas breaks the silence his voice barely above a whisper.

"What's going on in your head Pretty Girl? He asks as his arms rest on my legs on either side of him.

"I'm thinking…I'm thinking we should get out of here." I say and he looks back at me with a small smile on his lips.

"What do you mean get out of here?" He asks and now it's my turn to smile.

"Well you know Broody some people call it a trip you know leaving town for a few days!" I say and he playfully smacks my leg.

"I would love to but I have that hearing on Monday and if I miss it I'm definitely not coming back to coach." His body stiffening as he says those words I kiss the top of his head.

"Well then Monday as soon as the hearing is over we will head out of town. I can get Millie to watch the store for the week and it's pretty simple for you to take a couple days off of your job since you are an author and all." I say and he looks at me with a serious expression.

"Not that I'm totally against the idea but what's this really about Brooke?" He says and I sigh and he rubs my leg to let me know its ok.

"Honestly I don't want to be here right now. I don't want to live in a tension filled house until Peyton leaves on Friday. I have had enough pain in the last few months and so have you. Let's just get away and have some fun. Besides its going to be pretty boring since the Naley clan is headed to see her parents after the hearing as well." I say and I hope I am convincing him.

_And no man is an island  
You can't go on alone  
When you're heart starts breaking  
You need to come back home  
We're all looking for something  
The search for the one  
On and on and on and on_

"Well where do you suggest we go then Pretty Girl? He says and I can't really contain my excitement.

"YAY!!! Well first I was thinking we could just drive down to Myrtle Beach but now I'm thinking a little farther!" I say and he just looks at me with a surprised look.

"How much farther are we talking?" He says and I just laugh as I answer him.

"How do you feel about Orlando?" I ask and he just smiles at me and I know he knows where I'm going with this. Before we had broken up we had talked about going there but of course it never happened.

"Finally want to make that Disney World trip happen huh?" He says and I nod my head in excitement. "Well it's about a 10 hour drive so if we head out after the hearing on Monday we should be able to visit Mickey and all his friends by Tuesday afternoon."

"You Lucas Scott are the best you know that right?" I say as I stand up and walk back into the kitchen I realize how late it is and if I have any chance of making this whole road trip idea work I need to get some sleep so I can kiss up to Millie tomorrow. Even though I am the boss I'm not going to force her into something she doesn't want to do but I don't see it as a problem.

"I have been told that I'm the best but it never gets old hearing it." He says as he closes the back door.

"Conceited much Broody?" I say playfully as I slap his shoulder.

"Nope just stating a fact and you know it." He jokes back with me as we slowly walk towards the best.

"I will say you are pretty good, the best ehh… that might be pushing it." I say as he pulls me in for one more hug.

"I guess I'll just have to take what I can get! Are you sure you are ok going home?" He says and the worry in his voice is evident.

"Yeah I'm sure, Peyton will be asleep and I'll be out of the house before she wakes up. Sounds pretty stupid but Operation avoid Peyton is in full affect." I say and I know it's childish but I really don't want to deal with her right now.

"Well if you need a place to hang out I'll be around tomorrow just going to be working on my speech for the hearing." He says as he walks me out to my car.

"Good to know but I will probably spend most of the day at the store tomorrow. If you come by around lunch time I can run to the mall with you to look for a suit for the hearing." I say and he smiles at me.

"Sounds like a plan Cheery. You know the drill, Have a good night." He says as he closes the door to my car and slowly makes his way back into the house.

The ride home is fast and quiet and as I walk back into the house I'm thankful that Peyton is still sound asleep. I walk into my room and change into some pajama's and send Lucas his mandatory I'm home safe text and lay down in bed allowing the exhaustion that I have been feeling take control but I fall asleep with a smile on my face and the reason for it is all too familiar. I'll give you a hint he's blonde haired blue eyed and his name is Lucas Scott and he has had a spot in my heart since the minute I met him and that spot is getting bigger and bigger everyday.

_Say goodbye to the people  
You don't need in your life  
Say goodbye to the heartache  
And darkness of the night  
Say hello to the rising of the sun  
There will always be a brighter day  
You got to carry on_

Say goodbye to the people  
And poison in your life  
Say goodbye to the heartache  
And trouble and strife  
Say hello to the love that's just begun  
There will always be a brighter day  
You have to carry

* * *

**OK there it is... please if you read leave a review I want to know what you all think!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_So I had some time this weekend and I managed to get some writing done!! Big Thanks to Morgan for helping me out as usual with this chapter!! Thank you so much to everyone that reviews it truly makes me so happy to open up my e-mail and see all the reviews. I am so glad that you are all enjoying this story and you have been patiently waiting so I hope this chapter meets all your expectations!! Remember the more reviews I get the faster and faster I will update this story I promise. Reviews makes my writing mind come out!!_**

**Song Credit goes to Cindi Lauper and Disney!!**

**I don't own OTH if I did I would be looking forward to watching tomorrow nights episode instead of dreading it!!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

Today is the day and it's weird to be happy and worried at the same time. I'm so excited that by the end of the night Lucas and I will be well on our way to Florida but I'm worried because in less than two hours I will be sitting with Lucas at the school board meeting. I know I have to be strong and supportive for him but I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not scared because I am.

I look at the clock and realize that I need to leave the house in like twenty minutes because I'm supposed to be at Lucas's house by eight. He flaked out on me yesterday claiming he had things to take care of so I went and picked him out a suit to wear today so he better thank me!

I take one last glance around my room to make sure that I have everything and as I walk out with my bag in one hand and my suitcase in another I see Peyton sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey B Davis what's going on? Where are you headed?" She says and I really don't want to make things any more complicated so I decide to tell her the truth just not the whole truth.

"Actually I'm headed out of town with Lucas. We both have business to take care of in New York so we decided to just go together keep each other company." I say as I put my stuff by the door and go grab myself a cup of coffee.

"Oh you haven't said anything about traveling to New York lately what do you have to take care of?" She says as she looks back down at the papers on the table.

"Just some stuff with the board members, trying to get Baby Brooke off the ground. Lucas needs to meet with Lindsay about some last minute stuff before the book goes into publishing." I say just to make sure I cover the bases as to why Lucas is going to be in New York as well.

"I hope everything works out with the board, I know how excited you are about the Baby Brooke line." She says still not once looking up from the papers.

"Thanks" I say knowing that the Baby Brooke line has already been approved and sent to production but she doesn't need to know that. "So I probably won't be back until Saturday so I guess this is kind of Goodbye for now."

"Wow I didn't think you'd be gone that long." She says as she finally looks up from the papers.

"Well if the board approves it, I'm going to have to submit some of the designs and work on some samples." I say and I feel bad lying to her but I don't want anymore drama.

"Then I guess this is goodbye" She says as she slowly gets up and walks towards me. "Look I know we have had some rough times over the last couple of months but I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too P Sawyer." And I do mean it I am going to miss her. "Music is your passion Peyton and I think it's great that you are getting back on the road."

"I'm actually looking forward to it; I'll e-mail you and keep you updated on what's going on with Mia." She says as she pulls me in for a hug and I don't know why but it feels like I'm saying goodbye to Peyton for a little longer than just a couple months.

"Looking forward too it. I better go I have a bunch of stuff to take care of before I leave." I say as I walk over to the door. "Take care of yourself P Sawyer."

"You too B Davis, I hope everything works out for you." She says and with that I close the door and head to my car and then I am off to Lucas's.

I get there within a few minutes and I grab his suit out of the back of my car and head inside and when I walk him I find him staring off into space at the kitchen table.

"Luke you okay?" He doesn't respond. "Hello?? Earth to Broody are you in there?" With that he finally snaps out of his daze.

"Sorry kind of zoned out there for a second." He says as he stands up to greet me with a hug.

"Yeah I noticed so seriously what's up?" I say as I pour him a cup of coffee.

"Do you want me to be honest?" He asks and I of course nod my head for him to continue. "I'm scared" his voice sounds almost child like as he says this. I walk up to him and kneel down in front of him.

"Hey look at me ok?" I grab his chin so he is looking at me. "I know you are scared but I'm here ok. That school board knows how important you are and if they don't then I just might have to convince them."

"I might need you to do that you never know." He says as I finally see a smile come to his face. "You got everything packed for the trip?"

"Nice change of subject buddy, but of course I do I actually think I'm packed for a month but I like to make sure I have something for all types of situations! So should I keep my stuff in my car or are we taking your car?" I ask as I begin to unzip the suit bag so he can get changed and I can make sure the suit looks alright. Scratch that I need to make sure the suit looks fantastic on him.

"Actually why don't I just grab your stuff and put it in here, I'm going to have to run back here after the hearing to finish packing and we will just decide who's driving then." He says and he's already out the door and grabbing my stuff from the car he's acting a little weird but I'm chalking it up to nerves. When he walks back in I hand him the suit and send him off to change.

Within a few minutes he is walking back out from his room and I have achieved success. The suit that I picked out which is a light grey pinstripe suit matches perfectly with the light blue shirt underneath. He comes out struggling with a tie and I can't help but smirk a little.

"So does this scream please let me coach High School basketball to you?" He says as I walk up and fix the tie for him.

"It was picked out by yours truly of course it screams Lucas Scott is the best coach ever so you better let his ass keep coaching!" I say as I stand back and admire my fashion sense. I see the nerves show up in Lucas's eyes once again. "So you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." And with that we are walking out the door I offer to drive because I know Lucas needs some time to focus. It's a matter of minutes and we are at the school and Nathan and Haley are standing out front waiting for us. Lucas walks up to them and gives them both a hug before he walks in ahead of us.

"Hey guys how are you doing today?" I ask as I greet them both with a hug as well.

"Better than Lucas I know that for sure. How has he been this morning?" Haley asks as we slowly make our way inside.

"Nervous, scared, angry all in all I would have to say he's handling this all pretty well though." I say as we stop outside the auditorium doors.

"Well I know he's at least got something to look forward too. He told us all about your little road trip. I'm jealous you guys are going to have so much fun!" Haley says as she nudges my side.

"Yeah speaking of that; if you guys see Peyton at all in the next few days could you just say that Lucas and I are on business in New York?" I ask and they both look at me with weird looks.

"Why would she think that you and Lucas are in New York?" Nate asks and I look up at him with a nervous face.

"Because after all the drama with Peyton over the last couple of days I didn't want anymore you know?" I say and I know they can hear the defeated tone in my voice.

"We understand Brooke no worries, if Peyton asks you guys are working away in the Big Apple." Haley says as we make our way inside.

The hearing has been going on for about thirty minutes and it's not going well. There are quite a few parents here that are saying they are worried for their children's safety and to be honest I have had enough. I decide I'm going to fulfill my promise and do a little convincing of my own. I stand up and make my way to the line at the podium I give a reassuring smile to Nathan and Haley and am actually thanking God that Lucas is not looking at the podium right now. After a couple more people speak it's my turn

"Ok Ma'am what's your name?" The board president asks.

"My name is Brooke Davis" I say and with that Lucas turns his head and looks at me.

"Davis huh? We don't have any kids with the last name Davis on the team." The president says and I smile and continue.

"Oh I don't have a child on the team. I'm actually a friend of Lucas's and am also Tree Hill alumni." I say and the board members all look at me with perplexed faces.

"Ok well we are only letting parent's speak at this hearing." He says and I shake my head. Brooke Davis is not one to be messed with.

"So all these people can question Lucas's integrity and his abilities but he can't have anyone defend him? I'm sorry but that doesn't exactly seem fair." I say a little louder than I intended.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that I agree with Miss Davis. I think we should let her speak." One of the ladies on the board says and finally the President agrees to let me speak. Crap now I'm on the spot.

"As I said I am Brooke Davis. I am the former head cheerleader of the Ravens and also former Student Council President. I had the privilege of being around at the beginning of the Scott Brothers run on the Tree Hill Ravens and it helped shape who I am today." I say this and I realize that I have their attention. "All these parents are telling you that they are afraid of Lucas and his coaching skills but Lucas made a mistake. Albeit it was a big mistake but a bigger mistake would be for you to let him go and not allow him to continue to coach."

Still have their attention so I guess I should keep going. "You see if you keep Lucas as a coach these kids won't just learn about basketball. They will learn that there is more to life than basketball, they will learn how to handle adversity, and they will learn how to rely on each other. They will learn that even with all the odds stacked against them they can rise above. If you think back to the year the Ravens won the championship you will remember the odds stacked against that team but they rose to the challenge."

"I'm asking you not to take away this dream of Lucas's. He lost his dream of playing basketball because of genetics; don't let his dream of inspiring these kids die because of a mistake. Thank you for your time." I finish and I look at Lucas who has tears brimming at his eyes. He mouths a "Thank You" to me as I make my way back to my seat.

"You did good Davis. You did real good" Nathan says as he wraps an arm around my shoulder. The president of the Board stands to speak.

"At this time we would like to ask everybody to leave, except for Mr. Scott our decision will be known shortly. Thank you all for your time." He says and with that we all walk up and give Lucas a hug and tell him we will be waiting outside. When we walk outside we see all of Lucas's players standing out in the front.

"This is a little bit of deja`vu, I'm not going to lie." Nate says and I know he is talking about a time when they all sat in this exact same spot waiting to see if Whitey got fired because of Dan Scott.

"Well we just wanted to show our support for Coach Scott. No matter what happens we got his back." One of his players says and we all begin to talk and after a few minutes have passed we see Lucas walk out.

"Well guys you all owe a big thanks to Brooke Davis because without her I wouldn't be able to say that you are stuck with me as a Coach!" He says and the smile on his face reaches all the way to his eyes and it's a beautiful sight! The players all erupt in applause and cheers and Haley and I take a step back and let them have their time.

"That was a pretty gutsy move to make in their Brooke." Haley says as we start walking around the school a little bit.

"I just got so tired of hearing so many people bad mouth Lucas, someone had to step up." I say and she just nods her head and smiles.

"I'm glad you did it you always did have that knack for making people believe in other people." She says as we slowly make our way around the quad. "Can I say something?"

"You can say whatever you want Tutor Mom, you know that?" I say as we sit down at a table.

"You and Lucas have been spending a lot of time together and I know I may be totally off base but if it were to ever turn into something more I'm team Brucas all the way." She says and I can't help but smile.

"To be honest Hales I have no clue what is going to happen but I'm glad you are on Team Brucas." I say and I do honestly mean that.

"Well if the opportunity for something to happen came up would you take it?" She asks and I honestly have no clue how to answer that.

"I don't know, I just don't know." I say as we make our way back to the boys. "Can we keep this little conversation just between us?" I ask and she nods her head.

Lucas sees us walking up to everyone and he immediately runs up to us and grabs me in a hug and twirls me around.

"You Pretty Girl are the best. I can't begin to thank you for what you did in there!" He says as he slowly puts me down.

"Someone had to stand up for you I'm just glad it worked." I say and he just smiles and looks at his watch.

"Well we better get going we have a long day ahead of us." He says and I can't help but let out a giddy laugh. We say our goodbyes to Nathan and Haley and head back to Lucas's house. I grab my bag and head into the bathroom to change into something a little more comfy and he does the same we meet up in the kitchen a couple minutes later.

"So who's driving first you or me?" I ask as he walks back into his room, I assume he is finishing his packing but he walks out with nothing but a manila envelope in his hands. "Ok not going to lie I'm a little confused Luke. What's going on?"

"Ok. I know we said road trip but I also know how excited you are to get to Disney. So I have a little proposition, in this envelope are two first class plane tickets leaving in an hour which means we will be in Orlando tonight and be able to go to Disneyworld first thing tomorrow morning. If you want to we can totally still drive but I just thought you might like this a little bit better." He says and I stare at him for a few seconds before replying.

"As fun as it would be to spend 10 hours in a car I have to say that the flying thing does sound a little more appealing!" I say and he just laughs at me.

"I'm glad you said that because the cab is going to be here in just a few minutes to take us to the airport." He says and as if on cue the cab honks its horn.

"Wait what about all the road trip snacks I bought they are all going to be wasted!!" I sigh but he quickly interrupts me.

"I put a bunch of the stuff in a carryon bag and the rest I put in the pantry for later!" He says as he grabs my bags. "Lets go Pretty Girl we are going to miss our flight!"

"Walt Disney World here we come!!!!" I yell as we walk out to the awaiting cab and begin our adventure!

It seems like we have only been traveling for a few minutes but we are actually getting our bags and heading to the hotel. The flight went by so fast because we acted like a couple of school kids as a matter of fact an older couple in front of us scolded us a couple of times for being a little too loud but oh well we had fun and that's all that matters. We pull up to the hotel and I'm in shock at how beautiful it is!

"Lucas this hotel is amazing it must be costing you a fortune, you need to let me pay!" I say and he just shakes his head.

"Consider this a thank you for all the help you have given me over the last couple of months." He says and I will argue with him later but right now I'm not going to fight it.

"Well in that case, you are soooo welcome! Seriously starving though?" I say and he nods.

"Then it's probably a good thing that I got us reservations for dinner so we need to drop our bags and then head to dinner." He says as we make our way up to the room and it is just as beautiful as the rest of the hotel we both drop our bags in our rooms and we freshen up and then we head out to dinner.

We walk down to the restaurant and order a bottle of wine and once the waiter takes our orders Lucas raises his glass in a toast.

"Here is to an amazing trip, with an amazing girl, the girl that saved my job today and who without I wouldn't be here." He says as he raises a glass so I decide to return the toast.

"To a trip to the Happiest Place on Earth, to being kids again and to being with a guy that really did shape my world in more ways then he knows." I say as we clink glasses.

The rest of the dinner goes by without a hitch. The conversation never slows and the laughs are endless. It is so great to be happy again and it is even better to be here watching Lucas laugh like he doesn't have a care in the world. Maybe it's because for the first time in a long time he really doesn't have a care in the world and neither do I. It's time for happiness and for new beginnings and I'm thankful for it. Lucas's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories,  
Time after_

"Would you care to dance?" He asks and I happily nod my head. He intertwines his fingers with mine as he leads me to the dance floor and as we sway to the music I lean my head on his chest and his heart is beating a million times a minute.

_Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you said  
Then you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

"You ok?" I ask not lifting my head from his chest.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting  
Time after time_

"Never been better why do you ask?" He says and I laugh into his chest.

_After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time_

"Your heart is beating like a drum in here, that's why I ask!" I exclaim.

"I'm just a little nervous I guess." He says and I lift my head up and look at him quizzically.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

"What do you have to be nervous about?" I ask and I can kind of feel my heart start to beat a little faster as well.

_You say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

"I'm about to take a big leap of faith" He says and I just look at him urging him to continue. "I know this may sound crazy and if you say no I will totally understand. The last few days well actually the last few months have been amazing and I was kind of wondering if maybe you would want to go on a date. I wanted to ask you if you would go on a date with me?"

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting  
Time after time_

Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time

Ok totally not expecting that and I can actually feel my heart beating out of my chest. I think of all the reasons that no would be the best answer but then I think about the last few months and my conversation with Haley and I just do what my heart tells me to do.

I pull his head down to me and his lips meet mine and all I can think in this moment is that we truly are in The Happiest Place on Earth where Dreams Do Come True.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true_

* * *

**Ok everyone I hope you liked this chapter!! Please Please Please let me know!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Alright guys I planned to have this up for you last night but I decided that I wanted to change things around with the story a bit so I worked on it today and I feel much better about it now!! As usual thank you so much for all the reviews especially PrincessOnyx, Brucas82forever, tanyabyour21, ravencheerleader, BDavisLScott23, Long Live Brucas, TeamXXBrulianXX, and of course Brucasfan23 for their continued support of this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Big Thanks to Morgan (Brucasfan23) for being my sounding board on this story and for always helping me find songs!!**_

**_So I have a challenge for you guys. I am so close to 100 reviews for this story and I'm getting antsy so If I get to 100 reviews with this chapter I will have an update to this story posted by Friday morning if not earlier. I really love hearing what you guys think and since you guys all tell me to update soon I figured this would give you a bit of an incentive!! So Please Please Please if you take the time to read this leave a little review...._**

**_Song Credit goes to Colbie Cailatt_**

**_As usual I don't own the show and I'm glad I don't because I wouldn't want to be Mark and have to deal with all the Angry BL Fans!!_**

**_Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

You ever have a moment where you feel like everything is exactly like it should be, a moment that you have been waiting and wanting and wishing for. Ever have that moment completely ruined by your insecurities and doubts because I'm not going to lie I'm having one of those moments right now.

Lucas just asked me on a date and my heart started beating and I couldn't grasp onto reality and I followed my heart and kissed him. It wasn't one of those gotta have you now kisses. It was a kiss that I'm all too familiar with, his hands started out on my waist and then they moved up into my hair and we just sort of sunk into the kiss. Anybody that looked at us would think that we are just a young couple in love. What they don't know is that we have been down this road not once but twice and both times we failed miserably.

But the reason we failed miserably isn't a factor or so I think but then again I have thought that before and have been proven completely wrong. I finally pull away from the kiss when a need for air becomes apparent. Lucas just looks at me and smiles.

"I'm taking that as a yes to my question then?" He says as he leads me off the dance floor.

"Luke, my heart is telling me to say yes and to say yes a million times but…" I say and he cuts me off.

"But what Brooke, tell me what you are thinking?" He says as we walk out onto the patio and stare out into the water.

"I'm thinking that we have done this before Luke. We have become friends and then that friendship turned into something more and then boom we break up. Not exactly a road I want to go down again." I sigh because I know I'm telling the truth.

"I know we have gone down this road before Brooke but I can't help the way I feel." He says and now he is staring so intently at me I can almost feel his eyes burning through mine.

"Believe me I know because I'm feeling the same things. I'm not going to lie because that wouldn't get us anywhere. When I'm with you I don't want to be anywhere else, when I'm not with you I'm checking my phone every five minutes to see if you called or sent me a text. When you hug me I never want you to let go and when we kissed a few minutes ago I never wanted to stop." I say but he hears the defeat in my voice.

"I feel those same things Brooke. You are all I think about all I dream about so what's stopping us." He says just as tiredly as I expected.

"Lucas having you as my friend is so important because you have become my best friend and every time we have gotten together and broken up it has taken us months if not longer to become friends again. My heart can't handle that, I can't handle the thought of not having you in my life. So if that means that we are just friends then so be it." I say and I can feel the tears threatening to fall but I'm trying to keep them in check.

"So what do we do then?" He asks and he sounds even more defeated than before.

"We are going to go back to our room and were going to go to bed and tomorrow we are going to wake up and have the greatest time just like we planned." I say and before he can say anything I walk away and back up to the room.

* * *

_**Lucas Pov:**_

How is it possible that within a five minute span I have experienced the highest of highs and the lowest of the low? I don't really know if I expected anything different though. I have hurt her so many times and I have given her no reason to put her trust in my and my heart. But I also know that when it comes to Brooke Davis I am not going down without a fight. As I'm walking to the elevator to head back up to the room, I can't help but think back to my conversation with Haley yesterday.

*_**FLASHBACK***_

"_Alright you better have a damn good reason for having me meet you at the River Court at 8 in the morning on a Sunday!" Haley says as she walks up to me and I toss her the ball._

"_Maybe I just wanted to hang out with my life long friend." I say as she takes a shot and misses._

"_That's sweet Luke but I know you a little bit better than that so what's up?" She asks as she throws the ball into the grass._

"_Ok. Well you know how you asked me to make a decision about what or I guess I should say who I wanted to be with?" I say and I know she can sense my nervousness._

"_Yeah I told you to stop hiding and stop playing with Peyton's heart. I think you listened to me Lucas, I mean you told Peyton that it was really truly over and I'm so proud of you for that." She says as we take a seat on the picnic table._

"_I am actually pretty proud of myself for that too Hales." I say and she just looks at me and smiles._

"_So this is about Brooke then?" She says and I'm shocked at how well she can read me._

"_How did you know? She just shakes her head me and continues._

"_I don't know Lucas maybe it's because you have been spending a lot of time with her. Or maybe it's the fact that yesterday you guys acted like a couple in love. Or just maybe it's the fact that at the mere mention of her name your eyes light up in a way that I have only seen in your eyes for her." She looks at me and I realize how right she is._

"_Honestly Hales she makes me so happy. Just being around her makes me think I'm worth something." I put my head in my hands and Haley rubs my back._

"_You know I love you Lucas but I do feel like I have to say this because Brooke is one of my best friends too." I look up at her and urge her to continue. "I have watched her heart get trampled by you and I have had to help her pick her pick up the pieces and I don't think she could do it again."_

"_I know I have hurt her but maybe we had to go through all that stuff to get to this point. To get to the point where there was nothing preventing us from having it all" I say and I look her in the eyes as I say it and I can tell that she believes me. "You know she finally told me why she broke up with me all those years ago?"_

"_I'm glad she did, I wanted her to tell you all along but she felt like she was standing in the way of destiny." She says and I just shake my head at her._

"_I would have chosen her Haley. I was in love with her." I say it with conviction so she knows that these are not just meaningless words._

"_Probably but even I think that eventually you and Peyton would have gotten together regardless of who you say you would have chosen" She says and I nod my head in agreement._

"_Maybe so but not this time Haley, I realize now that Peyton and I are just friends and that's all we will ever be." I say and she just looks at me and I know the questions aren't over._

"_Ok so you say that you know what you want but Luke let's be realistic it's only been a couple months since your aborted wedding. How can you be so sure of what you want?" She sighs as she starts walking around the court._

"_The heart has reasons that reason cannot know." She looks at me like I'm crazy but I get up and walk to a spot on the court. "I stood right here senior year and I made a "destiny" shot. Rachel blindfolded me and told me that if Brooke was the one I would make the shot. I made that shot Haley." I say as I walk to another spot on the court. "And this spot right here is where I asked Brooke to be part of my world and she said yes." I move to another spot. "Right here is where I told Peyton that Brooke was the one that I wanted next to me when all my dreams came true."_

"_All of these are true things Lucas but to argue one of those points you also told Peyton that it was her you wanted next to you when your dreams came true." She said and I can't argue with that one._

"_I know Haley but at the same time Brooke has been there when so many of my dreams came true. That's gotta mean something right?" I say and she looks at me and slowly a smile comes to her face._

"_Lucas Eugene Scott I swear to God if you hurt her again I will kill you. Do you understand me?" She says and I can't help but laugh._

"_So does that mean I have your blessing?" I ask and she responds by running up to me and hugging me._

"_Yes you have my blessing. You better treat her right Lucas she deserves happily ever after." She says as she pulls out of my embrace._

"_I promise you I will" But before I can continue she is running to her car she comes walking back with a black sweater. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm testing Rachel's theory" I can't help but laugh at her as she wraps the sweater around my head. I can hear her running to grab the ball and as she puts it in my hands. "If Brooke's the one make the shot."_

_I stand there with the ball in my hands and I can't help but think back to when I was here with Rachel. I bounce the ball a couple of times and then I take the shot I here it bounce on the rim and then I hear it hit the ground._

"_What happened?" I ask and she just looks at me._

"_It went in Lucas, it went in" She says and I know that any doubts Haley had been washed away in that moment._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

I walk into the room and I walk over to the door that leads to Brooke's bedroom and I don't hear anything so I make my way into my room. I look at the clock it's almost 11:00 and I wonder what's going on in Brooke's head. I wonder if she's gotten my surprise yet. I guess all I can do now is hope that fate or destiny or whatever the hell you want to call it is going to be working in our favor. If not tomorrow is going to be very very interesting.

_**Brooke POV:**_

I've been sitting here on this bed in this fancy hotel room crying because I know that no matter how hard we are going to try things aren't going to be the same between us and it sucks! Damn it why did I have to kiss him, He could have asked me out I could have said no and we would have been fine.

_Take time to realize,  
_

_That your warmth is, Crashing down on in.  
_

_Take time to realize,  
_

_T__hat I am on your side  
_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you_

I hear him walk up to my room and stop but he doesn't make an effort to come in and after a few minutes I hear him walk away and into his own room. I decide that I'm just going to go to bed and hope that tomorrow isn't totally awkward so I go over to my suitcase and put it up on the bed and when I open it up I'm face to face with an envelope with my name on it or should I say my nickname on it. Staring me right at the face are the words Pretty Girl and I can't even begin to think of when Lucas put this in my bag. All I can think is that him asking me out on a date wasn't as spur of the moment as I thought it was.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
_

_No it's never gonna be that simple  
_

_No I can't spell it out for you_

I've been staring at the envelope for quite a while now debating whether or not to read it but finally my heart once again wins and I slowly open the letter and begin to read it. I'm not at all prepared for what it says.

_Pretty Girl,_

_If I know you as well as I think I do then one of two things happened tonight. Either you said no and we agreed to never speak of this night again or you left me standing somewhere in the hotel because I scared you. And if I know you well enough I know that you are probably laughing at the fact that one of those two things is true_.

He's totally right because I can't help but laugh at the fact that he knew before hand that this would happen. I lean up into the head board and continue reading.

_I know that you think I'm crazy and to be honest maybe I am. I know you think that I'm feeling like this because Lindsay said no or because Peyton is gone but it's not true. I'm feeling like this because I can't get you out of my head. You are the first thought I have in the morning and the last thought I have at night and I think about you a million times in between then. I know you probably think this is sudden but I don't think it is. I think that we have all learned that if you feel something you need to grab onto it and cherish it with all your heart. I'm not asking you to marry me I'm not even asking you to be "exclusive"! I bet that made you laugh._

He's right I am once again laughing but the tears are definitely taking precedence but his words as usual are consuming me.

_I'm simply asking you to go on a date. I'm asking you to take one last chance on me and what we could be. I want to be the one that saves you and I want you to be the one that saves me. But you already have Brooke, you have saved me and you have saved my heart because when I'm with you I feel like I am more alive than ever. I know that you are scared and to be honest so am I and I know that you have put all your trust in me and I have broken that trust more times than I care to admit but I'm asking you to look into your heart and if there is even a slight chance that you could feel anything for me than take that chance. I promise you it just might be worth the risk. After all wasn't it you that said "People that are meant to be always find their way in the end". If you decide that you have enough faith in me I'm going to be standing out on the balcony until midnight. Considering I'm writing this before we even leave for Florida I really have no idea what time this is all taking place so I could be out on that balcony for a long time! If you decide that you can't find that faith we will wake up tomorrow and I will act like none of this happened and we will have a great time I promise. I know I sound like a cheese ball right now but maybe just maybe it's our turn for the fairytale._

_Love,_

_Luke_

How is it possible that this man has so much power over me after all this time. He has put all of his thoughts and emotions out there for me to see he's letting me all the way in which is something that I have wanted for so long. I look at the clock and see that its 11:50 and my heart which was already racing to begin with is now beating at a ridiculous speed.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other  
_

_And will never find another  
_

_Just realize what I just realized  
_

_We'd never have to wonder if  
_

_We missed out on each other now_

He's asking me to trust him with my heart once again and it scares me to death. But at this point the alternative is even scarier. Because no matter how we try to deny it things will be awkward between us simply due to the fact that we have both admitted that we have feelings for each other and that's a pretty good reason for some major awkwardness!

I get up off the bed and slowly make my way to the door but something is stopping me. That something is me, I'm the only thing standing in the way of myself and that scares the hell out of me. I realize that for the first time there's no Peyton, there's no petty high school drama all there is in this moment are Lucas and Me and the chance that's just begging to be taken.

I open the door and slowly make my way out to the balcony and just like he said he's standing out there staring out into the night sky. He doesn't notice me so I just watch him for a minute I used to do this all the time when we were together. I would just sit and watch him when he didn't know and I learned his body language pretty well. And right now his body language is telling me that he's nervous and scared and anxious. I see him look down at his watch and his head slightly drop and I realize that I should probably make my presence known.

"You have that Broody look on your face again." I say trying to keep the mood light as he turns and faces me. His eyes are blood shot so I can tell that he had been crying.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't coming out here." He says but neither one of us makes any attempt to move closer to one another.

_Take time to realize  
_

_Oh-oh I'm on your side  
_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
_

_Take time to realize  
_

_This all can pass you by.. Didn't I tell you_

"I'm not going to lie I wasn't sure I was going to come out here either." I move a little closer to him as I say this.

"So I take it you read my letter?" Moving just step closer to me as he speaks I wrap my arms around myself as the breeze sends a chill through my body.

"Yes and your words were absolutely beautiful Luke. I have to admit you do know me pretty well." I say and I see a small smile toy at his lips.

"I like to think that I do. So what does this mean?" He asks as he once again takes a small step toward me. Damn this balcony isn't even that big but it feels like we are miles apart.

"I'm scared" I say in a voice barely above a whisper and it doesn't take long until Lucas is wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm scared too Pretty Girl, I'm scared too." He says and I finally wrap my arms around him. "But let me ask you this when were like this wrapped up in each other's arms how do you feel?"

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
_

_No its never gonna be that simple  
_

_No I can't spell it out for you_

"I feel like I'm home I feel like for the first time in a long time I am finally home." I sigh and I can feel his body relaxing. "You make me feel like nothing can touch us as long as I'm in your arms."

"That's a good thing, I know I've said it before but I'm not going to hurt you again." He says and I want to believe him.

The tears are flowing pretty freely at this point and I realize that there is no turning back from taking this leap of faith.

_If you just realize what I just realized  
_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other  
_

_Then we'd never find another  
_

_Just realize what I just realized  
_

_We'd never have to wonder if  
_

_We missed out on each other now_

"I'm giving you my heart Luke, actually who am I kidding you have had my heart for a long time." I say and he looks at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Well that's good because I'm not giving your heart back anytime soon. You have mine and I have yours." He says and I can't help but smile. But that smile slowly fades as I speak again.

"If you break it again that's it. There are no more chances. This is it, if we can't make it work now then its pretty obvious that we aren't meant to be." I say in a serious tone.

"I won't break your heart I don't want to mess this up again." He says and I finally believe him.

"Good because you and me this is it no more messing around. But this is also going to be slow Broody." I say and he looks at me with what so many people have called the "reserved for Brooke Davis" look.

"We can go as slow as you want Pretty Girl. I meant what I said in that letter, all I'm asking if for us to take the chance and see what we could be." He says as he kisses my forehead. "Come on I'll walk you to your room"

_It's not always the same  
_

_No it's never the same  
_

_If you don't feel it too.  
_

_If you meet me half way  
_

_If you could meet me half way.  
_

_It could be the same for you._

"Actually can we just stay like this for a while, it feels nice." I say and he is more than happy to oblige. We stay like this for a few minutes before I yawn and he says it's time for bed.

We walk the 20 or so steps to my door and when we come to a stop I just turn and look at him.

"Thanks for walking to my door" I say in a flirty manner or at least as flirty as I can be after all the emotions I have felt over the last twelve hours.

"Well it was my pleasure" He tries to flirt back but he's too Broody to be super playful right now. "Brooke I'm glad you decided to take the chance on us."

"Well in your later you asked if I could find enough faith and take the risk. Well I guess you are worth the risk." I say and he just smiles at me. "Well we better get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"That we do Cheery. Sleep tight and I will see you in the morning." He says and starts to walk away.

"UM…Hello aren't you forgetting something?" I ask and he just turns to look at me.

"Oh yeah sorry" He says as he walks up to me and gives me a hug and kisses the side of my head and begins to walk back toward his room.

"So that's all I get? No Goodnight kiss?" I ask as I stand there staring at him.

"Brooke Davis there is no kissing on the first date! There is especially no kissing before the first date!" He says and he tries to sound serious but it's not working.

"Well hate to break it to you but we already kissed once…" But before I can finish speaking, his lips are on mine in the sweetest and most gentle kiss and I'm all smiles when he pulls away.

_If you just realize what I just realized  
_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other  
_

_Then we'd never find another  
_

_Just realize what I just realized  
_

_We'd never have to wonder  
_

_Just realize what I just realized_

"Was that a little better?" He asks as he leans against the door frame.

"We might have to work on that just a little bit but I guess it will do for now." I say and it feels so good to have this playful banter still. "Have a good night Luke"

I close the door and I lean up against it as I let the days events wash over me. If you would have told me six months ago that I would be about to give the "Brucas" story another go I would have laughed at you but in this moment I'm embracing it for what it is.

As I finally change and get ready for bed I'm pretty sure that the smile on my face is permanent and I go to sleep anxiously awaiting the morning because I really can't wait to spend the day at the park with Lucas and see what the future holds.

* * *

**_So what did we think!! Did we like?? I sure hope you did and you know how you can let me know!! Thank you all so much for reading this story it is so much fun writing it!!!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Well well Ask and you shall recieve!! Thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews on the last chapter!! I didn't quite get to 100 reviews but I got close enough. So the first person to review this chapter will be my 100th review!!! I really do appreciate all of your reviews and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story. I know with the Lack of BL on our tv screens I am turning to fanfiction to try to mend my little broken heart!! So please keep your reviews coming and I will keep on writing. I'm not going to lie this chapter is pretty much fluff but I figured we should have one. There will be drama coming but I just haven't set in stone what that drama is going to be!!_**

**_I don't own the character or the show if I did the show would have ended in Season 3.... no offense to anyone that has enjoyed it since then.. Aside from a few episodes in Season 5 I just can't watch it anymore!_**

**_Song Credit Joshua Radin._**

* * *

Ok so you know how when you have to get up early for school or work and you find any and every excuse to hit the snooze button or take your time in getting ready but then if you have to get up early for something fun it's no problem. Yeah today is one of those days I'm so excited that I could barely sleep as it is.

Lucas and I had agreed to leave at eight in the morning so we could grab some breakfast before heading to the park so I half expected him to be knocking on my door asking me if I was ready. But instead it has been unusually quiet and as I walk out into the living area of the room Lucas is nowhere in sight so I decide to just go into his room. When I walk in it looks like he is still sleeping and I am not a happy camper so I jump up on top of him.

"Lucas you better get your ass up and I mean now!" I say as I jump on top of him.

"Ehh. Pretty Girl what time is it?" He says as he doesn't even make an attempt to move.

"Its 7:45 Luke we are supposed to leave in 15 minutes!" I say as I slowly roll off of him and sit up on the bed next to him.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm ready to go!" He says as he moves the covers and reveals that he is already dressed. Not going to lie he looks pretty good too in his khaki cargo shorts and blue shirt.

"That was a risky little trick Mister. I was going to come in here and pour cold water all over you!" I say as he gets out of the bed to his bag to grab some shoes.

"Glad you didn't do that Pretty Girl. So should I wear flip flops or my regular shoes?" He asks and it's so cute that he is worried about his appearance.

"Wear the white shoes you brought since we will be riding a lot of rides and will be walking around all day!" I say and he nods and puts them on and then looks at me for approval. "You look great Broody!"

"Well you don't look so bad yourself Cheery" He says as he looks at me I'm wearing a pair of navy blue Bermuda shorts and a white tank top with a pair of white shoes.

"I'm Brooke Davis I always look good!" I say as we make our way out into the main room. He walks out the room with a back pack in his hands. "What's that for?"

"Well I figured I will bring it that way you could put your wallet and camera and anything else you need in here so you didn't have to worry about your purse all day." He says and it amazes me how thoughtful he is.

"You Broody are the best you know that right?" I ask as I walk up to him and put my arms around his neck.

"So I've been told but you ain't seen nothing yet!" He says as he places a soft kiss on my lips. "So you ready to go?" He says as I nod my head and we make our way out the door.

We walk down to the lobby of the hotel and grab a quick bit to eat and then wait in line for the shuttle that will take us to the Park. As we are waiting for the shuttle he pulls me into him and I rest my head on his shoulder and I know that today is going to be full of wonderful memories.

When the shuttle finally pulls up to pick us up we get in and as we sit down Lucas pulls out his sunglasses and hands me mine and it's a funny moment because we realize that have almost identical sunglasses. It doesn't take long for us to pull up to the entrance and as we get out and I start heading for the ticket booth he is walking the other way.

"Where you going Luke? We need to get tickets first!" I say and he just smiles as he reaches into the backpack and pulls out the tickets. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Well if it makes you smile then it's worth it." He says as he intertwines his hand with mine and we make our way through the gates.

They say then when you walk through those gates you are walking into a different world and it is absolutely true. And walking in here with Lucas is such a feeling I can't even describe it. I see him fumbling for the camera as he hands it to an attendant.

"Would you mind taking a picture of us?" He asks and the man nods and Lucas wraps his arms around me as the picture is snapped and he is handed back the camera. "So where do you want to start?"

"I don't know Luke there is so much I want too see!! I mean there is the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, Space Mountain, the Matahorn, It's a Small World, Indian Jones, Splash Mountain…" He cuts me off before I can continue.

"Ok Pretty Girl slow down… we have more than enough time for everything. Why don't we just walk around and see where we end up?" He asks and I smile and nod my head and we begin our day.

* * *

**Lucas POV:**

I knew that Brooke had energy but I never knew she had this much energy. We have been walking around the park for almost 6 hours and she has not slowed down once. As a matter of fact right now I don't even know where she went. She went running in one direction while I went to grab us some more drinks. I can't even begin to describe how much fun I am having and it feels so good to be able to hold Brooke's hand and steal a few kisses every now and then and I can't wait for her to see what I have in store for her tonight.

I finally sit down on the bench and am taking a quick break so I decide to shoot Haley a text.

-Having a great time miss you all- Lucas

I am still patiently waiting for Brooke to come back when haley texts me back.

-Yo Ho Yo Ho A pirates life for me! Miss you too. Have fun tell Brooke hi- Hales

I laugh as I put my phone away and feel Brooke or who I hope is Brooke wrap her arms around my neck.

_Sitting here, on this lonely dock  
_

_Watch the rain play on the ocean top  
_

_All the things I feel I need to say  
_

_I can't explain in any other way_

"I got you a little present" She says as I notice one of her hands is hidden behind her back. "Close your eyes" I do as I'm told and I feel her put something on my head. When I open my eyes I see her with Mickey ears on her head and I know that's what's on my head too.

"Cheery um…" Before I can finish that sentence she is sitting down next to me snapping pictures. She pulls me in for a kiss as she snaps another picture.

"Alright you can take them off now Broody! I just wanted to get a picture!" She says and I can't help but laugh.

"Actually I think I'm going to walk around the rest of the day with these on!" I say and she can't help but crack up!

"You're kidding right?" She asks as I pull her up and we start walking again the ears never leaving my head. "Apparently not"

_I need to be bold_

__

Need to jump in the cold water

Need to grow older with a girl like you

We walk around for a couple more hours before we decide to head back to the hotel. We have five days here and we don't want to use all of our energy in one day. As we make our way back onto the shuttle Brooke almost immediately collapses into me.

"Did you have fun today?" I ask as I place a kiss on her forehead.

"Soooo Much fun Luke, so much fun! " She says and I can hear the sleepiness in her voice. "How 'bout you?"

"I had a fantastic time" I say as she mindlessly plays with our intertwined hands.

"Glad to hear it. So what's the plan for the rest of the day or night I guess?" She asks as we pull up to our hotel.

"Well in case you forgot I asked you out on a date last night." I say and she picks her head up off my chest and looks at me.

_Finally see you are naturally  
_

_The one to make it so easy  
_

_When you show me the truth  
_

_Yeah, I'd rather be with you  
_

_Say you want the same thing too_

"Oh you did? I must have forgotten, so what is this date going to consist of." She says playfully as I just laugh.

"Well that is for me to know and for you to find out." I say as we make our way into the room. "All you need to know is to dress nice and be ready by eight."

"But it's only 4 Luke! What am I supposed to do until then?!" She exclaims as she collapses onto the couch.

"Well there are 2 options as I see it. One we can take a nap or just relax around the room for a while or two we can go down to the pool and have a couple drinks and relax down there." I say and she jumps up and starts heading to her room.

"Option number 2 Broody so get your ass changed and lets go to the pool!" She says and although I was really hoping she was going to choose option one but not going to lie the idea of seeing Brooke in her bikini is enough for me to gain some energy.

We walk down to the pool and she goes to put the towels down while I walk up to the bar to get a couple of drinks.

"What can I get for you sir?" The bartender asks and I still laugh every time somebody calls me sir.

"Um. I'll take a jack and coke and my girl will have.." I'm interrupted by Brooke coming up and sitting next to me. "You want a daiquiri or your usual?" I turn and ask her.

"I'll just have my usual drink maybe I'll get a daiquiri next time." She says as she turns and starts a conversation with the people next to her.

_Now here's the sun, come to dry the rain  
_

_Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain  
_

_You're the one thing that I'm missing here  
_

_With you beside me I no longer fear_

"She will have a Patron and orange juice." I say as the bartender heads off to make the drinks. He brings them back and I hand Brooke hers. She is so wrapped up in her conversation that she barely notices me put the drink in front of her.

"And this is Lucas. Lucas this is Mary and Richard they are here on vacation too." She says as I extend my hand out to the older couple.

"Hi pleasure to meet you. How long you been here for?" I ask as I take a seat and take a drink.

"Not long we just checked in this afternoon. How about you?" He asks and as I'm about to answer Brooke points at something on the menu that I assume she wants me to order.

"We checked in yesterday afternoon" Brooke says as I patiently wait for the bartender to come back so I can order Brooke's French fries.

"That's great it's really beautiful here" Mary says and while I order Brooke's food I order another round of drinks for Mary and Richard.

"That was nice of you son you didn't have to do that." Richard says as the drinks are put in front of them.

"Believe me Lucas is as generous as they come always trying to make people happy." Brooke says as she rubs my leg and I smile that she is so quick to compliment me.

_I need to be bold  
_

_Need to jump in the cold water  
_

_Need to grow older with a girl like you_

"That's so sweet How long have you two been together?" Mary asks and I see Brooke's face and I don't know whether or not I should try to answer for her. But she starts talking before I can.

"Actually we have had quite a history but this trip has reaffirmed our relationship." She says as I rub her arm because I know that things are still so new.

"Well you know what they say sometimes you have to walk away from some thing and if it comes back it was meant to be." Mary says and in that moment I couldn't agree more.

"Isn't that the truth" I say as we sit back and enjoy our drinks.

_Finally see you are naturally  
_

_The one to make it so easy  
_

_When you show me the truth_

We sit out there for quite a while before I realize that in order to get to the evening I have planned we both need to go get ready.

"Well guys it has been a fantastic afternoon but I have an evening planned for my girl and we have to get going." I say as I start to get up.

"Of course we understand since we are all staying at the same hotel we should have dinner or something." Mary asks as we nod our heads and her and Brooke exchange numbers.

As we make our way back up to the room to get dressed I'm giving Brooke instructions about how she needs to be ready on time.

"Ok, ok Broody. I'll be ready I promise." She says as she's laughing.

"Good and one more thing and this is very important. Do not come out of your room until eight o'clock." I say and she looks at me with her kinked eyebrow.

"Being mysterious now aren't we Broody?" She says as she wraps her arms around my neck.

_Yeah, I'd rather be with you  
_

_Say you want the same thing too_

"You'll just have to wait and see." I reply and I see her looking at me with intense eyes. "What?"

"Nothing I was just thinking about how good it felt to hear you call me "your girl"." She says and I smile at her and kiss her lips.

"Well it felt good to say it. Now go get ready I will see you in an hour." I say as she makes her way into her room.

I walk into my room and realize that it's only going to take me a little while to get ready so I decide to shoot Haley an e-mail. I promised I would keep her updated on the events of this trip.

_Hales,_

_Hey just wanted to tell you things are going great._

_I asked her on the date and at first she hesitated but for whatever reason she is giving it a chance and I couldn't be happier. Were going on an actual date tonight and I'm nervous but excited all at the same time. I realize how much faith she is putting in me and I'm not going to let her down. I know you are leaving to see your parents so have fun and we will see you when we get back. I attached a picture Brooke took of us today I figured you would get a kick out of it. Give James a hug for us._

_Love,_

_Lucas_

After I sent the e-mail I decided that I had enough time to take a little nap before I needed to get ready. I could only hope that Brooke is happy with everything I have planned and I can't help but think about what Mary said. Maybe everything that we have been through over the years was just our test. Maybe it was our way of challenging the intensity of what we felt.

_I could have saved so much time for us  
_

_Had I seen the way to get to where I am today  
_

_You waited on me for so long  
_

_So now, listen to me say:_

Whatever it was I know that now that I get to call her "My Girl" again I don't ever want to stop and I will do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happen!

_I need to be bold  
_

_Need to jump in the cold water  
_

_Need to grow older with a girl like you  
_

_Finally see you are naturally  
_

_The one to make it so easy  
_

_When you show me the truth  
_

_Yeah, I'd rather be with you  
_

_Say you want the same thing too  
_

_Say you feel the way I do_

* * *

**_Ok there it is Chapter 13!! I can't believe how fast we have gotten this far!! You know the drill Review Review Review.. _**

**_Does anyone have any suggestions on the drama I should bring in... One thing I know I won't do is do some love triangle involving Peyton or really anyone... They can have trouble and problems but I'm not having them develop feelings for other people!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_No your eyes are not decieving you I have updated twice in less than 24 hours!!!! What can I say I was bitten by the writing bug!! Thank you all for your amazing reviews... I received a couple of ideas on the drama thats going to come and I have decided what I am going to do so stay tuned!!! Big Thanks to Morgan for literally Im'ing with me while we were both writing chapters to our stories!! You Rock!!! _**

**_Song Credit goes to Chantel Kraviuzak and The Turtles._**

**_I don't own anything Related to OTH because yeah I'm lucky like that and I don't have to take credit for that mess of a show!!_**

**_On to the chapter!!_**

* * *

I'm sitting in the bathroom finishing up my make up and my heart is beating out of my chest. Sure Lucas and I have been on dates before but this time it feels different and I don't know why. I guess it's because this time feels like something completely brand new. We are no longer Lucas and Brooke from high school so maybe we won't fall into the same path that we did all those years ago.

I finish applying my make up and look at the clock and it's officially eight o'clock so I know I can go out into the living room. So I slip my heels on take one last look in the mirror.

As I walk out the door I see Lucas standing there in a gorgeous suit with a bouquet of roses. Not just any roses but every single color rose perfectly in bloom.

"To say you look breath taking would be an understatement Brooke." He says as he walks towards me and hands me the bouquet. "These are for you"

"Thank you Luke you don't look so bad yourself." I say and he just smiles. "These flowers are beautiful"

"Well they do have a little meaning" I look up at him urging him to continue. "Well obviously the red symbolize love and passion."

"The yellow signify friendship which is perfect because I have come to rely on your friendship so much." I can feel my eyes start to water as he is speaking and I thank god for waterproof mascara.

"The peach rose is a symbol of desire and excitement which is how I feel when I'm around you." He says and I can see his eyes slowly starting to fill with tears as well.

"And the Pink and white well those are my two favorite colors because they signify two very important things." He says and I look at him.

"What do they symbolize?" I ask as he grabs my free hand and pulls it to him.

"The white symbolize worthiness and I want to be worthy of you. I know my track record isn't exactly great but I want to change that." He says and he speaks with such emotion that I can barely hold it together.

"The pink symbolize happiness and belief. I want to give you happiness and I want you to believe in me and I want to keep believing in you and I want us to have this happiness because I think we deserve it." He says and I just put my arms around him and pull him in for a kiss and when we pull away I whisper to him.

"I do believe in you Luke, and I believe in us." And as I finish speaking he pulls me in for another kiss.

"Well we better get going. Here let me put those in the vase." He says grabbing the flowers from me and putting them in a vase that he bought. He walks back up to me and grabs my hand and we walk out the door.

We get to the lobby and he walks me outside to the patio and we start heading towards the docks.

"What are we doing Luke?" I ask because I'm not going to lie I don't like not knowing what's happening.

"You'll see Pretty Girl" He says and I guess I'm just going to have to go with the flow.

We keep walking until we reach the end of the docks and we stop and a man walks off one of the boats.

"Mr. Scott I presume?" He asks and I just look at Luke.

"Yeah that's me; you must be Captain Lavery we spoke on the phone." He says and I'm wondering when Lucas planned all this.

"That is me well if you would like to come on board your journey will begin shortly." He says as he holds out his hand for me and I step onto the boat with Lucas following right behind me. We slowly make our way to a small dining area and I take a breath trying to take in the beauty of the scene.

"I take it you like it?" Lucas asks and I can't help but smile at him.

"This is beautiful Luke but this must be costing you a fortune." I say and he just shakes his head at me.

"Cost doesn't matter Brooke. I wanted to give you a night to remember and what better way than to watch the fireworks from the water" He says and I grin excitedly.

"Fireworks! Were going to be able to see the fireworks from here?" I ask and he can't help but chuckle at me.

"Well not from right here but once we get out into the harbor a little bit we will be able to see the show." He says as the Captain lets us know we will be moving. As the boat starts pulling away from the dock I find myself not being able to hide my excitement at what this night is going to bring.

The dinner was absolutely fantastic and we are waiting for dessert. The view from the water is beyond unimaginable and if I could I would stay out here forever. Lucas reaches for my hand from across the table and looks at me with those eyes that I could get lost in.

"So what do you think so far Pretty Girl?" He asks and I just smile.

"You really know how to impress a girl Luke. Tonight has been perfect actually this whole day has been perfect." I say and I squeeze his hand in assurance.

"Glad to hear it but it's not over yet." He says as dessert is put out in front of us and we share it well actually I get more but Lucas doesn't care.

By the time we finish dessert the Captain tells us that the fireworks would be starting in just a few minutes so we should move to the top deck for the best view. Lucas carefully leads me up the stairs and I'm thankful that I ditched my heels once we got on the boat.

"If possible the view is even better from here don't you think Luke?" I ask and I see him staring at me.

"I'm enjoying my view just fine thank you very much!" He says and I playfully slap him on the shoulder.

"Ha ha I meant the view of the water get your mind out of the gutter." I say and he wraps himself around me from behind and slowly kisses my neck.

"I'm sorry but when you look as beautiful as you do it's hard for me to not have my mind in the gutter." He says and I turn and lean my body into his and pull him in for another kiss.

This kiss is different though because we are both eager to deepen the kiss and I feel his tongue at my lips begging for entrance and I gladly accept. My hands are moving into his suit jacket and I pull him as close as possible. It's impossible to believe that we haven't had a kiss like this in over 5 years because it feels like we haven't skipped a beat.

It's only when we here the sounds of the fireworks going off behind us that we are pulled out of our daze. I turn so my body is once again leaning into him and we watch the fireworks. I hear music coming from the boats speakers and Lucas whispers in my ear.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
_

_Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
_

_There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
_

_Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

"Care to dance?" He asks and I nod as he pulls me around so we are face to face.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
_

_And how long I've been so alone  
_

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
_

_And change my life the way you've done_

"Of course" I say as we start swaying to the music. Apparently dancing is our new thing and I'm not going to argue.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

"I'm glad you have enjoyed your evening but I do have one last surprise for you." He says as he grabs a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to me.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
_

_And a siren wails in the night  
_

_But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
_

_And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

I open it up and read the words aloud that he has written down. "In the end the love between the Princess and the Boy was undeniable and true. And over time that love will see them through anything. Magical things will happen to them things they won't be able to explain much like love itself. And like most fairy tales the Princess and the Boy live happily ever after…At least I hope they do." I say as he wraps his arms around me.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
_

_And how long I've waited for your touch  
_

_And if you knew how happy you are making me  
_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

"I want you to trust me Brooke. Lets have our fairytale Pretty Girl." He says and in that moment I realize that this is one of those moments that won't be able to be taken back.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
_

_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

"Let's have our fairytale Broody" I say as I lean up to his ear and in my most seductive voice whisper. "I think it's time we head back and do a different kind of dancing!"

"Are you sure? What happened to taking it slow?" He asks and I just shake my head at him.

"Lucas I think five years is slow enough don't you?" I ask and he just smiles at me.

"Well in that case Captain you are free to head back!" He yells down and the captain lets us know we will be returning to the dock. Lucas pulls me closer to him and I just relish in the feeling of being in his arms.

We are barely in the elevator back at the hotel when his lips crash into mine. It's like we are trying to make up for five years of being without each other. Part of me wonders if we are going too fast but I'm blocking that part out of my head because we all need to listen to our hearts just a little more.

He opens the door to the room and I kick it closed behind me as I'm pulling his jacket off and undoing his tie. He pulls away from the kiss.

_Imagine me and you, I do  
_

_I think about you day and night, it's only right  
_

_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
_

_So happy together_

"Your room or mine" He says breathlessly and I just laugh.

"Don't care, don't care, and don't care" I say as I pull him back to me as I pull his shirt off and reach for his belt. He is fumbling with the zipper to my dress as we make our way into his room and as I undo his belt and his pants fall to the floor we collapse onto the bed a trail of clothes in our wake.

"He slowly makes his way to my neck and it's like he is carefully remembering every spot on my body it doesn't take long for this to have an effect on me.

"Luke Please…" I say as he returns his mouth to my lips and within seconds we are connected in every single way imaginable. Our bodies move in a matching rhythm never losing pace with each other but that doesn't surprise me. Sex was never a problem for Lucas and I its like our bodies were made for each other and that's still the case. Age has matured us and although we have changed in a few physical ways it's like they still mold perfectly together. We made love quite a few times that night and like I said we are making up for lost time.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime  
_

_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
_

_So happy together_

_**Lucas POV:**_

I am lying in bed praying that last night wasn't a dream and I thank god when I realize that Brooke is wrapped up in my arms. To say last night was incredible would be an understatement I just hope that Brooke doesn't regret it.

I carefully pull out of her embrace and go to grab a shower being careful not to wake my Pretty Girl. Who am I kidding that girl can sleep through anything if she wants to.

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
_

_For all my life  
_

_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
_

_For all my life_

I get out of the shower and get dressed and walk out into the living room and order some room service for us. It arrives and as soon as the server leaves I hear Brooke stumble out of the room.

"You know its horrible manners to leave your girlfriend in bed all by her lonesome." She says but as soon as she sees the table full of food her mood quickly changes. "But on the other hand if you leave your girlfriend in bed to get food that is entirely acceptable!"

_Me and you and you and me  
_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
_

_The only one for me is you and you for me  
_

_So happy together_

"

I figured you would like it French Toast for you my dear and of course coffee." I say as she sits down at the table.

"What are you trying to do make me fat so no other man will look at me? You have been feeding me non stop!" She says and I laugh as we finish up our breakfast a short time later.

"Very funny Pretty Girl. I think we worked off enough calories last night." I slyly reply and I can see her start to blush.

"That we did Boyfriend that we did." She says and I'm so happy to hear her call me that.

"So no regrets than?" I ask and she looks up at me with those hazel eyes that I could get lost in.

"Nope no regrets besides weren't you the one that told me we have to live in the moment. Enjoy life and not worry about the little things." She replies and I can't help but nod my head and I get a far away look in my eyes that she quickly notices. "Hey what's up?"

"Once we leave here I'm just worried that you are going to rethink your decision." I say and I'm being honest and she just drops her fork.

"Lucas You know we just talked about having faith in each other and believing in each other and you say that. You keep telling me to have faith in you but don't you think you should have the same faith in me? I'm going to take a shower" She says and walks into her room slamming the door behind her. Smart move Lucas smart move I think to myself.

* * *

By the time she comes out of her room an hour later I am planted in a chair on the patio staring out into the water. I feel like a complete idiot for what I said to her. She walks up and takes a seat next me.

"Hey" she says softly as she puts her sunglasses on to block the rays of the early morning sun.

"Hi, listen I'm sorry about earlier. I do have faith in you more faith than you know. I just wanted you to know how I felt." I say and she looks at me.

"I'm glad you were honest Luke but do you really think that I would have slept with you if I was going to end up regretting it? I'm not going to lie the thought of us rushing things did go through my head but like I said last night we have waited five years for this." She says and I nod my head.

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
_

_For all my life  
_

_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
_

_For all my life_

"I know I just know that in the back of your head you are worried about how people will react." I say and she just turns her head to face the water.

"You're right I am worried but not to the point where I'm going to end this. Like I said the first night we were here this is it no more messing around no more games. Me and you are in this together" She says as she grabs my hand and kisses it softly.

"So does that mean you aren't mad at me anymore" I ask as I try to give her the best puppy dog eyes I can.

"Yes you are forgiven but you my friend are on back pack duty all day today no switching!" She says as I laugh and pull her into the chair with me.

"Deal even though I carried it all day yesterday." I say and she cuts me off with a kiss.

"So not the point right now take your punishment like a man Broody! Any-hoo we should get going we have another big day at the park ahead of us." I laugh as we make our way to grab our things and out the door we go. We had agreed to spend one more day at Disney world before we went to check out some of the other parks.

_Me and you and you and me  
_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
_

_The only one for me is you and you for me  
_

_So happy together_

We have been walking through the park for a couple hours and have ridden a lot of the rides again and as we wait in line to ride It's a Small World she leans into me and whispers something in my ear.

"Brooke we are about to ride the most innocent ride in all of Disney and you say that to me!" I say as I wrap my arms around her rest my head on top of her head.

"Well what can I say you bring it out in me!" She exclaims back and I just lean back as we start moving ahead in the line.

"Well I guess I should feel pretty special then but if you keep it up we won't be spending much of day in this park" I say and she of course just kinks her eyebrow at me.

"Whatever you say Broody now let's ride!" She says as we make our way onto the boat and enjoy the sights and sounds of the ride.

"Ok not that it wasn't fun but seriously that is the longest ride ever!" I exclaim as we make our way to a picnic area and she just nods her head in agreement.

I walk away and while I'm in line I hear someone say "Brooke Lucas what are you doing here?" But before the voice can register in my head I hear Brooke reply.

"Oh My God! You have got to be kidding me." And when I turn around to see who it is I am in just as much shock as she is.

Well today just took an interesting turn I think as I begin to walk towards Brooke.

_Me and you and you and me  
_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
_

_The only one for me is you and you for me  
_

_So happy together_

_So happy together  
_

_How is the weather  
_

_So happy together  
_

_We're happy together  
_

_So happy together  
_

_Happy together  
_

_So happy together_

* * *

**SO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!!! IT WILL BE UPDATED SOON AS LONG AS I GET SOME GOOD REVIEWS!!! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Alright everyone here is the next update.... I know you guys hate the cliffhangers but I gotta keep you coming back... I can't gaurantee there won't be more but I promise at some point in the next few chapters there won't be one!! haha!! Anyways thank you all for the reviews Sunday nights always seems to be my update day and that's not going to change... I already have the next two chapters written out they just need to be typed up and edited then I will get them posted. So as usual please keep the reviews coming I love hearing your thoughts and you will notice I take all your ideas into consideration!!_**

**_Big Thanks to Morgan (Brucasfan23) for all the help and for letting me bounce my ideas off my sounding board!! love ya girl!_**

**_Song Credit goes to Faith Hill_**

**_I don't own anything OTH if I did then I wouldn't be debating on whether or not to watch the season finale tomorrow night. I remember the days when I couldn't miss an episode to save my life!!_**

* * *

To say I was shocked by who I just literally bumped into would be an understatement. I mean in all the places and all the times how in the world did I just bump into them.

"Oh My God you have got to be kidding me." I say and I see Lucas turn his head as he hears my voice he smiles and makes his way over.

"Mom what are you guys doing here?" Lucas asks as he envelopes his mom into a hug and then does the same with Lily and then it's my turn for hugs.

"I should be asking you guys the same question but to answer yours Andy had a meeting so we decided to sneak off to the park for the day. So now what are you guys doing here?" She asks and I can't help but smile.

"Well Karen long story short Tree Hill drama was a little crazy so we decided to take a little vacation and we came here." I say and I see the look in her eyes that tells me she wants to know more.

"I see well Lily why don't you and your brother go ride that roller coaster you wanted to ride while Brooke and I catch up a bit." She says and I see Lucas look at me for approval.

"Go ahead Broody but you will have to ride it again with me." I say and I laugh as Lily grabs Lucas's hand and drags him off to the line.

"So Brooke care to tell me a little bit more about all of the "Tree Hill drama"." She says and I lead her over to a somewhat quiet picnic area.

"Do you have a couple years? I'm kidding but to be honest it's just been kind of crazy ever since the wedding or should I say non wedding." I say and Karen puts her arm around me.

"Lucas told me about the baby Brooke. I'm so proud of you for what you did. You helped that little girl so much." She says and I just smile.

"Yeah well I wouldn't have been able to handle it without Lucas. He has been my rock through all of this." I say and she just starts laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing except the fact that Lucas said the exact same thing about you." She says and I can't help but laugh.

"Well I guess you could say that we have been quite the support system for each other lately." I say as I watch Lucas and Lily from a distance.

"And Peyton? Where does she fit into all of this?" She asks and I hate having the conversation at the happiest place on earth.

"Ahh Peyton, well let's just say that Lucas told Peyton that it was really truly over and she didn't really like that. As for me and Peyton we kind of decided to go our separate ways for a bit." I say and I realize that it sounds like we broke up I don't think were filing for divorce just yet but it's definitely a trial separation.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know how close you guys are." She says and I can't help but shake my head.

"We were close Karen we were close five years ago. But it feels like ever since we came back to Tree Hill she has just been using me as her shoulder to cry on and I couldn't really do the same with her. I will always love her and I will be there for her if she needs me but I think our friendship has moved into a different place." I sigh as my head falls on her shoulder.

"Sometimes people grow apart from each other and it's ok. I'm sure you and Peyton will figure out a way to be friends again." She says and once again I'm shaking my head.

"Not so sure about that, not after this trip." I sigh and she just looks at me with those puppy dog eyes. The same damn eyes that Lucas has.

"Why is that? What has changed this trip?" She says and I look at her.

"Do you remember the first time you and I met? When Lucas was in the hospital and I went on and on about how I was crazy about your son. Yeah that pretty much covers it. I am crazy about your son always have been and I'm pretty sure I always will be." I say and I'm relieved that it's out in the open.

"Wow… Can't say that I was expecting that but to be quite honest I can't say that I'm surprised." She says and I'm pretty sure that you can see the surprise in my face from a mile away.

"What do you mean you aren't surprised?" I say and she grabs my hand.

"Brooke you know you are like a daughter to me. And don't get me wrong I liked Lindsay and I like Peyton but you my dear you captured my heart a long time ago." She says and I can feel the tears coming as she continues. "There are times when you drove me crazy but the number of times you made me proud, or did something to make me laugh far outnumber the times of craziness."

"That's sweet Karen and you know that you are like a mother to me. I mean you took me in when I had no where else to go and you have always been there for me no matter how screwed up things were between me and Lucas. But what does that have to do with Lucas and I giving it another go" I say and she just smiles.

"Because you and Lucas keep ending up back in each other's lives and that has to mean something. No matter how bad things have been between you two there has always been something that keeps you to coming back to each other."

"That doesn't mean it will work this time." I say and she just shakes her head.

"Well let's just say that I've read the original version of Ravens and it's not as clear cut as the edited version is made out to be." She says and I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah Lucas gave me that unedited version a little while ago and I'm in the process of reading it. I haven't gotten super far though things have been a little hectic around Tree Hill lately." I laugh as she just shakes her head at me again.

"There is always something going on in Tree Hill for a small town there sure is a lot of drama." She says and I just nod my head. "Seriously though Brooke if you and Lucas are happy together than be happy together don't let fears from the past keep you from what you can be."

"Kind of like what you said to Peyton at the non-wedding, if you dont get what you want you might just get something better." I say and she just laughs.

"Exactly and I think it works in this case here. You may not have gotten what you wanted a long time ago with Lucas. But now maybe you are getting something better. You two have a shot when there is really nothing standing in your way." She says and I laugh at how true that really is.

"I guess you could be right. Right now I'm just enjoying what we have. Thanks Karen for believing in us even after all this time." I say and she just laughs as she sees Lucas and Lily coming off the ride.

"Well Brooke team Brucas all the way…" I look at her with a grin but before I can reply Lucas and Lily are running up to us.

"Mom Brooke that was so awesome you have got to go on it." Lily says and it's great seeing her so happy.

"Yeah Mom Brooke you have to go on it." Luke says in his best little kid voice. I can't help but laugh. "Everything ok here?"

"Everything is fine my boy actually I think everything is the way its supposed to be." She says as she nudges me in side.

"Glad to hear it" Lucas says as he pulls his mom in for another hug.

"It's so good to see you Lily" I say as I pull her up into my arms and she hugs me with all of her strength. For a little kid she's pretty strong.

"Well you heard Lily guys you have to go on the ride so let's get back in line." Luke says as he grabs my hand and pulls us all back into the line.

_**Lucas POV:**_

_If I could win your heart  
_

_If you'd let me in your heart  
_

_I'd be so happy, baby_

We spent most of that night and all of the next day with Ma and Lily before they had to leave with Andy and it was great seeing them. I snuck in a couple of quiet conversations with my mom and got her blessing for being with Brooke and I was thankful for it. They promised to try and make it to Tree Hill for an extended trip as soon as they could.

The rest of the trip flew by rather quickly and before we knew it, it was time to head back to Tree Hill. I wake up to find Brooke sitting on the patio. I walk up and wrap my arms around her and she leans back into my chest.

"So Pretty Girl you sad to be leaving today?" I ask and she just pouts.

"I don't want to go home Broody. Let's just stay here forever please?! I feel like we didn't even get to see everything." She says and I just laugh.

_Just for these arms to be  
_

_Holding you close to me  
_

_There's nothing in this world I won't try  
_

_No limit to what I'd do to make you mine, 'cause_

"I would love to stay here forever with you Cheery but I think we'd miss everybody too much. And we did get to see everything but if you are convinced that we didn't then we will just have to come back." I say and she immediately perks up.

"Oooh.. maybe next time we can bring the whole Naley clan. Jamie would love it here!!" She says excitedly.

"Alright calm down there Cheery but yeah next time we should make it a whole family trip. Unfortunately right now we have to get to the airport our flight leaves in a couple hours." I say and her smile turns into a frown once again.

"Ugh. If we have to but this sucks because I hate to say it to you but once we are back in Tree Hill work is going to be crazy so I'm just giving you the heads up." She says and now I'm frowning.

"I know babe I know but hey we will make the most of our time together. I mean we knew we would have to go back to the real world again." I say and I grab her hand as we make our way down to the shuttle service.

"I know I just wish we could stay in fantasy land a little bit longer. Thanks again for all of this Lucas it was absolutely amazing." She says as we make our way into the shuttle and off to the airport.

"Anything for you Pretty Girl anything for you, besides this trip was life changing if you ask me." I say and she just nods her head in agreement as she pulls me in for a kiss.

"Oh yeah this trip was life changing and I'm thankful for it." She says and I kiss her one more time.

_I'd climb right up to the sky  
_

_I'd take down the stars  
_

_Just to be in your arms, baby  
_

_I'd go and capture the moon  
_

_That's what I would do  
_

_Just to hear you say that you love me  
_

_Just to hear you say that you love me_

Once we got back to Tree Hill we realized that it was so quiet without the Naley clan and Brooke and I just like we anticipated both Brooke and I got sucked back into work rather quickly. Brooke had page after page of paperwork to deal with because of the new "Baby Brooke" line and I had about a thousand e-mails waiting for me from Lindsay about small changes to the book. So we spent most days apart and most nights making up for not seeing each other all day.

We had been on quite a few dates but we always found more comfort in just being at the house with a movie or a night of conversation. I realized how much I took this for granted back in high school when we would just sit and talk for hours. Now I'm not taking one second for granted with her and listening to her go on and on about something as trivial as a pair of jeans is something I enjoy.

It had been two weeks since we had gotten back and I hadn't been able to see Brooke since the day before yesterday. I had to fly to New York yesterday to finalize some changed and as I was flying back home to Tree Hill, Brooke was flying out to meet with some clients. She had flown back in this morning but was once again tied up in meetings all day. We would usually text each other through out the day but I have been tied up with writing and getting stuff together for a basketball tournament we had coming up in a few weeks.

But I knew that she would most likely be coming over later on tonight. She said if she didn't hear from me all day she would call me later and we would decide if we were staying here or at her house. We usually end up staying here since she's worried that at any point Peyton could come waltzing back into town and that would be just a little awkward.

I look at the clock and realize it's only five but for whatever reason I'm exhausted and decide to take a little rest before I get back to my writing.

_If I could taste your kiss  
_

_There'd be no sweeter gift  
_

_Heaven could offer baby  
_

_Oh, baby  
_

_I want to be the one  
_

_I want to be the one  
_

_Living to give you love  
_

_I'd walk across this world just to be  
_

_Close to you 'cause I want you close to me, yeah_

_**Brooke POV:**_

It's weird that I haven't heard from Lucas all day since we usually talk numerous times throughout the day but it was understandable since he said he was going to be writing most of the day and I had been tied up in meetings. I decided to take a shower and then I would call him and see if he wanted me to come over or not.

When I get out of the shower my phone shows a missed call and of course it's from Lucas. While I get dressed I check my voicemail and what I hear on the other end scares the hell out of me.

"Hey Pretty Girl it's me, I didn't want to do this over voicemail but you didn't answer. I'm not feeling so good and I really don't know what's wrong and I was just hoping you would come over because I need you. So when you get this either come over or call me back." I hear his voice and it sounds weak and strained, and it sounds like it took all of his energy to make that phone call.

I throw my hair into a ponytail and slip on some sweats and a shirt and I am out the door. As I'm driving my heart is beating crazy and my hands are clammy. I don't know what to expect when I get to his house but all I know is that I can't drive fast enough. I finally pull up to his house and I use the key that Lucas had given me and make my way inside.

_I'd climb right up to the sky  
_

_I'd take down the stars  
_

_Just to be in your arms, baby  
_

_I'd go and capture the moon  
_

_That's what I would do  
_

_Just to hear you say that you love me  
_

_Just to hear you say that you love me_

The house is dark and quiet as I make my way into his bedroom I see him sitting upright on his bed. I immediately rush to his side.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I missed your call, what's wrong." I ask and he just shakes his head at me.

"I…I don't know I feel light headed I've gotten sick a couple times and my whole body feels like it's on fire." He says in barely a whisper and when I touch him he is right his body is absolutely on fire.

"Ok babe maybe we should try and get you in the shower and try to cool you off." I suggest and I don't get a response right away.

"I don't think I can make it that far" his voice is even lower than before if that's possible and I'm trying my hardest not to freak out.

"You will just have to lean on me ok? We need to try and get your body cooled off and a lukewarm shower might help a bit." I say as I slowly try to lean him into me but it's not working to well. I pull his shirt off of him and it is completely drenched in sweat.

_For the rest of your life  
_

_For the rest of your life  
_

_Love me for the rest of all time  
_

_Oh baby, baby  
_

_Just say the word  
_

_And I'll give you my world  
_

_There's nothing I won't do  
_

_Baby, just to be with you_

We slowly make it into the shower and I have him sit on the edge of the tub while I get the rest of his clothes off and then I slowly stand him up in the shower and let the slightly cool water hit his body. I'm hoping that maybe he's just catching a case of the flu or something but then he opens his mouth and I know that's not the case.

"Brooke. My heart it's beating too fast" Those words are so quiet but in my head they are screaming.

"Luke that's it we are going to the hospital" I say and it's like another person has entered my body because now I'm running on pure adrenaline. I dry him off as best I can and put a pair of boxers and gym shorts on and a t-shirt and slip his flip flops on his feet.

Lucas doesn't even try to fight me as we slowly make our way to my car and once I get him in the car and into the driver's seat his body has begun shivering to the change in temperature.

"Ok Baby you just stay with me until we get there ok… I need you to stay with me." I'm pleading with him and I know he's trying his hardest to listen.

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl" He says and I just grab his hand and squeeze it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for you hear me? Everything is going to be just fine you are going to be fine." I say and I don't know who I'm trying to convince myself or Luke.

"I know this is bad timing but I just wanted to say I…Love…You.." He says with the last little ounce of energy before he closes his eyes and I can still hear his breathing so I know sleep has taken over.

And as we pull into the parkway of the hospital and I yell for help and go to open up the passenger door I whisper into his ear "I Love You Too Lucas, I Love You Too."

_I'd climb right up to the sky  
_

_I'd take down the stars  
_

_Just to be in your arms, baby  
_

_I'd go and capture the moon  
_

_That's what I would do  
_

_Just to hear you say that you love me  
_

_Just to hear you say that you love me  
_

_Just to hear you say that you love me, baby  
_

_Just to hear you say that you love me  
_

_Oh, I need to hear you say that you love me, baby  
_

_Just to hear you say that you love me  
_

_Just say you love me  
_

_Just say you need me_

Just to hear you say that you love me

* * *

**I know I know I left it with another cliffhanger... I said one of these next chapters wouldn't have a cliffhanger I never said which chapter that would be.... Review Review Review!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_So yes you are right I am updating again... I couldn't leave that cliffhanger for long!! I wouldn't do that to you guys!! I have to say a couple of special thanks I love all your reviews and I swear they make me want to update every single day.... But Psiek and TeamxxBrulianXX your reviews and your messages to me honestly had me near tears today at work when I should have been working but wasn't doing that!! Thank you so much for your dedication to this story and I hope this chapter makes all of you happy!!_**

**_Tanya2byour21,miralinda,BDavisLScott23,brookenlucas4eva03,coleen3200, and all of the other reviewers thank you so much!!! If I missed you and you reviewed don't think you are not appreciated because you are!!! I swear!!!_**

**_Morgan thank you so much for letting me bounce all my ideas off you. I know you would tell me if I was doing something crazy!! And for making me watch OTH tonight._**

**_Song credit goes to Celine Dion._**

**_I don't own anything related to OTH but I have to give them credit for a pretty damn fantastic season finale!!!_**

**_On to the chapter! Review Review Review!! Thanks all my loves!!_**

* * *

I'm sitting here hoping that this is all just a dream that I'm going to wake up from but I know that it's not the case. It's been a couple hours since we got her and all I can smell is that unmistakable hospital smell and I can hear the beeps and the sounds of the machines going off in every direction. All that I can hear in my head though is Lucas saying "my heart's beating too fast". It just keeps repeating over and over and over again and I just want it to stop. After what seems like an eternity a nurse steps in front of me.

_For all those times you stood by me  
_

_For all the truth that you made me see  
_

_For all the joy you brought to my life  
_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

"Are you Brooke Davis?" She asks and I immediately stand up to face her.

"Yes that's me, how is Lucas? Is he ok?" I know I'm probably freaking her out because that tiny sentence came out really fast!

"He's resting comfortably in a room right now. He insisted that I come get you before the doctor comes to discuss things with him." She says and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was keeping. "So if you just follow me I'll take you to him."

"Thank you thank you so much" I say as she slowly starts leading me to where his room is. She looks at me and smiles and I can't help but ask. "What?"

"He was right you know? He said to look for his "Pretty Girl" and I knew right away it was you." She says and for the first time since I checked my voicemail a few hours ago I actually let out a small smile.

"Thanks that's very sweet of you" I say as she opens the door and lets me in the room.

I walk up and see Lucas lying in the bed with a bunch of different machines attached to him and I can't help but think that this is the third time I have seen him in a hospital bed.

"Hey Pretty Girl" He says as he extends his hand out for me to grab. I don't hesitate to take it and I place a soft kiss on his forehead as I take a seat next to him.

"Hey yourself Boyfriend you look a lot better than when we first got here" I say and I know he can sense the worry in my voice.

"Well I feel a lot better I'm so sorry I scared you" He says and I shake my head as I rub soft circles on his hand.

"You have nothing to apologize for baby, I'm just glad you are ok. You had me pretty worried for a few minutes there." I say as I look around at all the machines he's hooked up to.

"Well if you were worried you sure didn't show it. You were the picture of strength getting me from the house to here and I thank you for that." He says as he pulls my chair closer to him.

"Well then I think I should get nominated for an academy award because that was all an act babe. All an act." I say and I see him laugh for the first time.

_For every dream you made come true  
_

_For all the love I found in you  
_

_I'll be forever thankful baby  
_

_You're the one who held me up  
_

_Never let me fall  
_

_You're the one who saw me through it all_

"I'll call the academy and let them know then" He says and our playful banter is interrupted by the doctor coming in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Stone I am here to discuss some of the test results. You must be the girl that I had to wait for before I could give the results." He says and I send a slight smile to Lucas.

"That would be me, Brooke Davis, I'm Lucas's girlfriend" I say and he just smiles.

"Oh I know all about you Ms. Davis, you are all Lucas could talk about while we were running some tests." The doctor says as he pulls a chair over to where we are and I squeeze Lucas's hand a little tighter.

"So Dr. What's the diagnosis?" Lucas asks and I can feel him tense.

"Well Mr. Scott your records show that you have HCM is that correct?" He asks and my mind begins to scramble in too many directions.

"Yes I was diagnosed junior year of high school. I have taken my medicine religiously." Lucas says and I'm relieved to know that at least he didn't stop taking his medicine.

"Yes but what we noticed in the results is that your medicine has stopped working." The doctor says and I see Lucas's face fall and I am trying not to cry.

"What the hell do you mean the medicine stopped working?" Lucas asks and I can hear the fear in his voice.

"Basically your body has become slightly immune to the medication that you have been taking." The doctor says and before Lucas can speak I jump in.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
_

_You saw the best there was in me_

"What does that mean exactly?" I say as I grab Lucas's hand as tight as I can.

"It means that we need to adjust his medication but there are some risks." He says and I immediately tense.

"What are the risks?" I say and I can see Lucas starting to shut off and I don't want that to happen.

"Well the first 3 months are the most critical. As your body adapts to the new medication your risk of a heart attack will be higher." As he says those words I feel the tears starting to form and I try my hardest to stop them but it's not working.

"And if I don't adjust the medication." Lucas says and I'm shocked that he is even suggesting that.

"If you don't adjust the medication then your risk of a heart attack is pretty imminent. It says in your file that you have already had one heart attack and survived and not to be morbid but the odds of you surviving two are pretty slim." He says and that's it the tears are flowing.

"Are there any other risks or problems associated with him adjusting his medication?" I ask because I'm going to get all the information I can.

"Well there are some guidelines. Lucas will need to be on strict rest for a couple weeks. No light work outs, No strenuous activity of any kind. He will have to adjust his diet a little bit. Once he starts on the new medication he will probably be fatigued easily and may experience headaches or slight nausea." He says and I know that Lucas can't even comprehend things right now.

"Wow that's a lot of information to process." I say and the Doctor just nods his head.

"Well the good news in the situation is that you do get to go home Lucas. We have stabilized your heart beat and have stabilized the fever. I am serious though Lucas you need to take it easy." The doctor says and he tells us that Lucas's discharge papers and prescription information will be available at the front desk before he leaves.

"Let's get you home Luke" I say and he doesn't respond with words just nods his head silently as we wait for the nurse to come and remove the wires from the machines.

_**Lucas Pov:**_

I can't even comprehend what the Doctor was telling me. All I know is that Brooke and I haven't even been together for a month and we are already dealing with something that we shouldn't have to deal with.

I'm quiet as we make our way to the front desk and sign the discharge papers and I am given my new prescriptions. I'm so angry right now that I can't think straight. I have done everything right. I don't exercise a lot and when I do it's nothing crazy. I take my medication every day and I am good about my diet. Why is this happening to me? Why again am I going to put Brooke through more pain.

We walk silently to her car with me leaning into Brooke for support. I'm weak from the day's events and I am ready to go home. The car drive back is only giving me time to let my anger fester and I know tonight is not going to end well.

"So much for our fairytale huh?" I say as I get out the car shutting the door a lot louder than I anticipated and walking into the house not even waiting for Brooke. I hear her come through the door a couple seconds later.

"What the hell is your problem, Luke? Are you just going to shut me out again?" She asks and I know that I have hurt her once again.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
_

_I'm everything I am  
_

_Because you loved me_

"What is there to say Brooke? You heard the Doctor. I adjust the medication I could die. I don't adjust the medication I will die. Not exactly what fairytales are mad of you know?" I say and she just shakes her head.

"Life isn't a damn fairytale Lucas. I know you aren't naïve enough to think that!" She yells as she starts pacing around the room.

"Look maybe it would be better if you just got away from me while you can." I say and I see the tears that are coming from her eyes.

"WOW! I MEAN WOW!!! Guess I don't get to make decisions on how I live my life than huh? You get to decide who I love and where I am huh? That's just freaking great!" She says and I know I'm hurting her but she will probably be better off in the long run.

"Brooke don't you realize that this is no way to live your life! I mean either way there is a chance that I'm screwed. Why would you want to live your life like that? I don't want you to have to do that." I say and I'm being completely honest.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
_

_You said no star was out of reach  
_

_You stood by me and I stood tall  
_

_I had your love I had it all_

"Well you don't get to decide Luke. What happened to you and me forever? That this is it. Was that just a bunch of crap that didn't mean anything?" She says and her tears are flowing freely now.

"Of course I meant it but Brooke I can't be that guy for you anymore. I don't want to put you through this." I say as I sit down on the couch as the weakness starts to take over once again and of course Brooke is right by my side.

"Baby are you ok? What is it?" She says as I shake my head.

"I'm fine Brooke, but this right here should prove to you. Is this how you want to live your life for the next few months? Every head ache or slight fever is going to be cause for worry." I say and she shuts me up with a kiss before I can continue. When she finally pulls away she looks me straight in the eye.

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
_

_Maybe I don't know that much  
_

_But I know this much is true  
_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

"Do you want to live the next few months without doing that? Because I know I don't. Ever since that first night in Florida when we kissed I haven't wanted to stop and I don't want to stop now. I want to kiss you every day Lucas." She says as she pulls me close to her.

"I want to kiss you every day too Brooke. But I don't want to kiss you everyday if in six months you are without me. I won't do that to you. I can't." I say and I mean it.

"Why are you doing this Luke? How can you do this to us? After all that it took for us to get back to this point." She says as she slowly starts to walk away from me.

"You'll be better if we don't get any more attached than we already are. I promised myself that if you gave me another chance I wouldn't do anything to hurt you and even though this is hurting you in the long run it will be better." I say and she just shakes her head as she gets to the door.

_You were always there for me  
_

_The tender wind that carried me  
_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
_

_You've been my inspiration  
_

_Through the lies you were the truth  
_

_My world is a better place because of you_

"Let me just say this Luke. Let's say we deal with next few months together. We go to the doctor and he says everything is good and your body is reacting well to the medicine. Everything is fine and we get to live our happily ever after. Or on the other hand I walk out this door right now and you push me away and the outcome is still the same only this time the happily ever after part doesn't get to happen. Is it worth it?" She says with tears pouring down her face. I say nothing and as she opens the door I mumble something that I don't even know if she can hear.

"What did you say?" She whispers as she turns away from the door.

"I…said…I…Need…You…" I say as the tears start coming from my eyes as well. "I'm scared and I'm worried but most of all I.I..I just need you."

"You have me Luke…You have me." She says as she runs back into the room and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm sorry ok" I say as I cup her face and bring it to where we are face to face. " I don't want to waste anymore time. We can get through this together."

"We can get through anything as long as we're together." She says as she pulls me in for another kiss. "You know you told me you loved me tonight."

"Well you told me you loved me too." I say as we just sit there wrapped in each other's arms.

"Yep and I meant it. I do love you Lucas Scott." She says and in that moment I think that maybe things are ok after all.

"And I love you too Brooke Davis. We're going to be ok right?" I ask as she looks up at me.

"Were going to be ok baby, were going to be better than ok. Because we have a lot of dreams that we need to accomplish and I kind of need you around for them." She says and I smile the first genuine smile I have had all night.

"Well that's good because I kind of need you around for those dreams too." I say and she gets up off of me. "Hey where are you going?"

"You boyfriend are on bed rest and I am going to hold you to that. So let's go this has been a long day and it's time for some rest." She says as she pulls me off the couch and we go to the room to go to bed.

When we lay down that night and she wraps herself up in my arms and lays her head on my chest and listens to my heart beat I know that in this moment it doesn't matter what could possibly happen. It's time to live in the now and enjoy every second with the woman I love and everything else just doesn't really matter.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
_

_You saw the best there was in me  
_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
_

_I'm everything I am  
_

_Because you loved me_

* * *

**So no cliffhanger this time!! tell me what you think!! Please..pretty please!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Alright I have to say the response to this story has been amazing. And I promise you I will hang around as long as you all want to bring us Brucas!! Since that's unfortunately the only way that they will live on, so let's continue to have the most stories of any couple!! Second of all I want to thank Psiek for her very long and detailed review that had me in tears it was so sweet and I appreciate that you love the story. To all my other reviewers I love you all and I'm so glad you are enjoying this story so much!! I hope this chapter makes you all happy.... This is the longest chapter I have ever written and I actually had no idea where I was going with it when I first started and I think it ended up pretty good.**_

**_Morgan thanks for helping me with this chapter, I wouldn't be able to write this without you!_**

**_Song credit goes To: Thriving Ivory_**

**_I don't own the show and I'm glad well I would have liked to take credit for seasons 1 2 3 but oh well.. anyhooo on to the story!!! Enjoy... And I have a question for all of you after you read..._**

* * *

_Do you dream  
_

_That the world will know your name  
_

_So tell me your name  
_

_And do you care  
_

_About all the little things  
_

_Or anything at all_

Have you ever had one of those mornings where you wake up and you have an insane desire to do something crazy? Almost like you want to challenge the world to let you know you're alive.

Well if you haven't welcome to my world for the last few days. I have tried to hard to not let my possible diagnosis get me down but I can't say that I'm positive one hundred percent of the time. Hell saying I'm positive seventy five percent of the time would probably be pushing it. But I'm trying for Brooke's sake.

I've already been up for a couple hours and the sun is slowly beginning to rise, as I see Brooke stir in the bed as I sit on the patio. She rolls over and I know I will hear her voice soon and as if on cue.

"Broody!! What are you doing up? Get back in bed please." She says as she rolls over and slowly opens her eyes.

"Sorry Cheery the suns about to rise you want to watch it with me?" I ask hoping she says yes.

"You are up before the sun has even risen? Are you crazy?" She asks but I can see her slowly making her way out of the bed.

"I'm only crazy for you," I say as she sleepily walks to me and wraps herself up in my arms.

"That's sweet baby, but seriously this is really quite early to be up." She says as she plays with my hair.

"I know but you know something? When I was younger Keith and I would get up early every Saturday and we would be watching the sunrise as we were playing basketball." I say as I pull her closer to me.

"Well in that case I'll watch the sunrise with you everyday." She says and I can't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at mister?"

"I'm laughing at the thought of you waking up before the sun rises on a daily basis." I say as she playfully smacks my chest.

_I want to feel  
_

_All the chemicals inside  
_

_I want to feel  
_

_I want a sunburn  
_

_Just to know that I'm alive  
_

_To know I'm alive_

"Heart patient here Brooke" I say as I feign pain but I realize pretty quickly that saying that wasn't the best idea.

"Oh my god baby, are you ok?" She says and I know she's generally worried.

"I'm fine baby, I'm perfectly fine" I say and hope that she will calm down. I know the only way she will calm down is by laying her head against my chest and listening to my heart beat and that is exactly what she is doing right now.

"What's going on in that head of yours Lucas Scott?" She says as she looks up at me and notices that I'm kind of in a daze.

"Do you believe in the saying that everyday is the first day of the rest of your life?" I say and she just looks at me with a look of confusion.

"Um…I guess so" She says and I just look down at her urging her to continue. "I mean I believe in living in the now but I guess whenever I have heard that expression it's always made me think that people are forgetting about the past and I don't think you should do that. I know I probably sound really stupid."

"No you don't sound stupid and I understand what you mean. I guess to me it just means that no matter what happened yesterday you can do something about it today." I say and she nods her head.

"Yeah I guess you are right. I guess it goes along the lines of saying everywhere we have been or everything we have done will get us to where we are supposed to be." She says as she leans her head back into mine.

_And don't tell me if I'm dying  
_

_'Cause I don't want to know  
_

_If I can't see the sun  
_

_Maybe I should go_

"And in the end the journey is the destination" I say and she looks up at me with a slight look of confusion. "Whitey said it in the time capsule back in school and I guess I've always remembered it."

"Well Whitey always did have something to say about everything." She says and I can't help but laugh. "Oh look Luke the sun is coming up, I never realized how beautiful it is.

"Yeah it is a beautiful sight" I reply but I'm not really watching the sun I'm staring at the woman that's wrapped up in my arms.

_**Brooke POV:**_

_**2 hours later:**_

Luckily I was able to convince Lucas to come back to bed for a couple hours after the sun came up, well actually we didn't go back to bed. I fell asleep in his arms on the porch swing and eventually he fell asleep to. I just got out of the shower and I put some clothes on and mosey into the kitchen to see Lucas sitting at the table drinking orange juice.

"Baby I'm so proud of you. You didn't even try to make coffee this morning!" I say and he laughs. No caffeine for the next couple of weeks is going to be a little difficult. As a matter of fact the last three days I've come out to Lucas sitting with a cup of coffee in front of him but he only drank it on the first day. So we are making progress.

"Well considering that you almost poured the coffee on me yesterday I decided not to risk it today." He says as I walk over to the fridge and grab myself a bottle of water.

"Probably a safe choice babe, not going to lie." I say as he sighs and goes back to the paper he was reading.

"Glad to know. So why aren't you having coffee?" He asks and I just shake my head as I pick at a piece of fruit.

"Well consider it sympathy pain. You suffer I suffer" I say as I take a seat next to him.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest little thing" He says his head never leaving the paper.

"Alright spill what's up?" I say and he slowly picks his head up looking at me with questioning eyes. "I can read you like a book writer boy, what's going on?

_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
_

_Of angels on the moon  
_

_Where everyone you know  
_

_Never leaves too soon_

"Can we please just get the hell out of this house today?" He says rather loudly and I'm surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Luke you heard what the doctor said you need to be resting. And besides we have to go pick up the Naley clan from the airport later so that will get you out of the house." I say and he just sighs once again.

"Whoop de doo! I get to get in the car drive to the airport and then drive back. What a day of fun!" He sarcastically replies and I pull the paper away from him.

"Throttle back there Broody. You act like it has been a cakewalk for me here?" I say and he just laughs.

"Well at least you have gotten out of the house… You got to go to the store. You left me here all by myself." He says and I can't help but laugh.

"Oh stop being a baby I went to the store for what like 2 hours each day? Then I came right back here." I say and he sighs once again.

"PLEASE Brooke… Please can we just get out of here? We can go for a walk or down to the river walk and grab a bite to eat. Hell we can go to the mall we can do anything if we can please leave this house!!" He says and I can't help but feel bad for him. I walk up to him and grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull his face up to where our noses our almost touching.

"You listen and you listen good boyfriend. I feel bad because I know you aren't used to be cooped up in a house all day so here's what were going to do: Were going to walk SLOWLY down to the River Walk and were going to grab some breakfast since there is no decent food here, and then we will walk around and since I'm doing this for you, you are going to buy me something pretty! You got it?" I say and he actually looks scared.

"Ok Pretty Girl whatever you say "He says and I rub my nose against his as I let his shirt go.

"Glad you see it my way. Now go get some shoes on so we can go before I change my mind" I say and before I even finish speaking he is already in the bedroom grabbing shoes. He comes back within a couple minutes and we make our way out the door.

_And do you believe  
_

_In the day that you were born  
_

_Tell me do you believe  
_

_And do you know  
_

_That every day's the first  
_

_Of the rest of your life_

"Thanks for this babe I really appreciate it." He says as he takes my hand and we slowly make our way down the street.

"You have to understand Luke that I'm only doing this because I love you and I want to make sure that we follow all the rules. The doctor said that increases the chances of the medication having a better effect." I say as I lean into him as we walk.

"I know I know and I love you for it. It's just a little different for me because when I first got diagnosed I was dealing with it all on my own." He says and I can't help but shake my head.

"A choice that was made on your own Luke, you chose to keep that secret because you were afraid of giving up basketball and of people treating you differently." I say and he can't help but agree with me.

"You are right but even when Nate and I were going to get the test and I decided against it I can't explain it… finding out was one of the worst experiences of my life and I guess this is just bringing it all back up." He says as we make our way to a little outdoor café. Before we walk in I step in front of him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I get that baby I do but don't you think that finding out now is just a little bit better than finding out when it's too late?" I say and he just pulls me into his arms.

"Yeah I guess" He says and as he holds me I'm not entirely convinced that he believes it. But one thing I do know is he is not going to push me away. I know he'll probably try again in some way but it isn't going to work because I'm not going anywhere.

_And don't tell me if I'm dying  
_

_'Cause I don't want to know  
_

_If I can't see the sun  
_

_Maybe I should go_

We eat in peace with casual conversation and no serious talk. I decided once I noticed the tone in his voice outside that we should just keep the mood light and fun.

"So what time does their flight land?" He asks as he takes a bite of his food.

"Um… six o'clock and they want us to have dinner there if that's cool?" I ask and he just nods his head.

"Sounds like a plan although at some point we should go to the grocery store ourselves and get some food for the house." He says and I can't help but laugh at how domesticated we have become. "What are you laughing about?"

"Come on you don't find it the least bit funny at how old we sound? Remember when it used to be Chinese food or pizza or of course your mom's cooking. Now its grocery runs and sit down dinners and fending for ourselves." I say and he laughs at how true the statement is.

"Well that's not a bad thing is it?" He says and I shake my head immediately.

"No it's not bad at all just weird to think of how far we've come." I say as we finish our meal and once we pay we head back out to look at some of the shops.

"So you said I have to buy you something pretty anything in particular you have in mind?" He says and I just shake my head.

"Nope not at the moment let's just see where the inspiration hits me." I say as we take in the scenery. You know we've walked these streets thousands of times but I can tell this time Lucas is looking at things with a different eye.

_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
_

_Of angels on the moon  
_

_Where everyone you know  
_

_Never leaves too soon_

I'm sitting on a bench drinking some iced tea waiting for Lucas, he ran into the sports store saying he needed to check on some orders for the team and I didn't want to go in there so we agreed to meet up here. I see him walking out of the sports store and headed my way.

"So how was the sports store? Find anything sporty?" I ask as I eye the bag in his hand.

"Yeah but it's not for me it's for you!" He says and I just start laughing.

"You bought me my something pretty at the sports store?" I say and now he's laughing.

"How stupid do you think I am?" He says and I just look at him confused.

"What do you mean? I saw you go into the sports store and then you walk out of it with a bag so you bought me something in the sports store!" I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you are right you did see me walk into the sports store but then I walked out and into the store right next to it and saw something that I just knew you would love. And then I waited until you were in line to get your tea and I walked back into the sports store and had them give me a bag." He says and I just smile.

"When did you become so amazing?" I ask and he just gives me his infamous smirk.

"Well I think it was right around the time that I met this girl Brooke Davis. You might know her. You see she makes me want to do everything in my power to see her smile. And I'm thinking this bag might do the trick." He says as he hands me the bag.

I open it to reveal a beautiful silver watch with red rubies and diamonds, it's beautiful and it's a watch that I had told Lucas about a few months ago when we walked around with Angie.

"I can't believe you remembered, it's beautiful Luke but you didn't have to buy me this." I say and he just laughs and kisses my forehead.

"I wanted to Pretty Girl but read the back." He says and as I turn the watch over I can't believe the words.

"The beginning of always" I say as the tears come to my eyes. "That's from your speech at Keith's wedding to Jules" "Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always, a promise like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. The belief in each other and the possibility of love, a decision to ignore and simply rise above the pain of the past. The covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties, the celebration, of the chance for two will always be stronger than one. Like a team, braced against the tempests of the world. And love... will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality... only an announcement to the world for feelings long held. Promises made long ago -- in the sacred space of our hearts."

"I can't believe you remember all that." He says and I laugh.

"Well it's a beautiful speech and it's so true. Thank you Luke I love you." I say as I lean in for a kiss.

"And I love you but you missed something on the back" He says as we take a little while to sit on the bench and I turn the watch over again and notice that underneath the quote is a small BL.

"Luke, this is amazing. Again I love you" I say as I lean into him and kiss him.

"Well this is the beginning of always with me and you" He says as we just sit and watch the people around us and fade off into our own little world.

_This is to one last day in the shadows  
_

_And to know a brother's love  
_

_This is to New York City angels  
_

_And the rivers of our blood  
_

_This is to all of us  
_

_To all of us_

I don't even realize how fast the time has gone by and before I knew it I looked at my brand new watch and realized it was almost five o'clock.

"Broody we better get going we need to go pick up my car and head to the airport." I say as I slowly stand up.

"I guess you are right don't want them to get mad at us if we are late… I mean they are feeding us dinner tonight so don't want them to kick us out because we were late" He says as we slowly make our way down the street. When we finally get back to the house he looks at me as we make our way to the car. "So you realize were going to have to tell them right?"

"Tell them what? About us? Or about your heart?" I say as we get into the car and make our way to the airport. Once we are in the car he immediately pulls my hand to his lap.

"Actually I'm pretty sure they already know about us since Haley and I talked before we left for Florida and you sent her about a thousand pictures from the trip and I'm pretty sure we were kissing in more than one, but we should probably tell them about my heart" He says and I can't help but be shocked that he is so open to the idea of telling them about his heart.

"Wow. Can't say that I was expecting you to say that, not going to lie to you babe, I figured you would fight me tooth and nail on telling them what's going on." I say and he just shakes his head.

"I'm not saying they are going to come off the plane and I'm going to be like, "Hey guys guess what!" but they have a right to know." He says as we pull into the airport parking lot.

"Well whenever you feel comfortable telling them you just let me know ok? I say as we make our way to the baggage claim area and he just nods his head.

_So don't tell me if I'm dying  
'_

_Cause I don't want to know  
_

_If I can't see the sun  
_

_Maybe I should go_

Within ten minutes of arriving at the airport I hear the sweetest sound in the world.

"AUNT BROOKE UNCLE LUCAS!!! WE'RE HERE" Jamie screams as he comes running up and throws his arms around Luke as Luke pulls him into his arms. I can see that it's causing Lucas a little bit of strain. So I go up and pull Jamie into my arms as Lucas silently thanks me with a slight nod of the head.

"Geez Jamie guess you were excited to see your God Parents huh?" Haley says as her and Nathan walks up behind them.

"Are you saying you aren't excited to see us Tutor mom?" I say as I pull her into a hug.

"Actually I'm very excited to see you we have a lot to talk about Tigger!" She says as we slowly make our way outside with Lucas and Nathan carrying the bags. I can't help but keep an eye on Lucas and I can tell that he's struggling but for right now I won't say anything.

"You have no idea Hales, you have no idea" I say and she just shakes her head. "Tutor husband we still on for dinner?"

"Nice to see you too Brooke and yes we are still on for dinner, once we get back to the house I'm going to run to the store figured we would grill and eat outside if that's ok with you princess?" He says and I just laugh and nod my head.

"I think that will do" I say as we make it into the car and head off to the Naley house.

Once we get back to the house and the bags are inside Nate and Luke head to the store. I give him the look that tells me if he doesn't take it easy I will kill him as he walks out the door.

"So Tigger spill, I have waited for two and a half weeks to find out what happened between you guys!" She says as we make our way to the couch.

"Well we kissed he asked me on a date I said no then I said yes and we talked a lot about things in the past and the future and boom here we are!" I say and she just laughs.

"Wow that's all you are going to give me. No juicy details? Well lucky for me I was kept updated on things through Lucas so ha!" She says and now it's my turn to laugh.

"Duh! Why do you think I didn't feel the need for a lot of details, he's your best friend I knew he would be telling you everything" I say as she grabs my hand.

"He may be my best friend but so are you so I only have one question, are you happy?" She asks and I just smile and nod my head.

"Happier than I ever thought possible Tutor Mom, happier than I ever thought possible." She squeezes my hand as I say this and I can't help but be thankful that she's in my life.

"Well then that's all that matters" She says as she makes her way into the kitchen and gets things ready to cook once Nate and Luke get back.

_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
_

_Of angels on the moon  
_

_Where everyone you know  
_

_Never leaves too soon_

Pretty soon they are back and they head to the back and start grilling while Haley and I catch up. Before we know it dinner is ready and we all move out onto the patio and I'm hoping nobody says anything about the fact that Lucas isn't drinking.

Once dinner is done I turn around and see Jamie passed out on the chaise lounge and I just smile over at him as Nate gets up to move him upstairs to his room.

"Can't say I blame him my parents kept him pretty active the whole time" Haley says and I can't help but laugh. "Are you sure you don't want a beer Luke?"

"No I'm good I'm driving so no beer for me" He says as I rub my hand up and down his leg.

"Alrighty then" She says and the subject is dropped and I'm thankful because I don't think I could handle having to deal with it tonight but as usual I have relaxed too soon.

"So Luke you up for some one on one tomorrow I haven't played in a while." Nathan says as he walks back out onto the patio. I can feel Lucas tense immediately and I can't help the tears that are nearing the surface.

"Um…actually I won't be playing ball for a while" He says as his voice cracks and that's it the tears are out and I immediately stand up.

"I'll be right back" I say and I hear Lucas yelling my name in the background and I can hear the conversation they are having.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan asks as he stares at me walking into the house.

"Haley go talk to her and tell her I said its ok." Luke says and I hear Haley question him but he just tells her to come to me. I hear the door close as she walks in and turns me to face her.

"Ok will you please tell me what is going on?" She asks and as the tears fall from my face I try to explain.

"It's..His...heart...hales...they said his body isn't responding to the medication anymore" I barely manage to get it out without completely breaking down.

"What do you mean his body isn't responding? How is that possible?" she asks and I wish I had a better answer.

"They don't know basically over time his body has become immune to the medication. They changed his meds and they are hoping that it works. But for the first three months his chances of having a heart attack are extremely high." I say and even though my voice is shaky I'm trying to be strong for Haley as well.

"How did this happen?" She asks as we sit down and she pulls me to her.

"He wasn't feeling well a few nights ago so we went to the emergency room." I say and she immediately starts to freak out.

"HE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL?? WHY DIDN"T YOU CALL US?" She says and I feel her pain but I just shake my head.

"First of all we had no idea how serious it was and Luke didn't want to ruin your vacation for nothing and then when we found out he wanted a couple days to process everything." I say and she just nods her head.

"So that's why he's not drinking?" I nod my head as she says this and she pulls me into her arms. "So now what do we do?

"Well he's on a strict diet, and he's supposed to be on house arrest but he needed to get out so we had a light easy day today." I say and I can feel her tears through my shirt.

"Give me the worst case scenario Tig" She says and I try to steady my voice.

"Worst case is his body doesn't respond to the new meds and he has another heart attack" I say and I realize how calm that sounded. "Were hoping it doesn't come to that."

"Best case?" I sigh as I think of how to respond.

"The meds work and he gets a clean bill of health. We just need to make sure that from now until the next appointment we follow all the rules." I say and she just laughs.

"Who would have ever thought Brooke Davis would be a strict rule abider" And for the first time since I walked into this house a few minutes ago I have a smile. But that smile quickly fades as I look out and see Nate and Luke in a deep conversation.

_Yeah you can tell me all the thoughts  
_

_About the stars that fill polluted skies  
_

_And show me where you run to  
_

_When no one's left to take your side  
_

_But don't tell me where the road is  
_

_'Cause I just don't want to know  
_

_And no I don't want to know, love_

_**LUCAS POV:**_

"Care to tell me why the hell your girlfriend just ran into the house crying?" Nate asks as he sits down in front of me.

"Well little brother it's my heart. It's not working really well right now" I say with no emotion in my voice.

"What the hell do you mean it's not working? Did you stop taking your medication again?" He says and I can't help but smirk thinking that's the first thought he has.

"No I didn't stop taking my medication; I may as well have considering it pretty much stopped working." I say and he just looks at me with his confused look and I continue.

"Basically my body became immune to it so they had to change it but while my body adjusts I have a pretty big chance of a heart attack. Hence why I can't play ball right now."

"Damnit! Why is this happening again? Why can't we ever just all be happy for more than five minutes?" He says as he kicks out the chair from underneath him and stands up.

"Believe me Nate I know how you feel, I am happier than I have ever been and then this crap is thrown at me. Not to mention that now Brooke has to deal with it too. OK I KNOW IT SUCKS AND I WISH IT WASN'T HAPPENING BUT IT IS AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO KNOW IF I'M DYING!" I Say as the tears come and I feel embarrassed that I'm crying but I know that I'm with people I love. I feel Nate grab my shoulders.

"Hey you are not dying ok, you're not. You have too much to live for. We all have too much that we want to do together. So you are just going to have to stick around for a while" He says and I know that he doesn't deal well with emotions but he's trying.

"Thanks man I appreciate it. Listen can we just keep this between the four of us? I don't want Jamie to know anything right now ok?" I ask and he just nods his head and in that moment I see Haley and Brooke walking out the back door. She immediately runs up to me.

"Everything ok out here?" I hear Haley ask as Brooke puts her hand on my heart as I stand up.

"Well as long as my best friend doesn't want to kill me than I'm good" I say and she just walks up to me and wraps her arms around me and places her head on my heart as Brooke moves her hand and places it on top of Haley's hair. Pretty soon Nathan joins in on the hug.

"We are here for you Luke no matter what you got that?" Haley says as we all pull away well except for Brooke.

"Understood, I promised Brooke there would be no shutting people out this time and I'm going to try my hardest to stick to that." I say as I feel Brooke wrap her arms tighter around me.

"Oh he will be keeping that promise as long as I'm around." I hear Brooke say and everyone lets out a small laugh. "But we better get going because Luke really needs to get some rest."

Normally I would argue that but I am in fact really tired. So we say our goodbyes and they say they will stop by tomorrow and slowly we make our way back to my house.

"You did good Broody. You did real good." I hear Brooke say as we pull out onto the main road.

"Thanks… you are right though. I can't do this without having all your guys support. Especially yours" I say as I pull her hand up to my face and kiss it lightly.

"Well you have my support baby; you have all of our support." I hear her say as the sleep slowly starts to take over my body.

"I love you Pretty Girl, I love you so much" I say and she just squeezes my hand as we pull into the driveway and head into bed. Ready to face whatever comes our way as long as we are together.

_And don't tell me if I'm dying  
_

_And don't tell me if I'm dying  
_

_And don't tell me if I'm dying_

* * *

**_So I hoped you guys liked it.. As always all you have do to let me know is click that little button right there in the middle of the page. _**

**_Now onto the question I had for you guys. Would you all be ok if I fast forwarded to the night before Lucas goes back to the Doctor. It would be about a 2 month jump but I think it might work better for the story but I don't want to do that if you guys don't want me to so let me know? Thanks! Until next time which might not be til Sunday....._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Alright so I'ma day early with the update.. What can I say I try my best!! and I had some time on my hands so decided to get this out!! I want to thank everyone for the reviews. It's honestly hard to believe that I am over 100 reviews and over 18 chapters into this story.... It has been so much fun writing this and I'm thankful you guys are enjoying it. Psiek thank you for the best and longest review I have ever gotten it had me in tears and I loved it. I hope you guys like this chapter... I took a lot of ideas into consideration so let me know what you think. Morgan thanks for all the help and for being there when I need someone!! Song Credit goes to Bryan Adams. _**

**_I don't own the show or the characters. but that's ok because there are a lot of angry BL fans and I wouldnt want to have to deal with that!!!_**

* * *

The last couple months have been crazy to say the least and I honestly can't believe that tomorrow is the day that we find out how Lucas's heart has responded to the new medication. To say I'm nervous would be a lie because I'm beyond nervous, I'm scared to death.

I have tried to keep my spirits high for Lucas's sake but I have had a couple downfalls. Luckily I have kept my breakdowns away from Lucas, well most of them. The worst one I have had was about a month into this whole thing. Let's just say that it was not a good day.

_*Flashback*_

"_Listen all I'm saying is you should go to work Brooke; you haven't been to the shop for a full day in almost a month!" Lucas says as he sits down at the kitchen table._

"_I appreciate the concern but I have been able to keep up with everything over e-mails and phone calls." I say as I take a seat next to him._

"_Listen I love you Pretty Girl but you need to get out of this house. Besides I'm off house arrest Thank God so I am going to go down to the school today anyways." He says and I just look at him __with a shocked expression._

"_You are not serious are you? You may be off "house arrest" but you aren't going to go run around at a basketball practice." I say and he just shakes his head at me._

"_Ok first of all I'm just going to sit and watch and see how the teams doing getting ready for the new season. Second of all you can't really tell me what to do." Lucas says with a bit of spite in his __voice and I know it's the frustration of the situation and I decide that I'm just going to leave._

"_You are right, I can't tell you what to do but I sure as hell don't have to sit here and watch you throw the last month down the toilet. So you have a great freaking day Lucas, I'm going to the store and then I'm going home. Pardon me for giving a damn about you and wanting you to stick around for the next fifty or sixty years!" I say as I walk out the door I hear Lucas calling my name but I need to get away._

_By the time I get to the store the afternoon rush is pretty much over so I check some e-mails and then head up to the roof. I don't know how long I have been up here when I see Haley walk through the door._

"_Penny for your thoughts?" She says as she walks to the edge and looks down at the people below._

"_I'm…so…tired…Tutor-Mom…I'm. So…tired..." I say and she just comes and wraps her arms around me._

"_I know you are Tig, but I think there's more to it than that." She says and I hate that she can read me so well._

"_I yelled at Lucas earlier today because he wanted to go sit at a basketball practice. I mean I actually yelled at him for being stupid. He's not being stupid; he's being Lucas you know? The guy that just wants to live his life as normally as possible and I yelled at him for something so pointless." I say as I pull out of Haley's embrace._

"_Well is there a reason that you did it? I mean you are being so strong and supportive through all this but I mean how are you actually doing with all of it?" She asks and I can't help but laugh._

"_Do you know that every night when we lay down to go to sleep I put my head on his chest and listen to his heart? I can literally tell by his heart beat whether he is awake or asleep. And if I hear a beat that's slightly different than I have heard before I freak out." I say and she just nods her head urging me to continue. "He's lost fifteen pounds in the last month Haley! FIFTEEN POUNDS! He gets tired walking from room to room even though he tries to deny it. I'M SO SCARED HALEY AND I CAN'T SHOW IT BECAUSE HE NEEDS ME RIGHT NOW AND I CAN'T." I am breaking down by this point as I lean into the wall and slide down, Haley comes and pulls me into her arms and for the first time I just cry. I cry over the fear, over the anger, but mostly I cry at the irony that when we finally figure out where we want to be there is a chance it's going to be taken away from us._

"_Brooke look at me" Haley says as she pulls my chin up to face her, "It's ok to be scared, we are all scared and I understand why you don't want Lucas to see it but he knows. He knows because he loves you and he can feel the fear in your heart. And that's ok because if you or me or Nathan weren't scared then it would mean we didn't care."_

"_Hales what are we going to do if this medication doesn't work?" I say through my tears and I'm glad I finally got to ask the question that has been plaguing me for the past few weeks._

"_I wish I had the perfect answer for you Brooke but I don't. We just have to hope that everything is going to be ok and if it's not then we will deal with it then. We can't live in the what ifs Tigger and you know that. We just have to live for today and hope that things work out you know?" She says and I know she's right._

"_I should go make things right with Lucas; I can't believe I just walked out on him." I say as we make our way downstairs. "Thanks for this Haley"_

"_You have helped me through some pretty rough times in the past, and I will always be here to support you. We are family Brooke and that's what families do." She says family and I realize how true that is. What's the saying your friends are the family that you get to pick out and I don't think I could have picked a better "family"._

"_That's what families do" I say as I pull her in for on more hug. "I guess I should head to the school and apologize."_

"_He's not at the school Brooke, he's at the house. He didn't go to practice he didn't want to hurt you anymore than he already had." She says as I kink my eyebrow in confusion._

"_So he sent you here?" I ask and she just shakes her head._

"_No of course not, but once he told me what happened I figured I would pay you a little visit. Go see your boy Brooke." She says as she walks out the door and after a couple minutes with Millie I am out the door._

_*End Flashback*_

I went home and of course there were the standard apologies and then we watched a movie together and fell asleep with both of us agreeing to loosen up. I agreed with him about getting back into the gym to at least observe what they team was up to and we agreed that I would slowly start getting back into work.

At that moment Lucas walks in the door and my dazing off is interrupted.

"Hey beautiful, how's the day going?" He says as he looks around the store and sees it's empty.

"Boring as hell but nothing new there, this is always the slow time of the day. How's your day? I see you got your hair cut finally." I say as he leans into the counter to give me a and I run my hands through his hair it's slightly longer than a buzz cut and it has a distinct style that I love.

"Nothing much to report other than the hair cut, I looked in the mirror this morning and realized I was looking a little scraggly!" He says and I can't help but laugh.

"I didn't want to say anything but yeah it was getting a little rough there." I say and now it's his turn to laugh.

"Thanks babe nice of you to share that information. So are you staying here until closing tonight?" He asks as a customer walks in and starts browsing.

"Um…probably but I will be over after I get off. I'm going to run home and grab some clothes since I'm pretty much out of clothes at your house." I say and he just laughs. "What are you up to the rest of the day?"

"Nathan and I are going to play some video games nothing crazy but I'll be home by the time you get there." He says and I nod my head. "I talked to my mom this morning and I told her we would call her tomorrow once we knew the results"

"Ok and she's ok with that?" I ask and he just nods his head and at that moment I see my customer looking for help. "Well I need to get to work but I will see you at your house later?"

He nods his head gives me a kiss and is out the door. Within a few minutes my customer has left with some wonderful purchases and I am once again left to my own thoughts and I can't help thinking about Karen. When Lucas first called her and tried to tell her what was going on it didn't go well. Lucas couldn't get the words out and told me he didn't want his mother to hear it over the phone. So without freaking her out we asked if Andy was heading to the states for business anytime soon. So she had arranged to fly with him that weekend while he took care of some business in Charlotte.

_*Flashback*_

_Lucas would not stop pacing around the living room and I though he was going to wear a hole in the wood. I understood his anxiety though. His mom was going to be here within a few minutes and he was pretty sure that he was going to break her heart in a matter of seconds. _

"_Luke not trying to be a pain but can you please stop pacing. You are nervous enough as it is and that can't be good for your heart." I say and he just sits down next to me, I grab his hand and I can feel him shaking. The opening of the door quickly pulls us to our feet._

"_Lucas are you here?" I hear Karen say as she makes her way into the living room and when she sees us she immediately pulls us both into a hug. "Oh it's so good to see you guys, but I'm not going to lie you have me worried sick!"_

"_I'm sorry about that ma but this isn't something that I or should I say we could tell you over the phone." He says and Karen immediately looks at me._

"_Are you pregnant?" She asks and I can't help but laugh and I hear Lucas let out a laugh._

"_WHAT? No, no, and no I am not pregnant and just to say this before you ask, no we are not engaged." I say and she breathes a sigh of relief._

"_Alright if you are not pregnant and you aren't engaged than what is it?" She asks and I feel Lucas tightly grasp my hand._

"_Ma maybe you should sit down for this" He says as she takes a seat next to me and Lucas is sitting in front of us on the coffee table. "Ok I guess there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. A couple weeks ago I wasn't feeling well so Brooke came over here and took me to the ER. Well after they ran some tests they found out that the medication for my heart has stopped working."_

"_How is that possible?" She asks as she grabs my hand and Lucas's hand as well and Lucas looks at me to explain this because he was kind of zoned out when the doctor was telling us why._

"_Basically the doctor said that over time the body will immune itself from the medication, it doesn't happen to everybody but when it does the outcome can be rather aggressive." I say and Karen holds my hand tighter._

"_So what do they do, how do they fix it?" She says and Lucas just sighs._

"_Basically they switched all my meds but while my body gets used to the higher dosage my risk of a heart attack is increased. And there is a possibility that my body won't react to the meds and then we are back to square one." He says and I can see the tears coming to Karen's eyes._

"_Why didn't you call me? I could have been here for you?" She cries and I rub her back letting her know its ok._

"_We didn't know what was going on Mom. And once we found out I needed a couple days to deal with everything. I told Brooke not to call you until I was ready. And then when we called you last week I just couldn't tell you over the phone." He says as the tears come to his eyes and Karen just pulls him into a hug._

"_It's going to be ok my boy, it's going to be ok." She says and I can't help but believe her because if anyone knows about having faith it's Karen. "So how does this whole process work? I mean what are you doing as far as the new meds?"_

"_Well he started the new meds right away. He has been on a varied form of "house arrest" since the appointment which has taken some getting used to. He's on a strict diet. No caffeine not a lot of sugar and he's been eating a lot of protein which they say is good. He's been keeping his stress level as low as possible." I say and Karen just looks at me and smiles but before she can say anything Lucas speaks up._

"_Brooke's been great ma, she has barely left my side since the hospital." He says as he rubs my knee._

"_That doesn't surprise me. You are lucky to have her Lucas and you better know that!" She says and I can't help but laugh at the conversation they are having right in front of me. _

"_Oh I know it Ma, I know it" I say as he looks at me and I just stick my tongue out at him but the playful moment quickly goes away._

"_So when do you go back to the doctor?" She asks and Lucas looks at me because I'm the one that made the appointment that night._

"_He has an appointment 7 weeks from today. Hopefully everything goes well and we can move on from this." I say and she smiles._

"_Wow you guys are being extremely positive about this situation." She says and Lucas just laughs._

"_Well you are here after the yelling and the screaming and me trying to get Brooke to leave me portion of this." He says and I see Karen slap his hand._

"_Trying to get Brooke to leave you, what are you stupid?" She says and now it's my turn to laugh._

"_Yes I wasn't exactly thinking clearly, but don't worry Brooke straightened me out." He says and I just smile._

"_Well you know I want to stay and be here while you are dealing with this." Karen says and Lucas immediately shakes his head._

"_Ma you can't stop your life for this ok. There is nothing you can do about it right now. I am taking all the necessary precautions and that's pretty much all I can do." He says and as much as Karen hates to admit it she knows he's right._

"_Well I'm staying tonight and I'm cooking you two dinner and were going to have a nice evening together and we'll talk about the rest tomorrow." We know there is no sense in arguing with her so we just nod our heads and settle in for a quiet evening._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

After much convincing Karen finally agreed with us about going home with Andy and we promised that we would keep her up to date with everything that was going on. And we kept our word, Luke or I would send her an e-mail on an almost daily basis and she was thankful for it.

I look up at the clock and realize that it's getting close to closing so I tell Millie that I'm headed out and then I head home. I told Lucas that I was going to be here late because I needed to make sure he stayed with Nathan. I know how nervous he is about tomorrow and it's my goal to keep his mind off it the best I can. I walk into my house and realize that I have barely been here over the last couple of months. I quickly run into my room and grab some clothes and then head out the door.

I barely have everything set up when I hear Lucas's car pull up to the driveway and I quickly walk to the front door and greet him.

_Look into my eyes - you will see,  
_

_What you mean to me.  
_

_Search your heart - search your soul,  
_

_And when you find me there, you'll search no more._

"Hi boyfriend" I say and he just looks at me confused.

"Pretty girl I thought you were working late?" He says as he wraps his arms around me.

"That's what I told you, I knew if you knew I wasn't going to be here you would stay with Nate a little longer." I say and he once again gets that confused look on his face.

"Why does it matter if I stayed with Nate?" He says and I just grab his hand and pull him into the house.

I can see his eyes light up when we walk in the house. The only thing lighting the house is the candles that I have set up leading a pathway to the bedroom and there are flower petals scattered throughout the house.

"What is all this for?" He says and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Because tonight we are going to forget about everything it's just going to be about me and you." I say and he leans in for a kiss.

"You are quite the romantic Brooke Davis, I'm impressed. But I know why you are really doing this." He says and my head drops.

"Ok so maybe you are right but can you blame me? I just wanted to do something to get your mind off of everything." I say and he bends his head down to look at me.

"And I love you for it so let's enjoy the evening. So Queen of Romance what's on the agenda for this evening?" He says and I just let out a small laugh.

"Well I was thinking you can take a nice relaxing bath and then if you are good I might just give you a full body massage." I say and he wraps his arms around me.

"Wow full body massage, can I just skip the bath part and go straight to that. I'm not really a bath type person." He says and I just shake my head.

_Look into my eyes - you will see,  
_

_What you mean to me.  
_

_Search your heart - search your soul,  
_

_And when you find me there, you'll search no more._

"Even if that bath includes a naked me in it?" I kink my eyebrow as I say this and his mood has instantly changed.

"In that case lead the way Pretty Girl, lead the way." He says as I take his hand and lead him into the bathroom. He starts unbuttoning his shirt but I quickly stop him and start doing it myself.

"Tonight is about me taking care of you" I say as I slowly go button by button. "I love every single inch of you; you know that?" I say as I pull his shirt off of him and kiss his arm.

"I love your arms because they seem to fit perfectly around my body, and when I'm in your arms I feel safer than I ever have." And then I move to his hands and place kisses on both of them all while he is just staring at me. "I love your hands because it's like they were made for mine. And I love that a touch from you can set my body on fire."

I pull his face to mine and I kiss his eyes as he closes them. "I love your eyes because when you look at me I feel like you are looking into my soul and when I look in your eyes I can get lost for hours." I move to his mouth. "One of the obvious reasons I love your mouth is because I can kiss you for hours and never get enough, but also because it is where your words come out of, and your words make me laugh. Sometimes they make me cry and sometimes they make me want to scream but when you say you love me it's like the world stops." I continue telling him things that I love about his body and once we are both undressed he gets into the water and once he is situated I step in and lay against him and he finally speaks.

_Look into your heart - you will find,  
_

_There's nothin' there to hide.  
_

_Take me as I am - take my life,  
_

_I would give it all - I would sacrifice.  
_

"I love your arms because they snake around my waist and I feel at peace. I love your hands because you run them through my hair or mindlessly scratch my back or trace my jaw line and it makes me crazy. I love your eyes because they have this sparkle that cannot be duplicated and I feel like I never want to look anywhere else. And I personally love your feet because at night when they get cold and you push them under my legs it's a feeling I can't explain." He says and I feel him kiss the top of my head as I reach my hand up to rub his cheek.

We stay in the bath for a while and when we get out he pulls me into his arms and we just stand there wrapped up in each other. I'm not going to lie not being able to make love with the man you love for two and a half months has been difficult but believe me when I say that it makes you realize the important things in a relationship. There is nothing sexual about this moment, we simply are relishing in the complete and total contact with each other. He finally pulls away and wraps a towel around himself and wraps my robe around me as we make our way into the bedroom.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.  
_

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more.  
_

_Ya know it's true,  
_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

Once we are back in the bedroom I have him lay down on the bed face down. I can feel the tension in his muscles start to fade as I massage his back and his upper arms and I am thankful that he is letting himself relax. After a while he rolls over so we are face to face.

"You are beyond amazing you know that right?" He says and I just shake my head as I continue massaging his chest.

"Glad you finally caught on to what I've been trying to teach you for the last 7 years." I say and he moves his hands to where they are rubbing up and down my thighs.

"I don't just mean tonight Brooke. You have been so incredible these last couple months. I know this isn't what we imagined when we got together in Florida." He says and I can't help the sigh that escapes my mouth.

"So this may not be the way we thought things would be but even if you told me back in Florida that this would happen it wouldn't have changed my mind Lucas. Besides after tomorrow we are home free and can get back to normal." I say and he just looks off to the side.

"How can you be so sure?" He says and I pull his face so he is looking at me.

"I'm not ok? I am scared but I have faith and that's all you can do. So I'm leaving it in the hands of fate." I say and he just nods his head. I can see his eyes start to drop as sleep starts to take over, so I get him up and into a pair of boxers before he lays back down on the bed and within just a couple of minutes he is out like a light.

_There's no love - like your love.  
_

_And no other - could give more love.  
_

_There's nowhere - unless you're there.  
_

_All the time - all the way.  
_

I walk out into the living room to blow out all the candles and I pass by a picture of Keith and Lucas from when he was just a little boy and I grab the picture and walk out onto the patio. I don't know what comes over me but I find myself talking to the night sky.

"Hi Keith it's me Brooke. We miss you down here and I could use you right now. I could use your advice and your strength and I think Lucas could use it too. This has been a rough time but I'm hoping we are going to get lucky and everything is going to be ok. I need your help, though. I need you to use any favors you may have with the big guy up there, ok? Because I love the boy that you thought of as a son more than anything in this world and I'm not ready to give that up yet. So help Lucas out if you can he doesn't deserve this Keith. He has had too much pain in his life. Help us get our lives back, ok? Thanks Keith we love you." I say as I look out into the sky and ponder what tomorrow will bring.

After a few minutes I walk into the room and lay down next to Lucas. He wraps me up in his arms and I slowly drift off into a peaceful slumber. Knowing that tomorrow will be a day when it all changes but no matter what we had tonight to relish in the feeling of being together. You know it's been said that we just don't recognize the significant moments of our lives while they're happening. We grow complacent with ideas, or things or people and we take them for granted and it's usually not until that thing is about to be taken away from you that you've realized how wrong you've been that you realized how much you need it, how much you love it. God, I love this man and that may be all I know but at this moments it's all I need.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
_

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,  
_

_Yeah, I would fight for you - I'd lie for you.  
_

_Walk the wire for you - yeah, I'd die for you._

_Ya know it's true.  
_

_Everything I do. Ohhhhhhh, I do it for you_

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!! Let me know... Next update will be in a few days... I promise!!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ok... First of all I am so so so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up... You have no idea how bad I feel.. I picked up a second job and I had no time this week to write!! But I finally had a little time and slammed out a chapter for you guys!!! Second of all I need to send another shout out to PSIEK because her reviews seriously make me cry... I can't believe you deleted it and then rewrote that entire thing to me!! that was beyond sweet!!! Morgan thanks for all the help you know I couldn't write this if it wasn't for you.... I promise you it won't be 8 days till I update again.. I'm hoping to have an update by wednesday but I can't promise!! Thanks so much for everyone that reads and reviews, you are the reason I write this story!!!**_

**_Song Credit goes to Lifehouse_**

**_I don't own the show or the characters... my One Tree Hill ended a long long long time ago!!_**

**_Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!_**

* * *

_Find Me Here  
_

_Speak To Me  
_

_I want to feel you  
_

_I need to hear you  
_

_You are the light  
_

_That's leading me  
_

_To the place  
_

_where I find peace, again._

To say that sleep came easily last night would be a lie and even when I did fall asleep it wasn't pleasant. I think I dreamed of every possible scenario that could come in a few hours and that was not fun! As I roll over to wrap my arms around Lucas, I'm not surprised that he's not there. I slowly get out of bed and grab a pair of sweatpants and throw on my favorite hoodie and head out into the kitchen but Lucas is no where to be seen. I head towards the back yard and when I walk outside the sight in front of me is very unexpected.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I ask as I see Lucas standing in the middle of the yard in an extreme downpour of rain. I see Lucas jump as he hears my voice as he turns to face me.

"This can't be a good sign Brooke, raining on the day I'm going to find out if I'm living or dying." He says as he makes no effort to move.

"Ok first of all will you get your ass out of the rain before you get sick? And second of all since when do you believe in signs?" I say but he still makes no attempts to move.

"I guess I just have a bad feeling about today and I don't want to deal with it." He says and he looks beaten down and broken and it kills me to see him like this and since he shows no signs of moving I decide to head out there with him.

"We can't just pretend like it doesn't exist Luke, we have to go in there and face whatever happens." I say and he just looks at me with such sad eyes.

"Let me just ask you this Brooke, what happens if we walk into that office today and he says sorry to say it but the meds didn't work. Then what? We just sit and wait until I collapse and die?" He says and I can't be surprised that he is reacting this way. Even though he's been so positive I knew that when today actually came he wouldn't be.

"I don't know ok? I don't know I wish I did but I don't Luke. But what about the fact that he could say that everything looks good. We can't focus solely on the negative or it's going to eat us alive." I say and he just shakes his head.

"That's just it Brooke, we have been positive this whole time but guess what? The odds are against me here Brooke." He says and I just give him a slight push.

"So what? You just want to give up, just accept defeat and crawl into a corner and wait to die! That's not the Lucas Scott I know." I say and I can't tell if it's tears or rain streaming down my face.

"I know Brooke, I know. It's just so damn hard to look at the bright side of all this. I'm just tired of it. This wasn't how it was supposed to be." He says as he finally wraps his arms around me and we just stand there and let the rain shower us.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
_

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
_

_You are the light, to my soul.  
_

_You are my purpose, you're everything._

"Luke, I know how scared you are and I am too but we won't be able to move on either way until we find out." I say and I feel him nod his head against me.

"I know I guess we should get this over with." He says and his face is a pretty bland expression.

"You know we have a pretty great memory in the rain Luke, you remember?" I say and I finally see the slightest bit of a smile from him.

"You mean when I called you psychotic and crazy?" He says and I just laugh.

"Well there was that, but you also told me why you loved me. Will you do me a favor?" I say and he just looks at me.

"What's that?" He asks and I just give a shy smile.

"Why me? Why this time?" I say and he just smiles.

"Because you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute, you quote Camus even though I still have never seen you read him. You have given me the strength to handle all this when I didn't think I could. But mostly because I have given a few of these embarrassing speeches in my life and they have all been with you. That's gotta mean something right?" He says and I'm glad he followed my idea.

"You did pretty good Broody, you did pretty good." I say as I pull him to me and bring his lips to mine. I feel his tongue at my lips and this kiss is full of passion and I don't even care that it's freezing because I need this kiss, and I think he needs it too.

Not soon after we pull apart he leans into me as we walk back into the house soaked from the rain. I look at the clock and realize we have an hour and a half until judgment day and I realize Luke sees it to because I can immediately feel his body tense.

We walk silently into the bathroom and we slowly undress and step into the hot stream of water coming from the shower. Now normally this would be a very sexy situation but right now it's not. It seems as if in the last five minutes Lucas has lost all of his energy as he leans into the wall and lets the water hit him. I reach over him and grab the shampoo and gently wash his hair and then wash mine. His eyes never leave mine as I slowly wash his body and when we step out of the shower it's like he is waiting for me to wrap the towel around his lower body.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
_

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

We walk into the bedroom and he sits on the bed as I walk to the closet and pick him out a pair of shorts and t-shirt for him to wear. We get dressed in silence and within about forty five minutes we are ready to go. Lucas has not said a word since we walked inside from the rain and I'm not pushing him to speak because I know what's going through his mind.

"I love you" I say as I grab his hand and we slowly make our way to the door but before we walk out he pulls me back to him.

"Promise me no matter what happens you won't leave my side. Please Brooke…" He says as he lays his head on my shoulder.

"I promise baby, I'm not leaving you. No matter how hard you try to push me away, it won't work." I say and place a soft kiss on the side of his head. We then make our way to the car and Lucas slides into the passenger seat and as soon as I get into the drivers side I reach my hand over and take his hand into mine. We drive to the doctor in relative silence and when he reaches over to turn the radio up, he sends me a small smile letting me know that the songs makes him think of me.

_You still my heart, and you take my breath away.  
_

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_  
_

We pull into the parking lot and I get out of the car but Lucas makes no moves. I walk over to the passenger side and open the door and hold out my hand and he takes a hold of it and slowly gets out of the car. We slowly make our way inside and check in and then we take a seat in the waiting room.

I don't know why they call it a waiting room. They should call it the scared as hell room. I mean I don't think that there is anybody that sits in a waiting room and has fun. Even if you are at the doctor for a good reason like being pregnant you are still scared as hell. The sound of the nurse speaking quickly breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Lucas, Lucas Scott?" She says and Lucas looks up and then at me.

"Judgment time is here, huh?" He says as we slowly stand up and make our way into one of the examining rooms. The nurse comes in just a few minutes later.

"Hi, my name is Nurse Jones. I will be assisting Dr. Stone today. And you are?" She says looking at me.

"I'm Brooke Davis, I'm Lucas's girlfriend." I say and she just smiles.

"Well then let's get started ok. First of all we are going to take some blood, and then we are going to monitor your heartbeat for about an hour and by that time the blood work will be ready to review ok?" She says and Lucas just nods his head.

"Do you want me to wait outside while they take your blood babe?" I ask and he just stares at me.

"Actually I would prefer if you just stayed right here with me. Needles are not my friend." He says and I just laugh.

"I don't think needles are anybody's friend Mr. Scott." The nurse says as she begins to get everything ready.

"Lucas you can call me Lucas." He says and the nurse nods.

"Well than Lucas it's going to take about fifteen minutes to get all the blood drawn so why don't you tell me a little bit about you, something to keep your mind off of what I'm doing." She says and Lucas just looks at me. "How did you two meet?"

"We met in high school actually." He says and she looks up at him surprised.

"High school sweethearts huh? That is rare to see." She says and I can't help but laugh.

"We actually broke up for about five years; we just recently got back together." I say and Lucas gives me a sad smile.

"Wow, must be something pretty strong that after five years you could still have something." She says and before I can say anything Lucas speaks up.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
_

_"_She's the reason I get up and do anything. I believe I'm something because of her. We lost our way for a little while, but she once told me that people that are meant to be always find there way in the end." He says and I see the sparkle in his eyes.

"That is quite romantic; you better not let this one go Brooke." She says and I just smile.

"Oh believe me I won't be letting him go anytime soon." I say and she smiles. Within a few minutes the blood is drawn and she hooks Lucas up to the machines that are monitoring his heart.

"Now Lucas I just need you to try and relax. I know that it's easier said than done but we need to get a realistic idea of how the heart is beating. I'm going to take these samples down to the lab and as soon as we get the results the doctor will be in." She says and we both just nod our heads and she leaves the room. For a while the only sound is the beeping of the heart monitor until Lucas finally speaks up.

"Tell me a story Brooke." He says and I look at him with my kinked eyebrow that he loves so much.

"Damnit I was just about to ask you to tell me a story." I say and he just laughs.

"I asked first you have to tell me a story, and then I will tell you a story." He says as he slowly pulls me onto the bed next to him.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?" I ask and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Anything you want" He says and I lean into him.

"Ok well remember when I went to New York for that fashion show the same weekend of the sparkle classic? Well I never told anyone about what else made me decide to give it up. This cab driver taught me that it wasn't about success or how much money you could make. It mattered that you were able to look back on your childhood and teenage years and say that it mattered, to say that we mattered, and that's why I came to the classic." I say and he just smiles.

"Kind of like that carriage driver that told us that it was all about love?" HE says and I can't help but nod my head.

"Kind of hard to believe how far we have come in the last few years huh?" I say and he nods his head against mine.

"A lot changed after the classic, but I like to think that in the end we became better because of it." He says and I let a soft sigh escape from my lips. "What is it?"

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
_

_You're everything, everything  
_

_You're all I want, you're all I need  
_

_You're everything, everything.  
_

"Sometimes I wonder if we would have stayed together if Peyton would have never told me about her feelings for you." I say and I feel him pull his arm around me.

"And what conclusion do you usually come too?" He asks and I begin rubbing small circles on his arms.

"I don't think we would of. I think eventually my insecurities would have gotten the best of me and I would have found a way to destroy us." I say and I'm glad we are at a point where we can be completely honest about everything.

"You are probably right. Hey we went through everything and we are here and stronger than ever right?" He says and I just nod my head and place a soft kiss on his hands.

We continue making small talk about things until the doctor walks in and makes his presence known.

"Well nice to see you two again. I'm sure these last couple of months haven't exactly been a cake walk." He says as I make my way of the bed and back into the chair right next to Lucas.

"You could say that, but they haven't been completely horrible" Lucas says and I'm shocked that he is being slightly optimistic.

"That's good to hear. I'm not going to keep you in suspense much longer but I have to wait for the nurse to bring the print outs from the heart monitor." He says as he turns to me. "How has the patient been for you?"

"Couldn't have asked for a better patient, he followed all the rules even when he didn't want too doctor" I say and the doctor just nods and the nurse walks in and hands the Doctor his reports. I can feel Lucas grip my hand just a little tighter.

"Well normally this is the part where I would ask to speak to Lucas in private, but I know that he wants you hear so let's just get to it ok?" He says and we both nod our heads. "Your test results look good Lucas but not great"

"What do you mean not great?" Lucas says and I can hear the tension in his voice.

"Well your body is responding well to the medication but not as great as I had hoped" He says and now it's my turn to talk.

"So what does this mean? The medication didn't work?" I say and the doctor shakes his head.

"No not at all, what I'm saying is I was hoping that I would be able to come in here and say that you were in the clear for the next few years but I can't do that. You are going to have to come to an appointment every six months just so we can make sure that everything is as it should be." He says and I can't help the smile that is coming to my face. I don't think Lucas has absorbed what he is saying though.

"So you are saying that other than having to come here every six months Lucas is ok?" I say and the doctor just smiles at me.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, I'm sorry if I sounded not so positive but it was not intentional. Things look extremely good Lucas and as long as you don't do anything crazy we should be ok." He says and Lucas finally smiles.

"So I'm ok?" he says and once again the doctor just nods his head.

"You are ok Lucas. You are actually better than ok." The doctor says and I decide to make the situation just a tad awkward.

"Um… Not to sound horrible or anything but does this mean he can have sex again because" The doctor cuts me off before I can even finish.

"Yes Brooke he can have sex. He can resume all of his usual activities as a matter of fact. But when it comes to playing basketball and extreme physical activity, I am going to suggest you wear a portable heart monitor." He says and Lucas is just looking at me laughing.

"Absolutely doctor, I will go out and purchase one of those before I do any kind of physical activity." Lucas says as the doctor nods his head.

_You're all I want, you're all I need.  
_

_You're everything, everything  
_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

"That's good to hear Lucas. Now all I can say is enjoy your life, and you better be thanking this little lady for taking such good care of you for the last couple of months" The doctor says as he looks at you and smiles.

"Oh believe me I will be thanking her Doctor. But first I need to thank you." Lucas says and I quickly nod my head in agreement.

"Yes doctor thank you so much for everything. We owe you so much." I say and the doctor just shakes his head.

"It's my job; you guys just need to enjoy each other now. No worries for you guys." He says and he hands Lucas some papers and walks out the door.

Lucas can barely contain his smile as we head to the door, and when we get outside the sun is peaking out through the clouds and Lucas just looks at me and wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his arms and spins me around!

"Pretty Girl I'm ok baby! I'm ok!" He says and I can't help but laugh.

"I know Boyfriend everything is ok now! See I told you it would all work out!" I say as he eventually puts me down.

_You're everything, everything._

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

"I should listen to you more often!" He says as we walk towards the car. I throw the keys at him as we walk and he is more than willing to drive.

"So where to now Cheery?" He asks as we start pulling out of the parking lot.

"Um… I told Haley we would stop by after the doctor was over so we could tell them what was going on. We also need to call your mom." I say and he just nods his head.

"Alright well we will call my mom right now on the way to Nathan and Haley's but we aren't staying there long. We have some lost time to make up for!" He says and I can't help but laugh.

"What are you talking about Luke?" I ask even though I'm well aware of what he is referring to.

"Well let's just say that this evening clothes are optional, as a matter of fact they are forbidden." He says as I laugh and nod my head.

"I like the way you think Broody, I like the way you think." I say as I pull the phone out and dial his mom's number and put the speaker system on so we can both talk to her.

"Hello" Karen says as she picks up the phone.

"Hi Karen it's me and Lucas" I say as her voice sounds through the car.

"Brooke, Lucas please tell me you have good news?" She asks and I wait for Lucas to speak.

"Well things aren't perfect but we are pretty much in the clear ma." He says and I can hear the relief wash over Karen.

"What do you mean that things aren't perfect?" She says and I take over.

"He needs to go to the doctor once every six months for the next couple of years just to make sure that everything is going the way it should be. But other than that he is able to go about his life as usual!" I say and I'm sure the happiness in my voice is evident.

"That is fantastic news kids, I'm so thankful" She says and we both agree with her. We stay on the phone with her for a few more minutes before she has to disconnect because they are getting ready to sail. She promises to stay in touch over e-mail and call when she can. By the time we get off the phone we are already in the Naley driveway.

I see Haley but no sign of Nathan or Jamie. She walks out to the driveway to greet us.

"So? How did everything go?" She asks as the hesitation in her voice is heard.

"Good Hales really really good!" Luke says and Haley just runs to him and throws her arms around him. I can't help but laugh. I sneak away towards the back of the house and as I look up into the clearing sky I find myself talking to Keith once again.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this._

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

"Thanks Keith, Thank you so much!" I say as a single tear makes its way down my face. It's a happy tear though. Pretty soon Haley is coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around me.

"You must be pretty happy huh?" She asks and I just nod my head.

"I don't think words could begin to describe how happy I am right now Hales. This has been such a rough couple of months I feel like we can actually enjoy being back together." I say and she just laughs.

"That's funny he just said the exact same thing. He went to grab a couple bottles of water. Jamie and Nate are out grocery shopping but they should be here soon." She says and I just nod my head.

"Well we can't stay super long. Gotta make up for some lost time if you know what I mean?" I say as I playfully hip check her.

"Too much Information Tigger, too much info!" she says as Lucas slowly makes his way out of the house.

"What's too much information?" He asks as he takes a seat next to me.

"Nothing Broody, don't you worry your pretty little head." I say and we fall into a spirited conversation. Jamie and Nate show up a while later and I keep Jamie occupied while Lucas tells Nate the good news. We talk and catch up for a couple of hours before we head back to Lucas's house.

"So we should probably eat huh?" He says and I can't help but laugh.

"Well considering that neither one of us really had an appetite this morning. I think eating would probably be a good idea." I say as he begins to look in the fridge.

"Um…Pretty Girl we don't really have any food in here." He says and I just shake my head.

"Alright then I have an idea. You go to the store and get some food, I'm going to head to my house and get some stuff and then I'll head back over here around six. How does that sound?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Sounds like a plan Pretty Girl. What do you need to pick up from the house?" He asks and I just give him my sexiest smile.

"I know you said clothes were optional Broody, but I think I might have something that you just may like." I say and he comes up to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Oh really? Well I can't wait to see what you have, anything special you want for dinner?" He asks and I immediately perk my head up.

"Some spaghetti would be ideal boyfriend." I say as I he nods his head and I pull him down into a kiss. This time there is no fear or sadness in this kiss. This time it is full of passion and emotion. "That should suffice till I get back"

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"I can only hope, now get going and I will see you in a few hours." He says as he lightly pats my ass as I walk out the door.

I make it back to my house in no time, and as I walk into the house and begin going through some of the mail that has piled up, I am startled by the voice behind me.

"Care to explain why there is a picture of you and Lucas kissing sitting on your nightstand? So much for you two just being friends, huh? And p.s. it's not a picture from high school." She says as I turn around.

"Peyton when did you get back into town?" I ask and she just shakes her head.

Funny how today started off bad, got really really good and now is turning into a nightmare. Guess I shouldn't be shocked that this is when the other shoe has decided to drop.

* * *

**_I Know i know but I had to do it!! Please please please review!! I Love them!! They make me very very happy!!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Alright guys I know I said that I would update yesterday I totally meant to but I have been working a lot so I got it done as fast as I could!!! Thank you for the reviews I know that you guys are mad I brought Peyton back but I think this will make up for it, or at least I hope it will.. PSIEK thank you so much for the review seriously the amount of detail you put into the reviews is beyond amazing!~! Thanks so much to everyone else that reviews I truly appreciate all the words you guys take the time to write and I'm glad you guys are loving this story... Morgan thanks for the help!! Wouldn't be here without you.....**_

**_I don't own the show... thank god, who wants to take credit for the SEYTON Show_**

**_Song Credits: Simple Plan and Sting_**

* * *

_I thought that I could always count on you,_

_I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
_

_We said as long as we would stick together,  
_

_We'd be alright,_

"Well normally I would say welcome back Peyton, but right now all I want to ask is what the hell were you doing in my room?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

"Great to see you too Brooke, so you care to explain the picture?" She asks and I just shake my head.

"What's there to explain? You saw the picture." I say deciding I'm not going to give her the satisfaction quite yet.

"So what this whole time you and Lucas have been sneaking around behind my back? That's pretty low Brooke, even for you!" She says and I slam the water bottle I had in my hand on the counter.

"Are you freaking crazy Peyton? How would we be sneaking around behind your back? Last time I checked there was nothing going on between you and Lucas. You two have been over for a long time." I say and she is already opening her mouth.

"So what then? You decided to just swoop on in and claim him for yourself?" She says and at this point I can't help but laugh!

"Oh Yeah Peyton that's what I did, I waited until Lucas told you it was over and then I went over and said "Take me now Lucas, I can be your replacement Peyton!" get over yourself Peyton." I say and to be honest I'm quite satisfied with myself.

_We'd be ok._

_  
But I was stupid  
_

_And you broke me down  
_

_I'll never be the same again_.

"Like I said before it wouldn't be the first time." She says and I can't help myself at this point.

"You live in this weird delusional world huh? I guess you keep forgetting that Lucas chose me over you twice! And the only reason he ever got with you in the first place was because I broke up with him!" I say and I can't help but wonder how bad this argument is going to get.

"And I'm the one that lives in a delusional world huh? He cheated on you with me twice too Brooke let's not forget that!" She says and the laughter comes out without me even realizing it.

"That's something to be proud of Peyton; you screwed over your best friend twice. I should feel so blessed to call you my best friend huh?" The words are coming out of my mouth and even though I should probably stop them it feels like it's too late.

_So thank you for showing me,  
_

_That best friends can not be trusted,  
_

_And thank you for lying to me,  
_

_Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back_

_Yeah!_

"Well if you would have never gotten together with him in the first place then it wouldn't have happened and just remember he told me he wanted me next to me when his dreams came true or do you forget that?" She says and I can't help but start laughing again and she just looks at me with a confused expression.

"You mean after he told you that he wanted me next to him? Yeah I know all about that Peyton, funny huh? And guess what, Lucas knows all about why I broke up with him in high school, and you know what he told me, that he wishes I had more faith in him back then." I say and I move over to the couch to sit down.

"So what that means that all of the sudden everything that happened back in high school means nothing?" She says and I just lean my head back into the couch in frustration.

"PEYTON SERIOUSLY HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO BRING UP HIGHSCHOOL!!?" I yell as I stand back up and face her.

"Well it seems to me that we are caught right back in the high school drama. You and me fighting over the same guy!" She says and I grab the picture that she still has in her hand.

_I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
_

_For every lesson that you have to learn.  
_

_I won't forget what you did to me,  
_

_How you showed me things,  
_

_I wish I'd never seen.  
_

_But I was stupid,  
_

_And you broke me down,  
_

_I'll never be the same again._

"Ok look at this picture Peyton, there is no fighting over the same guy!! I am with him and that is it! There is no stupid Bermuda love triangle from hell anymore. He made his choice and you just need to live with it!!" I say as I move back into the kitchen.

"So you two were together when you asked me to move out?" She says and I once again sigh and just shake my head.

"No Peyton we were just friends, it wasn't planned at all. See the biggest difference between you and me is I don't set out to intentionally hurt you." I say and I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket but I ignore it for the time being.

'Thought we were done talking about high school huh?" She says and I can't help but shake my head as I lean into the counter.

"I wasn't talking about high school Peyton. I was talking about the fact that you haven't given a damn about anyone but yourself since we got back to Tree Hill." I say as I sit there and look at anything but her.

"That's not true and you know it. I was there for you during the whole time Angie was here Brooke." She has barely finished talking when I start to respond.

"Yeah you were here when you wanted to be, but for the most part you weren't around. And it broke my heart Peyton it broke my heart but I didn't let it get to me because I had a sweet little girl to feel that void. But I'm not the only person you are friends with. What about Haley or Nate or Jamie? Have you bothered to just hang out with them when you aren't getting Haley to work on an album?" I sigh as my emotions begin to get the best of me.

_So thank you for showing me,  
_

_That best friends can not be trusted,  
_

_And thank you for lying to me,  
_

_Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back_

"We've been busy Brooke, not all of us are multi millionaires at 22!" She yells and I just put my head down.

"Look Peyton I'm not going to keep going round and round with you there is no point. Like I said before Lucas made his choice and you are just going to have to live with it." I say as I start to walk back into the living room.

"So you aren't even going to apologize to me for what you have done?" She says as I take a seat on the couch and once again I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"What is there to apologize for, I have done nothing wrong." I say and Peyton walks up behind me.

"You knew how I felt about him and you still went after him." She says and I cut her off before she can keep going.

"Ok let's just get this straight. Lucas told you there was no chance for you two to be together again. He told you he was over you and he wanted to be friends. I did not pursue Lucas, nor did I ever have any intentions of pursuing anything with Lucas ever again. Things just happened and I'm glad that it did because I have never been this happy in my entire life. I don't know how many times I can say this Peyton but we are not in high school anymore." I say as I lean my head into the back of the couch.

_When the tables turn again,  
_

_You'll remember me my friend,  
_

_You'll be wishing I was there for you.  
_

_I'll be the one you'll miss the most,  
_

_But you'll only find my ghost.  
_

_As time goes by,  
_

_You'll wonder why,  
_

_You're all alone._

Of course my quiet moment is short lived when I hear a knock on the door and I know who it is. I walk up to the door and just like I predicted it's Lucas standing on the other side.

"You weren't answering your phone I got worried, what's going on?" He asks and I feel bad for worrying him. I simply open the door wider so he can see why I'm not at his house right now.

"Got a little sidetracked, Peyton's back." I say as he walks in and sees Peyton standing in the kitchen.

"Oh" He says and I can't help but laugh, the man of many words suddenly can't speak.

"Yeah and imagine my surprise to find out that you and Brooke are together. Care to explain?" Peyton says and Lucas just looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Honestly I don't think I owe anyone an explanation, and I'm not really up for it." Lucas says as he makes no attempt to move away from the door.

"Obviously it doesn't mean much to you if you don't feel the need to defend your relationship." Peyton says and I take that as my cue.

"You know what Peyton just stop, Lucas will you come outside with me please?" I say and Lucas just nods his head and follows me out. I am doing my best to stop the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Look Luke why don't you just head home ok?" I say and it's breaking my heart.

"Brooke I don't want to leave you here alone with her." He says and I can't stop the chuckle that escapes my lips.

"It's not like she is going to kill me Luke. Just go home and I'll call you later ok?" I say and he just shakes his head.

"You are doing it you realize that?" The confused look appears on my face as he says this.

"Doing what exactly?" I ask as he leans into the side of the wall. Part of me wonders if Peyton is listening at the door.

"Putting the infamous Brooke Davis walls up and guess who is on the wrong side of that wall?" Defeated as he says this I can feel his eyes staring at me.

"That's not fair Luke and you know it, I'm not putting any walls up." I say and I don't even know if I'm telling the truth.

"Ok then why don't you go in there and say "Goodnight Peyton" and we can go on with our night." He says and I can't help but shake my head.

"It's not that simple Luke and you know it. Why are you being so calm about this?" I walk down the driveway as I say this because I really don't want Peyton to get the satisfaction of thinking she's gotten the best of me.

"Brooke, I knew that when Peyton came back it would be slightly awkward but it doesn't change anything, at least not for me." He says as he slowly stands next to me.

"How can it not? It changes everything Luke; I can't just go around rubbing this in Peyton's face." I say and he stands in front of me.

"Thought you were done worrying about what Peyton thought?" He says and all I want to do is lean my body into his and get lost in his touch but I can't do that.

"Yeah well when all the odds point to one thing you kind of have to believe it at some point" I say and he just shakes his head.

"So now you think that because Peyton's back, I'm going to magically forget about you and go back to her, do I have that right?" Walking away as he says this I can't stop the tears at this point.

"Look Luke we were living in this world where Peyton didn't exist and it was great! We were two people in love and relishing in that. But now we are back in the world where Peyton does exist and that world has never been kind to you and me." I say as he turns back to me but doesn't move any closer.

"We weren't living in a world where we were just happy and in love. We have been living in a world where we didn't know if I was going to live or die! WE HAVE BEEN IN HELL FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS AND WE MADE IT BROOKE!!" The emotion finally gets the best of him as he yells at me but I can't blame him.

"I GET IT OK I GET IT!! But what am I supposed to do Luke? She's back and she's saying all these things." I say as he finally walks back up to me and wipes a tear from my face.

"Brooke do you want the truth? When I told Peyton that there was no chance for us again and gave her that letter the idea of you and I wasn't even in my head. I mean I knew how much you meant to me and I was enjoying all the time we were spending together but I didn't know how deep it was." He says and I know he's telling the truth but it's still hard.

"When did you realize that you wanted more?" My voice is barely above a whisper as I put my head down.

"The night you came to me and told my why you really broke up with me. I held you in my arms that night and it was in that moment I realized that I didn't want to be anywhere else." He says as he grabs a hold of my hand and I know I should believe him but for whatever reason I can't.

"Listen Luke I just need a little time ok? So please just go home and I'll call you later." I say and it's so soft and weak that I doubt he believes me.

"So I guess this is it huh? You are going to let her ruin us again?" He says and once again the defeat is clear in his voice.

"Like I said Luke I just need some time." I say as I slowly begin to walk away from him.

"I'll be waiting for you Pretty Girl, happily ever after right?" He says and I don't say anything I just walk to the door and see his figure fading into the night. I walk back in the house and see Peyton sitting at the kitchen table.

"You must be pretty proud of yourself huh? You are back for what a few hours and have already gotten what you wanted." I say as I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of wine.

"Whatever Brooke, it's not like you two will ever last." She says and I just look at her.

"Why is that? Why are you so convinced that Lucas and I couldn't make it work?" I say as I take a big swig of my wine.

"You know that in the end, he's just going to come back to me. He's going to use you just like he's always done and then he'll be knocking on my door once more, just like before. He'll screw you like the slut that you always were and come back to saving me. Did he ever save you Brooke? Did he ever keep his promise to you? You were only an easy lay." She says as if it's natural for her to say such horrendous things about her "best friend".

_So thank you for showing me,  
_

_That best friends can not be trusted,  
_

_And thank you for lying to me,  
_

_Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back._

_So thank you, for lying to me,  
_

_So thank you, for all the times you let me down  
_

_So thank you, for lying to me,  
_

_So thank you, your friendship you can have it back_

"WOW, you know what Peyton you can go to hell." I say as I start making my way into my bedroom so she can't see me cry but I stop and without looking at her I say one final thing. "You may think I'm an easy lay but let's just remember that it didn't take months for him to want to sleep with me when we were together. I mean let's face it compared to me; sex with you was probably like sex with a dead fish. Cold and lifeless!"

I walk into my bedroom and I can hear Peyton shut her door to her room as I lay down on my bed and feel my phone vibrate. I know that it's Lucas and I'm not sure I'm ready to see what it says. I pull the picture that Peyton found out of my back pocket and I trace Lucas's features. It's funny because even though we are kissing the smile on our faces is evident. I'm actually surprised at how well the picture turned out considering we took it ourselves. I guess my emotions have made me pretty tired because I can feel myself drifting to sleep with the picture in my hands.

I wake up a couple hours later and realize that it wasn't just a bad dream like I had hoped. Peyton is in the next room and I have no idea where things are going with Lucas. I wish Peyton would have never come back. I know that sounds horrible considering we are supposed to be "best friends" but it's the truth. Like I said to Luke we have a much better chance when Peyton is not around.

I feel my phone go off again and I decide to just look at it. I open the first message and it's just one word.

_-Faith- Luke_

I feel a tear fall down my cheek as I open the second one and again it's just one word.

_-Belief- Luke_

Another tear comes down my face and of course in that moment my phone vibrates once again. And again it's just one word.

_-Trust- Luke_

It's funny how these small words are making things slightly clearer to me. A small smile breaks through the tears as I feel my phone vibrate once again. This time it's more than one word. This time it's a small paragraph!

_-Pretty Girl, You want a sign? Read the last page of the book I gave you. Maybe that will be the sign you need. You and your happiness are all that matter to me. You and me forever, remember? I love you and that's all I need to know. –Luke_

I grab the book out from underneath my bed and open it up to the last page and instantly my mind is put at ease and I know what needs to be done and to be honest I can't believe that I let Peyton walk all over me once again and I let her pull my insecurities about Lucas out of me. Even though in reality I don't have any insecurities about Lucas anymore, we aren't kids and what we have been through these last few months has proven that. I walk out my door and with the book in tow I walk into Peyton's room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She says and I just laugh and I know my mood change has confused her.

"Yeah I've heard of it, but you know since it's my house and everything and since you let yourself into my room, I would return the favor." I say and she just shakes her head.

"What do you want Brooke?" She says and I watch her eye the book in my hands.

"I just read the most interesting thing and I figured I should read it to you." I say and she just looks at me quizzically.

"And what's that?" She says and I smile as I turn to the page in question.

"This is the original ending to Lucas's book. You see he wanted me to know that the way the story was written wasn't exactly how he planned it to end but the editor or should I say Lindsey wanted a little more clear cut ending more of the classic love story and since you and Lucas were together at the time the ending was pretty clear." I say and she just looks at me. So I just start reading my confidence growing with each word.

"Now the obvious answer would be that Peyton and I were destined and maybe we were" I see her smile and I can't wait to wipe that smile off her face.

"But the reality is that the unexpected happened and her name was Brooke Davis. I hurt her more than I could have ever imagined but when I see her my heart still skips a beat. We agreed that we were better off as friends and that we weren't an epic love story but maybe we meant that we weren't an epic love story right now. Who knows what the future holds I know I don't. I do know that a few years ago I thought I had it figured out, but that was before a brunette beauty entered my world. I said earlier that Brooke Davis was going to change the world and she is. She's already changed mine and the fact that she is still in it despite the pain I caused tells you what kind of person she is. I promise you this though if for whatever reason Brooke and I end up with the opportunity to be together I will not take that for granted. But for now I will live in the knowledge that I am in love with Peyton Sawyer and I am happy with that but who knows where this journey will lead. Someone once said "People that are meant to be always find their way in the end" and that is something that I believe with all of my heart" I finish reading and Peyton just looks at me.

"Let's just remember what everyone else read Brooke." She says and once again I just laugh.

"Why would I care what everyone else read? When these words are actually from him, and not what some editors pieced together to make a best selling story." I say and she doesn't respond as quickly.

"Are you done?" She finally says and I just shake my head.

"One more thing Peyton, you asked me if Lucas has ever saved me or kept a promise to me, right." I say and she just nods her head as if telling me to continue.

"Well he saved me the day Angie left and he has been saving me every day since, and I've been saving him too. Because you my friend have no idea what the hell has been going on here the last few months and to be honest I don't even think you deserve to know. And yeah he kept a promise to me because he promised me to be by my side whenever I needed him and he hasn't broken that promise." I say and she doesn't say much.

"I get it." She says and I can't help but shake my head as I slowly turn to leave but I look back at her once more.

"That's just it, you don't get it and I don't think you ever will. Because my best friend would say, "I'm happy for you Brooke because you deserve happiness even if it hurts me" just the way I did when it killed me to see you with Lucas. And if you can't do that then you need to get the hell out of my house and stay the hell out of my life." I say as I walk out the door and walk out of the house.

I decide to just walk to Lucas's house so that I can clear my head a bit before I have to face him. But the walk to Lucas's house is pretty quick and before I know it I am walking up to his house.

_You could say I lost my faith in science and progress  
_

_You could say I lost my belief in the holy church  
_

_You could say I lost my sense of direction  
_

_You could say all of this and worse but_

I see him staring off on the side of the patio and I realize that I didn't respond to any of the texts he sent me and he doesn't know what is going through my head.

He slowly turns as I walk up and he just looks at me with a confused expression and I launch myself into his arms.

"I love you and that's all I need to know." I say and I can feel him laugh into my neck as I repeat the words from his text.

"What took you so long?" He asks never once letting go of me.

"I fell asleep before I got to read your texts and then I had to do a little reading and then I needed to share that reading with someone else." I say as he kisses my neck.

"You finally read the last page of my book huh?" He says and I laugh.

_If I ever lose my faith in you  
_

_There'd be nothing left for me to do_

"Yeah wish that was the one that got published but its ok." I say as he pulls away and just laughed. "I'm pretty sure my friendship with Peyton is over after tonight."

"I'm sorry about that Brooke. I really am." He says and I just shake my head.

"You have no reason to be sorry Luke. I'm the one that should be apologizing to you. I should have never pushed you away tonight. Even though it was only for a couple hours I still shouldn't have done it." I say and he just pulls me closer to him as we slowly make our way into the house.

"How about we both stop apologizing and just move on." He says and I wish things were that easy.

"You are right and I'm going to try Luke, but seriously how come this is so easy for you?" I say and he just pulls me down onto the couch and pulls my hands to his heart.

"I care about Peyton, Brooke, I do. But at the same time I'm not going to worry about her feelings right now. I have given her no reason to think that we had a future and if she can't accept that it's not my fault." He says and I can't help but agree.

"You are right and I know you are but I guess I just wasn't ready to face it all right now. I just wanted to enjoy tonight and look what happened." I say as I lean into his shoulder.

_Some would say I was a lost man in a lost world  
_

_You could say I lost my faith in the people on TV  
_

_You could say I'd lost my belief in our politicians  
_

_They all seemed like game show hosts to me_

_If I ever lose my faith in you  
_

_There'd be nothing left for me to do_

"I understand that Pretty Girl but we knew it would happen eventually. And who says tonight is a lost cause!" He says and I just look at him with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" I ask and he just grabs my hand and pulls me into the kitchen. I see the sauce simmering on the stove but nothing else.

"Why don't you stir the sauce and I'll get the noodles going and then we will make a salad and have a nice dinner. Just like we planned Cheery" He says as he pulls another pan out of the cabinet and fills it with water.

"Sounds great Broody, but how bout you do all the work and I just sit here and look pretty?" I say and he just laughs and walks up in front of me. He puts his hands on my hips and gently lifts me up so I am sitting on the counter.

_I could be lost inside their lies without a trace  
_

_But every time I close my eyes I see your face_

"Funny how I knew you would say that. In that case I'll open up some wine" He says but before he can move I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Or you can just stay here for a minute." I say as I grab his shirt and pull him to me. Our lips meet and it's like all the troubles of the day slip away. He moves his hands up my back as I pull him as close as I can. His tongue meets mine and we struggle for control. After a few minutes he finally pulls away.

"You really know how to distract a guy, Pretty Girl." He says and I just nod my head in satisfaction.

"Well I have a lot of talents babe. If you are lucky you'll get to see more of them." I say and he just laughs as he begins to put the noodles in the boiling water.

"Well I hope I get lucky then." He says and we fall into a comfortable banter as he prepares the meal.

After a couple of glasses of wine and some excellent pasta we are lying on the couch. Well actually Lucas is lying on the couch and I'm lying on top of him. We haven't said a word in a while but it's not uncomfortable it's just peaceful and I enjoy it. I lift my head up off of his chest and place a slight kiss on his neck, and as I move towards his lips I place a kiss on his jaw line.

"You know you said that clothing was optional tonight" I say and he just nods his head. "So I think that we should follow through with that idea."

_I never saw no miracle of science  
_

_That didn't go from a blessing to a curse  
_

_I never saw no military solution  
_

_That didn't always end up as something worse but  
_

_Let me say this first_

_If I ever lose my faith in you  
_

_There'd be nothing left for me to do_

"Are you coming on to me Brooke Davis?" He says and I can't help but laugh.

"If you don't know what I'm doing I've lost my touch." I say as I move my hands to the bottom of his shirt and snake my hand up his back and slightly dig my nails into his back because I know it drives him crazy.

"We should probably move this to the bedroom." He says and I just shake my head as he pulls us up so I am sitting up straddling him.

"I'm actually good right here Broody. We can move to the bedroom later." I say as I pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the ground. His hands move to my shirt as her starts unbuttoning it.

I pull him into me and kiss him with as much passion as I can muster. I want him to feel how much I love him. I don't break the kiss as he pulls my shirt off of me, in fact it just brings our contact closer as I move to unbutton his pants and he does the same for me.

Within a few moments our bodies are moving as one and it's the single greatest feeling I have ever felt. Sure we have had sex before and it's always been good. But this time it's different because this time we have fought harder and struggled more to be here then we ever had before. As we reach our climax I pull our bodies as close as I can. I relish in the feeling of this man and I know the feeling is returned.

He told the nurse today that I am the reason he gets up in the morning and does anything. And that he believes he's something because I tell him he can. The truth is I feel the same way about him. I am going to love this man forever and if I lose my friend because of it then so be it. I need him and I can't quite explain the depths of those feelings. He is my heart and my soul and I will fight to the end to protect that.

* * *

**See no cliffhanger this time!! What did we think... Did i do it justice!?!?! Review review review!!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Well Hello to all my faithful readers!! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter even though it was rather painful to have to write but it had to be done! This chapter will hopefully make up for the amount of drama the story has had lately!! Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews they mean everything to this story! Psiek once again your review had me near tears I am glad to you are enjoying this story so much! I can't believe we are already at 21 chapters, it's so crazy!!! Morgan thanks again for all the help.**_

**_This chapter is rated M for some parts!_**

**_I don't own OTH or anything related to it..._**

**_Songs credited to: Michael Buble and HelloGoodbye!_**

**_Enjoy!!_**

* * *

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
_

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
_

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

Lucas Pov:

I wake up and am thankful that I have the beautiful woman wrapped up in my arms. I'm thankful that she didn't let Peyton's words get to her last night. Even though I know they did but she actually followed her own heart for once.

I slowly move my arms and she rolls to the other side of the bed. I grab a pair of gym shorts and slowly make my way into the kitchen. I start the coffee and I can't even describe how happy I am that I get to have coffee again. I look in the fridge and realize that there is not much to make breakfast so that means we will have to go out.

"Care to explain why I woke up in a big bed all alone?" Brooke says as I look to see her leaning against the doorway in a pair of my boxers and the t-shirt she was wearing last night.

"Sorry Pretty Girl the coffee was calling my name." I say and she just laughed as she came and wrapped her arms around me.

"Morning Boyfriend" She says as she pulls me in for a kiss.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I say as we pull away from the kiss.

"Amazing, especially since I was wrapped up in you!" She says and now it's my turn to laugh.

"Feeling is mutual baby. So we don't have any food here so if you are hungry we are going to have to go to the diner." I say as I pour two cups of coffee and making hers just the way she likes it before handing it to her.

"And here I was hoping to stay in this house all day." She says as I just look at her like she is crazy. "Just kidding Broody, I know how bad you have wanted to spend an entire day out of the house!"

"Not that the idea of spending the day in this house with you isn't tempting especially considering that there are plenty of things we could do to pass the time." I say and she just smacks my chest playfully as we walk into the living room.

"Very funny Dirty boy we have plenty of time for that. So is there anything in particular you want to do today?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Well I was hoping that we could go down to that sports store in the mall that the doctor told us about and look at the heart monitors." I say as I try to judge her reaction.

"Luke you have to promise me that you are going to take it easy. I know you are excited that you can get back to "normal" but it doesn't mean you can go full force right away." She says and I just nod my head. The fact that she is so worried about me is cute and kind of annoying all at the same time.

"I know Pretty Girl; I'm not going to be doing anything crazy. I just want to shoot around at the River Court with Jamie and Nate again. And I want to be able to at least participate in some of my team's practices." I say and she just pulls my hand to hers.

"Ok then let's get changed go get some breakfast and then head to my favorite place in the world. The mall!" She says excitedly and I frown.

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
_

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
_

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
_

_'cause you can see it when I look at you._

"I thought being with me was your favorite place in the world?" Feigning shock as I say this and she just laughs.

"Well that's true but you can't take my love for the mall away from me." She says and I just laugh as she gets up off the couch. "I'm going to shower if you care to join."

"Right behind you Pretty Girl, you don't have to ask me twice." I say as we make our way into the bathroom and as she turns on the water and turns around to face me I'm already pulling her into my arms.

We walk into the shower as I push her up against the wall and she wraps her legs around me. I can feel her nails digging into my back as I leave a trail of kisses down her neck. Her hands move to my hair and she gently pulls at me to get my face up to meet hers.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

"I love you Lucas. I love you so much" She says as my mouth meets hers and our tongues battle for dominance in the kiss.

"I love you too Brooke. Thank you" I say and she pulls away just enough to give me the famous eyebrow.

"Thank you for what?" She says and I look her straight in the eyes.

"For giving me a second or should I say third chance. For taking care of me the last few months but most of all thank you for loving me I can't imagine my life without you." I say and I see her crying. "I didn't mean to make you cry Pretty Girl."

"Happy tears Luke, happy tears for once" She says as she pulls me in for another kiss and as our bodies connect in every way possible, I can't help but hope that it will be like this for the rest of our lives.

A short time later I see Brooke coming out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and tank top and her hair is in a simple pony tail.

"Have you seen my flip flops?" She asks as I finish putting on my shirt and turn to look at her.

"Pretty sure they are in the living room babe." I say and she just walks up to me.

"What did I tell you about looking all hot when we go out?" She says and I can't help but laugh.

"That it's a necessity to look good when you are walking around with Brooke Davis at your side?" I reply and she just shakes her head at me.

"Well yes that's true. But you are not allowed to look hot; I don't need all the girls staring at my man!" She exclaims as she walks into the living room to grab her shoes.

"Ok then you need to change into a turtleneck then because I don't need all the guys staring at you!" I yell right back as I slip on my flip flops and make my way to the living room.

"Touché` my friend! You ready to go?" She says as she grabs her purse.

"I'm starving baby let's go!" I say as we make our way to the car.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
_

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

"You know one of these days you are going to let me drive this thing!" She exclaims and I pull the keys out of my pocket and toss them to her.

"No time like the present right?" I say and she just looks at me with a confused expression.

"Are you sure? I mean this was Keith's car and I know how much it means to you." She says and I just shake my head.

"I'm pretty sure Keith would be ok with you driving it. Just don't kill us ok?" I say and I can still sense that she's nervous.

"Maybe we should do this later? You know we can go to an old abandoned road where I don't have the ability to kill an innocent by stander!" She exclaims and I walk up next to her.

"Ok, we will do it later today." I say and she hands me the keys and skips over to the passenger seat.

We arrive to the diner and take a seat and we have the same waiter we had the last time we were here.

"So are we ordering for each other again?" She says as she laughs and before I can speak Brooke starts talking.

"I'm going to have the French toast and he will have the steak and eggs medium!" She says as she looks at me and I nod in approval. "And of course two cups of coffee please!"

"You ordered me a pretty big breakfast babe!" I laugh as she leans across the table to grab my hands.

"You have been eating a very strict diet for the last little while. Might as well live it up!" She exclaims as we settle in and wait for our food.

"So you are going to go back to work full time tomorrow right?" I ask and she just puts her face down.

"Yeah but at the same time I'm afraid things are going to get really crazy and we won't be able to see each other as much." She says and I just squeeze her hand.

"Well we knew life was going to get hectic again eventually. Besides Brooke you have taken so much time off lately to be with me. It's your company you need to be there." I say and she nods her head in agreement.

"I know but promise me we won't become one of those couples that just talks on the phone and never sees each other!" She says and I can't help but laugh.

"You think I could go more than a few hours without seeing you!" I say and she finally cracks a smile as the waitress drops off our food and refills our coffee.

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
_

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

We eat in peace and pretty soon are back in the car headed to the mall when my phone goes off signaling I have a new text and I hand it to Brooke to check it for me.

"It says "Dinner tonight if you are up tell Brooke" and it's from Hales." She says and I just look at her waiting for her to tell me if we are going but she is too busy replying back to Haley.

"I told her we would be there" She says as we pull into the parking lot of the mall.

"Sounds like a plan Pretty Girl." I say as I walk around to the other side of the car to open the door for her.

"Aren't you the romantic?" She says as she taps my shoulder playfully.

"Anything for you" I say as she grabs my hand and we walk into the mall.

We make our way to the second floor and head to the sports store and as soon as we walk in a guy walks up to help us.

"Welcome, can I help you guys with anything?" He says and before I can speak Brooke opens her mouth.

"Yeah we need to get a portable heart monitor for my boyfriend here!" She says and I can't help but smile at hearing the name boyfriend.

"Ok right this way" He says as he starts walking us towards the back of the store. "Anything particular model you are looking for?"

"My doctor gave me a couple types" I say as I pull a piece of paper out of my pocket and hand it to him.

"Ok we have both of these models in stock." He says and Brooke speaks up.

"How do these work exactly?" She says asking the same question I was thinking.

"Well basically it will be a strap that goes around the chest and a sensor is placed right where the heart is. You will program it to the heart rates that are considered dangerous for your health. And when you exceed that heart rate it will set an alarm off." He says as both Brooke and I nod our heads.

"Sounds pretty simple, which one would you recommend?" I say as he grabs the one that he would recommend and after a few more minutes of talking we decide and once we pay we head out the door.

"Where to now Broody?" Brooke asks as we walk around the mall.

"I'm sure you want to do some shopping of your own while you are here!" I laugh as I say this and it doesn't take long for her to pull me into a clothing store.

After a couple hours in numerous stores we walk by a male clothing store and she drags me in.

"Why are we here? I have plenty of clothes!" I exclaim and she just laughs as she walks back to the shirts.

"You can never have too many clothes and you should know that! Besides you lost a little weight and you're clothes are getting a little baggy." She says and I can hear the sadness.

"I'm planning on gaining that back which would make purchasing clothes pretty pointless." I say and she just shakes her head.

"You have no idea how long it will take for you to gain that weight back, so what's the harm in getting a few things" And instead of arguing with her I let her enjoy herself picking out some clothes for me.

As we walk back into the house a few hours later with more bags then I know what to do with I drop to the couch.

"Who knew shopping with you would take so much energy!" I say as she lies down next to me and lays her head on my lap.

"Well when you are a major fashion designer you have to look at all of your options!" She says as I start playing with her hair.

"Of course I should have known. So are you hungry?" I ask and I can see her eyes starting to fall.

"No I think I'll be ok until we go to the Naley house! I could use a nap though." She says and I just laugh.

"Well don't let me stop you; I'll wake you up with time to get ready to go over there." I say as I start to get up but she won't let me move.

"Or you could just lay down with me for a bit. You know I don't like to sleep without you." She says and I slowly maneuver us so we are lying side by side on the couch with my arm draped over her body.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
_

_You're every song, and I sing along.  
_

_'Cause you're my everything.  
_

_Yeah, yeah_

Brooke Pov:

I woke up after a couple hours and feel Lucas's arms around me and I am perfectly content where I am. I turn my head and see that he is wide awake.

"Did you sleep at all?" I ask as I sit up and pop my feet on the coffee table.

"Yeah I just woke up a little while ago but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to move and wake you." He says and I can't help the small chuckle that escapes my lips.

"So what have you been doing in the meantime?" I ask as I attempt to re do my pony tail.

"Nothing much, watched you sleep, did a little thinking." He replies as he stands up.

"Did that thinking include me?" I inquire as I follow him into the bedroom.

"Always Cheery, we should probably head over to the house soon." He says and I just nod my head and head into the bathroom to make sure I look presentable.

"And I'm ready!" I say as I walk back into the bedroom as he is taking his medication and a small hint of sadness comes over me but I don't let it show.

"Me too Let's go Pretty Girl." He replies as we once again are walking out of the house.

_I like,_

_Where we are,_

_When we drive,_

_In your car._

_I like,_

_Where we are,_

_Here._

We make the drive to the Naley house in no time and before I know it we are knocking on the door and waiting for someone to answer it.

"Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas!" I hear the little boy say excitedly as he opens the door and launches himself at me.

"Hi Jamie, you are way too excited considering we just saw you yesterday!" I laugh as we walk into the house.

"Yeah but yesterday you didn't stay very long, mommy said you guys had grown up things to do!" He says and I remember why we left their house early yesterday.

"Well that's true" I agree as we walk into the kitchen and meet up with Nate and Haley. "Hey guys"

"Hey Tigger, Hey Luke" Haley says as we plop down at the kitchen counter. "Something to drink?"

"Actually Brooke brought you guys this." Lucas says as he hands Nate the bag. And as he opens it he can't help but laugh.

"Margarita mix and tequila, well played Brooke." He says and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Well when you said you were making Mexican food I couldn't resist a trip to the liquor store on our way home from the mall! You can't have Mexican without a margarita!" I exclaim and I can already see Haley pulling out the glasses and mixing some drinks. As soon as she is finished she hands all of us one.

"Why don't you three boys take care of the rest of the cooking so me and Brooke can have a little girl time?" She asks and the boys just nod their heads as we head out onto the patio.

"So Spill!" She says and I realized that she must have talked to Lucas.

"Seriously do you and Lucas talk about everything? I mean it hasn't even been twenty four hours!" I say and she just laughs.

"Well he was worried about you after he left your house last night so he called me don't be mad." She says and I completely understand.

"I'm not mad considering I was planning on telling you I just feel bad for the way I handled things." I say and she just shakes her head.

"I completely understand why you acted the way you did. I mean considering your history the Peyton doubts were bound to be there." She says and I nod my head in agreement.

"I guess you are right, but at the same time I shouldn't have asked Lucas to leave. He has done nothing but prove to me how much he loves me and I just let Peyton walk all over me." I say as I try not to cry.

"What did she say to you exactly?" She says and I look off into the distance trying to think of the best way to answer.

"She just told me that Lucas would never love me like he loved her and that I was betraying her by being with Lucas and then proceeded to call me an "easy lay" and that sex was all Lucas wanted from me." I say as she places her hand on my knee.

"You listen to me Brooke Davis and you better listen good. I have never seen either of you as happy as I have seen you goys over the last few months. And considering how difficult these months have been that says a lot." I can't help but agree as she says this.

"I know Haley, and thank you. Thank you for being here for me and for Lucas." I say and she grabs my hand.

"I love you Brooke. You are like a sister to me and I will be here for you no matter what. But you need to promise me that if you need to talk you will come to me ok?" She says and I squeeze her hand.

"I promise Haley. I love you too." I smile through the tears and she just looks at me.

"So do you think you are going to talk to Peyton again?" She says and if that isn't the million dollar question right now I don't know what is.

"I'm not sure, considering I pretty much kicked her out last night. I really don't know what else can be said at this point. And in all its in her hands not mine." I say as she gives me a hug and we walk back into the house.

"Well you ladies are just in time dinner is ready." Lucas says as I walk up and wrap myself in his arms. "You ok?"

_Cause our lips,_

_Can touch._

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush._

_Our lips can touch,_

_Here._

"Yeah I just need to be held by you for a second ok?" I say as I pull myself closer to him.

"Of course Pretty Girl" He says as we just stand there in each others arms. I soon feel Jamie tugging at my jeans.

"Aunt Brooke will you sit by me at dinner?" He says and it instantly brings a smile to my face.

"Absolutely, I would be honored to sit next to my favorite guy in the whole world!" I say and I see Lucas frown. "Sorry Broody you are a very close second!"

"Fine, you just see what kind of dessert you get tonight!" He whispers into my ear.

"You couldn't resist me if you tried!" I exclaim and he slaps me on the ass as we make our way to the table.

After dinner and a few margaritas we are all sitting on the patio enjoying the weather. Jamie fell asleep early so now it's just the four of us. Haley and Luke walk into the house to make another round of drinks and I see Nathan looking at me.

"What?" I ask and he just shakes his head.

"Look Brooke I'm not the most sensitive guy but I just wanted to say thank you." He says and I look at him with confusion.

"Why are you thanking me?" I ask and he walks over and kneels down next to me.

"You helped protect my brother Brooke. You helped him see that this illness wasn't the end of his life." He says and I just smile.

"You know I would do anything for your brother Nate. I love him." I say and he just nods his head.

"If you ever repeat this I will have to hurt you. I can't imagine my life without him, and thanks to you I don't have to think like that anymore." If I didn't know better I would swear there was a tear in his eye.

"Your secret is safe with me, but just so you know the feeling is mutual."I say as I pat his head and he stands up and places a kiss on my cheek as Haley and Luke walk back outside.

"A pretty drink for a pretty girl." Lucas says as he hands me my drink.

"Thanks Broody. You know we will be taking a cab home this evening right!" I say and he just laughs.

_Where you are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms._

"Actually why don't you guys just stay here? We have plenty of room and then you don't have to waste money." Haley says and Nathan nods his head in agreement. I turn to Luke and try to judge his reaction.

"Sounds like a plan to me, is that cool with you Brooke?" He says and I just nod my head. "Crap you are supposed to start back at the store tomorrow."

"Actually Millie and I are going to meet tomorrow after noon since it's Sunday and the store isn't even open." I say and I can see him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey where's your phone?" He asks and I wonder why the quick change of subject.

"In the house on the kitchen counter, why do you ask?" I say and he just gives me an evil grin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking little bro?" He says to Nate who now has the same evil grin.

"Of course!" Nate replies and within a few seconds they are picking me and Haley up and throwing us into the pool.

"LUCAS SCOTT you are a dead man!" I yell as I reach the steps of the pool.

"Oh come on Pretty Girl it was funny!" He says and I see Haley with the same expression as me.

"What is so funny about throwing your girlfriend in the pool?" I ask as I slowly step out of the pool.

"Lots of things" He says as he begins to walk towards the cabinet that keeps the towels. I walk over towards a darkened area of the backyard.

"You say a thing and I will kill you Nathan!" I say as he nods his head and I hide.

"Where did she go?" He says but before he gets all the words out I am running full force at him pushing him into the pool as well.

"Think it's funny now hot shot?" I say as he finally comes up to the surface of the water.

"Point to Brooke Davis." He says as he makes no attempt to get out of the pool.

_I like,_

_Where you sleep,_

_When you sleep,_

_Next to me._

_I like,_

_Where you sleep,_

_Here._

"Glad you see it my way." I say and I turn to see Haley walking into the house.

"She's going to go take a shower. She didn't find it so funny. I'm gonna go attempt to not get into trouble. We'll hopefully be back down in a little bit!" Nate says as he follows his wife into the house.

"Are you going to get out of the water?" I ask Luke as I look and see that he is making no attempts to move.

"Give me a kiss and then I'll get out of the water!" He says and I just shake my head.

"I'm so not falling for that!" I say as I stand far enough away to where he can't grab me.

"Come on Pretty Girl. One tiny kiss, one itsy bitsy kiss." He says and before I know it I'm back in the water.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I exclaim as I see Nathan running back into the house. "Nathan Scott you are going to pay!"

I turn to see Lucas laughing uncontrollably. "Glad you find this so funny!"

"It is funny Pretty Girl" He says as I start to swim to the steps. Only to be stopped by Lucas.

"It's so not funny and" Before I can finish talking his lips are on mine and I fight it for a second still angry but soon I allow the kiss to deepen as he presses me into the wall by the hot tub. I pull his shirt off of his body as my hands grab onto his back pulling him as close as I can possibly get him.

"You are wearing way too much clothing" He says and I'm snapped out of the trance when I realize where we are.

_Our lips,_

_Can touch._

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush._

_Cause our lips can touch,_

_Here._

"Lucas we can't do this we are in their pool" I say as he continues to kiss me trying to pull my tank top off.

"They aren't here Pretty Girl you know you want too" He says as I try to fight his hands off.

"I'm not saying I don't want too but we can't what if they come back out? What if Jamie comes out?" I say and that stops him.

"Way to kill the mood Brooke!" He says but he doesn't stop kissing me.

"I'm serious Luke, and if you keep kissing me I'm not going to be able to stop." I say and he squeezes my ass from underneath the water.

"That's my plan" and when I finally pull away from him I hear Nate yell from the balcony.

"Haley is passed out I'm going to bed turn off the lights and sleep in whatever guest room you want!" He says and he is gone. I am making my way to the steps once again and Luke pulls me back to him.

_Where you are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms._

"Now nothing is stopping us" He says as he takes my lips once again and that's it there is no stopping us.

"Luke you are crazy" I say as he reaches for my shirt and this time I don't stop him.

"You make me crazy Brooke" He says as he reaches for the clasp of my bra. "You make me so crazy"

"This is bad, this is so bad" I say but I've reached the point of no return as I shimmy out of my shorts and underwear and reach for his shorts.

"It feels too good to stop" He says as he removes his shorts and boxers and in one swift motion he is inside of me and I have to keep myself from screaming in pleasure.

"God Luke what are you doing to me" I say as I try to match his rhythm but it's not as easy in a pool as it used to be.

"If you don't know then I've lost my touch" He says repeating my words from last night.

"Nope definitely haven't lost your touch!" I say as he rocks up and down against me. When I feel like I am close I pull his face to mine and as I climax I pull his lips to mine and we stay like that for a few minutes.

_You are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I've missed you quite, miss you quite..."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now theres no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms._

"Brooke that was incredible" He says a few minutes later when we are wrapped up in towels sitting on a patio chair.

"You can say that again." I say as I lay my head down on his chest. "No one ever has to know you understand Luke?"

"It will be our little secret." He says and I just laugh.

Later on that night as we lie in bed in clothes that Haley left for us, I find myself looking over at the man next to me. We have been through so much to be together and it's so worth it.

You know someone once said that you know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. And I think that statement is the greatest thing I've ever heard. So if anyone ever tells you that dreams don't come true don't believe them because they do and I am living proof of that.

_Now theres no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms._

* * *

**_Please push the little button to review and let me know what you think!!_**

**_Until next time!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hi Guys!! First of all I must apologize for my lack of updating... I have 2 reasons. First being I have two jobs and it's hard to find the time and second of all I have been working on a CS fanfic for the Fanforum girls and I needed to put all my effort into that and I must say it's amazing but unfortunately I can't post it here since it's against fanfiction rules. It's a type of fic I've never written before but I decided that it was a special occasion so I went for it! But now that I'm done with it I'm back to My turn and I'm going to try and get updates out at least once a week but I will probably have two this weeks since it's been a while since I updated last! Thank you for all the reviews they are amazing and it's even more amazing that there are people that are just discovering the story!!_**

**_Song Credit Goes to: Richard Marx, and Audio Adrenaline_**

**_I don't own the show or anything related to it, but I own this fake version.._**

**_Onto the chapter enjoy!!!_**

* * *

Brooke Pov:

So I had been at work for a total of three hours and I was already bored out of my mind. Not that we weren't busy but because Millie seemed to keep everything so under control that it never felt like work. I had shown up a little earlier than I anticipated so I gave her a couple hours off in the afternoon. But since Mouth was out of town for a few days she said she would come back and close it up which made me happy cause that means I got to see Lucas a lot earlier than I thought.

Of course my mind was on Lucas especially after last night. I couldn't believe what we had done in the Naley pool! I can officially say that I have corrupted him and I am proud of it. As long as they don't find out because I would never live that one down.

"What's got you smiling?" Millie asks as she walks back in the door.

"Nothing much, just my fantastic boyfriend!" I say with a huge smile on my face and she just laughs.

"You two are honestly too cute for words, you realize that right? It's good though because you my friend deserve to be happy." She says and I pull her into a hug. "Not that I mind but what's this for?"

"This hug is for being so sweet." I say as I pull an envelope out from the drawer. "And this is for all the extra work you did while I was taking care of Lucas."

"Brooke you don't have to do that." She says as she tries to hand me the check back.

"I know I don't have to but I want to Millie. If it weren't for you being here and holding down the fort I wouldn't have been able to handle everything." I say and she just nods her head.

I feel my phone go off in my pocket and when I read it my smile instantly turns.

"Everything ok?" Millie asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah everything is fine, but would you mind covering for me a little earlier than we planned on?" As she nods her head as I grab my purse and head towards the door.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" She says as I make my way out.

"I think so. If Lucas calls tell him I'll see him in a bit." I say as I walk out the door.

I pull up to the spot a short time later and as I make my way down the all too familiar hill I can't help but wonder what's going on. I see Peyton sitting on the edge as I have seen her countless times before and I make my way to her and sit down next her.

"You asked to meet me here so here I am" I say and I know I sound cold but after the last time we talked I think I have a right to be cautious.

"Thanks for coming" She says as we sit there not turning to look at each other.

_You'll be fine tomorrow  
_

_The sun will rise  
_

_Again  
_

_It's never easy to say goodbye  
_

_You know I'll always love you  
_

_You know I always will_

"So are you going to tell me why we are here?" I ask and she takes a few seconds before she talks.

"This is where we came when we just needed each other you know?" She says as she looks out into the open area.

"Of course I know Peyton." Replying with a sigh since she is taking way too long to get to the point and I really don't feel like walking down memory lane.

"It was all so much simpler than." She says but before I can reply she continues. "I'm sorry about the way I acted the other night Brooke. I shouldn't have said those things." She says and I can't help but shake my head.

"You are right you shouldn't have said what you said. And I shouldn't have said what I said. But don't you think it's funny what has become of us?" I ask and she finally turns to face me.

"What do you mean?" She asks and I'm almost shocked at how naïve she is being.

"Come on Peyt, you can't be serious." I say and she shakes her head.

"I mean I know we are going through a rough time but it's nothing we won't get past." She says as I shake my head.

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
_

_My old friend (my old friend)  
_

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
_

_We've reached the end (we've reached the end)_

"Peyton, we have know each other for FIFTEEN years. We have been through two dead moms, absentee parents, a school shooting and countless other drama, and yet our friendship has been utterly changed because of a boy." I say and she looks down.

"We have spent more time apologizing to each other in the last five years than actually being friends." I finish but she doesn't even lift her head.

"What am I supposed to say Brooke?" She finally answers but still doesn't lift her head.

"It killed me to see you and Luke together Peyton. It absolutely destroyed me inside but you know what I did? I was happy that you were happy. Even if it killed me I was happy for you. I sat there as my own heart broke and pretended like you and Lucas being together didn't kill me." I say and it seems like she is going to say something but she doesn't.

"And when we left for L.A. and you and Lucas were still together I figured it was forever you know? And I had come to peace with that but it still hurt. I never expected that things would turn out like they have but I won't apologize for it and I can't believe you would want me to." I say and then she finally lifts her head and speaks.

"I'm not asking you to apologize. I did a lot of thinking after you left the other night and I realized that you are right. I can't keep living in the past." She says but I'm not quick to believe her.

"You can say the words Peyton but do you really mean them? I'm sorry Peyton but you have to understand where I'm coming from." I say as tears start to fall from both of our eyes.

"I know Brooke, and I know I've said them before but I can't lose you. If that means I accept you and Luke as a couple then that's what I'll do." She says as she grabs my hand.

"Peyton I want to believe you but I don't know if I can. This thing with Lucas isn't some fling, we have been through too much." I say and I realize she doesn't know what's happened but now is not the time to bring that up.

_I don't cry with sorrow, I cry with joy  
_

_The memories we made can't be destroyed  
_

_You know I won't forget you  
_

_You know I never could  
_

_And when I said I loved you  
_

_You know I meant for good_

"I understand that Brooke. I'm just asking for a chance." She says and I feel myself wanting to give into her.

"I can't forget what you said Peyton. Just like I'm sure you can't forget what I said. I just don't think things can be the same between us. I have to put myself first for once." I say as she squeezes my hand.

"I get it Brooke I do. I can't say that I'm completely ok with you and Lucas but I will work on it I promise. He made it clear that he felt nothing but friendship for me and I need to face that." She says and I shake my head.

"It's not just about that Peyton and you know it. I mean that's a big part of it but it's not all of it. You haven't been there for me and you haven't been there for a while. Friends don't do that. Even when I was going through hell I still tried to be there for you whenever you needed me and it felt like you never returned the favor." I say as the tears fall freely.

"I haven't been a great friend and I'm going to make it up to you." She says and I wish she would just understand.

"Peyton, I need you to listen to me ok? I love you and I always will and if you ever need me I will be there but too much has changed and I don't think we can go back. No matter how much we want to." I say and now it's her turn for the tears to fall faster and harder.

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
_

_My old friend (my old friend)  
_

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
_

_We've reached the end (we've reached the end)_

"Brooke you can't be serious." She says and as sad as it makes me I need to continue.

"I am serious Peyton. I promise you that if you ever need me I will be there in a second. But right now I need to focus on what makes me happy and cherishing that. I know this is hurting you and believe me its hurting me too." I say and I can see that she's finally accepting that.

"It used to be you and me against the world." She whispers just loud enough for me to hear.

"I know P. Sawyer. I just think that maybe we need some time away from each other and then who knows maybe someday we can find something even better in each other. We can let go of the jealousy and the anger and remember what we used to have." I reply back as I move a little closer to her.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you" I wrap my arms around her as she says this and she cries into my chest.

"I know Peyton. We have both hurt each other and it shouldn't be this way." I reply as I am now crying into her shoulder.

"I think I'm going to go back to L.A. for a while. Work on finding some new artists." She says as I pull back.

"This is your home Peyton, I don't want you to leave." I sigh as the tears fall harder.

"I need to get away from everything. I need to let you be happy Brooke and me being here right now isn't helping that." She says and it's true as much as I hate to admit it.

"You'll be back though right?" I ask as we begin to walk up towards our cars.

"Someday maybe, would you mind if I kept some stuff at your house? I'm planning on flying to L.A. and you know how they over charge you on airlines!" She says as she tries to lighten the mood.

"You can keep your stuff there as long as you want P. Sawyer." I say and she just smiles.

"So I guess this is goodbye then?" She says and I'm shocked.

"Wait you are leaving already?" I reply and she nods her head.

"My flight leaves tonight. That's why I wanted to meet you today before I left." She says as a fresh set of tears hit my face.

"Wow. I guess I didn't think you would be leaving that fast." I whisper as the reality that Peyton is pretty much going to be out of my life hits me.

"It's time you know? I'm still looking for that something better." Laughing as she says this and I can't help but smile at the fact that I have found my something better. I realize I need to fill her in on Lucas before she leaves.

"You know Lucas had some health problems the last couple of months. It turned out ok but things were kind of sketchy for a bit." I say rather quickly and she just looks at me.

"Everything is ok now though right?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah he has to take some new medication and monitor his heart but he is ok. I know it's not a lot of detail but I figured you should know." I reply and she nods her head.

"That explains it then." Confusion hits my face as she says this and she continues. "You said you and Lucas have been through a lot lately and him being sick explains it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I reply and she put her hand under my chin pulling my face up.

"I understand Brooke really I do. If you ever get bored or need to get it off your chest just shoot me an e-mail ok?" She says and I nod my head.

"You'll stay in touch right? You won't become some famous music producer and forget all about your Tree Hill life will you?" I say and she laughs as she pulls me in for a hug.

"Of course I'll stay in touch. No matter what happens between us Brooke you will always be my B. Davis." Crying as she says this and slowly pulling away from our hug. I put my hand up to her cheek.

"And you will always be my P. Sawyer." I grab her hand with my free hand and we stand there for a few minutes.

"Be happy Brooke. You deserve it more than anyone I know." I can't help but believe she means that.

"Thanks Peyton. You be happy too. Don't let it slip through your hands ok?" She nods as I say this and we slowly let go of each other. "I love you and I always will."

"I love you too Brooke and I always will." She says as she makes her way to her car and slowly drives off.

I stand there for a couple minutes and think about all the times we spent there before I take one last look. "Goodbye Peyton" I say before getting in my car and heading to my new safe place.

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
_

_My old friend (my old friend)  
_

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
_

_We've reached the end (we've reached the end)  
_

_You know I won't forget you  
_

_You know I never could  
_

_And when I said I loved you  
_

_You know I meant for good_

* * *

Lucas POV:

I am patiently waiting for practice to end and I have been trying to participate as much as possible but this damn heart monitor beeps at everything so I need to have Brooke re-program the thing when I get home.

"Yo Luke you ok?" I hear Nate ask as he runs up towards me.

"I'm fine, this stupid thing beeps if I breathe wrong" I laugh and he slaps me on the back.

"Yeah I was looking at the numbers on it earlier, doesn't look like its giving you too much breathing room" He says laughing at his own joke.

"Very funny man, very funny!" I reply as the team slowly finishes the last of their drills and head to the showers.

"Got any exciting plans tonight?" He asks as we make our way to the locker room.

"No nothing much, just dinner with Brooke and probably watch a movie." I say and he laughs.

"Sounds pretty much like what we are doing tonight. Wouldn't change it for the world though would you?" He asks and I nod my head in agreement.

"Nope sure wouldn't. Speaking of which I better get going I need to get to the store and pick up the groceries so Brooke doesn't kill me." I say and I can see the smirk forming.

"You are so whipped" He says and the smirk quickly leaves as Jamie walks up to him.

"Mom says you need to pick up milk and eggs on the way home." Jamie says and I quickly reply.

"I'm not the only one who's whipped little brother." I say as I pull Jamie up over my shoulders. "So Jim-Jam how's my favorite nephew in the world?"

"I'm your only nephew!" He replies and I can't help but laugh.

"True point." I reply and he laughs as I put him down.

"Tell Aunt Brooke I say hi!" He says as he sees me start to make my way out.

"Sure thing buddy, I will see you in the morning, tell your dad I said bye." I say as I make my way out of the locker room and to my car.

My phone vibrating in my pocket stops me in my tracks and I pull it out to see a text from Brooke.

-You better be at the store Broody. Love you! – Pretty Girl

I laugh as I make my way to the car and before I drive off I reply.

-on my way Cheery, be home soon! Love you too!- Luke

I hit send and then I am off to the store and even though I have no clue what I am making for dinner I figure I'll make it up along the way.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
_

_At the beginning with you_

About a half an hour later and I'm walking into the door of the house and Brooke isn't there yet so I decide to go shower and change before starting on dinner. I had gotten the ingredients for chicken alfredo at the store and I hoped she would like it.

I get out of the shower and change and head back downstairs and I have begun cooking the chicken when she walks into the door.

"Broody, I'm here." She says from the living room.

"Kitchen" I reply as I start chopping up vegetables for the salad.

"Hi baby" She says as she walks up behind me and wraps her arms around me.

"Well hello to you too." I say as I turn my head to kiss her. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too, Luke. What's on the menu tonight?" She says not moving from her position with her head laying on my back.

"Salad, Chicken alfredo, and some wine. Sound Good?" I ask and I can feel her nod her head against my back. She snakes her hands up my shirt.

"What about dessert?" She asks in a sexy whisper that she knows drives me insane.

"I got some Chocolate cream pie for dessert." I reply and she nods her head.

"Perfection baby. Do I have enough time to shower and change?" She asks and I nod my head and she kisses me one more time before making her way to the bathroom.

By the time she comes back down I am putting the food at the table and going into to open up the bottle of Pinot Noir I bought for the evening.

_No one told me, I was going to find you  
_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
_

_When I lost hope  
_

_You were there to remind me  
_

_This is the start_

"Looks amazing Luke" She says as she takes a seat.

"Thanks but what about the food" Laughing at my own joke as I put a glass of wine in front of her.

"You think you are so clever don't you?" She asks as I take a seat across from her.

"Sometimes, So how was your day?" I ask as we settle into our dinner.

"It was ok. Kind of took an interesting turn though." She says and I can sense the sadness.

"Brooke what happened?" I asked and she shakes her head.

"Lets not talk about it right now ok. Let's just enjoy dinner and then I will tell you all about it." She says and I agree with her. "So how was your day?"

"Pretty Boring, and then at basketball practice the stupid heart monitor kept going off!" I say and the fear instantly appears in her face.

"Luke what did I tell you about taking it easy?" She says as she drops her fork.

"Brooke it's not that, Nate and I looked at it and the numbers aren't programmed right that's all." I say and she looks at me. "You know I wouldn't do anything stupid."

"I know sorry it's just been a long day." She says as we silently eat dinner. Since we got back together there haven't been many quiet nights so I'm a little nervous as to what has her mind going.

After dinner I clear the table and start loading the dishwasher. I see her silently grab her glass of wine and head into the living room. I'm silently racking my brain trying to think if I did something to make her mad but I can't think of anything. I finish cleaning the kitchen and then make my way into the living room after her. But she's not there I look out onto the deck and I find her sitting on the swing.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
_

_I'll be there when the storm is through  
_

_In the end I want to be standing  
_

_At the beginning with you_

I make my way outside and sit next to her and she instinctively leans into me and wraps our hands together.

"Pretty Girl what's going on? You have got me a little worried." I say quietly hoping that she will open up to me.

"Peyton left" Is all she says and it all makes sense.

"What do you mean she left?" I ask and I can tell she's crying because her breathing has changed.

"She text me earlier asked me to meet her at "our spot" and when I got there she apologized and so did I" she stops as the tears start coming.

"But isn't that a good thing?" I ask and she pulls her head up to look at me.

"I told her that I didn't think we could be friends anymore. That too much has happened and we can't go back." She says and I pull her to me.

"I'm sorry Baby, I know how hard that must have been for you." I say trying to be supportive but thinking that it might be for the best.

"Regardless of what we've been through I still can't help but think of the fact that we have been friends for fifteen years. It just hurts you know?" She says as I let her cry on my chest.

"Where is she going?" I ask because honestly I don't really know what else to say. For a man that's supposed to be an author this is one subject I'm not good at.

"She's going out to LA for a while, she's going to try to sign some new artists and get some more buzz about her label." I nod my head as I listen. "I just need to be happy, and I think she will always bring out that tiny insecurity in me no matter how hard I want to ignore it."

"I'm sure she will do well out in L.A. and I'm sure when she comes back things will get better between you two." I say trying to convince her but I'm not sure if it's working.

"If she comes back Luke. When I left that bridge today it felt like I was saying goodbye to her forever." She says as a new set of tears threaten to fall.

"Well I don't think it's forever. B. Davis and P. Sawyer are going to make it work. They always do." I say and I think she finally believes me as her lips turn into a small smile.

"You always know how to make me feel better don't you Luke?" She asks and I smile.

"It's one of my many talents if I do say so myself." I say and she curls up into me and we stay there enjoying the cool summer night for a little while.

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
_

_At the beginning with you_

We have some dessert and then watch a movie and once the movie is finished, we lock up the house and make our way into the bedroom.

"Ok I need to leave here by five tomorrow." She says as I set the alarm clock.

"Why so early babe?" I ask as I set the time for her.

"Because I didn't bring any clothes over here for work so I need to go home with plenty of time to get ready." She says and an idea that I have been thinking about for a while pops into my head once again.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
_

_I'll be there when the storm is through  
_

_In the end I want to be standing  
_

_At the beginning with you_

"Well why don't you just leave your stuff here?" I ask trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Well then all my stuff would be here." She says just as casual.

"Well what if all your stuff was here?" I ask again keeping it casual.

"Then I'd be going back and forth all the time and it just doesn't make sense!" She says not catching on at all.

"Okay. What if we lived together and you understood what I was asking?" I say and her mouth drops open.

"Live together as in I live here and you live here?" She asks and I slowly nod my head.

"Well that's usually what it means to live together so yes." I say and she just looks at me.

"But what about my pretty house, it's right by the water." She says and I laugh.

"We can live there if you want too Pretty Girl." I reply and she shakes her head.

"But this house is your house Luke, I couldn't imagine any other family living here." She says and I just look at here. "Besides don't you think this is a bit soon?"

"Ok I just thought I'd throw it out there, you are right though, it's too soon." I say as I turn on my side and try to hide my hurt feelings and sadness that she doesn't want to live with me.

_Knew there was somebody somewhere  
_

_I need love in the dark  
_

_Now I know my dream will live on  
_

_I've been waiting so long  
_

_Nothing is going to tear us apart_

"Luke" She says but I pretend that I can't hear her. "Luke I know you can hear me."

"It's ok Brooke, I understand." I say making no attempt to turn to face her.

"Will you paint the door?" I hear her say and I slowly turn to her.

"What?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"I need to be the Girl Behind The Red Door, so will you paint the door?" She says as she smiles.

"Are you saying you want to live with me? Are you sure? I completely understand if you think it's too soon." I say and she just shakes her head.

"No more wasting time you know? We need to cherish every moment. So let's take a chance you know?" She says as she leans in for a kiss.

"So were doing this than? Were going to live together?" I ask one more time and she nods her head.

"As long as you are painting the door red you have yourself a deal." She says and I laugh.

"Anything for you Pretty Girl, anything for you." I say as we wrap ourselves into each others arms.

And before I fall asleep I think of a quote Ida Scott Taylor wrote: 'Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone, and do not be troubled about the future, for it has yet to come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering.

And I think we all could stand to do that just a little more. Brooke's heart broke today over the loss of a friend but I hope in time that her heart heals from the love she receives from the rest of us. Because I know I relish in it everyday and this is just another step in our incredible journey.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
_

_I'll be there when the storm is through  
_

_In the end I want to be standing  
_

_At the beginning with you_

* * *

**2 chapters of no cliffhangers... i think that's a recorde for me!! But it's going to change!! Please review and let me know what you think???**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Well hello to all my lovely readers!! I apologize that it has been a week since the story was updated but like I said it's hard finding time to write when you are working two jobs! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. I'm going to try to be more on top of replying to my reviewers!! But do know that I appreciate all the feedback that I get and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story._**

**_I have to be honest and say that while I was writing this chapter I was at the point where I had no idea where I wanted to go with the story and I was actually seriously contemplating ending it. I didn't want this to become some P/L/B triangle story and I didn't really want to do a triangle at all because it's just not my style. But after taking a little time and thinking about it I think I have come up with an idea that should be interesting and something that I haven't seen done in a lot of stories._**

**_I hope you will all continue to enjoy this story and someone asked if Julian was coming into this story and the answer to that is no not at this time. I'm probably one of the few that's not a huge Julian fan so I don't really feel like writing him in._**

**_Enjoy the chapter. I don't anything related to OTH but I will say in the pic of them coming back for filming the missing people made me sad :(.... Song credit goes to The Veronicas, and thanks Morgan for helping me pick the song!_**

* * *

It had been six months since Lucas and I had moved in together and it had been interesting to say the least. I laugh as I brew the coffee in the morning and think back to the day we officially moved my stuff in.

*Flashback*

"_Okay Pretty Girl, you know I love you but how much stuff can you have?" Lucas asks as we walk into what is now a house full of boxes and furniture that doesn't match at all._

"_I'm Brooke Davis; I have a lot of stuff." I reply back and he laughs._

"_What are we going to do with all of this stuff? This house is not big enough for all of it." He says as he maneuvers his way around the boxes. "Oooh look I found the couch!"_

"_Very funny Luke, it's not that bad if you think about it."_

"_Not that bad? We now have two of everything Brooke. Two beds, two sets of couches, two dressers which is actually necessary since you have so many clothes." He says as I find my way to him._

"_Well we can put stuff in storage I guess. But I don't know what we would put in storage?" I say with a sly smile and he just laughs._

"_You mean what stuff of mine will we put in storage don't you Pretty Girl?" He responds and I smile._

"_Well I figure we have two options Broody. Either we combine our stuff or we get rid of it all and buy new stuff." I say and I'm shocked at his answer._

"_As crazy as it sounds I vote for new stuff. That way we avoid world war three deciding what stays and goes." He says and I can tell he's very proud of himself._

"_You do know that means furniture shopping with me right?" I say and he quickly responds._

"_I'll take world war three never mind!" Laughing as he says this as I smack him on the shoulder._

"_Funny Scott, you are so lucky I love you. So seriously we are getting rid of this stuff?" I ask one more time just to be sure._

"_Yes well we I say we keep what was my bedroom as it is and that can be our guest room and then we can redecorate what is now our bedroom any way you want." He says and I decide to not __pursue an argument._

"_Sounds perfect Broody, and then we can use the other room as kind of an office for both of us what do you think?" I ask and he nods his head in agreement._

"_I'm so glad we hired someone to do this for you or else I would be slightly irritated at all the work that had to be done." He laughs as he sees me pick up the phone to call the movers and tell them to come back._

_A couple hours later and we were at a furniture store down on the River Walk and I could tell Lucas was bored and humoring me._

"_Lucas this is a big decision I mean this is our first set of furniture as a couple. It's a big deal!" I say as I look at yet another set of bedroom furniture._

"_Brooke, baby, I know but we have been in this store forever!" He says as he looks outside._

"_Lucas this was your idea just remember that." I say and he can't say anything because he knows it's true._

"_Ok you got me there, but can you just pick one." He whines and I kind of feel bad._

"_Ok so we agreed on the couches and living room furniture and the kitchen set. I guess we should keep the theme of the dark wood throughout the house right?" I ask and he's not even paying attention. "LUCAS!"_

"_What? What did you say?" He says and I decide to play with him a little bit._

"_I said that since we decided to do dark throughout the whole house I figured we should brighten up the bedroom" I say as I point to a really girly looking bedroom set that is all white and has flowers carved into it._

"_Um…yah you know what I don't think that's a good idea" He stutters as he says this and I can't help myself when I bust up laughing._

"_Don't worry Luke, I wouldn't do that. I think we should do dark throughout the whole house what do you think?" I say as I point to a dark cheery wood sleigh bed with matching dresser and night stands._

"_Honestly, I think it's great and I think it will fit perfectly." He says and he has a genuine smile on his face so I know he is ok with it._

"_And with that final answer I say that we are done Boyfriend." I clap my hands excitedly as the salesman comes over to us and goes over all of our purchases and we decide that since we are living together now we are going to split the cost._

_*End Flashback*_

I am laughing as Lucas walks up behind me.

"Why are you making coffee at noon, and what are you laughing at?" Lucas says as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Why are you making coffee at noon?" I mimic back to him and he laughs. "Why are you drinking it?"

"If you make it I will drink it." He says as he sits down at the table. "So you have plans today?"

"I'm supposed to go with Haley later but who knows? This whole store being closed on Sunday Monday is starting to bore me." I say as I take a seat next to him.

"Well I have an idea if you are up to it?" He says and my inquisitive nature gets the best of me.

"What's your idea?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"Well I hear you love beating boys at pool. Care to give it a go?" He says and I can't help but smile.

"Luke we haven't been to the blue post in forever! What made you think of it?" I ask and he smiles.

"I drove by there the other day and I was thinking back to when we went there. Thought it might be fun if we went again you know?" He replies as I get excited.

"Sounds like a plan babe." I reply as he makes his way into the bedroom to get some shoes on.

I see that my phone has a text from Haley and when I read it she says she wants to meet at four and I text her back saying I will pick her up then. By the time I'm done Lucas comes out of the room.

"You ready to go Pretty Girl?" He asks as he puts his wallet in his back pocket and grabs his keys.

"Sure am. You ready to lose at pool Broody?" I reply as we walk hand in hand out of the house.

"Who knows? Maybe I have learned some new tricks." He laughs as we get into the car and head off to the place where we had our first "date".

We arrive and since it's the middle of the afternoon on a Sunday it's not that busy so we grab the pool table and Lucas orders a couple of beers.

"Is there a reason we are drinking so early?" I ask because it's not like Lucas to start drinking this early.

"Just trying to recreate the day Brooke that's all" He replies as the waitress drops off our beers.

"Okay whatever you say Luke. Are you sure everything is ok?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Is it a crime that I'm trying to have a fun day with my girlfriend!" He says and I just look at him with confused eyes.

"No it's not ok? I'm just curious." I say as he racks the balls and the tiny bit of tension that was forming is quickly gone.

After a while I sink the eight ball and I have successfully beat Lucas at pool once again.

"I didn't know you were so good at pool" Lucas says in an attempt to replay our first conversation here. I decide to go along with this little game.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me" I reply in my signature sexy voice.

"Really? Like what?" He asks again and I can't lie this is kind of a turn on.

"Like, I love it in the summer when there's heat lightning. And up until the fourth grade I called squirrels squellers." I say and he's cracking up remembering that moment. "Oh my god a smile, is Lucas Scott actually having fun?"

"What can I say you bring out the fun in me." He replies as he walks up towards me.

"I do have to say that you are not nearly as serious as the Lucas I first played pool with all those years ago." I say as he leans in and kisses me.

We continue playing for a while and soon enough it's after three and I need to get back to the house to grab my car and meet Haley. We pull into the driveway and I run inside and change and then I see Lucas on the couch playing a video game.

"You going to be here when I get back?" I ask and he smiles up at me.

"Well my other girlfriend called and asked to meet up so I might go do that but who knows you might get lucky." He says and I smack him upside the head in a playful manner.

"You think you are so funny. And here I was going to say that even though I'm meeting Haley for dinner we could have our own version of dessert but I might just change my mind." I say as he stands up and wraps his arms around me.

"I like the sound of your plans but who knows maybe I have something special planned too." He says as he pulls me in for a kiss and as much as I wish I could continue I have to pick up Haley.

"Well then I can't wait to see what you have planned. I'll be home around eight or nine ok?" Walking towards the door as I say this I turn and see him nod his head and say bye. "Love you see you soon."

Lucas POV:

I finally get up off the couch a couple hours after she leaves and I'm glad because the video game was sucking me in and I have a couple things to finish before Brooke gets home. As a matter of fact I let the phone ring a couple of times and I know there is a voicemail waiting on the machine.

I walk into the kitchen once I finish setting some stuff up outside, and push the play button on the machine as I start getting a couple of things out of the freezer for my surprise. But before I can get too far the voice on the answering machine stops me in my tracks.

"Brooke this is Jennifer with Tree Hill's Realty Services. I got your home number from your assistant. Anyways I'm just calling to make sure that you are one hundred percent on your decision to take your house off the market? We were really looking forward to helping you sell your house and want to make sure that you are positive with your decision." The voice says as I find myself leaning down into the chair at the kitchen table and wondering what the hell is going on. Any thoughts of a romantic night are completely out the window.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here all I know is that the front door is opening and I hear Brooke walking through the house.

"Luke I'm home where are you?" I hear her say as she slowly walks into the kitchen and I don't say anything.

"Luke are you ok?" She asks as she walks up to me.

"I'm fine." I say and I know my voice sounds cold.

"Ok what the hell happened while I was gone? What's going on?" She asks and I can't help but laugh at her.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" I ask and she looks at me like I'm an alien.

"Find out about what Luke? What the hell are you talking about?" She asks and I shake my head at her.

"You kept it Brooke." I say as I start walking towards the door.

"Kept what Luke? What are you talking about?" She pleads with me but once again I shake my head.

"And here I thought you finally believed me when I said this was it. That this was forever. You had a safety net the whole time. Listen to the answering machine." I say as I walk out the door and I can here her calling me as I'm walking away but at this moment I really don't care.

Brooke Pov:

I stand at the door leading off the kitchen as I watch Lucas walk away. I have no idea what he is talking about and even though I want to chase after him, I need to know what's going on before I do that.

I listen to the voicemail and now I'm just pissed. He didn't even give me the chance to explain. He just jumped to his own conclusions and right now I really don't care where he is either. I pull out my phone and text Haley.

-can u come here plz I need u- Tigger

I sit at the kitchen table waiting for her to answer she quickly replies.

-Of course on my way- Tutor Mom

I don't move from the table and when I hear her walk in a few minutes later the tears have started to fall.

"Brooke, where's Lucas?" She asks as she walks up next to me.

"Don't know. And right now I don't really care!" I exclaim and she looks at me.

"Ok what happened? I mean when you dropped me off you were going on and on about a romantic night and now this." She asks as I laugh and walk up to the machine to play her the voice mail.

"This is what happened" Hitting the play button and letting her hear what Lucas had heard. When it's done I look at her. "Can you believe him?"

"Ok look Brooke; you can see why he freaked out can't you?" She says and I shake my head.

"No not really, and even so he could have just asked me instead of storming off and accusing me of keeping the house as a safety net!" I say as the anger starts to build.

"Brooke but why are you keeping the house? I mean you live here now!" She says and I just look at her.

"I need to tell Lucas first." I say and she smiles wearily.

"I understand that I guess, but Brooke I'm not going to lie if I were in Lucas's shoes I would have probably had the same reaction. He loves you more than anything and the thought of you having that house as a safety net probably scares him." She says and I can't help but understand where he's coming from.

"I guess you are right. I just wish he would have given me a chance to explain." I say as she wraps her arms around me.

"I know Brooke but I know that Lucas had a pretty romantic evening planned for you and so I'm sure he just got a little hot headed when it didn't go the way he planned. You need to go find him." She says and I look at her confused.

"Why did he have such a romantic evening planned?" I ask and she just looks at me.

"You need to ask him that not me. You know where to find him." She says and I of course know where he's at.

I make the short walk down to the river court and of course there he is. He's not playing basketball though he's sitting on the bench staring out into the water. I am so angry at him but at the same time I know how much that message probably hurt him.

I walk up to him slowly and I can tell that he senses me because he tenses up.

"Hi" I say in a whisper but he makes no attempt to look at me. "Come on Luke will you at least look at me?"

_Feels like I have always known you  
_

_And I swear I dreamt about you  
_

_All those endless nights I was alone_

"Why?" Is all he says and I pull his shoulder so he has to look at me. "Why did you keep the house? Why do you need a safety net?"

"It's not my safety net Luke ok? I kept the house so it could be Peyton's safety net! Even though I have no idea where our friendship stands if and when she comes back I want to make sure she has someplace to stay!" I say and I can see his face drop as he realizes how stupid he was.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" He asks and I laugh.

"Because I had just sent the e-mail about it a couple days ago and I was planning on telling you once I talked to the realtor. I'm not hiding anything from you Luke!" I say as I feel my anger build.

"This is not how tonight was supposed to go!" He says and I laugh.

_It's like I've spent forever searching  
_

_Now I know that it was worth it  
_

_With you it feels like I am finally home_

"You think? But no instead of being an adult you storm off before you know the whole story? I mean how stupid Luke. You didn't even give me a chance to explain. You just come to whatever you think is the logical conclusion and who cares if it's the truth! How stupid can you be? I mean" I 'm cut off by Lucas and the words that come out of his mouth are not what I expected.

"Shut up!" He says but he has a smile on his face so I don't know what to make of it.

"Are you kidding you are seriously telling me to shut up! What can't stand the hurt ego at the realization that you were being completely immature and" Once again I'm cut off by him.

"Shut up please" He says and I am almost speechless.

"What do you want from me right now Luke?" It's the only question I can think of and I'm shocked at the next words.

_Falling head over heels  
_

_Thought I knew how it feels  
_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

"I want to marry You Brooke ok? I want to marry you and I want to have kids with you. I want to fight with you about the stupidest things and then make up for hours. I want to coach little league and bring our kids here to where it all began. I want that ok and I want it with you, and I had this whole stupid romantic night planned but no it got ruined by the whole house thing, and then you have been going on and on about how stupid I am acting and you are kind putting a halt to every opportunity. So please would you kindly shut up for 2 minutes and let me ask you to marry me?" I can't even comprehend what he just said.

"You want to marry me?" I say in a whisper but I know he hears me.

"Yes Pretty Girl and I couldn't think of a better night to ask you then tonight and then I screwed it up." He says and I look slightly confused.

"Why tonight?" I ask and he doesn't seem shocked that I don't know the answer.

"Because on this night five years ago I told you right here" He says as he moves me over to a different spot on the court. "I told you right here that you were the biggest part of my world and I'm here to tell you that again."

_Cuz you leave me speechless  
_

_When you talk to me  
_

_You leave me breathless  
_

_The way you look at me  
_

_You manage to disarm me  
_

_My soul is shining through  
_

_Can't help but surrender  
_

_My everything to you_

"I don't know what to say" I say and he laughs.

"I haven't asked you anything yet." He says and I smile.

"Well then you better ask the question." I say as a smile toys at my lips.

"Ok then" He says as he gets down on one knee and I can feel the tears as he starts. "Brooke Penelope Davis, I love you more than anything in this world. It has been a long road to get to where we are but I think it was worth it. You are the better half of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You know how I met you in the backseat of my car and told me about moments you can look back on and say that's when it all changed. I want this to be one of those moments Brooke. I want to look back on this day as the day that we finally got our dream. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He finishes as the tears pour from my eyes and he pulls a box out his pocket and reveals a gorgeous ring and it's all too familiar but in a good way.

"This is your mom's ring. How did you get it?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"I called her a couple weeks ago and asked her for it. She said that Keith would want you to have it and I have to agree with her." He says still not moving from one knee. "We can talk about the ring all you want Brooke but you still haven't answered my question."

_I thought I could resist you  
_

_I thought that I was strong  
_

_Somehow you were different from what I've known_

"What was the question again?" I say and he smiles. I already know my answer but I want to hear the question one more time.

"Will you marry me Brooke?" He says and this time I can hear a bit of desperation in his voice.

"Yes Lucas Scott, of course I will marry you. I love you so much!" I say as he jumps up of his knee and twirls me around as we both start crying tears of happiness.

"Well than this belongs to you" he says as he starts to place the ring on my finger. "But first you need to read what it says." As I look inside the ring and more tears come out as I read what it says.

"Remember tonight" I read aloud and he smiles at me. "It's perfect Luke."

"I'm glad you like it now let's put it where it belongs." He says as he takes the ring and puts it on my finger. "Look at that it fits perfectly. Guess it was meant to be there, huh?"

"I guess so" I say as I lean into him and place one more kiss on his lips. "I can't believe I'm engaged to Lucas Scott!"

_I didn't see you coming  
_

_You took me by surprise and  
_

_You stole my heart before I could say no_

"You can't believe it! I can't believe that you actually said yes!" He says and he looks like a kid in a candy store right now.

"Of course I said yes. I can't imagine anything else than to be your wife." I say as he smiles at me once more before looking at his phone. "Booty Call?"

"Aren't you a funny girl Brooke Davis." He says and I quickly correct him.

"That's the future Brooke Scott Mister." I say and I can't help the ear to ear smile that comes across my face.

"Brooke Scott. I like the sound of that." He says as he takes my hand and we start walking back towards the house. "Come on Pretty Girl the nights not over yet."

"Oh really, I guess we do have some celebrating to do huh?" I whisper into his ear as we walk.

"Yes we do. But I have one more surprise for you." He says with a sly grin and I can't help but wonder what it is.

_Falling head over heels  
_

_Thought I knew how it feels  
_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

It only takes a few minutes for us to get back to our house and as we walk in I am in awe at the sight in front of me.

There are roses and candles lit everywhere and confetti all over the floor. I look at the mirror in the living room and it says "Brooke and Lucas 4ever".

"Just like my locker in high school" I whisper as I walk up and touch it. I keep looking and see pictures taped all around of us at various stages of our relationship. "How did you do this?"

"Haley. The whole plan was for you to come home and I would suggest taking a walk, but obviously it didn't go that way. The text I got back at the river court was Haley telling me she did all this just in case." He says and I can hear the sadness in his voice over the earlier events of the evening.

"Luke, don't be upset about earlier ok? It doesn't matter. What matters is you and me" I say cupping his cheeks with my hands. "We are getting married Luke!"

"We are getting married Pretty Girl, but there's more." He says as he pulls me into the back yard and right there written on a huge piece of painted plywood are my favorite words along with a picture of us.

_I'M THE GUY FOR YOU PRETTY GIRL AND I ALWAYS WILL BE_

"Luke this is so beautiful!" I say as I walk up to it and rub my hands along the words.

_You leave me speechless  
_

_When you talk to me  
_

_You leave me breathless  
_

_The way you look at me  
_

_You manage to disarm me  
_

_My soul is shining through  
_

_I can't help but surrender  
_

_Oh no  
_

_My everything to you_

"I'm glad you like it, I can take credit for that one myself! I worked on it after you left earlier! I've actually been working on it at the garage for a few days." He says and he is so proud of himself.

"Well that's why you didn't seem to mind that much that I was leaving." I say and he laughs.

"That and the fact that I was trying to calm my nerves by acting cool but the coolness quickly went away when I had to carry a big piece of pink plywood around the front of the house" He says as we take a seat on a blanket set up underneath the board and of course there is champagne. Him and Haley really thought of everything.

"Don't worry Broody you don't need anymore cool points with me!" I laugh and he shakes his head as he pours us some champagne.

"That's good to know. So should we toast?" He says and I nod my head as he continues. "To my beautiful fiancé thank you for agreeing to be my wife I can't wait to spend our lives together."

"And to you Luke for making me so happy I love you so much. You are my best friend and I can't wait to be your wife." I try to get out the words without crying but it's not easy.

_You leave me speechless  
_

_the way you smile, the way you touch my face  
_

_You leave me breathless  
_

_it's something that you do I can't explain  
_

_I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
_

_Baby_

"Brooke Davis planning her wedding all aboard the crazy train!" He laughs as we clink glasses and take a drink.

"The river court" I say and he just looks at me confused. "I want to get married at the River Court."

"Are you sure?" He says and I nod my head.

"That's where some of the biggest moments of our relationship have happened. I think it's perfect. You told me it was where you belonged. And where you belong I belong." I say and I swear I see a tear in his eye.

"I think it's the best place for us to get married." He says as he kisses me and we lay there watching the stars and relishing in our engagement.

Love is not love which alters when alteration finds. When life gets hard, when things change, True love remains the same. I used those words when I described Nathan and Haley and I hope that they think that when they see me and Lucas. Life got hard for us and things did change but we are still here and we are stronger than ever. Some might say we are moving things along too quickly, but when you know that you are where you are supposed to be, there is no sense in wasting time.

True love isn't some fairytale life that never knows pain but its two souls facing it together with unconditional love. And no matter what Lucas and I will be facing it together and that is all I need to know.

_You leave me speechless  
_

_You leave me breathless  
_

_The way you look at me  
_

_You manage to disarm me  
_

_My soul is shining through  
_

_I can't help but surrender  
_

_My everything to you_

* * *

**_So I hope you liked this chapter!! Oh and btw in this story the ring that Lucas was going to give Peyton wasn't Keith and Karens, because in my world that Ring only belongs to Brucas!!! _**

**_Like I said I hope you guys like it and I hope you will all stick with me during the next few chapters and remember Brucas will always be endgame!!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Alright... First of all I have to say that I am truly truly truly sorry that it has taken me so long to get this update out. I had some personal events come up that made it pretty much impossible for me to have time to write and for that I am so sorry. I feel beyond horrible that it has been this long since I updated. But the wait is over and I hope that I can keep up the trend I have the next few nights off and will hopefully have some time to get some writing done and get a few chapters ahead of the game here. So I hope this chapter doesn't dissappoint anyone but all I have to say is that the drama is about to begin. So I AM SO SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN SO LONG!! _**

**_Enjoy the chapter.. Song Credit goes to the one and only George Strait "I cross my heart"_**

**_I don't own anything, Mark Schwan and the CW have that honor._**

**_On to the story!_**

* * *

Brooke POV:

The sunlight shines through the window and as I slowly open my eyes to face the day I don't feel Lucas's arms around me. And when I roll over I notice he isn't even in bed, but before I can start to wonder I see him walk through the door in his basketball shorts and two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Morning Pretty Girl, how did you sleep?" He asks as he hands me a cup of coffee and sits back down on the bed.

"Well, I had an amazing dream. See in this dream Lucas Scott proposed to me." I say as I sit up against him.

_Our love is unconditional  
_

_We knew it from the start  
_

_I see it in your eyes  
_

_You can feel it from my heart_

"Oh really? That sounds like a great dream." He says and I can feel the smile throughout his entire body.

"Yeah and then I woke up and looked at my hand, and realized that it wasn't a dream." I say as I pull my hand up to show him and he grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Nope it wasn't a dream babe. For whatever reason you have agreed to marry me and I am not going to question that." He says as he starts drinking his coffee. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I was thinking maybe we could meet up with the Naley clan and tell them about our engagement. I know Jamie is going to be so excited!" I exclaim excitedly almost causing Luke to spill his coffee.

"I'm sure he will be. I mean his Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas are getting married. That is quite the reason to celebrate if you ask me!" He says as he laughs at my enthusiasm.

"I agree. So Fiancé, are you going to ask Nate to be your best man?" I ask and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Well who else would I ask? What about you? Who is getting the honor of being the Maid of Honor?" He asks and my smile quickly disappears.

"You know it's funny because for most of my life I figured it would be Peyton standing next to me on my wedding day but I don't see that happening. Honestly I want to ask Haley you know? She has been our biggest supporter and I don't think we would be here without her." I say and he intertwines his fingers with mine.

"I agree with you about Haley being your maid of honor. Are you going to tell Peyton?" He asks and I nod my head before speaking.

"Yeah, I'm going to send her an e-mail and let her know just so she doesn't hear about it from someone else you know?" I say and he smiles and nods his head in agreement to what I'm saying before he gets up and grabs the phone from the desk. "What are you doing?"

"Well before we can tell Nathan and Haley and everyone else there is someone that needs to know first." He says as he starts dialing a number.

"Good call Broody! Your mom would kill us if we didn't tell her first!" I say and he laughs as we wait for her to pick up.

_From here on after  
_

_Lets stay the way we are right now  
_

_And share all the love and laughter  
_

_That a life time will allow_

"Hello my boy!" She says after the fourth ring and I laugh at how chipper she sounds. "Hello to you too Brooke!"

"Hi Mom, Hi Karen" We both say simultaneously and she starts laughing.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" She says and I nudge Lucas telling him that this part is all him.

"Well actually Mom we wanted you to be the first to know." He says as he pauses and looks at me with a smile.

"Wanted me to be the first to know what?" She says and I laugh because Lucas looks like a scared little kid right now.

"We wanted you to know that I asked Brooke to marry me last night and she said yes!" He exclaims with such excitement that I swear my love for him increases in that very second.

"Ohh! I am so happy for you Lucas! And for you too Brooke! You will finally be a member of this family officially!" She says and the love that I feel from her is amazing.

"Thank you so much Karen, I can't wait to be a Scott officially. And I must say thank you for the ring, I know how much it means to you." I say and she is silent for a couple of minutes before replying.

"There is no one else in the world I could imagine wearing that ring and I know that Keith would agree with me. You two have something special so you cherish that for the rest of your lives ok?" She says and I smile at Lucas who has been sitting quietly.

"We will Ma, we will. So how much notice are you going to need to be able to be here for the wedding?" He asks and I can't help the butterflies that come at the mere thought of our wedding day.

"Lucas, this is my son's wedding ok! You could tell me that you were getting married tomorrow and somehow someway I would be there." She says with force and I laugh because Lucas looks like he's just been scolded.

"Ok I get it." He says and I jump in before she can speak again.

"Besides Karen we will give you plenty of notice because we need Lily to be our little flower girl!" I say and now it's Lucas's turn to laugh. "And Lucas needs his mother to walk him down that aisle."

"I won't miss it for the world. I know it's soon but have you guys made any plans yet?" She asks and Lucas leans back into the bed.

"The only thing we know right now is that we are getting married at the River Court. And just so you know it wasn't my idea Ma, it was Brooke's." He says and I hear her laugh on the other end of the line.

"Ok I'll believe you. Well keep me updated, I better go though we are getting ready to leave port. Congratulations again kids. I love you both so much!" She says and after we exchange our goodbyes Lucas hangs up the phone.

"Why did you seem so scared to tell your mom?" I ask and he just looks at me.

"I don't know. We all know my mom loves you more than me. I guess I thought maybe she would think you could do better." He says in such a child like voice that I almost think he's serious.

"Oh Shut up Luke, your mom loves you. She just loves me more!" I say playfully as I slap him on the shoulder before making my way out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He whines as he attempts to grab my arm and pull me back into bed but it doesn't work.

"I'm going to shower babe. We are going to the Naley house, duh!" I exclaim but before I know it he is behind me turning me around and pushing me against the wall holding my arms up above my head.

"We don't have to go right now do we?" He says as he places kisses down my neck slowly making his way up to my lips.

"Broody! You are a very bad influence." I say and he laughs against my lips.

"How funny that you are calling me a bad influence if that's not the pot calling the kettle black." He says and I can't help but laugh.

"Come on then, we can at least say we save water!" I say as I pull him into the shower with me.

_I cross my heart and promise to  
_

_Give all I've got to give  
_

_To make all your dreams come true  
_

_In all the world you'll never find  
_

_A love as true as mine_

Lucas POV:

I finish tying my shoes as Brooke comes out of the bathroom with her hair curled and she as usual looks amazing in a pair of jeans and sweater. The weather had slowly started to change but nothing to drastic.

"I'm not going to lie babe, I could totally see that being our morning ritual!" She said referring to our earlier shower experience.

"I will not argue with that Pretty Girl!" I say as we make our way into the living room. "Did you call and let them know we were coming?"

"Yeah I did. Haley said she would make breakfast, so we win! We get to tell them we are getting married and we are getting breakfast out of it! Score!" She says as she puts her hand up for a high five.

"I'll have to ask you to marry me more often than!" I say as I high five her and then keep her hand in mine as we make our way out the door.

"Well you can ask me anytime you want. Just don't make me mad or I might say no!" She says and I pout before she kisses me. "I'll never say no to marrying you baby!"

"That's good to know." I say as we get into the car and make our way to the house.

It only takes a short drive before we are pulling into the driveway and before we can even get out of the car Jamie is running from the front door to greet us.

"Uncle Luke, Aunt Brooke! Took you guys long enough!" He says as he runs into my arms.

"Buddy it's been less than a half an hour since Brooke called! We got here as fast as we could!" I say as I rub his head before passing him off to an eager Brooke.

"Not fast enough!" He says as he hugs Brooke and she sets him down and we walk into the house. "Mama made a feast!"

"Well that's good because I'm starving Jamie." Brooke says as he pulls her into the kitchen.

"Hey Hales." I say as we walk into the kitchen and just like Jamie said she has made quite the feast. "Is there an army coming over?"

"No, I just know that everyone in this room can eat quite a bit! Just trying to be prepared is that so wrong?" She says and I shut my mouth knowing not to argue.

"Smart move" I hear Brooke whisper in my ear before she makes her way to help Haley finish setting the table.

"So you said you guys have something to tell us. You want to do it now or after breakfast?" Haley asks as Nate makes his way into the kitchen and looks at us. I look at Brooke letting her know it's her call.

"Well I guess now would be good." She says as all three of them turn to look at us.

"So what is it?" Nathan asks as he looks at me and I just smile.

"Alright alright I'm getting tired of hiding this anyways." She says as she pulls her left hand out of her pocket.

"OH MY GOD!! You asked her to marry you!" Haley says as she runs towards Brooke and wraps her arms around her and then pulls me in as well.

"Congratulations guys. It's about damn time!" Nathan says as he walks up to us and pulls us both into another hug. I look around and see Jamie standing off by himself.

"What's wrong Jamie? We thought you would be happy about this." I say as I lean down to his level and he looks at me.

"Your last wedding didn't work out too good Uncle Luke." He says in a whisper and I shake my head.

"That's because I wasn't marrying the right girl. This time I am so nothing will go wrong." I say and I see a small smile for on his face as Brooke leans down with me.

"That's right buddy. Your Uncle and I are in this for the long haul I promise." Brooke says as she grabs Jamie's hand.

_You will always be the miracle  
_

_That makes my life complete  
_

_And as long as theres a breath in me  
_

_I'll make yours just as sweet_

"Well in that case! Yay! I can't wait!!" He says as he launches himself into our arms. "Now you really will be my Aunt Brooke."

"Well I was always your Aunt Brooke but you are right now it will be official! You think you are up to being a ring bearer again?" Brooke asks and I patiently wait for Jamie's answer.

"Do I have to wear a tuxedo again?" He says and I can tell he's not happy about it and before I break his heart Brooke speaks up.

"I don't know yet Jamie. I promise I will put your dislike for tuxedos into my decision ok?" She says and Jamie seems satisfied with that answer as he runs off to the table.

"Well what do you say we eat and celebrate?" Haley says and we nod our heads as we make our way to the table.

"And I have found a perfect way to celebrate." Nate says as he closes the refrigerator. "We have had this champagne in here for a special occasion. Couldn't think of a better time."

"God I love the way you think Nate!" Brooke says and I laugh as I walk into the kitchen to help him grab glasses.

"Nothing like champagne at ten in the morning right?" I say and Brooke sticks her tongue out at me.

"Whatever Broody it's five o'clock somewhere right?" She says and I stick my tongue out at her as I walk up next to her.

"That is true Pretty Girl. That is true." I say as Haley pours all of us a glass and Jamie pours his apple juice into a champagne glass.

"A toast to the happy couple, we can't wait to share in this moment with you. And I know I speak for all of us when we say that we are so happy that you have found your way to each other." Haley says and I look at Brooke to see her tears starting and then Nate starts talking.

"Congrats guys. I'm so happy for both of you. And Luke you better treat her right or I'll have to hurt you. Remember that!" Nate says and we all laugh as we clink glasses and sit down for a family breakfast.

_As we look into the future  
_

_It's as far as we can see  
_

_So lets make each tomorrow  
_

_Be the best that it can be_

Brooke POV:

After breakfast I help Haley clean up as the boys make their way to the yard to play basketball. Once we are done we head out onto the deck and take a seat.

"Haley can I talk to you?" I ask and Haley looks at me with confusion.

"Of course Brooke what's up?" She says and I grab her hand.

"You can totally say no if you want but see the thing is. Well I was wondering. Well would you?" I stutter and she just laughs.

"Brooke! Seriously whatever it is just say it." She says and I try to force myself to be calm.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you would want to be my Maid of Honor? I mean you have been nothing but supportive of Lucas and I and honestly I couldn't imagine a better person to have next to me as my dreams come true." I say and she smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Brooke nothing would make me happier than standing next to the two of you as your say your vows to each other." She says as a tear falls down her cheek and I can't help the tear that falls down mine.

"I'm so happy Haley. Thank you so much." I say and she laughs.

"You don't have to thank me Brooke. I should be thanking you for asking me!" She says and I pull her into a hug. "So you are going to be Brooke Scott. You know that makes us sisters in law."

"Yep and I couldn't imagine a better one. I always thought of you as a sister so now it gets to be official." I say and we laugh as we settle into our conversation and after a while the boys come running up the deck.

"How was the game?" Haley asks and Nate just shakes his head.

"Good, Luke actually won for the first time in forever which was shocking but whatever." He says and I can't help but laugh.

"Oh don't be a sore loser Nate, it's ok to lose sometimes." I say as Lucas walks up next to me. "Don't touch you are sweaty!"

"Geez I win the game and my fiancé won't touch me! I feel the love." Lucas says as he feigns shock and I quickly peck him on the lips.

"There are you happy now?" I say and he nods. "Did you ask him?"

"Ask me what?" Nate says and I look at Luke who gives me a puppy dog smile.

"Ask him now!" I say and he puts his head down.

"Look I know you have already done it for me once, and I know that once is more than enough but I was kind of hoping you would be my best man again. What do you say?" Lucas says and I smile in satisfaction.

"Of course Big Brother, but this better be the last time I have to do it." Nate says and they pull in for one of their "guy hugs' and I laugh.

"See now was that so hard Broody?" I playfully ask him and he just smiles at me but I can tell that it actually did cause him some nerves.

"Well we better get going let you guys go about your day." Lucas says as we make our way inside to gather our things.

"Congratulations again guys. We are so happy for you, and we are more than ready for some wedding planning." Haley says as we walk to the front door.

'I'm gonna hold you to that Tutor Mom. So consider yourself warned." I say as I lean in for one last hug before we walk out the door and to the car.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Lucas asks as we make our way onto the road.

"Well I do have to stop by the store at some point today just to make sure inventory is set for tomorrow. So if you want you could drop me off there and I will just meet you at home later?" I say and he nods his head.

"Sounds like a plan babe. I'm sure I can find something to keep myself occupied for a while without you." He says and I smile as we pull up to the store.

"Well you have fun with whatever you decide to do. I will try not to take to long." I say as I open the door and step out and go to the drivers side.

"Ok, have fun don't work too hard." He says as I lean in for a kiss before he drives away.

I walk into the store and find Millie at the counter already.

"Hey I didn't know you would be here today?" I say as I walk behind the counter and put my bag down.

"Well I figured you would be here and if I showed up we could get inventory done and finished twice as fast." Millie says as I start pulling up the spreadsheets at the computer.

"Well I'm actually glad that you are here because I have some news." I say excitedly and she looks at me with a confused expression.

"And what's the news?" She asks and I can't hide the smile.

"Well you are looking at the future Mrs. Lucas Scott" I say and before I finish she is squealing with excitement and pulling me into a hug.

"Oh Brooke I'm so happy for you that is so amazing." She says as we slowly break from the hug.

"Thanks Millie, I think it's all still setting in you know?" I say and she smiles and nods her head.

"Well of course I mean you have loved this boy for most of your life and now you are finally marrying him. It's a dream come true." She says and I can't help the tear that falls from my eyes. "Oh no did I say something wrong?"

"No Millie of course not, it's just you are right. I dreamed of this happening back in high school and I can't believe it's actually happening. I actually bought him a ring." I say and she just looks at me.

_I cross my heart and promise to  
_

_Give all I've got to give  
_

_To make all your dreams come true  
_

_In all the world you'll never find  
_

_A love as true as mine_

"You bought Lucas an engagement ring?" Millie asks and I shake my head.

"No not an engagement ring, just basically a ring to symbolize how I felt about him. I even had engraved with one of his favorite quotes. I know it sounds corny and stupid" She interrupts me before I can continue.

"It doesn't sound stupid or corny Brooke. As a matter of fact it sounds pretty sweet and romantic. So why didn't you give it to him?" She asks and a sad smile crosses my face.

"We broke up before I had the chance to give it to him. I was going to give it to him and Nathan and Haley's wedding but there was too much drama and then we broke up a couple days later." I say and she rubs my back as we sit there.

"Do you still have it?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah I still have it. I kept it for whatever reason it's tucked in the back of my jewelry box. I'm not sure why I kept it." I say and she gives me a mischievous smile.

"You should give it to him." She says and I look at her confused. "Seriously you should give it to him as kind of like an engagement present for him. Knowing Lucas I'm pretty sure he'll love it."

"You think so? I mean isn't that bad luck giving him something from our not so pretty past." I ask and she shakes her head at me.

"I think it's good luck you know a symbol of how far you have come." She says and I can't help but agree.

"Your right Millie, so we need to get this done so I can get home and give it to Lucas!" I say and she laughs as we work at a feverish pace to try and get inventory done.

A few hours later I arrive back at the house but Lucas isn't there. I see a note on the fridge telling me that he was going to pick up food for dinner. I smiled as I ran into the bedroom to pull out the ring and put it in my pocket before he comes home. I couldn't help the butterflies that are in my stomach as I wait for him to come home.

A short time later I hear him come through the door.

"Pretty Girl are you home?" He yells from the kitchen as I walk in to greet him.

"Yes babe, I'm here. What did you get to eat? I'm starving." I say and he kisses me as he sets the bags down on the table.

"I got some take out from that Italian place you like so much just need to finish heating it up and I picked up a bottle of wine hope that's ok." He says and I lean into kiss him.

"Sounds wonderful Luke but before we eat can we talk?" I say and he looks at me with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Sure, is everything ok?" He asks as we make our way into the living room.

"Everything is fine, there's just something that I need to tell you and there's something that I need to give you." I say and he still looks confused.

"Alright well I'm all ears." He says and I take a deep breath before I start.

"I was telling Millie about our engagement today and she reminded me of how long I have loved you, and how I used to dream back in high school about us being like this and it reminded me of something well actually it reminded me of a couple things. I had this great big plan back in high school. I went to the mall and I picked out this gift for you while you were gone with your mom. I was going to give it to you when you got back but unfortunately things didn't work out for us back then." I say and I see his eyes glaze with sadness but I need to continue.

"Back then I was sure that any chance of us being together was gone and lost but for whatever reason some part of my heart never let go of the idea of us. And now here we are exactly where I dreamed we would be." I finish and he looks at me.

"Brooke I love you but I must admit I'm confused about what's going on?" He says and I laugh.

"You will in just a second ok. When Millie convinced me today that I should give you that gift I admit I thought it would be cheesy and corny, but as I walked home I realized that I don't care. I don't care if it's cheesy because it's us and let's face it we have a lot of cheesy moments. So I decided I'm gonna go for it." I say and he nods his head as I continue.

"So I guess what I'm saying is this. I love you Lucas and I have for a long time. You have my heart and I have yours and I can't wait to see where we go together." I say as I get down on one knee and pull the ring out of my pocket. "So I know I said I would marry you but now I'm asking you. Will you marry me?"

"Brooke, what is this?" He says as he looks the ring.

"I got this ring for you back then I saw it and it kind of had that Lucas Scott feel to it. So I had them engrave something inside but like I said I never got around to giving it to you." I say and he smiles.

"I can't believe you kept it all these years." He says as I hand him the ring and he looks inside at the engraving. "When it all changed."

"That's what I told you the night we met." I say and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I know I remember it's one of my favorite sayings." He says as he admires the ring.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I mean I know it's not exactly common for a guy to wear an engagement ring. But I just wanted you to have it and" His lips on mine stop me from my rambling.

"Brooke of course I want to wear it. And to answer your question from earlier, of course I will marry you." He says as he hands me the ring back.

"Why are you giving it back if you just said you would wear it?" I ask and he laughs at me as he holds his hand in front of me.

"I believe it is tradition for the proposer to put the ring on the proposee's finger." He says and I can't help but laugh as I slip the ring on his finger. He leans in and kisses me and pulls me to him.

"I love you Luke" I say as we slowly get off the couch.

"I love you too Pretty Girl. Now let's eat." He says as we walk into the kitchen.

_And if along the way we find a day  
_

_It starts to storm  
_

_You've got the promise of my love  
_

_To keep you warm_

A few hours later Lucas is asleep on the couch as we watch a movie. I realize that I have been putting something off all day as I make my way to the office and open up my laptop and sign into my e-mail to Peyton.

_Dear Peyton,_

_Hey, I hope things are well with you. I hear you are doing amazing in L.A. and that the music industry is lucky to have you. I always knew you could do it. I miss you Peyton and even though we have the occasional e-mail it's not the same as having you here but I understand why things are the way they are. The reason I am sending you this e-mail is to actually give you some news. Call me a chicken but I couldn't do this over the phone for fear of how you would react. I wish that wasn't the case but unfortunately it is. I wanted to tell you that Lucas and I are engaged. We actually moved in together about six months ago and he asked me to marry him last night after we got into a fight. Well he didn't propose because we got into a fight but it added an element of drama to the evening. I never wanted to hurt you Peyton and I'm sorry if this news hurts you but I really want you to be happy for me. I wish we could jump up and down in excitement and squeal and scream as we planned the wedding. But I know that won't happen. I'm happy Peyton. I'm happier than I ever thought possible and I can't wait to start the next chapter of my life. I hope you can accept this and be happy for us. Maybe you'll even want to come to the wedding but I won't hold my breath. I hope to talk to you soon but until then I hope you are ok and enjoying your life._

_Love Always,_

_B. Davis._

I sigh as I push the send button. There was so much more I wanted to say but I figured it would be better to keep things short and to the point so as to not hurt her any more. How funny that after everything part of me still worries about how she will take things. As I get ready to turn off the computer and get Lucas into bed, I notice that I have a new e-mail. I open it up and it's from Peyton.

_Brooke,_

_Congratulations B. Davis, or should I say soon to be B. Scott? I am happy for you and hope things work out well for you and Lucas. We will talk soon._

_Peyton._

Well I guess short and sweet was all she wanted as well. I sigh as I turn off the computer and I walk out into the living room and pull Lucas up off the couch.

"Come on baby, let's go to bed." I say as he leans into me as we walk into the bedroom.

"Sorry I fell asleep." He says as we lay down on the bed.

"No worries baby the movie was pretty boring anyways. Get some sleep." I say as I snuggle into his side and he wraps his arms around me. Contentment and peace as we drift into slumber. With the weight of wondering how Peyton would react off my shoulders, now it's time to enjoy our future and be thankful for what we have.

_In all the world  
_

_You'll never find  
_

_A love as true as mine  
_

_A love as true as mine_

* * *

**_So there it is guys! I hope it was worth the wait!!! I promise it won't happen again. Review Review Review!! Please!!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Once again I apologize for the amount of time that it took for me to get this update out but real life is kicking my butt! But I did manage to squeeze out a chapter and I don't think it will take me long to get the next chapter out since I know exactly where I want it to go now._**

**_I want to thank everyone for the reviews and I wish I had time to reply to all of you individually but I just don't have the time but I want each of you to know I read every single review and I'm going to work on the replying to them._**

**_I think this story probably has about five or six chapters left but who knows... It has been so much fun to write..._**

**_I didn't use a song for this chapter simply because I couldn't find one that I liked that described how I wanted this chapter to feel._**

* * *

Brooke Pov:

It had been 3 weeks since Lucas and I got engaged and we had been pretty good at not letting wedding planning completely consume our lives.

I was packing to head out to New York to meet with a new designer and Lucas was not very happy that I was leaving.

"Do you really have to go?" He whines from the bed as I move around the room putting stuff in my suitcase.

"Come on Luke, it's only for two days. I'll be back before you know it." I say and he just continues to pout.

"This is seriously no fun. Why do you have to be a famous fashion designer?" He says as he finally gets out of bed.

"Because I'm Brooke Davis it's what I do. Besides you have a tournament this week anyways. So in reality we would barely see each other as it is." I say trying to get him to lighten up.

"Yeah I guess you have a point. But I still don't have to like it." He states as he wraps his arms around me. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too babe. I better get going my car is here to take me to the airport." I reply slowly pulling out of his embrace and meeting my lips with his.

"Promise you'll call when you land?" He asks as we part a few seconds later.

"Yes, I will call as soon as I land. And probably a thousand times after that as well." I laugh as he grabs my bags and walks with me to the waiting car.

"Sounds good to me Pretty Girl. You know my day isn't complete if I don't hear your voice at least a thousand times." He says and I can't help but chuckle.

"Seriously Luke we are becoming like the cheesiest couple ever." I say as he opens up the door.

"Well fine than. See ya later babe have a good trip. Talk to you when you get back." He says as he starts to walk away from me.

"Ok ok I don't mind the cheesiness. Now get over here and give me a kiss before I leave." I exclaim as he happily turns around and kisses me. "I love you Broody, I'll talk to you in a few hours, k?

"Ok and I love you too." He says as he closes the door and stands at the driveway as my car slowly pulls away.

I arrived in New York a short time later and made my way to the office where I was immediately greeted by Millie.

"How was the flight?" She asked as she handed me a cup of coffee. There was a reason she was the best assistant ever.

"Fast and uneventful which is fantastic." I say as we make our way into my office. "When is our meeting?"

"In just a little bit. Everything is ready to go." She replies as I started looking over the new designs.

"Well it looks like Broody by Clothes over Bro's is ready to make it's appearance." I exclaim as my thoughts turn to Lucas and my face beams in a smile.

"And it's going to be amazing Brooke." Millie says.

"Let's hope so because the sooner we get this line in production the sooner I can get focused on the wedding." I reply and she laughs at my enthusiasm.

"Speaking of which all of the wedding invitations are ready to be sent." Millie says as she joins me in looking at the designs.

"That's fantastic Millie. I really appreciate all the help." I reply as there is a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hi I'm Adam Stevens, your new designer." The man says as he walks in and extends his hand to me.

"Well Hello Adam, I'm Brooke, Welcome aboard" I say as I shake his hand and motion for him to take a seat.

"Glad to be here. So have you had time to look over the designs?" He asks as Millie hands him a bottle of water.

"Yes I have and I must say you really grasped what I was looking for." I say and he smiles.

"Well I'm glad you like them. I have plenty more where that came from." He says sounding very sure of himself. "I do have one question though?"

"And what's that?" I ask as I look up at him. He's very cute and Millie is practically drooling looking at him.

"Why the name Broody?" He asks and I smile instantly.

"It's my nickname for my Fiancé he's a brooder." I say and he nods his head.

"That's interesting enough. When are you getting married?" He asks and he has a genuine smile on his face.

"In three months, we're getting married in Tree Hill." I replay and he looks pretty confused.

"Tree Hill?" He says and I can't help but laugh.

"North Carolina, it's where I grew up and where I live now. It's also where I have the boutique. I'm just here to meet with you and tie up loose ends. As a matter of fact would you be willing to come down there for future meetings?" I ask because in all honesty I am trying to avoid traveling to New York as often.

"Of course, will we be premiering the line down there?" He asks and I nod my head.

"Yes I will debut it there and online before moving into other stores." I say and he agrees. "Do you have any other questions?"

"No I think everything is covered. I will have all the samples ready for you by tomorrow they are working on them as we speak." He replies and I can't help the grateful sigh that escapes my mouth.

"Well then I'm going to head out. I need something to eat and a glass of wine wouldn't hurt." I say and him and Millie both laugh.

"Would you mind if I joined you. I don't know many places here in the city yet." He says and I smile and nod my head.

"Sure why not I know this great Italian place." I reply as we make our way out of the offices.

A few hours later we are sitting on the patio of the restaurant. We have had constant conversation and I can't deny the fact that I'm having a great time. Although I do miss Lucas and as if on cue my phone rings and as I pull it out I see his name.

"Excuse me" I say to Adam before answering. "Hello."

"Hey babe you must be pretty busy." He says and I realize that I haven't called him since I landed.

"Actually I am having drinks with the new designer. I'm sorry I totally lost track of time." I say and I can almost sense his sadness.

"Sounds fun. So how is the new designer? Does she seem nice?" He asks and I laugh.

"Well actually she is a he but he's great. I feel like I've known him forever. He's 24 and has been in the industry almost as long as I have." I say into the phone and it takes him a couple seconds before he replies.

"Well that's great." He says and I can sense that something is wrong.

"Is everything ok baby? You don't sound right." I ask and he quickly replies.

"Everything is fine. I'll let you get back to your evening." He says and he is being incredibly short with me.

"Ok well I'll call you when I get back to the hotel ok?" I ask hoping he'll cheer up a bit.

"Sure sounds like a plan." He says and without another word he hangs up the phone.

"Well that was weird" I say to my phone as I slip it back into my purse and Adam looks at me questioningly.

"What was weird?" He asks as the waiter walks up with two more glasses of wine.

"My fiancé he was acting pretty strange. He never hangs up without saying I love you." I say and I know the hurt is evident in my voice.

"Well maybe he was in a hurry." Adam says and I smile.

"I highly doubt that. I think he's mad at me. We usually don't go more than a few hours without talking. And we haven't spoken all day." I say hoping that that's all it is.

"Obviously not your typical guy huh?" He asks and I look at him confused.

"What do you mean not your typical guy?" I ask taking a sip of my wine.

"Well most guys don't really get upset if they don't talk to their girlfriends all day." He says and I can't help but laugh.

"Then I guess he's not you "typical guy" I say making my famous air quotes as I say it. "Lucas and I talk about everything. He's my best friend. Well he's my best guy friend."

"Well I guess that's a good thing. I mean best friends make the best lovers right?" He says and I nod my head.

"Absolutely, having Lucas by my side through everything makes life so much better." I say and my desire to talk to Lucas and fix this is growing by the second.

"You are lucky to have found someone like that." He says and I smile as I finish my wine.

"Lucky doesn't begin to describe it. Listen Adam I have had a lot of fun tonight but I'm going to head to my hotel and call Lucas." I say and he smiles.

"Well I guess I can't hold that against you. Will we meet up tomorrow?" He asks as the waiter brings over the check.

"Absolutely I need to see those samples before I head back home." I say as I sign the check and start to stand up.

"Well I will see you in the morning then. Thanks for a lovely evening." He says as we walk out and hail separate cabs.

"Have a good night Adam see you tomorrow." I say as I step into my cab and head back to the hotel for a little phone call with that man that has been occupying my thoughts all day.

**Lucas POV:**

To tell you the truth I don't know why I was so short with Brooke. I mean it's not like I have anything to worry about. She is just out with a co-worker and here I am acting like it's more.

I guess it's the fact that I'm so used to talking to her all the time and not talking to her has kind of bummed me out. So now here I am sitting in front of my computer attempting to start work on my next book but Brooke is occupying my thoughts. And as if she can hear me all the way from New York my video chat icon signals me.

"Well hello Broody. Don't you look all sexy in front of the computer." She says as I close out of my file and watch as my Pretty Girl fills up my computer screen.

"I try what can I say. How did you know I would be on the computer?" I ask trying to judge whether or not she is mad.

"I took a lucky guess. Whenever you are brooding about something it's a pretty safe bet you will be at your computer." She says in a playful tone but I quickly learn I'm not in the clear. "Care to tell me why you were so short earlier?"

"I'm sorry babe. I was being a baby and shouldn't have acted that way." I say as I frown at her through my webcam and she smiles but turns serious once again.

"Why were you being a baby? And regardless you know the rules." She says and I nod my head.

"I know. We never hang up the phone or leave without saying I love you." I say and she nods.

"So then care to explain why you did it?" She asks and I can almost see a tear in her eye.

"I felt left out that's why." I say in a soft tone and she looks so confused.

"You felt left out of my fashion line?" She asks as she once again shakes her head at me.

"It's just you have this whole other side to your life that I'm not a part of and I know it sounds stupid but it sucks." I say and I can see her face start to soften.

"Ok first of all it's not stupid and second of all there is no part of my life that you aren't a part of. I mean for god's sake Luke the line is called Broody! Clearly you are a part of it." She replies and I drop my head.

"I know but you are over there having fun and I just wish I could be there." I say and she smiles.

"Luke you are always there. You are my heart and you know that. You think I don't think the same things when you are off doing your basketball thing." She replies and I can't help but laugh at her use of the term basketball thing.

"Are you telling me that when I'm off with the team you wish you were there coaching and running plays?" I ask and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"No you big goof but I like to watch you in your element and sometimes I feel a little left out too." She says as her head drops and I can't help but feel bad.

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl. I shouldn't have acted that way today, I guess I just had a rough day." I say and her head picks up.

"Why was your day so rough? I mean aside from the fact that I wasn't there." She asks as I lean back in my chair.

"We lost the first game of the tournament and the team morale is just down in the dumps right now. I don't know what to do." I say and she blows me a kiss over the camera.

"You know what to do Luke. What would Whitey do if you guys lost the first game of the tournament?" She asks and it amazes me that she can pretty much have the same thoughts as me.

"He would tell us that it's not all about the actual game it's about the mindset and remembering that at the end of the day there is more to life than basketball." I say and she nods her head.

"Exactly babe so you just need to make them realize that this tournament isn't the do all end all of life and they should just play like it's just them on the court." She replies and I can't help but agree with her.

"Thanks babe you always make things better for me." I say in complete and total honesty.

"Glad I could help after all that's what I'm here for." She says as she kinks her eyebrows at me. "So no more hanging up on me right?"

"Absolutely not I promise." I say and she smiles.

"Good and just to stroke your ego a little bit, I couldn't stop talking about you." She says and of course that makes me smile.

"Nice, I'm glad I'm so irresistible that you can't stop thinking about me." I say as flirty as I can be to a webcam.

"Wow someone's a little cocky. You know that the only thing on your mind all day was me. Admit it." She says as her voice drops a little bit.

"I admit it Brooke. But let's be honest you are on my mind day and night. First thought I have when I wake up last thought I have when I go to bed." I say and she smiles.

"Same for me Luke, I wish I was going to bed in your arms tonight. I don't sleep well when I'm not in them." She says and I can tell that she's getting tired.

"I don't sleep well unless you are with me either baby. But I can tell that you are tired so why don't you go get some sleep." I say and as much as I want to keep talking to her I know she needs her sleep.

"Well on the plus side the sooner I go to sleep the sooner I wake up and get to talk to you again." She says and I smile at her attempt at enthusiasm.

"Absolutely Pretty Girl and the sooner tomorrow comes the sooner you will be in my arms." I say as she blows me another kiss.

"I can't wait baby. Sweet Dreams. I love you Lucas Scott you know that?" She says and my heart swells.

"I love you too Brooke Davis soon to be Brooke Scott." I say and I blow her a kiss as she signs off. And sleep comes much easier than I thought it would.

The next day seems to fly by and before I know it I am standing at the airport waiting to pick up Brooke. I smile as I see her walk out of the terminal and look towards me and slowly start walking my way.

"Hey Pretty Girl you need a ride?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"Actually I'm waiting for my fiancé." She says in a flirty tone.

"Well he's a lucky guy if he gets to marry you." I say and before I know it her arms are around me and she kisses me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too babe. But you will be happy to know that my New York trips are slowly coming to an end." She says and the smile on my face is evident.

"That does make me very happy!" I say as I grab her bag and place it in the trunk before opening the door for her and then getting in the drivers side.

"Well I like to make you happy so that works. But my workload is going to be crazy for the next couple weeks getting ready to premiere this line." She says and I can't help the frown that crosses my face.

"Well as long as you are home every night then that's all that matters. Even if it does suck." I say trying my best to stay positive and she squeezes my hand.

"Of course and for every time you are asleep when I get home I will find new ways to wake you up." She says and I pull her hand up to mine and kiss it. "So how was the rest of the tournament?"

"We finished in first place so your pep talk to me really helped!" I say and she claps her hands excitedly.

"Yay I'm proud of you babe. I told you all it took was a little positive thinking." She says as we continue driving and make our way home.

One week later:

It had been a crazy week for Brooke and I in fact I feel like I've barely seen her so I decide to leave practice a little early today and take her out to a surprise dinner so we can actually spend some time together.

I stop by the coffee shop on my way to the store and grab her a cup of coffee hoping to cheer her up a bit because when I talked to her on the phone earlier she seemed a little stressed to say the least.

As I walk into the store though it looks like a grave yard and she is sitting silently at the computer. She is so focused on it that she doesn't even here me come in.

"Hi Pretty Girl" I say as she practically jumps out of her seat.

"Holy crap Luke you scared me." She says as she slaps me on the shoulder.

"Being abusive to the guy that brings you coffee is not very nice!" I exclaim as she takes the cup of coffee from me and turns back to her computer. "And apparently being nice isn't on the agenda either."

"Sorry Luke things are just crazy around here." She says and I turn and look around the store. "It might not look like it but it is."

As if on cue a guy comes out of the back carrying a pile of clothes.

"Where are we setting these ones up Brooke?" He says as he sets them on the counter. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know we had customers."

"Don't worry he's not a customer it's Lucas and those go over on that shelf" She says as she takes the coffee from my hand and hands it to Adam. "And look he brought you coffee."

"Well wasn't that very considerate of you." Adam says as he shoots me an evil grin and I look at Brooke with a confused stare.

"Yeah what can I say I'm a nice guy." I say trying to be considerate because he works with Brooke and then I turn back to her. "So how much longer do you have?"

"Honestly it's probably going to be a late night Luke. We have to have all of these clothes ready to sell by tomorrow." She says and my frustration shows.

"Brooke I haven't seen you all week you can't leave early or at least come have dinner with me?" I ask and she smiles sadly at me.

"I wish I could babe I do but there is too much to do and I already promised Adam that we would order chinese food." She says and I try not to let her see that I'm upset.

"I'm sorry Lucas I have been keeping your girl pretty occupied lately. It took all I had to convince her to let loose a little last night." Adam says as he once again shoots that smile at me.

"Oh shut up Adam it didn't take that much to convince me." She says and the confusion is clear.

"What are you talking about?" I say as I look at her and she just shakes her head.

"Nothing important it's just that after we finished most of the work last night Adam and I went to tric and had a couple of drinks." She says and I really don't think I can hide my feelings anymore.

"And you couldn't think to call me?" I say and she looks at me with her kinked eyebrow.

"Because you would have been so interested in listening to us talk about fashion? And besides it was late I knew you would be asleep." She says and I shake my head at her.

"No I was awake waiting up for you, like I have done every night this week." I say and I look to the side of me and it actually seems like Adam is enjoying our little argument.

"Is that why every night when I get home you have been fast asleep? How is that waiting up for me?" She says and it is so confusing to me that we are arguing.

"I seem to recall someone saying that if I was asleep when you got home you would wake me up." I say and she shakes her head at me.

"Yeah I did say that Luke but honestly I've been exhausted." She says and it does sound like she is genuinely sorry.

"Well I guess work is more important." I say and she shakes her head at me.

"You know that's not true Luke. But this line is important and I need to make sure it's perfect." She replies but honestly at this point I don't know what to think as I still see Adam smirking in the corner.

"Yeah I get it. Well I'll let you get back to work." I say as I start heading for the door. She walks behind me as I reach the door.

"Luke don't be like this ok? As soon as this line is out for sale things will calm down I promise." She says as she grabs my hand.

"That's fine but you want to know the worst thing about this?" I say as she looks at me with confused eyes.

"What's that?" She asks and my eyes are almost teary.

"You didn't even come today." I say and she looks at me like she has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Didn't come to what?" She asks and I shake my head sadly.

"My check up Brooke and you didn't even remember. But don't worry I'm fine. I'll see you later." I say as I let go of her hand and walk out the door.

I know I should have stayed and understood but for whatever reason I couldn't do that. I needed to be alone and to be honest up until I told her about the forgotten appointment it didn't seem like she wanted me there anyways.

Hopefully she's right though hopefully once this new line is out and selling we can actually spend some time together because if this is how our marriage is going to start off things don't look very good.

I don't know how long I had been sitting on the steps leading up to my old bedroom but I knew it had been a while as I saw Brookes car pulling up into the driveway. She slowly got out of her car and looked at me as she slowly made her way to the steps.

"Hi" her usual raspiness was combined with a sad undertone.

"Hi" I say back as she sits down next to me.

"How long have you been out here?" She asks as I notice that she's sitting kind of far away from me.

"A few hours maybe longer. Did you get all of your stuff finished?" I ask because no matter how hurt I am I still want Brooke to succeed.

"Yeah it's all done. Broody by Clothes Over Bro's is officially ready to go." She says and I send her a small smile.

"Well that's good I know how much work you put into it." I say and she shakes her head.

"Can we stop with the polite conversation please? Luke I'm so sorry I missed the appointment, you have no idea how horrible I feel." She says and I shake my head.

"Hey you have been busy and I understand." I say but before I can continue she stops me.

"No Luke you shouldn't have to understand. I should have been there. I promised you I would be there and I wasn't." She says and I see the tears in her eyes.

"It just hurt you know? I mean you have been by my side through all of this and it was just hard not having you there. But like I said everything is ok so there's no use to beat yourself up over it Brooke." I say as I motion for her to come closer and she slowly moves and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Luke. I shouldn't have let this new line consume me. And to add to the stress all of the wedding plans." She says and I lay my head on top of hers.

"I know Brooke. I can't fault you for being a success after all you are a famous fashion designer. I just missed you these last few days and when you pretty much ignored me when I tried to do something nice for you today it just wasn't what I'm used to." I say and she pulls her head up and looks at me.

"I should have never have acted that way. It's just Adam and I have been so busy with the line and we were trying to figure out where everything was-" Now it's my turn to cut her off.

"You weren't too busy to go out for drinks with him." I say and I'll admit it I'm jealous.

"That was nothing you know that! I mean we talked about the line the whole time and then I was talking about having our wedding reception at Tric. As a matter of fact I think he's getting tired of hearing about the Brucas wedding." She says and I can't help but laugh.

"I know it was nothing but it's supposed to be me that you are talking to and going out with not him. I mean you blew me off for dinner tonight to have chinese food with him. How do you think that made me feel?" I say and now she's laughing.

"Adam and I are friends and co workers that's it and I'm sorry if that bothers you but we have a lot in common and it's nice to have someone to talk to about the mundane things in fashion. You are so jealous! " She says and I nod my head.

"Is it so wrong to be jealous of a guy that I don't even know spending time with MY fiancé." I say and she shakes her head.

"NO that's not wrong but what is wrong is not trusting your FIANCE enough to know that there is NO ONE I repeat NO ONE that could ever compete with you." She says and I flash a small smile.

"I know Brooke I do trust you." I say and I'm not lying I do trust her but this Adam guy is rubbing me the wrong way.

"Good because I don't know if you've heard but a marriage is based on trust." She says as I let myself wrap my arms around her.

"I know but it's also built on spending time together and putting each other and not work first." I say and she nods her head.

"You are right Lucas and I know that so from now on you come first. I won't get caught up like this again. I promise you that." She says and I can't help but believe her.

"Ok good because I really don't like fighting with you it's no fun." I say and she laughs.

"It's no fun for me either, but at the same time we both know that fights are bound to happen. Especially when you get to the other part of it" She says as she slowly stands up.

"And what's that?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"The making up part so take me to bed Lucas Scott and I'll show you just how sorry I am about today." She says as she extends her hand to me and I let her help me up. "But I need to do one thing."

"Ok" I say as she wraps her arms around me and places her head on my chest to hear my heart beat and kisses my chest through my shirt.

"I live to hear this heart beat Lucas. It's the greatest sound in the world." She says as we walk into the house and up to our bedroom.

We made love all night and hours later as I lay awake watching her peaceful sleeping form I can't help the feeling in my stomach that things are going to be perfect and the nagging feeling that this Adam that she seems to like so much isn't exactly Mr. Perfect.

* * *

**_Ok now I know I know this was so not how I anticipated the chapter going but at the same time I feel like it's needed to take this story where I plan on it going. So please don't hate me too much for this chapter!_**

**_As always reviews are love and the reviews have kind of been dropping off lately.. So i need to make sure that you are all still interested in this story...._**


	26. Authors Note :

Hey everyone… I know you all got this update and probably thought FINALLY a new chapter but alas that is not the case. I would like to extremely apologize for the lack of updating but the reality is that my life has gotten EXTREMELY busy in the last few weeks and I have just not had the time to even attempt to get an update out to you guys. I feel horrible about it and believe me it is not what I intended. When I started this story in may I was only working one job and had more than enough time on my hands to update on a regular basis. Now I am working two jobs and barely have time to breathe let alone update. I do have some free time this weekend and am going to try my hardest to get an update out for you guys.

And to be honest this story will be coming to a close in a few chapters and I'm sorry for that. This story was my first attempt at a Brucas story and I am so happy that all of you have enjoyed it as much as you have but as Morgan knows I have decided that it is time for me to say adios to One Tree Hill. I will always remember Brucas as a great couple but for me I need to move on to other things. So I thank you all for your support of this story and I hope you enjoy the way I wrap things up for our couple.


	27. Chapter 27

_**OK SORRY DOES NOT EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE HOW BAD I FEEL. I'm pretty sure I have probably lost some readers since it has been way way way tooo long since I have updated but life over took me for a long time and I could barely find time to breath let alone sit down and try to write a chapter. But alas I am back and I pray that people still like this story!! I promise it will never be that long for an update again!!! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!**_

**_Thanks to Diane for the motivation to try and get this chapter done. I know it's not that long but the next chapter will be longer I promise..... Thanks to Morgan for helping me get my head back in the game._**

**_Song belongs to Coldplay.... I don't own anything related to OTH.... I wish I did... but I dont!_**

**_Enjoy!!_**

* * *

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
_

_When you get what you want but not what you need  
_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
_

_Stuck in reverse_

Brooke POV:

The sky was dark and grey and the rain was coming down in buckets as my eyes finally opened to face the day. It's like the weather perfectly matched my mood because instead of getting up I buried myself further and further into my covers. I figured if I did this I wouldn't have to face the reality of what had happened. I wouldn't have to face the future. All I wanted to do was forget.

I wanted to forget it all. I wanted to forget the last few months. I wanted to forget the pain and the tears. But most of all I wanted to forget him. But unfortunately that was going to be harder than I thought as my mind slowly started replaying the events of the last few months.

_**Flashback:**_

_It was finally the debut of the Broody line after five months of stalling and problems that came up and the store was booming with photographers and different reporters but none of that mattered to me right now because Lucas still hadn't shown up and even though I called him like a million times he had not answered and I was starting to get worried._

"_Hey what's up" I hear Haley ask as she walks into the store room where I have been hiding._

"_What's up Haley? You are asking me what's up. Well let's see. This is one of the biggest nights of my professional life and my fiancé isn't here because he's being a big fat stupid ass so yeah that's what's up Haley!" I say a little too loud and she turns around to make sure that she no one heard me._

"_Ok Brooke you need to calm down. I mean I'm sure that Lucas has a perfectly good explanation as to why he's not here." She says as she tries to calm me down._

"_The explanation is that ever since I missed Luke's appointment he has been distant with me and anytime I even bring up Adam's name he gets all quiet and magically finds something else he HAS to do." I say as I sit down on the desk and she sits next to me._

"_Well can you honestly blame Luke, Brooke? I mean he was pretty upset a few days ago when he talked to me about it." She says and I look at her even more confused than before._

"_Why did he wait so long to tell you about that?" I ask and she looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "Haley?"_

"_It's nothing Brooke. Come on you need to get out there and show off the new line. I'll keep trying to get a hold of Lucas." She says as she quickly tries to walk out._

"_Listen Tutor mom you are going to tell me right now what the hell you are talking about. What was Luke so upset about a few days ago?" I ask and she slowly turns around to face me. Finally after a few minutes of silence she sighs before starting to speak._

"_Brooke, I promised Lucas I wouldn't tell you this but the reality is that I kind of agree with why Lucas has such bad feelings towards Adam." She says and I shake my head at her as I left out a bitter laugh._

"_Are you kidding me, come on Haley he is innocent nothing but a co-worker that's it." I say but she just shakes her head._

"_Do you remember the joint bachelor, bachelorette party last week?" She asks and once again I laugh._

"_Yes I kind of remember it considering it was in honor of me and Lucas you goof!!" I say as I try to lighten the situation but she continues._

"_And do you remember how towards the end of the night Lucas magically started to feel sick and left" She says as I nod my head in agreement. "Well he wasn't sick Brooke. Adam told him that you two kissed."_

"_Come on Haley, you don't believe that, and Lucas doesn't believe that!" I exclaim as I jump off the desk._

"_No of course we don't believe it. And Lucas made sure that Adam knew that he didn't believe it. But Adam didn't stop there. He went on and on about how Lucas was holding you back." She's talking but at this point I have stopped listening as I walk through the door to the store room and make my way out to the group of people that have gathered to celebrate. I can hear Haley calling out after me but at this point I don't hear anything other than the beating of my heart and the anger that is pulsating through my veins._

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
_

_When you lose something you cannot replace  
_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste  
_

_COULD IT BE WORSE?_

"_You and me outside now!" I say as I interrupt Adam and physically pull him towards the back. I motion to Haley to make sure that no one follows us._

"_You know Brooke we do have a group of people here celebrating your new line." He says acting all sweet but I'm not hearing it._

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO LUCAS?" I scream and he takes a step back._

"_Look Brooke I don't know what you are talking about." He says but I shake my head and step closer to him._

"_I'm going to ask you again. What did you say to Lucas?" I say and he just looks at me._

"_Like I said Brooke I have no idea what you are talking about." HE says but this time the anger is building up beyond belief in me._

"_At the joint party last week, when Lucas left because he was "sick" you said something to him. You told him that we kissed! What the hell were you thinking?" I say and he starts laughing._

"_Why in the world would I tell him that?" He says but I stop him before we can continue._

"_Just so you know Adam I will believe what my friends tell me over you any day of the week! So don't even try to make excuses! Now what the hell did you say to him?" I say and I swear I can almost hear the venom in my voice as I speak to him._

"_Fine, so I told him we kissed big deal. It's not like he believed me anyways." He says and I can't believe how non chalant he is acting about it._

"_No big deal? You told my fiancé that I kissed another man! I would say that's a big deal. But that's not what set him off. So what did you say?" I ask as I take a step back and lean against the wall._

"_I told him the truth Brooke. I told him that he was holding you back. You could be having the life of your dreams in New York or L.A. but instead you are here in this tiny Podunk town." He says and now it's my turn to laugh._

"_Are you serious Adam? This Podunk town is my home and I love it. I love this town because it has made me who I am. I am living the life of my dreams. I have the people that I love more than my own life within walking distance. This is my dream!" I say with such sincerity but I know that he told Lucas something else. "What else did you say? I know Lucas and that wouldn't set him off."_

"_I told him what I think. I told him that all he would ever be is a small town basketball coach and that you deserved better…" but before he can finish my hand reaches his cheek as I slap him hard across the face._

"_Now you listen to me and you listen good Adam. If anyone deserves better it is Lucas. He has been nothing but supportive of me and loved me and cared for me. He is the reason I wake up in the morning and he's the reason I do anything in this world. And he may be what you call "nothing but a small town basketball coach" but he's mine and I love him for it. But you seem to forget that he is also a best selling author." I say as I start to make my way towards the door._

"_An author that wrote a book about his undying love for another woman, now that's something to be proud of." He says and I turn with a smile on my face._

"_Yep he wrote a book that got edited to be an epic love story between two people. But the thing is Adam I lived that story and I know the truth and that's all that matters. Now you are going to walk in there and tell them that you are no longer a part of this line and you are going to get the hell out of this town." I say with absolutely no emotion in my voice._

"_You can't do that. I helped design those clothes!" He says and I can't help the evil laugh that escapes my lips._

"_That's true Adam but you signed all of those designs over to MY Company so you don't have a choice. Now would you kindly get the hell out of my store." I say as I open the door and watch him make his way through the crowd and out the front door._

_***Flashback ends**_

_Lights will guide you home  
_

_And ignite your bones  
_

_And I will try to fix you_

And that has officially gone down as one of the worst public events in my life but I was glad to finally know the truth about Adam. It made Luke's dislike for him understandable.

I slowly get myself out of bed and make my way to the patio where I can feel the mist in the air from the rain. I sit down on the swing as I once again allow my mind to drift back to that night. A night that forever changed my life.

_***Flashback:**_

_I didn't even stay and talk to the reporters. I gave a look to Haley and she knew what was going on. She looked almost apologetic but she knew that she had to tell me what was going on. _

_As I drove down the familiar street to my house I couldn't help but wonder why Lucas didn't tell me. Did he not want to worry me? Did he not want to stress me out with only a short time before our wedding? Or worst case scenario did he believe what Adam had said?_

_My thoughts slowly interrupted themselves as my car pulled into the driveway. The lights were off all around the house so I didn't know if Luke was even home but as I made my way up the porch I saw him sitting on the steps. All dressed up and ready to go to the opening._

"_You know if you went through the trouble of getting all dressed up the least you could have done was show up." I say with a little bit more bite than I intended._

"_Yeah I was on my way" He says and the lack of emotion in his voice sends chills down my spine._

"_So you not answering the phone the gazillion times I called you was what?" I ask as I make no attempt to move closer to him._

"_Guess I didn't feel like talking but I was on my way I swear Brooke." He says but I don't believe him._

"_Well what stopped you then?" I ask as I lean against the railing to the house._

"_Reality, I guess" He says as he shakes his head._

"_Reality? What the hell does that mean Luke? This is reality. You and me we are reality!" I say and his head drops into his hands._

"_Are we Brooke? Are we reality? I mean you have this fancy life and me I'm nothing" I cut him off before he finishes speaking._

"_And you are nothing but a small town basketball coach." I finish for him and he looks up at me with his sad puppy dog eyes full of confusion._

"_How do you know?" He asks and now it's my turn to shake my head._

"_Haley told me not intentionally and she didn't give me any details but I confronted Adam and he told me everything." I say and he just nods his head._

"_Well then you finally know." He says but I can still feel no emotion in his voice._

"_Yep I finally know, but you know what I want to know Luke. I want to know why I had to hear it from him and not from you." I say and he stands up to face me._

"_Because I was scared Brooke, ok? I was scared of whether or not you would believe me but I was more scared of the fact that he was right." His voice is so small that I almost couldn't hear him._

_And high up above or down below  
_

_When you're too in love to let it go  
_

_But if you never try you'll never know  
_

_Just what you're worth_

"_What did you say?" I ask as my voice gets softer and softer._

"_He's right Brooke. You deserve so much better than me. I'm the small town basketball coach that has a heart condition that could kill me at any second. I don't even know what I was thinking trying to convince you to spend the rest of your life with me." He says as his voice starts cracking with emotion._

"_Convince me Luke? Last time I checked there wasn't much convincing that needed to be done for me to want to be with you! I love you! And like I told Adam tonight you are the one that deserves better! But I don't care because you are it for me and I am it for you and that's just fact!" I say as my eyes start filling up with tears._

"_I love you too Brooke and that's why I think that maybe." Once again I cut him off before he can say anything._

"_Don't you dare say it. Don't you dare Lucas Scott." I say and even though I know what's coming I will prevent it for as long as I can. Which won't be long._

"_Brooke maybe it's for the best." He says as he wipes the tears from his eyes._

"_You know you have your head so filled with these delusions that you broke it. You broke our promise." I say so softly that when his eyes look up to me they are almost pleading._

"_What do you mean?" He asks and I can't believe what I'm about to do._

"_You broke our promise. To always have faith in each other. To always have faith in me. For me to always have faith in you. And by you believing whatever crap Adam spilled to you, you broke our promise." I say softly as I take the ring off my finger and place it on the ledge._

"_Brooke, I'm sorry" He says as I make my way down the steps._

"_Me too Lucas, but I guess we are just proving some people right. We don't deserve each other." I say as I get in my car and make it about halfway down the street before the tears and the convulsions of emotion take over my body. _

_Through the fog of my tears I look down at the empty spot on my left hand and can't help the emptiness that I feel and that my heart has lost it's biggest parts._

_*end flashback*_

_Lights will guide you home  
_

_And ignite your bones  
_

_And I will try to fix you_

And that is how I ended up here. Sitting on the porch of my old house watching the rain fall down and wondering why my fairytale had to end. I hadn't talked to Lucas in three days. Well that's not entirely true he had called the morning after I left and I told him that I thought it would be best if we just didn't talk for a bit. The conversation was so forced and fake and it broke my heart even more to hear the pain in his voice.

Haley had come over to check on me and told me I was making a mistake and that I shouldn't let this misunderstanding come between Lucas and me. Maybe she's right but right now I can't believe that. Right now all I can think about is the fact that this was supposed to be my wedding weekend. Tonight was supposed to be the rehearsal dinner at the Naley household. Since our wedding was going to be small we figured having a home cooked meal with friends was the best way to celebrate. Come to think of it I wonder if Lucas called his mom and told her not to come. I wonder how she took the news of our broken engagement and the tears come to my eyes once again as I think about the fact that I will no longer be an official part of the Scott family and then my mind drifts.

Tomorrow… Tomorrow was supposed to be the greatest day of my life. It was supposed to be Lucas and me standing on the River Court pledging our eternal love for each other. It was supposed to be a celebration of how far we have come to be together. IT was supposed to be a time in which our closest friends and family were going to witness us making the ultimate promise to each other.

And now it's going to be a reminder of when my life changed. Of when everything that I had wanted came crashing down.

I hear the door bell ring and I have learned not to ignore it since Haley practically broke the door down to get to me yesterday. I slowly make my way to the door because I expect it to be Haley on the other side. She had told me she was going to stop by because she knew how hard today was going to be for me.

As I open the door I'm shocked at who is standing in front of me.

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on?" The person says as I open the door all the way to make sure I'm not imagining things.

"Peyton?" I say as she slowly wraps her arms around me and we stand there as the rain pours all around us and I am so thankful that my P. Sawyer is by my side.

At least I think I am.

_Tears stream down your face  
_

_When you lose something you cannot replace  
_

_Tears stream down your face  
_

_And I_

**Please review and tell me what you think.. I know it's not a happy go lucky chapter but I promise it will get better!!!**

Tears stream down your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**I know I know it's been a long time again, and I can't begin to say how sorry I am. For a while there I lost inspiration for this story and didn't even know if I was going to finish this story but luckily because of Morgan I was able to get a little bit of mojo back and think I'm gonna be on a roll for a while! It might take a week or two for me to get the next update done but hopefully not because I know exactly whats going to happen.. I didn't get a whole lot of reviews the last chapter so please please please review. I'm hoping to get my readers back!**

**Song goes to Tracy Chapman. I don't own anything OTH if i did I'd probably still watch the show!**

**

* * *

  
**

_If you wait for me then Ill come for you  
_

_Although Ive traveled far  
_

_I always hold a place for you in my heart_

Lucas Pov:

If they say that sometimes the weather matches your mood then that statement couldn't be more true. The rain pouring down and the thunder and the lightning and the darkness of the sky seemed to be a mirror image of my current state of mind.

If Brooke could see me she would probably be yelling at me because right now as I sit on the picnic table at the river court I know it can't be good for my heart. But at the same time the current state of my heart doesn't leave much extra room for damage. I feel completely empty and numb.

_If you think of me, if you miss me once in awhile  
_

_Then Ill return to you  
_

_Ill return and fill that space in your heart_

As I stare at the rain covered court I can't help but envision that this was supposed to be the place of the happiest event in my life. I can't help but imagine how Brooke would have looked and the undoubtedly love filled day that would have taken place. I find myself remembering a couple weeks ago when Brooke and I came here so she could tell me how she wanted things to be set up and I can't help but smile at the memory.

***Flashback***

"_So what do you think babe? Do you think it works?" She asks but I'm not even paying attention to what she's saying, she's bouncing around like a kid in a candy store and it's the most beautiful sight in the world._

"_Brooke I will marry you in city hall. I don't care all that matters is that you become Brooke Scott." I say and she wraps her arms around me._

"_Well then sounds like I have the most easy going groom in the world." She says as she places a kiss on my lips._

"_Well actually I do have one suggestion but only one." I say and she laughs at me._

"_Ok and what is that one suggestion." She says and I pull her to a spot on the River Court._

"_We need to say I do right here." I say and she looks at me with a confused look._

"_I want to get married facing the water Luke I just told you that." She says and I shake my head._

"_This is the spot where I told you that you were the biggest part of my world and this is where I proposed to you so this is where we say I do!" I say and she smiles and pulls me to her._

"_Well in that case Broody this is where we will say I do then. You know I really can't wait to be your wife." She says as she intertwines her fingers with mine._

"_And I can't wait to be your husband." I say as I pull her to me for one last kiss. Before she's back into planning mode of telling me where things are going to go and now how we will be rearranging the seating._

***End Flashback***

_Remembering  
_

_Your touch  
_

_Your kiss  
_

_Your warm embrace  
_

_Ill find my way back to you  
_

_If youll be waiting_

Before I can let my mind take me too far into what now will only be a dream, a voice interrupts me from my thoughts.

"Lucas Eugene Scott. What in the world do you think you are doing out here in this weather?" I hear the voice say and unfortunately at this moment I know that voice all too well.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I ask and she points her finger at me signaling me to get in the car I make my way into the passenger seat as she never takes her gaze off of me. Even as an adult that glare still scares the crap out of me.

"Well let's see Lucas, I came here to see my son get married to the woman that he loves but what do I find out? I find out that my idiot of a son ruined his relationship with Brooke by listening to someone else." She says with such conviction that it actually sends a chill down my spine.

"Mom there is a little more to it than that." I say even though at this point I'm doubting myself.

"Well then son of mine, you can explain it to me and then we can fix this mess you created." She says and I shake my head.

"Mom there is no fixing this ok. Brooke gave me the ring back the wedding is off and I need to let her move on." I say and I fight the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Well if you are so convinced that it's over, then why are you still wearing the ring she gave you?" She says as she grabs my hand and puts the ring in my face.

"I don't know ok. Maybe because I'm just not ready to let go yet or maybe I just haven't even thought to take it off." I say as we make our way back to the house.

"Why Lucas? Why did you let something like this happen?" She asks and I to be honest I can't really think of a great answer.

"I don't know mom. Ok. When Adam came into Brooke's life things just started changing. It just took him being here to realize that Brooke would be better off" before I can finish talking she interrupts me as she pulls the car up to the house.

"Don't you dare say that Brooke would be better off without you because you know that is not true." She says and I start to speak but she quickly shuts me up.

"No you are going to listen to me now. I have watched you two since high school. I've seen you love each other, I've seen you hate each other and through it all there has never been a doubt in my mind that you two would someday find your way back to each other. So I'm going to ask you a couple questions, okay?" She says and knowing better than to try and argue with her I simply nod my head and she asks the first question.

"Do you love Brooke?" She asks and I laugh.

"Of course I love her mom, it's not about that" I say and she shakes her head.

"Do you picture your future with Brooke?" She asks and I realize that she's not really giving me any options right now.

"Yes I picture my future with Brooke" I say honestly even though I know it's not possible at this point.

_If you dream of me like I dream of you  
_

_In a place thats warm and dark  
_

_In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart_

"When you look back at all of those incredible moments in your life how many of them involve Brooke Davis in some way shape or form?" She asks and I can't help but smile.

"I get it mom ok but it's too late." I say and once again she's shaking her head.

"It's never too late Lucas." She says as she steps out of the car and into the house. I sit in the car for a moment before I slowly make my way inside where she is waiting for me at the kitchen table.

"I really screwed up Mom." I say and she nods her head as she hands me a towel and a cup of coffee.

"Tell me something I don't know Lucas." She says and I can't help but laugh at her response to me. "The question is how are you going to fix it?"

"I don't think I can ma. Me and Brooke made a promise to each other when we got together this time around and I stomped on that." I say and she grabs my hand.

"You know son, I have seen the love that girl has for you from the minute I met her. Do you remember when you guys got back together senior year? You remember what she said to you the night of the game when you went on that date with Rachel?" She says and I'm shocked that she remembers something from back then.

"She wanted me to fight for her. She wanted me to be the guy from the beach telling the whole world that I was the guy for her." I say as my mind drifts back to that night.

"Be that guy Lucas. Be the guy that knows that Brooke Davis has his heart and soul. Be that guy that was so excited when he called me to tell me he was going to propose. The guy that has been waiting for this moment all of his life." She says and her enthusiasm gets me kind of invigorated.

"You really think I can convince Brooke to give me another chance." I say and she nods her head.

"That girl has been head over heels in love with you for a long time. She's used to your stupidity." She says as she walks over to the counter and picks up the ring that has been sitting there since Brooke left.

_Remembering  
_

_Your touch  
_

_Your kiss  
_

_Your warm embrace  
_

_Ill find my way back to you  
_

_If youll be waiting_

"You know you are not supposed to call your own son stupid." I say and she laughs.

"I call it like I see it." Saying this as she hands me the ring. "Now you go and put that ring back where it belongs. I came here for a wedding and I expect to see one."

"I'll do my best" I say as she walks into the other room and I can't help but wonder how the hell I'm going to get Brooke to forgive me.

I come up with what I think is a pretty good plan and I get to work because I have to have this fixed in less than 24 hours because if I have anything to say about it Brooke Davis will be becoming Brooke Scott tomorrow.

And I know that if this all works out I will be thanking my mom for the rest of my life. Because it took less than an hour of talking with her to realize how stupid I am and how much I love Brooke and that no matter what anybody else says we are meant to be together.

**Brooke Pov:**

"So B. Davis what is going on?" Peyton asks as we make our way to the couch.

"Well who filled you in?" I ask so I can figure out just how much of the story she already knows.

"Haley, I was planning on coming out here for the wedding and then yesterday Haley called me and told me that there wasn't going to be a wedding. So I've been traveling pretty much the last 24 hours to get here." She says and the tears start flowing again as I hurl myself into her arms.

"How did things get so screwed up Peyt?" I ask and she just rubs my back as I continue crying.

"I don't know Brooke. I thought you and Lucas were happy?" She asks and I nod my head into her shoulder.

"We were happy Peyton. I've never been so happy in my life!" I say and she pulls away and cups my face.

"Then what changed?" She asks and I shake my head.

_Ive longed for you and I have desired  
_

_To see your face your smile  
_

_To be with you wherever you are_

"I wish I knew. Somewhere along the line in the last few months Lucas lost faith in me. He lost faith in us." I say and she shakes her head.

"That doesn't sound like the Lucas Scott that I know. It doesn't sound like the Lucas Scott that you love." She says and I can't help but wonder where this side of Peyton is coming from.

"I know the last couple weeks Lucas became someone I didn't recognize and I just don't get it." I say and she pulls me back to her.

"Well according to Haley this Adam guy really shook Lucas up, right?" She asks and I nod my head as I start to speak.

"Yeah he said a lot of things that should have never been said and told Lucas that I deserved much better and for whatever reason Lucas believed it." I cry as the memories of that night start coming back to me.

"Maybe Lucas believed it because deep down he thinks it's true." She says so matter of factly.

"Peyton I don't deserve better than Lucas. He is perfect for me he is everything I want." I say and she smiles.

"I know that Brooke and I know that Lucas knows that too but at the same time Lucas has always had to fight. He had to fight in school because of his last name. He had to fight because of his mom. He had to fight for you. He's always been told he's not good enough. It's hard for him to realize that he is worth something." She says and I realize that she's speaking the truth.

"I have never made Lucas feel anything but worthy of my love Peyton. He has had my heart since High school he's part of my soul." I say and I can't help but feel weird that I'm having this conversation with Peyton.

"I know Brooke sometimes it's just hard for Lucas to realize that he has everything he wants and needs and someone comes in and tells him that he's not worthy of he for whatever reason is going to believe them." She says and for the first time I kind of understand where Lucas is coming from.

"I just think that maybe were not right for each other. Maybe we just got caught up in the rush of feelings and moved too fast." I say as if I'm trying to come up with excuses.

"Moved too fast? Brooke are you serious? It's been seven years! How is that too fast?" She asks and I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips.

"Well in my defense there was some time in that seven years where we weren't even speaking to each other so that doesn't count." I say and now it's her turn to laugh.

_Remembering  
_

_Your touch  
_

_Your kiss  
_

_Your warm embrace  
_

_Ill find my way back to you  
_

_Please say youll be waiting_

"You are so stubborn Brooke I hope you realize that." She says and I find myself smiling.

"Can I ask you something Peyton?" I say and I'm not going to lie I'm attempting to change the subject. Or at least the direction of conversation.

"Of course you can ask me anything." She says and I hope that it's true.

"Why are you here?" I say as I slowly lean into the other side of the couch.

"I told you I was coming for the wedding." She says and I shake my head.

"Peyton, you didn't respond to the invitation when I sent it out. You had less than a ten word response when I told you about the engagement. We have barely spoken since you left and yet you are here saying you were going to come to the wedding." I say and she just looks at me.

"You have every reason to be skeptical." She says and I nod my head glad that she is understanding.

"I wish I wasn't but I'm glad you can understand why I feel this way." I say and she grabs my hands.

"When I found out about you and Lucas getting together again I was sad and hurt I'm not going to lie. But then I realized something." She says as I squeeze her hands a little tighter.

"And what's that?" I ask and she just smiles.

"All I want in life is for my best friend to be happy. And when you are with Lucas your eyes light up, you smile wider. It's as if your other half is by your side and it's so beautiful. You are Cheery and he's your Broody. You guys balance each other out. You guys complete each other. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize that but I have." She says and the tears are coming to my eyes.

"What made you realize that?" I ask and she smiles once again.

"I re read his book. And I realized that even with all the editing if you read it from a different point of view you could realize how much Lucas and Brooke really did love each other and how much they need each other." She says and by now I'm crying.

"I love him Peyton. And I'm sorry that I wasn't more up front with you about it." I say and she just shakes her head.

"You have NOTHING to apologize for." She says and I feel so good to have her back here that for a moment I have forgotten what is going on.

"What am I going to do?" I ask and she laughs.

"You know what you are going to do." She says but in reality I really don't.

"I still don't understand why Lucas lost faith in me and until I do I don't think I can marry him." I say and the sadness in my voice overtakes me once again.

"Well there is really only one person that can answer that question." She says and I wish it was that easy.

"Yea I know" I say as I walk towards the front patio and notice an envelope sticking out of my mailbox.

"What the hell is that?" I say as I pull the envelope out and before I can open it my attention is moved to the sound of my name being called.

"Well I guess your question is about to be answered" Peyton says as she stands next me.

"I guess so" I say and I pray to god that it's the answer I want to hear.

_Together again  
_

_It would feel so good to be  
_

_In your arms  
_

_Where all my journeys end  
_

_If you can make a promise if its one that you can keep, I vow to come for you  
_

_If you wait for me and say youll hold  
_

_A place for me in your heart._

_

* * *

_**so what did we think?? Please review review review.. I will try my best to get this updated ASAP!!!**


	29. Authors Note!

Hello to all my readers… if I have any left… Words cannot begin to explain how sorry I am that it has been so long since an update. I have been dealt a few very severe personal blows over the last few months and it has made writing very difficult. It has actually made focusing on anything other than my family and my life seem pretty pointless.

After careful consideration and the reality that I have people that have become invested in this story I have decided to make the attempt to at least give this story the ending I had envisioned when I started writing it so many months ago….I should have it up within the week..

When I started writing this I had no clue how far it would go or that so many people would want to read it and enjoy reading it so much..

You all have made my passion for writing re energized and even though we cant have our couple on screen at least we can still have it in this fictional world…

I cannot say that I will write another story because I feel as though this story was my way of saying goodbye not only to Brucas, but also to One Tree Hill.

I thank you all for your reviews and your investment in this story and I truly hope that you all enjoy the end and have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you.

I would like to thank Morgan for her constant support and ideas and for being there for me during this time in my life… When I read the latest update of her story and saw her dedication to my niece, tears filled my eyes as I realized I have made a great friend in this journey.

And on a final note before I sign off this fan fiction world for a while (maybe permanently) I would like to say this. We are all given this incredible gift that we so often take for granted. Life is precious. In one second your life can change in a way that you never imagined. I know this first hand. After watching my little star in life fight for her life over the past few months I realized how precious the time we have is. When we are faced with a challenge that can make or break us we must remember that life is beautiful and we need to enjoy it as much as we can.

In the words of one of my favorite songs, " We always forget how strange it is just to be alive at all."

Thank you all I will miss the camaraderie I have found on this site, and who knows, maybe someday I'll be back.


	30. Chapter 29

**_AN: Alright so words cannot even begin to describe how sorry I am that this took soooooo long for me to update. My hiatus ended up lasting a lot longer then i expected but in my defense I had an emotional crippling eight months, health problems galore for my family that are never ending, including a mom who is fighting cancer. I just did not have the heart or the energy to try and write this story. I know I have lost a lot of readers and for that I am sorry but I do have some good news._**

**_I believe I said in my last authors note that I promised I would come back and give you all the final chapter, well as I was writing this I realized that it couldn't be the final chapter, because it wouldn't be justified to my readers. so ITS NOT OVER YET PEOPLE! I have my mojo back on writing and I already have the next part planned and started writing so it shouldn't take more than a week or so to get that out. _**

**_Big thanks to Morgan for always bein there to lend an ear, and for sending out on authors note in her own story letting people know i was gone for a bit and for all the prayers she has given for my family. Much Love._**

**_As usual I don't own the characters... or the song which belongs to Andrew Belle._**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!_**

* * *

**_Nothin' goes as planned.  
_**

**_Everything will break.  
_**

**_People say goodbye.  
_**

**_In their own special way._**

Walking out onto my porch and grabbing that envelope couldn't prepare me for what was about to happen. It couldn't prepare me for the monumental moment I was about to face. And it also couldn't prepare me for my natural instinct to kick in.

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing out there in the rain? You are going to get sick." I say as a flash of worry rushes through my body.

"I don't care Brooke, don't you get that? I don't care if I don't have you in my life." He says making no attempt to move.

"There are some people that would care if you got sick Lucas." I say and I look over to Peyton who is standing there mouth opened going back and forth between looking at me and Lucas.

"Are you one of them?" He asks as a flash of lightning strikes in the distance.

"Of course I care Luke, that's not what this is about and you know that." I say as I shuffle on my feet. "Please get out of the rain."

"Not until I do what I came here to do." He says as the water drips from his face.

"And what did you come here to do?" I ask playing with the envelope in my hands.

"I came here to convince you to marry me." He states and I can't help the tears that come to my eyes.

"Lucas, it's not that simple. How can I marry someone that lost faith and trust in me?" I ask as the tears slowly fall from my cheeks. Peyton grabs my hand and I don't even realize how much I need that support until she is actually doing it.

"You are right. I lost faith, and I let someone convince me of something that I knew deep down wasn't true." Lucas says as he looks at me and I nod at him to continue.

"You know I stood out in the rain a long time ago and tried to convince you why I loved you. The reasons that I wanted to be with you and you believed me." He says and I can't help the small chuckle that comes out.

"So what Lucas, you think you are going to fix this just by standing in the rain?" I say and he shakes his head.

_All that you rely on  
_

_And all that you can fake  
_

_Will leave you in the morning  
_

_But find you in the day  
_

"You are my best friend Brooke. You are the reason I get up and want to face the day. I spend hours thinking about the last time we kissed, or looking at the clock and wondering how long until I see you again. I love the way your eyes dance when you sketch a design. Almost as if you are mentally imagining the dress on someone. Or the way you turn into a five year old with Jamie, reaching him on his level and not caring how goofy you look doing it." He says and he has my full attention even if I'm trying my hardest not to fall.

"You are a great friend to everyone including people that have hurt you more times than they can count." He says and I see him unknowingly look in Peytons direction and I see they pain and acknowledgement on Peyton's face.

"Lucas, it doesn't matter." I say but he won't back down.

"When I realized that I was falling in love with you all over again, I was scared to death. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same. I was scared that you wouldn't want to go down that road with me again. I was scared that I wasn't enough for you." He says and I shake my head and begin to protest but he stops me.

"So one day I'm standing at the Rivercourt with Haley and she is asking me if I'm sure. And I stood on every single spot of that court that held significance for us, and I realized that I had to take the chance. I love you Brooke. If I'm honest I don't think I have ever really stopped. I want to love you for the rest of my life." He says as the rain continues to fall and I can't help the words that escape from my mouth.

"Sometimes love isn't enough Lucas, we are constantly hurting each other. It's what we do. What happens the next time I get busy with a new line? The next time I miss a doctor's appt. because a meeting ran late? What happens when you miss an opening of mine because you're coaching a game? You know what happens, Luke? We fight and we hurt each other. And I don't want that." I say and he wastes no time responding.

"You are right about one thing Brooke. We will fight, because that's what happens in a relationship. You fight you make up. You get irritated with each other. But at the end of the day you know that the person beside you is the best thing that has ever happened to you and you would do anything in your power to make sure that they stay. So I'm telling you now that I'm not giving up because you know that we are meant to be." He says as he makes no attempt to move closer.

I honestly don't even know what to say at this moment and even if I did I have a feeling that I wouldn't even be able to form words. I glance at Peyton and I see that tears are forming in her eyes and I have to try and stop myself from breaking down. I finally find enough strength to at least attempt to begin speaking.

**_Oh you're in my veins_**

**_And I cannot get you out  
_**

**_Oh you're all I taste  
_**

**_At night inside of my mouth  
_**

**_Oh you run away  
_**

**_Cause I am not what you found  
_**

**_Oh you're in my veins  
_**

**_And I cannot get you out_**

"Lucas, you are here and you are saying the right words, but to be honest we have been down this road so many times, and I just can't do it anymore." I say and if I'm being honest I don't even know if I believe the words coming out of my mouth and I can instantly see that he doesn't either.

"You are lying Pretty Girl, you love me and you want this just as much as I do, but this has to be a decision that you make on your own. So I am going to leave," He says and honestly I'm a little shocked.

"That's it? That's all you have?" I question as my gaze intensifies towards him and I can feel the tears that are pooling in my eyes.

"No Brooke I can stand here all day and tell you why I love you, and give you millions of reasons why we should be together but I know that you won't listen." He says and I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips at that moment.

"So then what was the point of this Lucas?" I question and I am practically begging him to give me some sort of answer, to give me something to hold onto.

"This was me telling you that I love you. This was me telling you that I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. This was me being the guy for you. The guy I always want to be." He says as he smiles at me through the rain.

"So what now?" I find myself asking as Peyton finally loosens her grip on my hand.

"Now its up to you Brooke. I'm going to go home and tomorrow I am going to go stand at that altar at the River court and wait to make you my wife. All of our friends and family will be there waiting just like me. I want to be your husband Brooke, and I want you to be my wife." The passion in his voice clearly overshadowing the thundering rain that is coming down around him at this very moment the rain that has grown considerably stronger as the night has crept in, " I hope to God that you will be there, but if for whatever reason you aren't then I will at least know that I tried with all I had"

As he says this he sends me one last heartfelt look before walking down the street. I stand there unable to move for quite sometime, trying to let everything settle, and still holding that envelope in my hands.

****

_Everything will change.  
_

**_Nothin' stays the same.  
_**

**_And nobody here's perfect.  
_**

**_Oh but everyones to blame.  
_**

**_All that you rely on  
_**

**_And all that you can save  
_**

**_Will leave you in the morning  
_**

**_And find you in the day  
_**

Peyton finally breaks the silence, "What are you thinking Brooke?"

"I'm thinking… I'm thinking that I want to be alone for a little bit." I say and I hope she understands that this is something that I need to do on my own this is a decision that I need to make without anyone's opinion clouding my judgement.

"I get that Brooke, I really do, but I don't want to leave you alone" It's like she is pleading with me to let her in and let her be there for me, but she can't be not when it comes to this.

"Peyton, I know you want to be there, but this needs to be me, just me. So I'm going to go spend a little bit of time by myself and if I need you I promise I will come get you ok?" I ask as she slowly nods her head.

"I'm just going to hang out in my old room then, but if you need me you come get me, promise?" She says and I nod my head before she pulls me into a tight hug and it feels good to have my P. Sawyer back, regardless of the circumstances. "I Love you B. Davis, and no matter what I'll be by your side."

She slowly walks into the house and after a few minutes I follow and head straight towards my room. I lay down on the bed before I slowly open the envelope that has been in my hands for quite some time now. I pull two pieces of paper out and as I do something falls onto my stomach. As I look down I can't help the tears that fall from my eyes as my fingers wrap around the tiny object.

My engagement ring, the ring that I used to show off to anyone and everyone, is sitting in my hands and the tears continue to flow.

I slowly unfold one of the pieces of paper and realize it's a letter, but it's not in Lucas's handwriting so I'm quite confused until I start reading it.

**_My sweet Brooke,_**

**_I have to say that I never thought I would need to write a letter like this, but when my son finally got his head on straight and told me of his intentions I felt like I had no choice but to help him. Lucas loves you Brooke and I know he has made A LOT of mistakes over the years, but I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he truly loves you. His eyes shine whenever he speaks of you, they have a glow to them at the mere mention of your name. When he called to tell me that he wanted to propose to you the passion and love in his voice was enough to make me feel the excitement halfway across the world. As a mother all you want is for your kids to grow up and become strong, honest, and respectable people. You also want them to find someone that puts that last piece of the puzzle together, and for him that is you. I know he messed up by doubting your love but I also know that he regrets that decision and will probably spend the rest of your lives together reassuring you that you in fact are the love of his life. I love you like you are my own daughter Brooke and I am so looking forward to the day when it is official. So I hope you will find it in your heart to not only forgive Lucas, but to follow your own dreams and be with the love of your live._**

**_And just so you know I will be sitting at the River Court tomorrow praying and hoping that you will be walking down the aisle to become Mrs. Lucas Scott._**

**_All My Love,_**

**_Karen_**

"So much for not letting anyone influence my decision" I think to myself as the tears continually flow from my eyes and I fold the letter and open the next one wondering who else Lucas got to write a letter of recommendation for him. When I realize that it is Lucas's handwriting I'm almost afraid to see what he has to say that he hasn't already said.

**_Pretty Girl,_**

**_I hope that by the time you read this I have at least had the opportunity to talk to you in person. I hope that you listened to what I had to say and are at least thinking about marrying me. I am not going to reiterate everything that I have already hopefully spoken to you, but if you did in fact slam the door in my face than those words will forever be a mystery. As a matter of fact I am going to make this quite short and simple. I love you. I will always love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that my actions have not always led you to believe that those words are true but they are. Having you in my life is the best thing about my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side as we face all of life's challenges and triumphs together. So I will be there tomorrow standing at that altar hoping you show up. Brooke Scott has a fantastic ring to you it don't you think?_**

**_I will leave you with something that someone really special once said. "Love is not love which alters, when alteration finds. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same"_**

**_I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. Always have been, and always will be._**

**_Love,_**

**_Lucas_**

As the tears continue to flow my mind is swirling with a million different thoughts, and I believe that the emotions and events of the day finally get the best of me, because at some point I fall asleep, dreaming of the possible scenarios and the realization of what I have known.

When I wake up it is still dark outside and I can still hear the slight pattering of the rain on the window. I have made my decision. I know what I am going to do. The only question that is left is, will everyone understand?

**_Oh you're in my veins  
_**

**_And I cannot get you out  
_**

**_Oh you're all I taste  
_**

**_At night inside of my mouth  
_**

**_Oh you run away  
_**

**_Cause I am not what you found  
_**

**_Oh you're in my veins  
_**

**_And I cannot get you out.  
_**

**_No I cannot get you out.  
_**

**_No I cannot get you._**

Everything is dark.

**_It's more than you can take.  
_**

**_But you catch a glimpse of sun light.  
_**

**_Shinin', Shinin' down on your face._**

**_Oh you're in my veins  
_**

**_And I cannot get you out  
_**

**_Oh you're all I taste  
_**

**_At night inside of my mouth.  
_**

**_Oh you run away  
_**

**_Cause I am not what you found  
_**

**_Oh you're in my veins  
_**

**_And I cannot get you out.  
_**

**_No, I cannot get you out.  
_**

**_No, I cannot get you out.  
_**

**_Oh no, I cannot get you.  
_**


End file.
